


Amalgam

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort falls, Harry and Draco return to Hogwarts to teach.  When a metal wand and a student with no past put the school in danger of a vampire attack, it's up to Harry, Draco, and the rest of Hogwart's staff (new and old) to survive the day, save the school, solve a mystery, and get lost in all the sexual tension. (Like a Scooby-Doo episode--except with Parseltongue!)</p><p>**This is the first fic I ever wrote (and I've learned SO MUCH since then!).  I believe it took nearly three years to complete (beginning in 2003).  At the time this was written, the books were still coming out, so if people are dead or alive (who aren't supposed to be) just forgive me now! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
banners by [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/) and [](http://mindinvention.livejournal.com/profile)[**mindinvention**](http://mindinvention.livejournal.com/)  
Hint about the banners: The pics are actually close-ups of the Amalgam used in dentistry!

**Beta** : [ ](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)**saladbats**

 **The concept:** Everything happens all in one day. The first chapter is the last hour of the day, the second chapter is a flashback to the first hour and the rest will be the remaining hours. Any questions? heh.

I would **love** to read your comments and feedback. *glomp*

Amalgam \uh-MAL-guhm\, noun:  
1\. An alloy of mercury with another metal or metals; used  
especially (with silver) as a dental filling.  
2\. A mixture or compound of different things.

~*~

Amalgam  
Part I

Harry knew he was far from sleep, and saw no point in keeping his eyes shut any longer. He rolled onto his back and stared at the fading shadows overhead. He was exhausted, achy and hungry for a good meal, but still, he couldn't force his body and mind to surrender to any of those worthy causes and pass out. 

At least there were almost no dark thoughts, no nightmares, not even indigestion, although he made a mental note to avoid eating anything Fred and George sent him in the future. The last pound cake had left him singing in Italian for twenty four hours until Hermione sent an owl to the enterprising duo demanding a remedy. Harry loved the way she evoked results in others. Ron had his hands full with that one.

Harry rolled back over onto his side as quietly as possible. The weak, hazy light the new day had to offer, fell on the creature sleeping beside him, who managed to look exquisite even after the long night they had both been through. Harry often just watched in awe while Draco slept. He also loved to listen to the slow easy breathing that lulled him to sleep on many a night. 

Draco took that moment to snort loudly, one pale hand stretching out and colliding with Harry's stomach. Harry struggled to keep from laughing, afraid he'd wake the angelic monster. Draco wasn't one for sudden awakenings, and would often murmur warnings in his sleep to anyone thinking of disturbing him. Some nights Harry would put them both to sleep while slowly running his fingers through Draco's hair when he allowed it. Harry hoped there would be many more of those nights in their future. He ran a hand over his own mess of hair, and returned softly onto his back, thinking about the past night's events. 

He brought his hand across his chest, pausing on the place right above his heart. The skin still stung, but He forgot the pain quickly, remembering the important mark it would leave. He snuck a quick look back over at Draco, and smiled. Suddenly, he didn't care about sleeping anymore. Sure, he could dream, but his dreams really couldn't compete. He finally had what he wanted, needed.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

It had started with Harry waking to the sound of banging wardrobe doors and creaking drawers. He turned over, moaning softly, trying to ignore the sun that was warming the top of his head.

"Half day for you, is it, Potter?" Harry opened his eyes to a bedroom carpeted with discarded clothes, and noticed the wardrobe was empty.

"What?" Harry rubbed his eyes, the rest of the scene coming into focus. 

"Well, since breakfast is being served now, and you're not even dressed yet, I assume, Potter, that your classes are of no importance to you!" 

Harry sat up in bed, frowning slightly. He was silently listing off the benefits of being single in his head. 

"Breakfast?" Harry asked. "Oh yes. That would be the meal YOU never eat, since it falls so annoyingly before noon?" Harry fell back onto the bed, pulling the covers back up for just one more minute.

"Honestly! Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat, Potter, there are important people waiting for me, who unlike you, appreciate my genius, poise, beauty, and impeccable taste!" 

Harry sat up in bed once more and raised his hand.

"Excuse me, Professor Malfoy?" Hand waving, catching Draco's attention in the mirror on the wall.

"Yes, you. Little pasty naked boy under the covers. What is it you want?" Draco spun around to face Harry, robes flowing perfectly around his legs.

"There's a stain on that tie."

"Shit!"

Harry roared with laughter as Draco dropped the facade and ripped off his tie, frantically searching the floor on his hands and knees for a replacement. Harry had been looking forward to teaching his first classes today, but after witnessing Draco's drama, he started to think he wasn't the only one with teaching on his mind. 

Draco had been hired to teach Potions. Obvious choice. He had always been so bloody good at it, so really, it was no surprise. He also saw it as a way of paying tribute to his favourite teacher, Snape.  
Harry thought, for him personally, impressing Snape would be right below kissing a Boggart on his list of amusing daily tasks. It was a lost cause to him, but a worthy quest to Draco, so Harry had no problem with it, as long as he wasn't expected to erect some sort of "Snape shrine" in their bedroom. 

There was a holler of victory from the floor somewhere. Draco was emerging from the rubble with tie held aloft, and a huge grin spreading across his face. Harry wished more people could be around to witness this goofy loveable Draco. After careful thought, he realized that Draco would order all witnesses to be killed afterward, of course.   
Harry let a smile to match Draco's escape, and noticed that the search had left Malfoy's hair a bit of a mess. I'm not going to tell him, Harry thought, cherishing these strange moments, and keeping this one to himself.

"I can't believe I let a sloth like you give me fashion advice!" Draco huffed.

"On second thought," Harry paused to wipe a smudge off his glasses. "Maybe you should wear the stained tie after all." Draco shot Harry a puzzled look. "Since it might help to distract your students from your hideous teaching." 

Draco slid up to the bed, and in one fluid motion, flung off the bed covers and hit Harry squarely in the face with his own pillow. As Harry choked on his laughter, Draco planted a kiss on the top of his head and squeezed his left hand.

"Good luck today, Harry. You'll be fine with the magical creatures, but I really don't know why they ever hired you to coach Quidditch. Let's be honest now, you fly like a girl. I'll be watching out my window from time to time in case you need rescuing." He gave Harry a warm, teasing grin.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand in answer. It was pointless to try to compete with him in this odd mood.

"I'll be waiting for your perfectly timed grand entrance." 

"Well, good."

Draco was gone before Harry could finish pulling his jumper over his head. He looked over the sea of clothes on the floor, selected a pair of trousers that appeared to be less trampled than the rest, and pulled them on. 

He could hear children laughing in the hallways as he began searching for his robes. Harry loved hearing that sound again, remembering just over a year ago the sick feeling of loneliness, as if the castle knew somehow how empty it really was. The groans and creaks of the staircases as they swung, seemed to be the only sounds apart from a whispering portrait or two. 'Why am I thinking about this now?' He shook his head to clear out the memory, suddenly remembering he had a class to teach. 

'I wonder if I have time to grab a slice of toast?' He realized that his shoes were nowhere in sight. Harry then muttered a tidying spell as clothes leapt from the floor, flying back to their respective locations, folding or meeting up with hangers along the way. 

Harry stumbled out into the hall, silently cursing to himself as he tried to walk and tie his shoes at the same time. 'Damn. Where is Hermione with a shoe tying spell when I need her?'

"Are you all right Professor Potter?"

Harry tried to balance on his left foot, right knee to his chest, still working on the second shoe. He really wasn't used to hearing himself referred to as Professor. 

"What? Oh, sorry, no, I mean..." Shoe now tied and standing beside it's mate. "I was just heading to the great hall to grab a quick bite before class, but thank you for asking..Miss... 'There goes the appearance of first day professionalism.' "...I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

Harry looked at the young girl. A wide eyed Ravenclaw cursed with frizzy hair similar to Hermione's, but darker. It was pulled back into a loose bun, little bits sticking out, and seemed to all be held together with two quills. From the front, she had the appearance of a feathery rabbit, due to the way the quills crossed at the back. She was one of the first years he had seen being sorted the night before, but since Malfoy's wandering hands under the table had made it a challenge for Harry to pay attention, he had missed a great deal of the names being read aloud. 

"Rebecca Stonebridge, but most people call me Becky."

Harry looked down at the textbooks tucked under her arm, and noticed the titles were the same as the ones he had studied in third year. He liked her even more now. She reminded him so much of Hermione, but with something different he could not place. 

" Then may I call you Becky?" She nodded her head, and a smile to blind the masses caught Harry by surprise. "Good, well then I suppose I will see you in Magical Creatures Three with the third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws?"

Becky gasped, apparently amazed at Harry's deduction of her text books, blushed slightly, and then seemed to gain some confidence.

"Yes Professor. I'm meeting my friend here and then heading right to class. She's a third year, but she has been so nice to me."

Harry nodded, said his goodbyes politely, and started down the hall again on both feet this time. Students, Professors and Ghosts moved around him as he made his way to the Great Hall. Harry knew that some of the students were whispering and pointing, but he had grown so accustomed that he hardly noticed anymore. Harry grinned. Once he started giving them homework, they would point and whisper for other reasons!

Entering the Great Hall, Harry noticed that most of the professors had already left the head table, perhaps readying themselves for a full first day of classes. He also noticed a great deal of food was still left in front of the empty chairs. 

Too far. 

He stole two slices of toast from the Gryffindor table closest to him, and headed back down the hallway towards his class. He had thought about teaching the students outside like Hagrid used to, but decided for the first day, he'd like to get to know his students in a class setting. He wouldn't expose them to anything dangerous, at least for the time being. Harry remembered all the professors that had he had respected, and wanted to follow in their footsteps as long as he was teaching. He was sure it would only be a year.

He had been training to be an auror since graduation, but after putting his skills into practice last year, the rest of the training had been put on hold. Teaching was, in a sense, a break for Harry. He thought suddenly about Becky, and made another teaching decision. He would call his students by their first names, as long as it was all right with them. He remembered years of a bitter Snape snarling "Mr. Potter!", making him loath his last name. Harry knew that Snape could be trusted, but besides that, he had no other redeeming qualities.

Harry was now walking at full speed, lost in thoughts of too many potions classes, when he collided with a mass of long black robes. He dropped his toast, sitting on it as he hit the floor.

"A word with you, Professor Potter?"

Malfoy loomed like a mighty eagle not showing a twinge of emotion. 'Damn, he's good at that.'

Harry sputtered. "Yes, Professor Malfoy. I'm so sorry I wasn't watch..."

Malfoy turned sharply to face his classroom door. "Yes, yes, come on now."

Harry quickly got to his feet, wiping toast crumbs off his robes as he stumbled after Draco who seemed to glide, as opposed to whatever it looked liked when Harry walked. As they entered the empty potions classroom, Draco turned to face Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"You have the grace of a troll, why ever do I put up with you?"

Harry wearing a playful grin, rested his hands on the top of Draco's desk.  
"Because I have "other" gifts?"

Draco returned the grin. 

"Indeed." The word rolled off his lips and echoed off the stone walls, hypnotic and perfect. "Lock!" Malfoy commanded.

"What?" Harry, thrown out of his trance, studied Malfoy.

"The door you silly boy." Malfoy fanned out his robes as he slid into the large chair behind the desk. "I was bored last week when you went to visit the Weasels, and rather sick of Latin as it were, so I taught the door some English."

The door locked obediently, as Draco reclined his chair. 

"We only have a few minutes, Draco." Harry pulled out the silver pocket watch Malfoy had given him two months ago for his birthday. Harry still smiled when he thought about how Draco must have looked, parading through the muggle jewellery shops in London.

Draco smiled devilishly. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Until class, you great git!" 

That instant, Draco seemed to remember his teaching duties, all the colour draining from his face. Harry hadn't realized how important this day was to the both of them. Harry quickly remembered Draco's raid of the wardrobe, and honestly was fairly nervous himself, but he was not prepared for what he was seeing now. In front of him sat a Slytherin, showing weakness. This was serious.

Harry moved to the back of the desk, sat down facing Draco, and gave a look he hoped would be encouraging. 

"Harry" Draco was whispering "what if they hate me?"

Harry honestly didn't know what to say. Who was this? When he would witness these rare glimpses of the real Draco Malfoy, Harry would often just stay still, not wanting to scare him away. Draco's stare, however, told Harry it was time to say something, although he was not finding the words he wanted among his annoyingly empty thoughts.

"Well, I dared to hate you once, and looked what happened to me!"

Draco looked into Harry's green eyes.

"Harry, promise me you will never try to encourage me again. You're utterly useless."

Harry lowered his head, and whispered into Draco's ear. 

"Well, have you ever tried to comfort a pompous pure-blood? Not many line up for that punishment."

"Oh you'll be knighted for sure, Potter."

Draco leaned forward, turning his head toward the door, and laid it down in Harry's lap. Harry looked down, running his fingers through Draco's smooth hair, pondering their strange relationship in silence.

Time had run out, and Harry could already hear students outside the door. 

"I have to go, but I'll see you in-between classes." Harry lifted the slightly green face off his lap. Draco really didn't look well. "Relax, the students are terrified of you. Use that to your advantage, like Snape did with us. Well, with me anyway."

Draco seemed to perk up slightly, and Harry silently thanked every deity for finally allowing him to say the right thing, for a change.

"Thank you Harry. Now run off and give the children a good look at the famous Harry Potter."

The old Draco was suddenly back, elbows planted on Harry's knees, confidence slowly creeping back into his smile. Now face to face, Harry leaned in, and once again brought his voice down to a whisper.

"Draco, you are not a Snape replacement. This job was made for you." Harry smiled. "I'll be teaching the importance of proper creature care, but you'll get to send the children off to their next class in tears, weighed down with several parchments worth of potions homework."

"Delightful!" Draco mockingly placed a hand over his heart, his face fully restored to it's natural colour. "Oh Harry, such nice words, and me with nothing to give you in return." Harry laughed. "Well, hang on one moment Potter, I do have this...." Draco mimed pulling something from his robe pocket and brought his empty hands up to Harry's face, pulling him into a kiss. . .."and this!"

Draco licked both of his hands and ran them over Harry's impossible hair trying to flatten the sticky-outty bits. Harry squirmed like a toddler.

"Back off Malfoy!" Harry scrambled off the desk, pretending to be angry. "I'll deal with you later."

"Yes, yes. Always throwing around the threats. You better keep your word and punish me this time."

Harry flashed his own devilish smile. 

"If you're lucky, Malfoy." He turned toward the door. "Unlock!"

The room had half-filled with students before Draco could remove the smile from his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The students were already seated in their desks when Harry entered the classroom. It was the same room he had occupied for charms class when he attended Hogwarts. Harry remembered being thankful for the large windows granting sunlight and views of the Quiddich pitch on days when the lesson had been less than entertaining. 

Harry noticed, as he neared the front of the room, that there was suddenly no noise except for the sound of his footsteps. The students must have spotted him. Walking up to the small platform containing his desk, Harry was almost afraid to look up. 'No fear, Potter!' 

"Good morning!" Harry wore his best smile, and faced the docile crowd, bravely. "My name is Harry Potter, and this.."

"We know."

A Ravenclaw boy in the back row spoke without looking up, scratching marks in the top of the desk with what looked to be a pointy metal wand.

"What"? Harry was completely thrown off guard. This wasn't at all how he pictured his first day as a professor.

"You think we're all daft? Who doesn't know who you are?" 

"That's enough, Hatch!"

Harry knew the voice, and turned to see the small girl he had met earlier in the hallway. She was standing at her desk near the front of the room, sending her commanding voice to collide with the boy who had just brought the class to a halt. Hands on her hips, she continued the scolding, while the rest of the students squirmed in their seats.

"Every professor introduces themselves, that's just the way it's done!"

The whole class was buzzing with whispers, as they watched agog with excitement. The tiny eleven year old Becky, almost lost in a sea of third year girls, was defending her professor. 

"Oh calm down, snippet, I was just stating the obvious. I'll be nice now."

Hatch glanced up at his small challenger with a look normally reserved for dealing with hyper pixies. Becky locked eyes with him and stood her ground.

Harry had no idea what was going on, but for the moment was thankful that no one was watching him.

Hatch swung his eyes towards Harry.

"I'm sorry professor, you can continue if you like, but please call off your body guard." Hatch started to smirk and turned back to face Becky. "You can even come sit back here if you like, snippet, just to make sure I behave."

Rebecca spun towards the front of the room, let out a exasperated sigh, and sat down hard on the bench. Her face was going a deeper red than Harry could ever remember Ron's being.

"Guess that's a no?" Hatch quickly laughed, then turned his attention again to Harry.

"Welcome, all of you." Harry said rather loudly, thankful to have the floor again. He quickly continued.

"Ferre metallum!" 

The instrument Hatch had been using to vandalize his desk, flew across the room, and towards Harry's outstretched arm. Harry opened his hand to inspect the object. It was indeed a metal wand. It had a raven engraved near the base, and a very sharp tip. The class, quite impressed, sat silent as Harry, laying the wand on his desk, met Hatch's glare.

"You'll have it returned at the end of the class." 

Hatch looked as if he were fighting back some very nasty words, but remained silent.

Harry looked over the class. It seemed like many of the girls were sitting close to the front, elbows on the desks and heads in their hands, staring at Harry. The boys were paying attention as well, but looked more as if they were just waiting to see what would happen next.

"When I was a student, I had to get used to a new instructor every year or two." Harry looked up to the ceiling as if searching for a thought. "I also remember never wanting to be one."

Many of the students politely laughed, and the mood of the room relaxed slightly.

"I'd like to make this class as painless as possible, while still assigning enough homework about magical creatures to ensure you all pass."

Harry grinned as most of the students rolled their eyes. 

"Next, unless you have any objections, I would like to use your first names in class, and I, in return, will allow you to use mine."

The students didn't quite know how to digest this concept. They looked from one to the other, trying to see if this would indeed be acceptable. Harry continued before any of them could answer.

"Don't expect your other professors to make you a similar offer. I only mentioned it, because I've always had a slight disregard for formality and rules." He then thought of what Draco would have looked like giving this speech. Harry caught himself chuckling slightly, and noticed Hatch was wearing a grin as well. 'Good, well, at least he's not sulking about the wand anymore.' 

"All in favour of doing away with last names?"

Every hand shot into the air.

"Good!" 

Harry reached down to pick the attendance roll off his desk. He quickly glanced down the names, then looked up at the class once more. 

"Now, as I go down the list, please stand and share the name of one magical creature you have always wanted to see up close. For this exercise, just pretend that none of them could cause you any serious harm. First, we have... Jacob."

One by one, the students stood, stated their name, and spouted off numerous creatures they wouldn't mind meeting face to face. Harry was happy, that for this moment at least, he didn't have to teach, only observe and read off names. He finally reached the last name on the list.

"Becky."

She stood and glanced up at Harry, pausing for a moment, as if deciding how to start.

"Would it be all right if I'd rather be called Rebecca?"

She snuck a quick glance to the back of the room where her eyes met with the boy who had lost his metal wand. She blushed, then looked down at the floor.

Harry was fighting a smile. He had seen that look before, perfected by his favourite redhead and bookworm. He also remembered the fights. When they were all in third year, not a day went by without some sort of verbal combat between the two of them. Harry was now realizing the reason for the earlier disruption of his class, and decided to cause a diversion.

"No problem." Harry cleared his throat, raised his right hand, and spoke in a mighty voice. "You shall henceforth be known as Rebecca!"

Everyone, including the newly dubbed Rebecca, laughed so loudly that Filch stuck his head in the room to see about all the commotion. 

"Ummm, yes." She was trying to regain some composure. "My name is Rebecca, and I've always wanted a Lacerta Galbinus."

The class quieted down, wearing blank faces, as Filch, apparently satisfied with the situation, left the classroom.

She continued. "You know, it's one of those greenishy-yellow lizards that turn inside out to scare off attackers, and are known to bring good luck!"

The class nodded. Apparently, unlike Hermione, Rebecca could explain things in the vernacular.

Trish, a Gryffindor girl who had just recently had her turn standing before the class, looked suspiciously at Rebecca 

"You mean a Zipper Lizard?" She enunciated the words slowly and carefully.

"I think that's it. Good name! Is that what you call them here?" Becky pretended not to notice condescending remark. Harry thought she was rather brave for agreeing to study with an entire class two years older than herself, but had no doubts that she was in the right place.

"Well, I haven't lived here long...."

All of a sudden, a greyish-brown owl, apparently drunk, entered the classroom from a window at the back. It was flying so low, it hit a boy named Duncan in the back of the head, flipped forward, bounced off the top of Rebecca's frizzy hair, and landed, unceremoniously, in Harry's waiting hands.

"All right there, Errol?" Harry smiled warmly.

Some of the girls down front, trying to understand the situation, slowly began to gather their wits, and returned to watching Harry. As the class settled, Harry removed the note from Errol's leg, ruffled the feathers of the haphazard bird, and dug an owl treat from his robe pocket. Errol happily crunched the snack, leaving quite a mess of crumbs on Harry's desk. Harry brushed them onto the floor, and unfolded the small piece of paper Errol had brought him.

It was a note from Ron.

Since the students had dipped under their desks to avoid Errol's return across the room, Harry figured he had a few seconds to read.

_Hey Harry,_

_Can you escape from your wife long enough to have lunch by the lake today? (ha ha) Hermione and Ginny are having a "girls day", so I thought I'd drop by to see if you survived the first day of classes. I owled ahead, and had the school elves pack a basket for us._

_PS Don't tell Hermione, she'll have me killed, or worse. I bet you have already seen the posters for S.H.E.T. (Students for House Elf Therapy)? Tell you all about it later,_

_Ron_

Harry couldn't help but smile. He missed the days at the Burrow. Life at the Weasley's, good or bad, still always felt like home. He never had to worry about being too far from Ron, and as the days went by, Hermione became a permanent fixture there as well. Things had changed, but he still loved them both, something that Draco was still trying to understand. Pulling himself from thoughts of the past, Harry looked up at his students again.

"Looks like we are out of time for today, but thank-you for making this first class a memorable one. For next time, please meet me outside green house number four, and wear some thick gloves."

The students started packing up their things and talking amongst themselves. Hatch hadn't moved, staring at Harry. Harry now wondered if he should have promised return of the wand. He had never seen anything like it, and wanted to study it further. It only took a split second for Harry to fulfil his promise.

"Reddo metallum!" Harry sent the wand towards its owner.

Hatch stood up, holding open the left side of his robe. When the wand was close enough, it slowed, turned, and placed itself in the waiting pocket. He looked again as if considering a few words for Harry, when Rebecca swept past, sending Hatch backward into his chair with the full force of her satchel. He laughed, forgetting all about Harry, picked up his bag and followed.

~*~

Harry made his way to the potions classroom in time to see the last few Slytherin Students flee out into the hall, complaining about the amount of homework recently assigned. Draco must have been a success. Harry wiped the smile off his face, composed himself, and walked determinedly into the room.

"Professor Malfoy." Harry nodded toward Draco, ceremoniously.

"Potter." Malfoy did the same.

There were no students left in the room, so they dropped the formalities.

"Lock!" They both commanded simultaneously.

Click.

Harry walked up to Draco's desk, where Malfoy was now wearing a full smile.

"Go ahead, ask me!" Draco slapped his hands down on the top of the desk, leaning forward.

"It went well, then?" Harry pretended not to be interested.

"I was brilliant!" Draco shot up out of his chair, hands in the air.

"Yes, I saw your handiwork moaning about homework in the hallway." Harry winked. 

"Harry, it was wonderful! They trembled, obeyed, and I believe one child already wants to transfer out of my class!"

"Good, so you won't mind if I skip out on lunch?" Harry tossed Ron's note towards Draco, and it skid across the desk.

"What? You've had a better offer?" He cocked an eyebrow at Harry as he unfolded the note. "Weasel! What did he call me?" Draco's voice was getting louder.

"Wife." Harry laughed as Draco pretended to be offended.

"I suppose you can have a picnic with him. He is getting to be rather witty in his old age."

"Thanks." Harry thought that all went very well. Maybe one day he could get all of the people he cared about in one room. "Do you have another class right away?"

"Yes. Now that I have warmed up on my own house, I get to terrorize yours!"

"Gryffindors? What year?"

"Fourth. It's a rather small class with a few Ravenclaws thrown in for good measure." Malfoy swung his left hand out towards the empty seats.

"I just had that mix, but third years. I'll tell you all about it later. Quite an eventful first class. Oh, before I forget, have you ever seen a metal wand?"

Draco walked towards Harry, running his hand over a stray bit of hair by his ear.

"A metal wand? Once in Knockturn Ally. It was on display behind glass, looked more like a wizard's toothpick actually, sharp as a needle. Why, are you Christmas shopping for me already, my love?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. One of my students has one, and I wondered why I've never seen anything like it before, or if they were common."

Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hmmm I'd like to see it. Ask them to see me in the common room later."

"He's not in Slytherin."

Draco stood in front of Harry, looking like he had just been hit by an invisible pie.

"What? What would someone in any other house be doing with a metal wand?"

"What does that mean?" Harry heard students knocking at the door.

"You'll wait without knocking!" Draco yelled, quite impressively at the door, then turned his attention back to Harry. "It's nothing really, but the metal wand is usually a symbol of a very old wizarding family, almost like wizard royalty, if there is such a thing. You can't buy one, and I don't believe you can use them. So clearly, a desired Slytherin object."

Harry moved closer, lowering his voice. "This student was using it to carve up his desk top." Draco went pale.

"Disgraceful! Can you bring it to me? The one I saw had the family name near the base. I could research the origin."

"I looked at it. There's just a picture of a raven, no name."

"Good enough, I'll go on that for now. Well, off you go then, lad." Draco was pushing Harry towards the door. "Don't bother wishing me luck."

"I have the next hour off. I'll go check it out with Hermione in the library." Draco stopped pushing, and looked at Harry.

"All right then, see her if you must, but you'll be back!" Draco gave Harry a quick shove towards the door again.

"Only if you brew me up something tasty in the cauldron next class, dear." Harry was trying not to laugh at Draco's annoyed expression.

"Weasely's wrong, you know. I'm NOT the wife! Unlock!"

click.

Harry smirked. "You're right. Long live the Queen."

Harry had to move quickly to avoid the back of Malfoy's hand, while squeezing out the student-blocked door.  
~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had just entered the library when his eyes fell on a strangely familiar sight. Under the large table to the right, two legs with bare knees, small white socks and tiny black shoes swung, missing the floor by a great distance. Their owner was blocked from his view by many books, bags, and the fact that she was bent forward, most likely writing homework. 

He stood there frozen for a moment, as if he'd been thrown into the past. Back when they were all students, he would see Hermione sitting there, reading, studying, and oblivious to the world around her. That had been her table.

"I think that one's a bit young for you."

Harry, thrown from his memories, and startled by the voice behind him, jumped.

"Oh Harry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Hermione moved in front of Harry, looking frantic. They were both breathing fast, and trying not to laugh. "All right?"

Harry blushed, slightly embarrassed at how easy he was to sneak up on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry pointed towards the table. "I just saw her, and started thinking about how I used to see you sitting there all the time. For a moment, I thought I was in first year again!"

Hermione turned around, now standing in front of Harry, and studied the table's occupant. She turned her face slightly back towards Harry's, and lowered her voice.

"So that's what I looked like to you and Ron?" 

Harry could tell that Hermione was thinking about the past as well. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and set down his chin on the top of her head, staring in the same direction, like parents watching a sleeping child.

"Yeah, it's a little spooky how familiar it feels." 

Harry loved every moment he was able to share with Hermione. Ron was a great friend, and always there for him, but Hermione really knew who he was, understood him, and cherished that bond they shared. He also loved her temper. She was fire when Harry needed inspiration. She was strong. She had saved his life last year, even though it cost her, almost everything. 

Rebecca suddenly sat up, started to reach for another book, and froze. All three of them seemed incapable of movement as their eyes met. Harry thought later, that it must be strange to look up and see the librarian and your professor staring at you. Harry and Hermione, regaining movement, stepped away from each other, and quickly started to explain why they had been watching her.

"So when you were my age, you would study here at this table?" She asked with wide eyes.

Rebecca seemed fascinated by the fact that Harry and Hermione knew each other, and that their friendship went all the way back to their first year at Hogwarts. 

"More like LIVED here, really." Harry answered for her as he laughed. Hermione playfully hit his arm with the back of her hand.

"Yes, this very table. I don't want to admit it, but it's true." Hermione looked around the room. "Seems now, I really do live here!" She smiled. 

This was a very different place from the library Harry remembered. Every section of the enormous room now bore the mark of Hermione. The day she had been hired, was the day she declared war. Harry remembered how she stormed into the ancient room, himself and Ron trailing behind, tied back her hair, pulled out her wand, and got to work changing everything. She reorganized the layout of the study areas, added more light for reading, replaced the uncomfortable chairs, banished dust from the restricted section, extended the library hours, and hung Elf liberation signs in high traffic areas. The spot where she stood now was the only area she hadn't ‘improved’.

"Is it all right that I'm sitting here?" Becky looked like she was thinking about moving to a new location, seeing as she had mistakenly stumbled into a shrine of sorts.

Hermione touched Becky's hand. "No sweetie, you can stay here as long as you like. I never could bring myself to change anything about this corner. There are too many memories, plus I wanted to preserve a bit of the old library as well. Many students choose the bigger, brighter, more comfortable study areas, but if you like it here, it's yours!"

"Thank you Hermione." She was going to continue, but stopped when she saw Harry's expression."

"Well, The students usually call me Ms. Granger, but since _you're_ on a first name basis, with your students, Harry..."

Becky shared a smile with Harry, and shrugged.

".... I thought I'd try it on as well. Now back to business! The reason I came over here was to bring you this." She reached into one of the many pockets on the apron-like article of clothing she was wearing, pulled out a small scroll, and placed it on the table. "This is the last bit I could find on your family name in this library, but I can also owl the other schools and archivists, to see if they have more information."

Becky lifted the scroll, started to read, then suddenly looked up at Hermione with slightly wet eyes. "The last?"

Hermione knelt beside the table, and squeezed Rebecca's arm. "Don't worry, I have friends in many libraries." She winked, and the small girl returned the wink after drying her eyes.

"Now," She sprang to her feet. "Harry and I are going to have some tea, and I'm putting you in charge until we get back." 

Rebecca nodded, while Hermione pulled Harry's robes in the direction of her study. Harry, still trying to digest what he had just heard, turned to question his friend once they were behind the heavy oak door that sported a victorious looking Elf on a shiny S.H.E.T poster.

"I like her too Hermione, sharp as a whip, but she's only a first year."

"Are you asking why I left her in charge, alone, while we visit?" She had a powerful way of frightening men. Harry nodded sheepishly. "Well, truth is Harry, she's been here all summer assisting me in getting the library ready. She knows this place almost as well as I do."

She took her hands off her hips, where they had landed while answering Harry's question, walked to the table in the middle of the room, and began readying the tea. Harry knew she had turned away from him for a good reason. Her hair was pulled back from her face and ears, and Harry could see the colour rising.

"Hogwarts doesn't let students stay for the summer Hermione, I should know." Harry did some moving of his own and found a cosy red velvet love seat in the corner to flop down on. 

"Normally no, but she's a real mystery Harry." 

As she turned back to face him, Harry noticed the tea cups shaking rhythmically on the two saucers in her hands. He stood up, took one from her, and helped place hers back down on the table.

Hermione took a deep breath. "She showed up first week of July in a school carriage. She had no luggage, no companion, and she was in....bad condition."

Their eyes met. Harry didn't like what he read in her pained expression.

"Oh Harry, it was awful...she's so small!" Hermione's face was blotchy, and he could see she was close to tears.

"Come here." He reached down, took her hand, and led her to the love seat. 

He sat down with his back to the armrest. His left leg was bent, and leaning against the back cushion while the right foot rested on the floor. Without hesitation, Hermione curled up on Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her while she tucked her feet up onto the seat. They stayed that way, quiet for a while. 

When they had been trapped together, held hostage for a month, this was how they slept every night; both thinking of someone else. It was a reminder of a dark time, but also warm, safe, and familiar.

"Tell me what happened." His voice was low and soothing. She was still shaking slightly. He hated to see her cry. She tucked her hands under her chin and continued in a quiet voice.

"Someone had...beaten her, Harry."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Suspicion hanging in his words. 

She looked up into green eyes. "We were planning on telling all the staff tonight, once all the first day commotion was over. Only a few people know right now."

Harry relaxed as Hermione laid her head back down on his chest. 

"Harry," she whispered, "no one's come to claim her, and there's no sign that anyone has been searching. There's something else too. She doesn't remember anything from before her arrival, except her name, so she's been tearing the library apart for information, but not remembering her parent’s names...well, it's going fairly slow."

She found one of Harry's hands and held it tight.

"She's so smart, and really talented for someone so young. I know I shouldn't have, but I've sort of adopted her. She's the sweetest thing, and we seem to understand each other."

Harry felt her tears on his hand.

"Hermione..." 

Harry had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she stayed silent. 

"Why didn't you tell me? A girl shows up from out of nowhere, and you didn't think I'd want to know?" He felt her squirm slightly, his free hand moved up to stroke her hair. "I'm not mad, but what if she, what if she was being controlled by someone? The school could have been in danger."

"Malfoy." She took a deep breath and held it.

"WHAT? What's he got to do with it?" He sat up quickly as Hermione found her balance, and both of Harry's hands.

"Look at me, Harry!" He knew her too well to think she didn't have a good reason for all of this mess, so reluctantly, he listened.

"It's not what you think." She took a deep breath, carefully thinking out her words before they left her mouth. "In May, when you and he, well, when you found each other, oh Harry, you were so happy! I hadn't seen you like that in a really long time. You know I don't always agree with his, um, well, with him, but after what we'd all been through, it was good to see you smile, and hear you laughing again. I didn't want to mess that all up by getting you worried with this situation."

Her selflessness broke his heart. He pulled her into a hug and held her close. She exhaled and relaxed in his arms.

"You're too good to me."

"No. Harry, you're right. There could have been a danger. I should have told you...I'm sorry." Her head rested just below Harry's shoulder. He softly kissed her forehead.

"It's all right. To tell you the truth, five months with no bad news, was exactly what I needed." Harry softly laughed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, longer honeymoon than I'll probably get." They both stood up, sharing the laugh, when Harry suddenly had a thought.

"Hermione, do we know who hurt her?"

"No, but her injuries weren’t caused magically, I know that much. I'm still baffled by her memory loss though. There's no residue of a memory charm, and the counter charm isn't working, so we are just trying to make her feel at home until someone figures something out."

Harry could see how deeply all of this had touched her. 

"She reminds me a lot of you. She has your temper too." He smirked while she batted his chest playfully with her fingers.

"Yeah, I noticed. Ron's met her too. He said the same thing. Neither of you are funny, you know." Harry laughed, as Hermione sipped at her cold tea.

"I'm meeting him for lunch. He said you and Ginny are having a visit?" She looked up from her cup.

"Oh, that's nice. Yeah, Ginny will be here in about half an hour." She paused. "He really misses you, Harry."

Harry walked to the other side of the room, and stared out the window towards the lake.

"Yeah, I miss him too."

Hermione walked up behind him. "So how's Draco?" 

Harry, still looking at the lake, started to smile.

"He's a true Slytherin potions professor, has the students crying already." Hermione frowned. "He'd kill me if he knew I told, but the mighty Malfoy was rather a mess of nerves about the whole teaching endeavour this morning." Harry grinned at Hermione's dumbfounded expression.

"Oh don't worry Harry, no one would believe me, even if I did tell!" 

Hermione turned to face Harry, but didn't say anything. He knew that look, knew she was probably trying to figure out the best way to ask a sensitive question, so he gave her all the time she needed. He didn't have to wait long. 

"Harry," She began slowly. "when did you..." She stopped, regrouped her thoughts, and tried again. This time the words fell into place. 

"How long have you known that Draco was on our side?"

Harry felt strangely ready for this question. He half thought she would have asked long before now, but he also knew she was never one to force something you wanted hidden.

"Just over a year now." Harry faced the window again, and spoke to his reflection. "I even remember the exact moment. It was the day the Ministry emptied the school."

Hermione's face went white. She struggled out a rough whisper.

"That was the day...we.." 

Harry finished the sentence for her. "...we were captured, yes."

Hermione wasn't moving. Harry could tell that the memory was flooding back to her, but he continued softly.

"That night, when they put us in that room, do you remember the note?" She nodded.

Harry silently remembered the small room they had been locked in. The first night, someone conjured a note on the wall in green writing. It said 'Don't worry, no one will ever find you.' They were the most fascinating words he had ever read. 

"It was Draco's writing. That's why I never lost hope."

Hermione, now unfrozen, had trouble closing her mouth, and Harry knew she was fighting to control her temper at this news.

"But if you didn't know he was on our side, why would that give you hope?" She took a large breath and blasted Harry with her words. "I thought the note's purpose was to take away our hope, it did for me! WHY didn't you tell me any of this back then?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd believe me. So much had happened."

Hermione quietly glared at Harry's reflection in the window.

"I don't know how to explain it, but that whole week before, Malfoy had been acting strange, almost...civil."

Hermione looked at Harry. It looked as if her anger was quickly being replaced with wonder. "Yes. I remember that."

Harry turned his back to the window, and rested against the cool stone of the wall. "So anyway, I decided to confront him alone one day about his loyalties."

Hermione's mouth hung open. A faint smile surfaced momentarily on Harry's.

"Surprisingly, we talked for hours, still insulting each other's values and beliefs from time to time, but it was actually quite a productive discussion. He said he was starting to notice that even the most loyal of Death Eaters were often rewarded with torture or death. He also was becoming aware that none of Voldemort's followers ever received the power or fame they were promised. If anyone was going to be selfish, Draco felt it should be him, not Voldemort." Harry's laugh echoed while Hermione continued catching flies, apparently flabbergasted.

"Then, when I saw the note, I thought about why he might have sent it.. If he was a Death Eater, why didn't he just sign his name with nothing to hide, and let that be that. If he was on our side, he would still have to follow through with Voldemort's wishes of our capture, for his father's sake. He'd have to be a spy, like Snape."

Harry started pacing around the office, Hermione watching on.

"So, then I started to look closer at the words of the note. 'Don't worry, no one will ever find you.' It was meant to reassure us!"

"Harry, I still don't understand. I didn't see anything that cheered me up." She frowned.

"Hermione, it was so simple! If we can't be found, then we can't be rescued!

She threw up her hands and headed back to the table.

"You need more tea, here, sit."

"No, listen. It also meant we couldn't be harmed while we were there. No one from Voldemort's army could have found us either. That's why we eventually got out of there. That's why we were...safe.

Hermione stayed still for a good few minutes, then nodded slowly. Harry could tell she was starting to believe him now, at least.

"Somehow, Draco knew I would figure out the message, and eventually understand what he was he was hiding."

Hermione walked over to Harry, hands on her hips again.

"So, what was he hiding, Harry?"

"Us."

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny's knock had abruptly ended their conversation. Hermione walked to the door, and then whispered back to Harry.

"Can we finish this talk later?"

Harry took a quick look at his watch. "Sure. Anytime." He regretted telling her so much about Draco's involvement in their rescue, since she looked clearly disturbed by the information. On the other hand, he was also relieved. It was nice not to have any more secrets between them. She gave him a weak smile, took a breath, and opened the door. 

"Are you busy? I can come back in a ......HARRY!"

Ginny, just slightly taller than Harry now, almost knocked Hermione off her feet, as she ran to hug him. Harry saw Hermione rolling her eyes, but was happy to see she her smiling again.

"So good to see you! Sorry I was away when you came to visit last week. I just had to be in my own space for awhile. You know what mom's like when one of her little birds wants to fly, and it was driving me insane!" 

Harry nodded and laughed as her words rolled on like a conveyer belt.

"I just saw Ron. He was trying to give me advice on how to deal with her, but I told him it was different with me, since I'm the youngest, and the girl. She hates every idea I bring up, unless it involves me staying at home forever! I'm just glad that I'm still single!"

Harry couldn't stop smiling. Hermione looked as if she was trying to figure out how to offer Ginny tea, without interrupting. She gave up.

"Can you just imagine someone wanting to marry me? I can see it all now. A sweet bloke falls for me, and I say 'All right, I'll marry you, but we have to live in the house I grew up in, with my mother who will also be joining us for every meal, evening, holiday, and if she has her way, will be monitoring our sex life, to make sure she'll have many grandchildren to live with after we have long gone mad and walked off a bridge!' Like anyone is going to agree to that!"

Harry, still laughing, couldn't understand how Ginny could still be single. She was striking. Her rust coloured hair was cut short, and just brushed the tips of her ears. She looked rather tan at the moment, but on closer inspection, Harry saw billions of freckles crowding together on her skin. He thought she could be mistaken for the world's tallest Suavis Pixie. 

Beautiful.

Maybe men were afraid of her strong personality, didn't know how to ask out an obvious warrior, or maybe the choice had been Ginny's. He was only a year older, but in his heart, Harry would always be her seventh big brother. 

"Well, enough about me! How's the teaching going?" She prodded.

"Oh, I wanted to hear about that as well!" Hermione said, finally breaking into the conversation.

Hermione and Ginny were both standing directly in front of Harry now, and it seemed clear they would remain until they were satisfied with the information he gave them.

Harry told them about his morning, leaving out the 'Draco' bits, since he hadn't told Ginny about their relationship just yet. When he started talking about the metal wand, Hermione bolted to the bookshelves, yelling back that she'd have some information for Harry by later that afternoon. 

"Doesn't waste any time, does she?" Harry shook his head in amazement at Hermione's obsession with the written word.

"Yeah, it's funny. She's such a brilliant witch, but it seems her preferred weapon has always been paper over wand." Ginny looked at the door as if she could clearly see Hermione on the other side, pawing over pages.

"Yeah, and truth." Harry shifted his weight, and Ginny swung her pixie face back to watch him.

"Speaking of truth..." She paused until Harry was looking at her. "Ron told me you're seeing someone." 

His thoughts quickly spun as he tried to figure out how much Ron would have told her, and how much Ginny already knew. She took a step closer, eyes gleaming with mischief, as Harry took a deep breath, and one step back.

"Uh yeah, I was going to tell you Ginny, but..."

"Oh! It's true, then? Who is it? Can I guess?" 

Harry relaxed slightly. If there was a time to come clean, it might as well be now. Ron and Hermione were coming around to the idea because they loved him, so maybe Ginny would do the same.

"Sure, go ahead and guess." Harry thought he might even enjoy this.

"Excellent! Is it a Muggle?" She listed the first question by pointing her right index finger to her left thumb.

"No." Harry smiled, as she studied his face.

"All right. From a Wizarding family. Is it someone I know?" She tapped on the second finger.

"Yes." 

"OH!" She squealed. On a roll now, she advanced on Harry again, and held up three fingers. "Is it someone we went to school with?"

"You're very good at this game, Gin." Harry was having fun with this approach of coming out, but for some reason, he was still backing away from her slowly.

"Yes! Which House?"

Harry couldn't move. He suddenly wasn't ready yet. Damn. Ginny noticed the change, but pressed on, no longer keeping track of the questions.

"House, Harry!"

"Slytherin!"

It came out slightly louder than Harry had intended, but Ginny was only momentarily thrown. She bit for a moment on her thumbnail.

"Well, I never would have imagined." Her voice had dropped significantly in volume. She looked up at Harry, head tilting to the left. "Slytherin?" 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. It surprised me too." He gave a weak smile, while Ginny slapped him on the shoulder, and grinned.

"Love makes people do strange things, Harry, I know that firsthand." 

She looked into his eyes, and Harry thought she might be able to read the answer somehow. As she stared, Ginny took another step forward, and Harry could feel the wall behind him. Damn. Trapped by a pixie.

"God! I can't think of anyone in Slytherin that we went to school with, that you might possibly be interested in. Oh Harry, just tell me! What's her name?"

Harry froze. Her nose was about an inch away from his, and he was beginning to understand the power of a female Weasley interrogation. Ginny tried again.

"Harry! Come on, you can tell me! Okay, I'll make it easy on you. Finish this sentence. My girlfriend's name is ..." Harry's eyes suddenly turned towards the door.

"Malfoy." Draco spoke his own name as he entered the room in grand fashion. 

Ginny spun around, pulled out her wand, and aimed it at Malfoy's head, all in one quick movement.

"What?" Draco pouted. "I'm not allowed to play?" Draco flashed a smirk, but Ginny held her pose. It was if the 'Ginny' Harry had just been talking to had vanished and someone who still very much hated Draco Malfoy was standing in.

"Harry, kindly call off the dragon fly". Draco waved his arm toward Ginny.

"Gin, it's alright. Please put away your wand." Harry spoke softly to her, and he saw a slight change in her stance. She looked over at him, but kept her wand on Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." She slowly lowered the wand. "I don't like it when _people_ sneak up on me."

Draco huffed. His hand flew up to his chest as if he'd been injured by her words. "I do not sneak! I glide." 

Harry shot him a 'you're not helping!' look.

The real Ginny was beginning to come back to life, but still very much on guard.

"Well, Gin. I guess you know the truth now." 

Anything less than Ginny blowing Draco up into a million ugly pieces, at this point, would be an acceptable reaction for Harry, although he was bracing for the worst.

She laughed. 

'This might be good.' Harry thought.

"What? You want me to believe that you're going out with _Malfoy_?" She slapped her hand into the wall, as she swayed, trying not to fall over as she laughed. "Nice one, Harry! You know I don't like him, so you pulled this joke. I don't know how you got him to agree to it!" Her eyes were watering from the laughter now, but she kept laughing, even as Draco moved next to Harry.

"You're right, Weasley. I'm way too good for him. I just may reconsider this union."

Ginny gasped, then stopped making any noise at all. She watched as Draco entwined his fingers with Harry's. She also noticed that Harry didn't pull away, but was squeezing Draco's hand in reply.

Ginny's eyes were wide. "It's...it's true?" It was barely a whisper.

Harry nodded. "I know this is, well, hard to believe, but it's true. Draco's on our side, I trust him. We've um, been together for about five months now.

"I've been putting up with you that long?" Draco dramatically rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "I believe that's grounds for some sort of award." 

His eyes finished their trip around, and made contact with Harry's. Ginny watched as they shared a strange intimate moment, wearing smiles that seemed to both tease and punish at the same time. It was too much for her.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. She kept both eyes on the odd pair, while trying to watch out of the corner of her right eye, for any sign of Hermione. 

A few seconds later, Hermione burst through the door. Harry watched her eyes sweep around the room taking in the scene, finally resting on Ginny propped up against the wall wearing a horrified expression.

Harry thought it was strange, but instead of rushing to Ginny's side, she turned her eyes back to Draco, looking as if she was silently working out a complex equation. As she began to speak, Harry felt uneasy with the way she kept staring.

"Harry, you and Ginny can talk in the other room for a few minutes. I think she may have some questions for you." She turned her gaze to Draco. "Malfoy and I are going to stay here until you get back."

Harry and Ginny could only stare back at her, but Draco answered quickly.

"I don't remember having detention with you, Granger."

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny had obediently left Hermione's study, and were standing on the library side, just inches from the door. Ginny was trying to glare at Harry, but he had his right ear pressed up against the wood, attempting to hear any part of the conversation within.

"Harry, why couldn't you have told me before?" 

She hardly had a voice, but Harry understood her words. He pulled his head away from the door to look at her. He didn't know how to have this conversation, but he tried to think of something to say that might save their friendship. All his words seemed to be tied together and spilling out all at once.

"I was a coward, Gin. I wanted to tell the three of you together, but Hermione just sort of found out, you know how she is, then she made me tell Ron straight away. They've only known for a few months. I came last week to tell you, but you were having that time away from your mum, so I..." He took a breath. 

She turned her face away from him, and ran a finger over a small knot in the large wooden door. Harry hated seeing her this way, and felt even worse that he had been the cause.

"I'm...I'm really sorry."

She slowly sunk to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest. She looked up at Harry, her face no longer so angry.

"No, I'm sorry, Harry. Now that I think about it, pointing a wand at my friend's partner wasn't the most supportive gesture I could have offered."

Harry gave her a soft smile. "So, you're not angry with me?"

"No." She paused, and then a strained look swept across her face. "But why bloody _Malfoy_ , Harry?" 

Her voice was louder now, and several students looked up from their books. Harry felt as if a spotlight was suddenly turned on him, and his face burned with embarrassment. He moved to sit beside Ginny on the floor so he could whisper, and perhaps encourage her to lower her voice as well.

"Honestly, I don't know why. I'm still trying to figure that out myself." 

The students, no longer having a show to watch, returned to their studies.

Harry had a thought, and smiled again. "You know, Gin, he reminds me a lot of you sometimes. Ow!"

Ginny shook out her hand, and Harry rubbed at his right shoulder. She was coming back to herself now, and he thought he might try the humour approach again since he seemed to be on a roll.

"Yes, you both think you're rather special for being the only one of your kind in each of your families, and you both like to beat on me when I'm telling you something you don't want to..OW! Ginny!"

They were both laughing now, and Ginny threw her arms around him.

"I don't understand yet, but I trust your judgement." She scrunched up her nose. "...although I really shouldn't."

It was Ginny's turn to yelp as Harry returned the shoulder punch. A few Slytherin girls gave a loud huff, packed up their bags, and stated that they were moving to a quieter section of the library.

"Brat!" Ginny giggled. "When I'm with you I feel like I'm eleven again."

She was now back in full Weasley force, as she shot Harry a mischievous look, dug her hands into both of her coat pockets, and presented two extendable ears.

"So, you fancy finding out what's happening in there or not?" She asked, left eyebrow raised. She indicated the door by tilting her head. 

Harry smiled and ruffled her pixie hair. As they were sliding the flesh-coloured string toward the small gap under the door, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and turned to look at him with a serious expression.

"I know I don't have to tell you this, but if he hurts you Harry, I'll kill him."

Harry lowered his voice, and smiled.

"Well, if he does hurt me, in that case, you'd have my blessing." 

~*~

"...all day, or are you going to ask me something?" Came Draco's slightly annoyed voice.

Harry and Ginny tried to look as if they were only resting their backs against the door, the string from the extendable ears concealed between them. They snuck a quick look at each other, waiting for Hermione's response.

"Well, oh. The truth is, Malfo...um..Draco, I don't really know where to start." 

They heard Hermione's foot steps, and Harry imagined her wringing her hands, and wandering without direction around the room. Draco let out a sigh, but didn't offer any more remarks. Harry was impressed, since he knew that forbearance wasn't exactly a Malfoy family trait.

"It's about something Harry told me about you. Now, I don't approve of secrets, so it came as quite shock to..." 

Hermione paused, Harry had panic in his eyes, and it appeared that Draco had lost all traces of patience.

"I only have ten minutes left before I torture my detention students, so I'll just speed this up Granger. The answer is _no_."

There was a slight pause, then the sound of a chair scraping the floor. Harry guessed that Draco was leaving, and started to grope frantically around for the strings.

"What do you mean, no?" Hermione squeaked. "I haven't asked you anything yet!" 

Ginny pulled Harry's hand quickly away from the door, and held it tight. They were still trying to look fairly normal sitting outside the study, but were failing miserably. 

"Oh, come now!" Draco's voice was now cold and steadily getting louder. "How about 'no' I will not leave Harry alone so you can reunite your happy little trio!"

There was no sound from Hermione. Harry and Ginny both took it as a bad sign. Harry thought about what might happen if he chose this moment to charge back into the room, but couldn't figure out who to rescue first. Harry's thoughts were cut short, as Draco continued.

"I'm done with trying to be accepted into this dysfunctional family, finished with the gossip, and have had quite enough of wands being pointed at my head! There's only so much of that a gentleman can ignore!"

Ginny took in a sharp breath, and Harry could see the colour come up in her face.

"What?" Hermione sputtered. "I don't want you to break up with Harry! He loves you...you pure-blooded PONCE!"

The sound that followed next, was something like a muffled scream. Harry guessed Hermione had thrown her hands over her mouth as soon as the words escaped. He also noticed Ginny still held his right hand. Both their fingers were white from her tightening grip. He felt helpless, and instantly guilty about listening in. 

Draco's voice performed cartwheels. "You don't? He does? I mean, of _course_ he does." Draco sounded out of breath. Harry imagined him running his hands nervously through his perfect hair. "I know. Of course I knew! I just hadn't realized he'd spill it all to _you_. Damn bleeding-heart Gryffindors."

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to say..." Hermione offered, stuttering.

Harry was in shock. He didn't know how much more he wanted to hear, but he was held in place by curiosity. Strangely, curiosity's grip was less painful than Ginny's. He tapped the top of her hand, and she loosened her fingers a degree.

Draco took an audible breath. "Quite all right, Granger. I might have been, well, under the circumstances, slightly out of line...possibly."

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. Draco was useless at apologies. He noticed that Ginny was also fighting back a smirk.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me, dear denizen of the library?"

Draco seemed to have recovered gracefully, while Harry and Ginny exchanged a "what potion has he been drinking?" look. Hermione wasn't saying anything. Harry figured she was somewhat in shock herself. A Malfoy mood swing could unhinge even the bravest of souls. Hermione tried valiantly to produce a sentence.

"Oh. I wanted to ask, but you have class now, and it's something about last year when Harry and I were captur...."

"Say no more, Granger. Harry and I will meet you here at dinner time. I'll have food brought in, and you can ask away. I'm glad we had this conversation."

Draco's footsteps were, without question this time, heading toward the door. Harry and Ginny retrieved the extendable ears, and were on their feet seconds before the door swung open. As if knowing they had been there the whole time, Draco turned a sharp right, coming face to face with the eavesdroppers. He moved close to them, lowering his voice.

"Have a nice listen, then?" Draco smirked as Harry and Ginny turned pink in unison. "It's probably for the best. Secrets just make a bloody mess of things anyway." His eyes met Harry's, but it was Ginny who spoke.

"Malfoy, I acted unfairly earlier. This all was a bit of a shock to me, but still, no excuses. I'm sorry."

Draco nodded once. "Apology accepted, Dragonfly. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Harry didn't think Ginny's eyes could open any wider.

"Um...No, thanks. I've had all the information I can handle today. I think it's better for the three of you to...Hermione's still in there! I'll go check on her." Ginny swept by Draco, and quickly disappeared behind the door.

Draco stared at the door. "Well, that was a strange way to.."

Draco's words were cut short as a tall Slytherin girl ran up to them in a panic.

"Professor Malfoy! Professor Potter!" 

Draco straightened. "What is it, Miss Sonem?" He turned towards the girl, who to Harry, looked to be in her fourth or fifth year. It wasn't anyone he recognized. She was quite out of breath.

"There's a Ravenclaw girl back by the restricted section. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's throwing curses at the wall with some sort of metal wand!"

It only took a second for Harry to sort the scene out in his head. He looked at the Slytherin messenger.

"Miss Sonem, is it?" The girl nodded. "Please tell Miss Granger to meet us by the restricted section." Harry pointed to Hermione's study, and the girl nodded.

Draco was already moving, leaving Harry trailing closely behind the flowing black robes and silver hair. They wove around the corners of the shelves and down the long rows of books, knowing the way by heart. As the restricted section came into view, Harry ran full into the back of Draco, as he stopped without warning in front of him.

"Damn." Harry whispered, readjusting his glasses after just having made contact with Draco's back, scraping his nose. "Why'd you stop?"

When Draco didn't move or answer, Harry pushed him gently to the side, and stepped from the last row for a better view. Harry had imagined a great commotion upon arrival, but the scene before him was eerily silent. A group of students stood in front of the stone wall to the right of the restricted section. 

Rebecca was unconscious on the floor, the metal wand held tight with both her small hands. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, around her face and neck. She looked just the way Ginny had in the chamber. Harry's heart felt like it might abandon his chest.

"Alert the Hospital staff."

Draco's voice drew everyone from stillness into movement. The appointed student, ran away from the group on his command. Harry dropped to his knees beside Rebecca. She wasn't dead, but he couldn't wake her. Harry touched her cold skin. He instantly felt rather strange, and his vision became blurred.

"Ginny...please wake up." His voice wavered.

There were footsteps somewhere behind him.

"I'm right here, Harry. Hermione's on her way." Ginny knelt beside him, pulling his hand away from the girl. Harry felt everything swirl back into focus. He looked at Ginny as if she had just apparated beside him. "Harry. You don't look well."

Harry felt an arm lift him by the elbow, and looked up to see Draco frowning back at him, concern for Harry showing through, as he helped him to his feet. 

"Rebecca!" Hermione yelled as she rounded the corner. She shoved a few students aside, and fell to her knees beside Ginny.

"All right. The rest of you, find somewhere else to be." Draco waved his free hand at the remaining students. They glanced around at each other before slowly breaking formation.

"No, we need witnesses." Harry was still sounding weak, but stood on his own beside Draco. Harry spotted a Ravenclaw boy from his morning class. "Your name is Hatch, right?"

The boy had been walking away from Harry, but stopped moving upon hearing his name. He turned around and nodded. He didn't seem like the same arrogant student Harry had dealt with in class earlier. His face was pale, and his hair and robes looked like he had just come out the other side of a hurricane.

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, when Miss Sonem, the panting Slytherin, returned with help close behind her. There were now several women attending to Rebecca, and lifting her onto a floating stretcher. 

Harry looked at Draco. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. He was talking to the same poor Slytherin girl that has just returned, gave her further instructions, and sent her off running again. Draco caught Harry's glance, and spoke quietly.

"I sent her with word to the students serving noon hour detention that I would be detained, and asked her to send an owl to Weasley, so that he doesn't wait alone for you by the lake. What a mess that would be." Draco smirked.

"Ron!" Harry closed his eyes for a moment as he shook his head. "I completely forgot I was meeting him. Thank-you." 

Draco simply nodded, and walked to where Hatch seemed to be rooted to the floor. He spoke to the boy, circling him, but his question was for Harry.

"Why are we only questioning this student, Professor Potter?" Harry was walking over to join them.

"He owns the wand." 

Draco cocked an eyebrow, and smirked down at the trembling Ravenclaw. It looked as if Hatch had already been warned by fellow students about Professor Malfoy, and was cowering appropriately.

Harry turned to see Rebecca floating past them. His eyes fell on the wand that seemed to reflect light into his eyes alone. He could hear Draco's voice.

"Stand still, boy." Draco spun around. "If it's not too much trouble, could you bring the wand, Professor?"

Harry was already heading to the stretcher. Ginny and Hermione seemed to be getting in the way of the other care-givers, but everything appeared to be under control.

"I'd like to examine the wand." Harry said, to no one specifically.

Hermione looked up at him. "Fine, Harry, good idea. I'm going to stay with her." Her voice was strained, and she turned back to look at the small Ravenclaw girl. "Can you put that Slytherin girl in charge of watching the library when she comes back? Let her know that I'll catch her up on any classes she misses if I'm not back by the time lunch is over."

Before Harry had a chance to answer, Draco's voice made them both turn around rather quickly.

"I'll see to it, Miss Granger." Draco nodded in her direction.

"Thank you, Professor Malfoy." Hermione started to nod back, but caught sight of a bright spark, just before Harry flew backwards past her at startling speed, as if he had been thrown off a very high voltage electric fence. 

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice could be heard throughout the library and down the halls.   
Draco's cry was louder.

"Impedimenta!"

Draco pulled out his wand, and gracefully stopped a stunned Harry in mid air. He slowly floated back to the floor, guided by the wand that held him.

"Nice catch." Harry panted on the floor. "The wand...it won't let me touch it."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I never would have guessed." His eyes caught sight of Harry's burnt hands as he tried to hide them in his robe pockets. "Professor..." 

It was one word, but Harry knew what Draco wanted. He extended his seared hands. It only took a second for Draco to flick and swish the burns away, and place his wand back inside his robe. Hatch watched in stunned silence.

"Is he all right?" Hermione ran to Harry's side, offering her hand to help him stand up.

"Fine, thanks. You go with Becky. We'll figure out the wand problem later. You might want to warn people not to touch it." Harry smiled weakly.

"Should I alert the rest of the staff?" She asked, looking from Harry to Draco.

Harry pointed at Hatch. "I want to hear what happened first, then we can tell everyone at the staff meeting. Is it still on for tonight?"

She nodded, her face blotchy with emotion. "Good idea. I'll be in the hospital wing, then. I'll let you know if there's a change." She patted Harry on the shoulder, snuck a quick glance over at Draco, and left the room.

Harry, walked over to start the interrogation, examining his hands. "Thank you again, Professor Malfoy." He wanted to thank him with more than words, but decided it was safer, for the moment, to focus on the sweating student standing in his shadow.

"Just doing my job, Professor Potter." Draco drawled.

All three looked up as the sound of heavy footsteps approached. Ron came shooting out from behind a row of books, clutching a crumpled piece of paper, and clearly out of breath.

"Got your note! What'd I miss?" He panted.

No one saw Draco roll his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Impeccable timing, Weasley."

Ron, ignoring Draco's greeting, turned to his friend.

"What's going on Harry?" He continued to keep a sceptical eye on Malfoy.

"We're still putting the pieces together, but you'll be one of the first to know, if you can stay for a few minutes."

Ron sent a smug smile in Malfoy's direction. "Excellent."

Harry walked over to Ron. "Do you have that packed lunch around anywhere?"

"Yeah, I set it down at our old table on my run through the library."

Harry waved Hatch over to where they were standing. He spoke to the boy like a friend. "Hatch, this is my best mate, Ronald Weasley." Ron flinched at the use of his full name, but a smile soon followed. The student looked up at the redhead and nodded. He was still shaking, not looking like he wanted to be introduced to anyone at the moment.

"Ron'll set you up with lunch in Miss Granger's study. Professor Malfoy and I need to debrief before we ask you about...well, before we talk about what happened. We'll meet you there soon, all right?"

The boy nodded again, almost automatically. Between the commotion of Rebecca's coma and the torment of Draco's hovering, Harry feared that the poor Ravenclaw might have slipped into some form of shock.

"What?" Draco and Ron asked at the same time. Harry spoke to Ron first.

"Please, Ron. You and Hatch start on lunch, and we'll join you in a few minutes. He's our key witness. You're in charge of his safety for the moment."

Ron sighed in surrender. He reached down and took Hatch by the elbow. "Come on then. I hope you like chicken." As Ron and his new lunch date walked towards the front of the library, Draco and Harry exchanged a quick smirk. Draco inclined his head back in the direction of the restricted section and started moving once he was sure Harry would follow.

They really didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing their conversation, since the library was quite deserted by this time. Harry would be forever amazed at the speed bad news travelled around the halls of Hogwarts. Draco slowed, turning around to face Harry. His left hand brushed a bit of dust off Harry's shoulders.

"See what happens when you try ditching me for lunch?" Draco smiled in a way that almost made Harry want to think up other reasons for being back in the bookshelves with him.

"Think pretty highly of yourself, Malfoy." Harry teased.

"Always have. Maybe one day you'll listen to me, but I doubt it." Draco looked down where Harry was resting his hands in his pockets. "How are your hands?" Harry could hear the concern.

"Fine." He presented them to Draco for inspection. "Thank you, again." 

Flashes of Becky lying on the floor came rushing back suddenly to Harry's memory, and he began to pace. Draco took one step back, startled by Harry's sudden movement.

"It doesn't make any sense! I've touched the wand before, examined it! How could she have even used it? Didn't you say that is was more of a symbol, that it didn't have power?"

Draco pressed his back against the row of books to give Harry more room to walk.

"I've never heard of anyone using one before, as a functioning wand, I mean. It's traditionally more of a family trophy, the highest honour." He looked up to the right, trying to retrieve more information from his memory. 

"I haven't had any time to research this Harry, but I do remember a few things my father mentioned that day in Knockturn Alley. As far as having power is concerned, I don't know if this is true or rumour, but he said that the wand will protect the family it belongs to."

Harry stopped in front of him, leaning in.

"How?"

Draco had Harry's full attention. They were so close, there was no need for him to raise his voice more than a whisper.

"He said that it somehow protected the women and children of the castle from attack, if the head of the family was not there to defend them, or was killed in battle...that's it!" His grey eyes grew wider. "You may have activated a defence mechanism when you tried to take the wand from the girl."

"Yeah, I figured that one out myself, but that still doesn't tell us anything." He backed up until he was touching the opposite book shelf.

"Oh but it does, sweet Gryffindor!" Draco took the small step needed to close the gap between himself and Harry. "We now know that the wand doesn't belong to the boy. Come." He grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him back down the rows, heading for Hermione's study.

"Wait!" Harry pulled back, throwing Draco off his pace.

"What? We need to question the boy!"

"No. Yes...what did you say? Harry was having trouble figuring out what Draco had just said. 

"Honesty, Harry. Please try to keep up with the rest of the class." Draco rolled his eyes. "If the legends are true, the only way the wand would have protected the girl, is if it belonged to _her_ family." He paused as Harry silently put all the pieces together. "Clearly, she must be the owner of the wand." 

~*~

"...was so close, but the Cannons didn't have anything to worry about. Screamed myself silly at that match, though." Ron's voice, in a volume he used only for talking about Quidditch, collided with Harry and Draco as they entered the room.

The boy was nodding, but kept his head turned down toward his plate. Ron looked up.

"Oh hi, Harry!" He made room for them at the table, his voice changing as he nodded towards Draco. "Malfoy."

Draco took the chair opposite the boy, ignoring Ron, and Harry saw Hatch quietly shudder. 

"It's ok, Hatch." Harry pulled a chair up to the head of the table, the boy on his left, Draco on his right. Ron was at the other end, sifting through the basket. "We just want to know what happened. You're not in any trouble."

"Not yet." Draco's voice was slow and smooth.

Harry sent him a 'Knock it off!' look that only Draco would notice.

The boy's eyes flew up to meet Harry's. "Professor...um Harry, it's not my wand."

"We know." Draco was drawling again. The Ravenclaw's eyes clouded over, seeming to ask a whirlwind of questions, so Harry filled in the blanks.

"We figured out..."

Draco coughed, Ron slurped on a drumstick, and Harry sighed and started again.

"Professor Malfoy figured out that I activated the wand's protective power. Since we believe it only protects the family it belongs to, and unless you are related to Rebecca, it can't be your wand."

Hatch nodded.

"I found it yesterday. I was dragging my trunk into the school and it burst open all of a sudden, and everything spilled out. My friends and I were trying to get my stuff back in there, and one of my ink jars rolled under a bush near the north wall."

Ron made everyone jump with the clang the chicken bone made as it hit the bin. He blushed. "Sorry. Go on, then." 

Draco whispered something unintelligible to the ceiling, rolling his eyes once again.

"I reached under the bush to get it, and I pulled out the wand. I didn't think it belonged to anyone. I mean it was all tarnished, so I thought it had been thrown away. The funny thing is, I don't really know why I kept it. It was almost like - it wanted to be found. That sounds strange, doesn't it?"

Harry shook his head. "If strange things happen, they'll happen here...go on."

"I polished it up, and everyone in my house started to pay attention to me. I can't really explain it, but since I picked it up, I've wanted to be near Becky." He blushed, but the others didn't seem to notice. "It's strange, but the closer to her I was, the more powerful I felt." He looked right at Harry. "I want you to know that I've never talked back to a teacher before. I'm really sorry about this morning." Harry smiled, trying to put him at ease. "It's just that when I was near her, I felt...but I guess it was just the wand trying to return itself."

"Five points to Ravenclaw." 

Harry, Ron, and a very baffled Hatch stared at Draco, his words still hanging in the air.

"Well, that kind of honesty deserves something, wouldn't you say, Professor Potter?"

Ron's mouth hung open, but Harry nodded in agreement, secretly loving Draco's unpredictability.

"Ok then, tell us what happened in the library." Harry sat back to let the boy continue.

Hatch told them how he had followed Becky, teasing her until she retreated to the back of the library by the restricted section. After he apologized, they talked and he showed her the wand.

"It was, well, everything happened really fast. As soon as she touched it, her skin went all pale, like when someone's really ill. I asked her if she was ok, but she just took it from me, raised her hand, and I flew back, just like you did." His eyes met Harry's for a moment, then drifted back down to the table. "She looked so angry."

"She used the wand on you?" Ron asked, quietly. Harry and Draco looked at the serious redhead. It was the question they both wanted to ask.

"No, just her hand, but she didn't touch me, I just flew backward into a group of students."

Harry and Draco made eye contact and stood at the same time.

"We'll be right back. Ron?" Harry looked at his friend.

"I know, stay here. I'm on it." He said, flatly. He offered more food to Hatch as Harry and Draco swept out of the room.

When the door had closed, Draco took Harry's elbow, pulling him slightly away from the study. "A first year capable of wandless magic?" His voice was a panicked whisper. "What do you know about this girl, Harry?"

Harry filled Draco in on Rebecca's last few months at Hogwarts under Hermione's protection, her condition upon arrival, and the troubling memory loss.

"That blasted Granger!" He was fighting to keep his voice down. "That girl could be anyone! She's dangerous!" Draco stomped his foot. "A wandless repelling charm, Harry!"

Harry raised his finger to his mouth, trying to remind Draco of their surroundings. "We don't know anything yet, just calm down." Harry instantly knew he had said the wrong thing. Draco spun away from him, running his hand violently through his hair.

"I will _not_ calm down!" he hissed. "She could have been sent here to harm any one of us..." He turned back around, his face an inch from Harry's. "...but since you seemed to go into some sort of trance when you touched her, I'd say you're the one she's after!"

"I went into a trance?" Harry asked, looking at Draco as if he were making this all up.

"Yes, love. You called her Ginny, and begged her to wake up! Don't you remember? Ginny took your hand off the girl and I helped you stand." Draco sped up, trying to recreate the memories for Harry.

Harry started off slowly. "I remember the standing part, and feeling sick." 

Draco nodded. "Yes, yes…"

"And I remember thinking that she looked like Ginny did, after Riddle had drained her strength." He sounded as if he were talking through a dream.

Draco's control eroded, shocking Harry back into the present.

"Granger should have known better than to take her in, or at least consulted one of us before doing something so stupid!" His hand waved towards the back of the library, the gesture signifying all that happened there to be Hermione's fault.

"I already yelled at her for it." Harry spoke quietly, trying to soothe his raging boyfriend.

"Good!" Draco took in a breath, calming himself a little.

"She had a reason for not telling us." Harry was trying not to make eye contact.

"Well?" He slogged his fists onto his hips. "I'm waiting!"

Harry blushed. "She thought we may have been rather busy, and didn't want to...disturb us with bad news."

"Busy? It was July! The only thing we were busy doing was..." Draco's eyes went wide with sudden understanding. "Oh...that. Well...quite." He joined Harry's blush, smiling weakly. "Squishy-hearted Gryffindors will be the death of me." His smooth voice making Harry shiver slightly. He pulled Harry forward, wrapping his arms around him, and whispered in his ear. "Remind me later to thank that foolish Granger."

"After you have row with her about Rebecca?" Harry knew it wasn't something he should be making a joke about, but did it anyway. Draco's flair for random reactions was something Harry lived for.

Draco let out a soft sigh. "I suppose she meant well, the silly girl."

Harry smiled. Draco gave him a quick squeeze around the shoulders and pulled back.

"Let's finish this, then. I have class next hour." Draco gave his hair a quick smoothing, produced a crooked grin, and once again started pulling Harry, elbow first, back to Hermione's study. 

~*~

 

They entered the room in time to catch a performance by Ron. He was demonstrating a difficult flying manoeuvre with both hands in the air, representing the players. Harry noticed that Hatch was looking a bit healthier, and was laughing silently at Ron's display. They both looked up at Harry and Draco, as everyone took their seats again.

"Sorry about the interruption." Harry started, cutting right to the chase. "We'd like to know what happened after you.... fell."

The Ravenclaw placed his elbows on the table, rubbing his palms into his forehead, as if trying to recall the information by forcing it around a headache.

"It took me a second to figure out what happened. I guess I had knocked four other kids over, so we were all getting up when Becky started...yelling." He looked up to see if they were all listening. No need. All eyes were on him, the eager silence was almost painful. He continued.

"I could only see her back because she turned away from us, screaming at the wall, but we all heard her. She kept repeating the same word over and over."

"What was it?" Ron asked the obvious again, but no one minded this time.

"Exsto." He said it carefully, colour draining from his face, as if he could still hear her crying out.

Harry and Draco's eyes met again They said the translation in unison. "Reveal yourself." 

Ron stood up but didn't move from the table. He looked ill, his face paling to match the confessing student. "I know what used to live in those walls. I don't think I like the idea of her calling anything or anyone else out from in there."

Hatch stood quickly, as if he had been pinched by someone in an invisibility cloak. The force sent his chair clattering over behind him. "There are things in the walls?" His breathing sped up.

"There used to be." Draco answered softly.

Harry heard his voice, but it seemed to be somewhere in the distance, as his thoughts raced back to the chamber. If there was another creature, wouldn't it have made an appearance by now? Harry felt sick at the thought of another journey into the bowels of the school, but knew that could very well be an option, if the students were in danger. 

He could feel Draco watching him, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wanted to tell the terrified student that there was nothing to be afraid of, but Harry didn't like lying if he could help it.

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

"All right, then." Harry watched as Draco took control of the situation. "We're not finished yet. Please take your seats."

Hatch moved slowly, picking up his toppled chair, still looking quite pale. Harry was sure the boy wanted this conversation to be over.

"Any time, Mr. Weasley!" Draco's voice shook Ron back into attention. He sent over a nasty "Don't you yell at me!" glare before sitting.

Harry knew Draco hadn't meant to sound harsh, but the stress of the situation was rising, and Draco welcomed stress like a bad hair day.

Harry forced himself to stay on task, and decided to ask the next question. "Why was Rebecca unconscious when we arrived? Did someone stun her?" Hatch stayed quiet, staring at the table. 

Ron passed a cup of tea to the weak-looking Ravenclaw. "My mum always says a cup of tea can do wonders." Hatch looked up at Ron, wrapped his hands around the warm cup, and took a slow sip. Draco let out an exasperated sigh, impatiently drumming his fingers on the table top.

Harry hid a smile. He and Draco had been focused on getting all the facts, but Ron was worried about the boy. His big heart was a good match for Hermione's.

Hatch looked up from his tea. "She kept getting louder and louder, just yelling out that one word, then screamed like she was in pain. I looked at her hands, and the wand had turned white! She stopped talking and passed out. That's all I remember." He pushed the cup back down to Ron's end of the table. "May I have more tea?"

Ron nodded, filled the tea cup, and then glanced up at Harry. He knew that concerned look Ron was giving him, meant it was time to wrap things up. The boy had told them what happened, and Harry doubted they would get anything more from him in this state. 

"Thank you, Hatch. You're free to go." Harry saw Draco and Ron nod out of the corner of his eye. Without a word, Hatch stood and made his way to the end of the table where Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you mate. And don't you worry. Harry and Professor Malfoy will make sure Hogwarts is safe, thanks to you."

"Or because of you." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Under the table, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's knee to hush him. Draco's hand slid over Harry's and gave a firm squeeze in reply. 

"May I go to the hospital wing?" Hatch asked Ron.

"It's up to those two, I'm just visiting." He gave a weak smile, then tilted his head in the direction of the boy's teachers.

Draco eyed him critically. "You're not injured, but you do look rather ill. Off you go then."

"No sir, I'm fine." He was getting good at staring at anywhere but at Draco, colour rising in his pale cheeks. 

Draco furrowed his brow. "Then why do you want..."

Harry's squeeze stopped Draco in mid sentence. 

"It's fine Hatch." His voice was gentle. "If she's awake, and they managed to get the wand away from her, I think she'd like a visitor." The boy's eyes met Harry's. There was an unspoken understanding between them. "Miss Granger is waiting. You can tell her I said you could be there." The boy nodded and turned toward the door.

"I'll take him!" Ron said, almost too quickly, ears a nice shade of pink. "I um, need to ask Miss Granger...something anyway."

Harry was glad that Hatch had his back to them, since he and Draco were fighting off a laughing fit. Ron, however, saw them quite clearly. He smiled sheepishly, and opened the door. Hatch moved past him and waited in the library.

"Ron," Harry said, getting control of himself again. "Bring Hermione up to date, and we'll meet you or send word soon. Thanks for everything, and sorry about lunch." He smiled warmly at Ron, and glanced quickly over at the food basket.

Ron smiled back. "No worries, Harry. Bit of excitement, wasn't it?" He caught sight of Hermione's S.H.E.T poster, rolled his eyes, and left the room.

~*~

When the door closed, Draco leapt out of his seat, and attacked the basket as Harry moved back to his seat.

"I'm starving! Weasley better have left us some food. Oh, here we go." Arms full, he returned to his chair, scooting it closer to Harry. "Here, eat." Without warning, Draco shoved a piece of cheese into Harry's mouth.

Harry screwed up his face, but started laughing shortly after. He then realized how hungry he really was, and didn't think a few minutes spent eating would mess up the day any further. "Thanks mum. Your turn." He picked up a slice of bread, and with the other hand, fed a grape to Draco.

"Mmmm. Another." Draco smiled playfully.

"Honestly, Malfoy!" Harry did his best to imitate Draco's sexy drawl. "Must I do everything for you?" Draco's eyes closed as Harry slipped another grape past his lips.

"Mmmm no, but everything is just better when _you_ do it for me, Harry." Draco opened his eyes, and Harry's appetite for food went for a stroll. The words soaked into his mind, suddenly giving him a new thought. Harry tilted his head.

"Is a Malfoy insinuating that I'm actually good at something?" Harry feigned shock.

"Good point. Moment of weakness. Speak of this to no one." He held his finger to Harry's lips. "Shush."

Harry, softly laughing, placed his hand over his heart. "I swear." He then half listened to something Draco said about Harry being too cute for his own good. He loved this moment, but knew that there were other pressing matters that he should be returning to. Draco noticed the pensive look on his face.

"What is it, love?" He touched Harry's hand.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how nice this is, but we should really have some sort of plan in place before we head up to check in with Hermione and Ron. If Rebecca was really summoning something, or someone, I don't want to act too late. I won't risk the school's safety."

Draco turned his chair, and placed his hands on Harry's knees. "I think you should make a visit to the hospital wing yourself, and question the girl, if she's awake. I'll meet up with you in an hour, and we can plan then." 

"Why? Where are you going?" Concern flickering momentarily in his eyes. Draco's right hand found Harry's chin, moving in for a quick, reassuring kiss. His silver-grey eyes made Harry forget what they were talking about.

"Harry, you can't keep me hidden in this study all day. I'm late for class again, because of you." He grinned angelically. Harry sighed, then all of a sudden, jumped to his feet.

"We could cancel classes!"

"Can't live without me? How very sad." A confident and tempting grin played across his lips.

"For the safety of the students, you egomaniac, just until we get everything figured out." Harry laugh-snorted, shaking his head.

"Very well then, for the students." Draco smirked, reached into his robes, and pulled out his wand. "Should I make the announcement?"

"Thanks. Tell them they should return to their common rooms, prefects are in charge, and teachers will meet in the lounge in half an hour." He turned away from Draco, quickly returning the remaining food to the basket. He felt the tap of a wand on his shoulder. 

"Should I tell them why?" 

Harry walked to the other side of the table and thought for a moment, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. "No, not yet."

Draco nodded. Harry watched him touch the wand to his throat, whisper the charm, and begin the announcement. His voice invaded every room in the castle. 

~*~

The hallways were crowded with students finding their way back to each of their common rooms. Harry noticed that many of them had their arms full with books and parchment, as if they were in too great a hurry to pack their book bags before leaving the classroom. There was a high level of noise as well. Several students were speculating on what was happening. Stories ranged from a full scale dementor attack to a surprise birthday party for one of the staff members. 

Harry and Draco walked in unison, their mellifluous movement causing heads to turn as they passed. Harry almost felt as if he were moving in slow motion, until he realized he was keeping perfect pace with Draco, gliding like a Malfoy. Scary thought, but a wonderful feeling. A cool hand brushed against the back of his own. Looking up, Harry saw that Draco had noticed as well. 

It was getting harder to behave in public.

~*~

"Ron, wait! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

Hermione's voice came around the corner stopping Harry and Draco before they could be seen. Harry instinctively moved both of them close to the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible. He wasn't about to go strutting into one of their full blown rows with Draco in tow. It would be ugly.

"Oh, so you're saying you trust me with everything except the _one_ thing that might threaten the school and everyone in it that I care about? That's rich, Hermione."

Harry could hear Ron slump against a wall, the way he always did when they fought. He would slump and watch, she would shout and pace. This time was slightly different. Harry knew the last thing she would want was to be fighting in a public place, although the halls were almost completely deserted at the moment, since they didn't lead to any of the dormitories. He could tell from the strain in her voice, she was fighting hard to control her emotions.

"Oh Ron, hang on! Please let me explain." She pleaded.

There was no sound. Around the corner, Draco mimed crying dramatically, stopping only after Harry silently pulled out his wand, and mouthed the word "Ferret". Draco pouted.

"You're right. I should have told you everything, and gone to Harry about it as well, but you have to know that I had no idea she would be a threat to anyone. You should have seen when they brought her in, Ron. She was a little girl with some of the worst injuries I've seen. The whole situation was a complete mess. You would have helped her too."

Draco lifted his fingers slightly to touch Harry's. They stayed silent, listening to Hermione cry softly.

Ron sighed. "...but I would have...at least..."

Hermione cut him off. "Honestly?" She choked on the word. 

Harry heard Ron's feet shuffle away from the wall. This was the typical end to most of their fights. There was always a moment of understanding when Hermione would cry, Ron's heart would break, and they would hold each other.

"You're right. I would have done the same. I'm sorry."

Draco pulled on Harry's hand, gesturing that he wanted a better view. They chanced a look around the edge of the wall, moving slowly to avoid any noise.

The hall rounded out in front of the hospital wing doors. Curved walls reached high, holding several windows that were allowing the sunbeams to meet at the center of a circular stone pattern on the floor. Hermione and Ron, wrapped in each other, were occupying that same space, sun glistening off their hair and tears. It was like a painting.

"Beautiful." Harry felt the breath on his ear, closing his eyes for a moment to allow Draco's whispered word to linger.

There was a screech coming from somewhere, Harry's eyes snapped open, as Draco pulled him back into hiding.

"OW!" Hermione cried.

"Ruddy Owl! Bloody hold still, Errol!" 

Harry fought to keep from laughing out loud. It was suddenly very funny that all it took to shatter this perfect moment was one Weasley owl. Harry became aware of the odd squirming beside him, and turned to look at Draco. His left hand was covering a smile, while his right pointed a small mirror into the hallway. Harry tugged Draco's robes, and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear. 

"You are brilliant!" He stopped talking only long enough to press his lips quickly to Draco's soft neck. "I will never again tease you for incessantly carrying that around." 

Instead of answering, Draco returned Harry's kiss softly, just below his scar.

"You ok, Rabbit?" Ron's voice jolted Harry and Draco apart.

"I think so." Hermione was rubbing the back of her head. Errol had managed to perch on a nearby windowsill, swaying dangerously. Ron was ignoring him. Harry reached out to help Draco steady the mirror. "What did you just call me?" She was looking very flushed all of a sudden. Seconds later Ron was holding her again, looking down into her eyes. 

Harry and Draco exchanged a puzzled look, both mouthing "Rabbit?"

"What I always call you after we fight." His voice was smooth and steady, but he was smirking like a mad man. Harry had never seen _this_ part before, but whatever it was, Hermione was falling for it. 

"I thought so." She turned her head, resting it on Ron's chest, hugging him tighter. 

Draco was making gagging gestures, forcing Harry to choke back an outburst of laughter. Then something caught Harry's eye. Hermione and Ron were still tight in an embrace, but there was something different about her smile. She had the same look Draco gave Harry after they fought. It was the 'I'm planning something, and you're none the wiser.' smirk. Harry knew it well.

"There's something else I didn't tell you, Ron." She pulled back to look up at him again. He seemed to be frozen to the spot, but he finally answered.

"What is it?" His eyes closed as she slowly slid her open hands up his jumper, and rested them at the base of his neck. She lifted up on her toes to bring her mouth in line with his ear.

"You have an overdue library book." She purred. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to pay the fine." 

Draco and Harry stared at each other, afraid to breath. This is something neither one of them _ever_ wanted to witness, but for some reason, couldn't stop watching. Ron and Hermione were now being led by the laws of passion, and steered by the hand of librarian fantasies. Nothing like a crisis to bring out a public snogging.

~*~

"You'd look lovely tied up in ribbons." A cold silky voice echoed in the hall, as the mirror slipped from Draco's hand, and shattered on the floor. 

Ron and Hermione froze.

Harry spun around, searching for the source of the voice. He felt Draco tense as he stared across to the opposite wall. He didn't know why they hadn't noticed it before, but there was a large dark portrait hanging in front of them, partly concealed in shadow. A young witch in a silver and black dress sat in a large red velvet high-backed chair. Harry thought she would have been beautiful, if it wasn't for her hollow dark eyes that were, at the moment, locked on Draco.

"Yesss..." She hissed through a seductive smile. "Lovely." 

Draco overcame his shock, recovering with Malfoy flair. "Well, that's common knowledge, isn't it?"

Harry took the moment to read the name at the bottom of the picture. Sarah Caliga.

A very red and rumpled couple came around the corner, both gasping at the sight of the eavesdroppers. Hermione started in on them about lurking in dark corners and spying on friends when she abruptly felt the hollow eyes watching her. 

"Do you mind?" Hermione asked the woman, knuckles cracking as her hands slammed onto her hips.

"You've been in to see her!" The woman's words sucked at the air like a dementor visit. "There are no portraits in the infirmary, only still life...fruit and flowers on the wall. Can't get in, you see." Her head fell back against the chair as she closed her eyes.

They were all watching Hermione. She seemed to have forgotten about what she had just been angry about. "Why do you want to go in there? Who is it you're looking for?"

The witch stood up and walked forward in the frame as far as she could. Ron moved defensively in front of Hermione, in case the painting was planning to attack.

"The little girl. Varen."

Harry was shocked at how quickly Hermione turned from red to white. Since Ron's attention was still on the witch in the portrait, he didn't notice when Hermione's eyes rolled back. Harry caught her in mid sway, and helped her regain her balance. Ron spun around at the commotion.

"Hermione!"

"I'm fine Ron, just give me a second." 

The witch turned her attention back to Draco. "You broke your mirror...boy. I don't know your name."

"Draco Malfoy." Ron said, flatly. Harry knew Ron was only trying to keep the woman from upsetting Hermione further, although offering Draco as a replacement may not have been the wisest of choices. Draco shot Ron a look of loathing, but the woman on the wall continued her taunting.

"Draco." She rolled the "r". "Little fiery dragon..."

Hermione tapped Harry's hand. Draco was occupied, loudly hurling insults at canvas. 

"Harry, she knows something." Hermione inclined her head toward the painting. "Rebecca has a tattoo on her right forearm. It says Varen."

Hermione's last word hung in the air. 

The woman in the panting stared beyond the wall to the doors of the hospital wing.

"Varen? What does that mean?" Draco asked, turning to face them.

Ron scratched his head. "Well if you jumble the letters around, you get Raven."

"Yessssss...you do. Wise lad." The witch smiled darkly at Ron, and settling back into her chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone except the witch on the wall was staring open-mouthed at Ron.

"What? I can figure things out too, you know!" Ron was pretending to be put out, and playing it for all it was worth.

Harry closed his mouth quickly, then decided to speak. "There's an engraving of a raven on the wand..."

Draco cut him off. "Yes, yes, and she's been sorted into Ravenclaw, but really, that doesn't tell us anything more than what we already knew."

"Draco's right. We have a handful of pieces, but nothing to tie them together with." Harry ran his hand though his hair, trying to find the 'hidden connection'.

Ron childishly mouthed "Draco's right", but stopped when he noticed that Harry was watching.

Draco, getting an idea, walked smoothly up to the portrait. "Luv," The woman's eyes fluttered open, clearly enjoying Draco's attention. "I apologize for my harsh words earlier."

Harry adored watching Draco work. He also loved that intimate whisper Draco saved for when he was expertly drawing out information. He was a superb actor.

She smiled slowly. "Forgiven, beautiful Ssssslytherin."

Harry could see this was already taking too long for Hermione's liking. He instinctively reached out his right arm to gently block her the moment she stepped forward to start her own interrogation. With a sigh, she waited, not so patiently, by Harry's side.

Draco glanced quickly over at them, then back at the dark witch. "Would you allow me to ask you a question?" His genteel charm soaking through every word.

Sarah Caliga slid out of her chair, the bottom of the black velvet dress bunching up around her. She began a slow crawl toward her prey. "I'll answer for you..." She showed perfect, but surprisingly sharp teeth. "...and you answer for me."

Harry watched Draco closely. He had never before heard of a Hogwarts portrait being a danger to anyone, or retaining the magic of their deceased subject, but he was also becoming very uncomfortable with the way she was focused so intently on Draco. 'I'm jealous of a painting.' Harry quickly pushed the thought elsewhere. Hermione had somehow known his thoughts, and was sending him silent, concerned messages. Ron, however was checking the time.

"Certainly." 

With Draco's calm answer, Sarah threw her head back and made a sound Harry was sure would have been a shriek of delight had her teeth not been clenched. From her position down on all fours, Harry got the impression that she would probably howl at the moon if she could see it from here. He touched the back of Hermione's hand, and slowly lowered his head close to her ear. 

"What do you know about her?" Harry whispered, indexing the portrait with only his eyes. She pulled back slightly from Harry, and mimed her answer. Nothing. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up and she pointed to her book bag on the floor by Ron. Harry smiled and nodded as she inched silently over to a bewildered Ron, who wasn't catching on to the telepathic moment between the other two.

"How did you know that the tattoo said Varen?" Draco's question was slow and perfect, the way you might speak to a child to hold their attention. It always worked on Harry. It was working here as well, but it seemed a shame to waste that liquid voice on an obviously less than sane magical oil painting. 

Hermione crouched, trying to hide herself behind Ron's legs as she dug through her bag on the floor. Draco and Sarah didn't notice her quick wave to Harry, pointing at a copy of "Hogwarts, a History" in her other hand. 'Why would she be carrying that around, when she lived in the library?' Harry pushed that thought aside as well, smiling faintly. She snuck around the corner and was quickly out of sight. Harry nodded in the direction Hermione had gone, urging Ron to follow. He got the hint, trying to walk backwards around the corner as gracefully as his tall frame would allow.

Sarah's voice was softly purring for Draco. "I put it there myself, when I named her."

Draco turned his body slightly to block the "Get over here!" signal he was giving Harry with his hand. Harry closed the distance in less than three strides, touching Draco's fingers upon arrival, both hands hidden in the folds of their robes. Harry could immediately feel the possessive dark eyes on him again.

"Why are you still here? Go run and play, little Gryffindor, before I whisper your ugly secret to every Portrait in this fortress." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry's temper was instant, and almost crushed Draco's slender fingers with the power that he could summon when attacked. "What ugly secret?"

"I feel the magic you've worked on him!" She pointed to Draco, who was trying to remain calm and detached despite the pain in his fingers, and the stubborn jealousy he could feel radiating off Harry. "Wouldn't all the student's parents and everyone at the Ministry love to know what you secretly do to him in the halls, the empty classrooms and in-between the bedclothes? I could tell them how you used the dark arts to lure the Malfoy scion into desiring you."

Harry knew if he exploded, all chance of getting any information from her would be lost. Draco's thumb stroked along Harry's hand, soothing him slightly. It also told Harry that he had a plan. It took all his strength to trust Draco, and not rip the canvas from the wall.

"Sarah, love. Don't worry about him. The dark magic is mine. He's merely a trophy to me, a pet. You must understand why I need him. He's quite useful for information from time to time, and such a pretty thing." His hand slid free from Harry's and reached up to hold him just under the chin. Draco, smiling with pride, presented Harry's face to her, emphasizing his point. The dark witch nodded, as if Harry was the next item up for auction. He turned Harry's face toward his own. "She's right, run along now. I'll see you in the staff meeting. You're late." He patted Harry on the head.

Harry was trying his best to remain calm, since he knew this was the best plan they had. Draco could get more information out of her alone, but the last thing Harry wanted was to leave Draco's side. He had no choice, however, as Draco was now calling Hermione and Ron back from around the corner, ordering them all to leave. Draco reached again to squeeze Harry's hand in assurance. He turned back, smiling sweetly at the portrait. 

"Now, where were we, my sweet lady?"

"At my turn for a query, young dragon." 

Her dark eyes opened wider, making Harry shudder. He started to reconsider leaving Draco with someone who turned his stomach, even if she was dead, less than three feet tall, and hanging from a wall.

~*~

"I knew I had seen her in a book somewhere!" Hermione placed her finger on the place she was reading as they walked down the hall that led to the teacher's lounge. "Sarah Caliga. She was the pride of Hogwarts around the time your parents were in first year, Harry. Slytherin prefect, highest N.E.W.T score of all time." Her face screwed up with concentration as she continued reading to herself. Ron guided her by the elbow down the hallway, since she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

"So what went wrong? She seems to have gone a bit mad now, if you ask me." Ron followed Hermione's tapping finger, glancing down at the book to a picture of a younger Sarah, smiling after receiving the parchment that held her N.E.W.T scores. Harry nodded, but his thoughts were still on Draco. He wondered if it would have been better to find another hiding spot and wait for him. Harry tried to focus on the present, but on hearing Hermione's next word, he quickly wished he hadn't.

"Vampire."

Ron and Harry stopped abruptly. Hermione tripped forward, still attached at the elbow to a very still Ron. "What are you two doing?" She turned to face them, a look of annoyance on her face.

"She's a vampire?" Ron gulped.

"Yes. It's very sad. She was bitten just after this picture was taken." Hermione continued paraphrasing. "Says here she was shunned from the Wizarding community, took off to a vampire colony in Ireland, and devoted herself to dark magic." Her finger ran farther down the page until she squealed, making both boys jump. "Yes! This is it! She's famous for the Adstringo Pravus ritual."

Harry tried to translate. "Bound...to the...wicked?"

"Right, Harry. It's an ancient binding ritual, which some families, mostly former Slytherins, still use."

Ron glanced over at Harry. "Decent wizard families would never..." He trailed off.

Harry must have been projecting blankness, since Hermione sighed and continued her explanation. "I swear, Harry. What are they teaching in Auror training these days? It's sort of a dark baptism. Some wizards believe that their children will be vulnerable to outside attacks from dark wizards, unless they form a pact with the dark magic first."

Harry, still unclear, looked at a nodding Ron, then quickly back at Hermione for further information.

Hermione closed her eyes. Harry assumed she was searching her inner library for a relevant example. After a long minute, she gave a single nod, opened her eyes, and began to teach. "Harry, it's like a spiritual vaccination; you need a bit of the disease for the cure to be effective."

Harry couldn't believe he hadn't heard of this before.

"How does it work?"

Ron spoke up as Hermione hurriedly started flipping pages again.

"Well, first you have to find someone who can perform the ritual. It's nasty business, so you need a powerful witch or wizard who won't botch it up or turn themselves inside out, or anything." Hermione gave him a "Stay on topic" look, but allowed him to continue. He sent an apologetic grin in her direction. "Sorry. Next, they 'bless' your baby, give them a name, and then it's done."

Harry ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"And this vampire woman performed this ritual for families out of the goodness of her heart?"

Ron and Hermione's eyes darted to something behind, and just slightly to the right of Harry's head.

"No, this one stole the children afterward."

Harry jumped as Draco's words rolled over his shoulder. He quickly felt arms wrap around his waist and relaxed slightly at the familiar touch. Draco's cheek pressed against Harry's neck, just behind his ear. "You know you're quite late for the staff meeting that _you_ called." The panic, followed by the pleasure and proximity of Draco's breath on his skin, was almost too much for Harry. He closed his eyes momentarily and reminded himself to keep breathing.

Ron was coughing.

Annoyingly.

"Can't you two do anything without touching each other?" Ron had a look on his face as if he had just been forced to kiss Snape. Draco slowly looked up from his post behind Harry's ear until Harry could feel him staring right at Ron. Harry hoped his best friend knew what he was walking into. It wasn't wise to criticize a Malfoy.

"What's the matter Weasley?" The slow, practised drawl he used on the portrait was back in full force, and he was smiling dangerously. "Couldn't pay Granger's overdue _fine_?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the look of triumph, feeling the smirk as Draco's face moved into the perfect glaring position. Hermione and Ron, red-faced and open-mouthed, stood speechless in front of them. 

Harry knew he should probably say something before all war broke loose between the three people he most loved, but he was enjoying the show, and the feel of Draco pressed close behind him, way too much.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione had gathered enough of her wits together to scold him. "No time for any of this now." Her hands came up to her face, trying to cool down her red cheeks. She took a deep breath and continued. "What did the vampire's simulacrum have to say for herself?"

"Honestly, Granger. Why can't you just say portrait, like everyone else?"

Harry forced back a grin as she threw her arms up in the air, looking as if she were begging the heavens for some patience, and then reached down to stuff her book back in the bag. Ron bent down to help her, whispering something about "Bloody eavesdroppers". In this moment of distraction, Draco reached for Harry's left elbow, spinning him so they were face to face. Harry spoke first, a light pink glow on his cheeks.

"Glad you caught up. I hated leaving you there."

Draco smiled devilishly. "Yes, I see how very far you got, without me."

Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed "Brat", making Draco laugh softly. "So, what did you find out?" He asked, as Ron and Hermione started paying attention again.

"Almost the same as you, really. Promising student, vampire, performed the Adstringo Pravus, killed the parents, then named and raised the children as her own, eventually becoming dark witches and wizards..."

Ron jumped in. "Wait. We didn't know that last bit." 

"Yes, well seems that's what happened with most of them, but our little Rebecca is slightly different." Draco moved away from Harry and wandered toward a set of three windows that marked this section of hallway. He rested against the frame of the one in the middle, pulling his right leg up to sit on the stone sill.

"Do you know if her parents are dead too?" Hermione's voice was so soft, it seemed as if the question was never expected to reach Draco, but he knew, and answered gently in return. 

"Oh yes, no doubt about that." 

Harry saw Hermione glance quickly down at the floor, he guessed she was hiding wet eyes. He knew how much she had been longing to reunite Rebecca with her family. Hermione cleared her throat, rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, and looked back up at Draco.

"The book says Sarah died eleven years ago, meaning she must have died just after naming Rebecca..." She paused. "... Varen." Harry watched her take a few steps forward, reaching for Ron's hand. His fingers closed around hers, both still gazing over to where Draco was now staring out the window.

Draco picked up the thought. "...or died _while_ naming her." 

The hall ceased to make any sounds. No whistling of the wind between the stone blocks of the wall. No distant footsteps. No breathing. Harry became aware of a ringing in his ears that wasn't there a second ago. He spoke up, shattering the stillness.

"Draco?" Their eyes met. "Sarah, she's Becky's mother, isn't she?" He didn't need a reply. Harry already knew the truth from the small nod Draco gave him. "...and she died while giving birth." It wasn't a question. He heard Hermione gasp, and noticed Ron slowly shaking his head, now cupping Hermione's hand with both of his.

Harry could somehow see it all play out before his eyes. When he had touched the unconscious girl in the library, there had been a flash of memory, but it wasn't a memory of his own. He nodded slowly to himself as he wordlessly worked out the scene. Harry noticed a quick movement, and saw Ron's head turn toward Draco. Ron appeared rather out of breath when he finally started to say something. 

"I thought vampires couldn't... well I've never heard of one that could..." Ron flushed, Harry guessed, at his inability to get the right words out in the proper order.

"Breathe, Weasley." Draco said, gently.

"...have babies." Ron finished, releasing a long sigh.

Hermione looked up at Ron. "You're right, Ron. Vampires are made, not born."

Harry's thoughts returned to the book Hermione had been reading. "...but she was brilliant, wasn't she?" The other three nodded. He sat down on the window sill, Draco slid over beside him. 

"Brilliant yes, but also quite mad. It took me forever to get anything out of her. I did find out, after my best flirting efforts, that our young Ravenclaw has no father, and she's not a vampire herself. Sarah made a pact with the darkness to create a child for herself. I suppose she felt that she was owed something for the unjust punishment of having been made a vampire so young." 

He ran his left hand through his hair, finally placing it gently on Harry's lap. Harry covered it with his own. He listened closely as Draco continued. "She claims the ancient dark forces warned her of the dangers of what she asked, but placed the child within her anyway."

"Something went wrong." Hermione's voice sounded weak.

Draco nodded. "Yes. She knew that as well, too late, it seems. Anyway... " Draco scooted off the sill, brushing dust off the back of his robes. "I didn't ever think I'd say this, but we better get to the meeting. I'm sure they are dying to know why we called them away from their riveting lessons. We can talk more about this later."

Harry got to his feet. "Hermione. Is Becky awake?"

"She woke up for a few minutes, gave me the wand, then took a sleeping draught to get a bit of rest. Ginny and Hatch are in there watching her now." She smiled softly. "I heard Draco's announcement and told him to go back to his common room, but he really didn't want to go."

"Bending the rules for the students now, Granger?" Draco sent her a playful smile.

"It's been known to happen from time to time, Malfoy." She walked up to Draco, winked and placed the metal wand in his hand. Harry looked at his friend. It was a quiet, but significant moment.

They walked toward the teachers lounge, all four of them in stride.


	10. Chapter 10

The sweet vision of unity continued until they arrived at the large door that led to the lounge. Harry and Hermione stepped forward simultaneously and grasped the brass handle. They both froze as their eyes met. Hermione broke the silence.

"I was the one who took her in, Harry, I should be the one to tell them."

"No, I'll do it. No matter what happens, they won't kill me." He smiled, sheepishly.

She shook her head. "You're being silly, Harry, now move aside." She tried to playfully push him with her shoulder. Harry moved, but only enough to place himself between her and the door.

"Hermione, wait. Please let me go in first, or, or...Draco?" There may have been a response from Draco, but Harry knew by the look on her face, no one else was getting into this conversation.

"You're not listening to me, Harry. It's my fault, I'll take responsibility, and you would do well to just stand there and support me." She emphasized her words by poking an index finger on Harry's chest.

Harry grabbed the jabbing finger and held it still. "The hell I will! Not all of them will understand. Do you want to lose your job?"

Her hands landed on her hips as she took a breath in. "Honestly, I think you're being a bit melodramatic about all of this. I had no idea any harm would come to her or the school. They can't blame me for taking in a battered child." 

Her eyes grew wider. Harry figured she had noticed the rising tone of her voice. She took a few steps closer to Harry, adjusting her volume. "The Headmaster and Snape gave me permission to keep her...er...allow her to stay. I'll face the ostracizing from the rest of the staff, if there is any." She took another deep breath. Harry noticed her softening expression. "This is very nice, this whole protecting thing, but you of all people should know that I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"She's right, Harry. You're on the losing end of this one, mate." Ron smiled weakly at him from behind Hermione, and Harry noticed Draco nodding as well.

Harry exhaled sharply. "Fine, but I'm standing beside you, just in case." A smiling Hermione, hands on Harry's shoulders for leverage, raised herself up on tiptoe to kiss his forehead. 

"I'm counting on it. Thanks Harry." 

Behind them, Ron and Draco both cleared their throats.

Harry and Hermione executed synchronized eye rolls.

She smiled, shaking her head as she opened the door. "Boys, shall we?"

~*~

"I apologize for our lateness. Please take a seat, and we'll get started." 

Hermione had moved to the raised landing at the back of the room. Harry stood to her right. Surprisingly enough, it took just over five minutes to bring the staff up to speed. Everyone listened intently, and even more rare an occurrence , there were no interruptions. When she finished, the group directed a few questions to her, Harry, and Draco. Ron kept hidden in the crowd, not being one for public speaking.

As the larger group debated the issues amongst themselves, Harry lowered his head to whisper to Hermione. "Well, they took that a lot better than I expected. Sorry I doubted you." 

She quietly answered him. "Well, I figured that most of them have been through much worse, so what was one more crisis?" They smiled at each other, and Harry felt Draco, who was now standing to his right, pull sharply at his robes. He whispered in Harry's other ear.

"Snape would like a word with me, but I'll be back soon. Oh, and stop flirting with Granger."

Before Harry could come up with a witty retort, Draco was striding away from them, taking a seat beside Snape, and diving instantly into a comfortable-looking conversation. Harry tried to hide the amusement he felt after digesting Draco's last comment, but it only resulted in a wider grin spreading across his face. He felt Hermione tap the back of his hand. He leaned in to listen to her.

"Unless you want everyone to know, I'd take that silly smitten grin off your face, Harry, and stop staring at him." She said playfully. "What did he say to you, anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just going to talk to Snape, and I think he's a bit jealous of the attention he doesn't get when you're around."

"What? Oh that egocentric Slytherin." Her cheeks flushed slightly. "That's rather sweet, actually. I think he's quite taken with you, Harry."

"Hmm, yes." Harry couldn't help becoming lost in thought.

"Harry, you're still smiling."

~*~

Harry sat on the top stair of the landing, unable to pull his eyes away from the present and former potions professors. Not being able to hear any of the conversation, Harry was surprised that he was managing to catch on to the subject matter quite quickly. Draco was drawing a large vertical rectangle in the air with his index fingers, pausing just long enough to tuck a stray bit of hair behind his ear, before making a face that Harry identified as Draco's impression of the vampire witch.

Snape was nodding every so often, wearing an expression Harry couldn't read. He hated to admit it, but maybe it was good, if only for Draco, that Snape was still teaching at Hogwarts. Regardless of the rumours that he always desired the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, the truth was, Snape was the only professor who didn't consider the job to be cursed. A few months ago, Draco told Harry that Snape had an open invitation to the position, as long has he could find a suitable replacement to teach Potions. 

Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning, as he thought about how hard it would have been for Snape to leave his sacred potions lair to anyone else besides Draco. It became clear in their last year as students, that Snape had been training and quite obviously pushing Draco to be his successor. It seemed funny to Harry that both Slytherins had been denied the pleasure of tormenting their new students today, due to the sudden calling for the staff meeting.

When Draco stood, Harry encouraged himself to stop drifting off in thought and pay attention. His eyes followed Draco as he sailed through the room, finally meeting up with Ron and Hermione. They had a short conversation, all three nodded, and then Draco turned and walked straight over to Harry.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are off to research and set up a few possible strategies for dealing with this serious situation, and Professor Snape has asked us to proceed with some damage control. Care to join me, Professor Potter?"

Harry held the back of his hand up to his mouth to force away a laugh when Draco concluded his official sounding short speech. As he stood, Harry took a quick look around. No one was watching them, but he still chose to whisper. "Do you think there's anyone here that still doesn't know about us?"

"Oh, good point, I grow weary of this game anyway. You and I have impeccable taste in partners, why should we hide? Let's go, Harry." Boldly, Draco reached for Harry's hand, pulling him from the room as the staff looked on, and Harry's cheeks burned.

 

~*~

"There, now don't you feel better?" Draco, still with a firm grasp on Harry's hand, pulled him into the potions classroom. Harry snatched his hand back.

"No, I don't feel better!" Harry glared. "Why didn't you ask me before doing something like that?" He walked through the classroom, weaving around the desks, kicking at benches. "This isn't the time for coming out to the staff, Draco!" Harry walked down the center aisle quickly closing the gap between them. "We have other things to think about right now." Draco was watching him closely, arms crossed.

"There. Are you quite done? I'm sorry for not being subtle or graceful about it, but then again, I think your damn Gryffindor bravery may have infected me." Draco swept his fingers over the Gryffindor crest Harry proudly still wore on his robes.

Harry's heart waved the white flag, his anger melting away. 

"Seductive, silver-tongued Slytherin." He grumbled half-heartedly.

Draco grinned at Harry, seeming to be quite pleased that he had won. "My father actually suggested that for my middle name, but my dear mother would hear nothing of it." 

Harry smiled, sighed, and changed the subject. "I've been meaning to ask you something." 

Draco was busy staring at Harry's clothes with a sour expression. When he suddenly leapt forward, Harry instinctively backed up.

"Harry, your robes are an utter mess, you'll never get a wife at this rate." He teased. Draco quickly brushed any dust off Harry that he could find, straightening and smoothing as he worked his way around. As much as he loved Draco's attention, Harry never enjoyed being fussed over when he had something to say.

"Malfoy!" Harry sounded more snappish than he intended, but it produced the desired effect. Draco stopped fussing, and walked back around to face Harry, hands on his hips.

"Potter?" Draco threw Harry's name back at him, expertly mimicking the sharpness.

Harry took a step forward, his hands somehow finding a very warm and comfortable hiding place, between Draco's hands and his hips. "Pay attention". He used a low, soft tone of voice he knew Draco couldn't resist.

Draco tilted his head to the left, smiling angelically. "Well, you're not down on one knee or anything, so it can't be all that incredibly important."

"Not yet, Draco." The words leisurely filled the room in the form of a warm, deep hiss that seemed to flow right through Draco, causing him to throw his head back, eyes closed tight.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

Harry watched as Draco caught his breath, steadied himself, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Damn, Harry. You should warn me before you do that." His head landed on Harry's shoulder. "You know what that parselmouth of yours does to me." He traced a finger over Harry's lips and it received a kiss.

"I know that last bit. That was my name, wasn't it?" Harry nodded, his right hand holding Draco close, fingers playing with soft hair. "Heard that one a few times." Harry didn't need to see Draco's face to know that he was grinning. "Promise me I'll hear it again later? How about tonight?"

"Found something you can't resist, did I?" Harry used the silkiest tone of voice he could find.

Draco, hissed into Harry's neck, then kissed around his collar, whispering something about ill bred Gryffindors constantly ruining perfect moments. 

"All right then. What is it you wanted to ask?" Draco wound his arms around Harry, locking his fingers behind his neck. 

"I was just curious, really..." He rested his cheek against Draco's hair, breathing deeply. "Mmmm, I love that smell."

"Focus, Harry." Draco gave a bit of hair at the base of Harry's neck a sharp tug.

"Ow! Urchin." 

Draco pulled back, coming face to face with Harry. "As if you're surprised." Draco moved his head quickly forward, snapping his teeth dangerously close to Harry's mouth, never wavering in his stare. It was Harry who broke first, closing his eyes, suddenly realizing how much he fancied some lip.

Draco's hand blocked the advance, and Harry's now open eyes demanded that Draco explain himself.

"I'm sorry, luv. You've got me curious now." Draco removed his hand and made peace with a quick kiss. "I really want to hear your question."

"It's nothing that important, I just wanted to know what the vampire asked you." Harry answered, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Oh, that." Draco returned to his favourite spot between Harry's shoulder and the base of his neck. Harry exhaled on a hum.

"See? Not that exciting, really." Harry pulled Draco closer.

"Agreed, yet I'd be willing to disclose, if somehow I knew there was a dishevelled Gryffindor speaking Parseltongue in my near future."

Harry lowered his voice, moving his lips as close to Draco's ear as he could manage, whisper-hissing. "Done."

Draco shivered. After a moment, he managed to whisper. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"Go on, then." Harry encouraged, grinning foolishly.

"She was quite annoying, asking about the state of Slytherin house as it stands presently, my position within it's ranks, and why, if I swung that way, wasn't I 'attached' to Snape."

"Ewww." 

"Quite."

"So which one of us is a better snog, me or Snape?" Harry tried to ask with a straight face. Draco observed him, then pulled Harry forward.

"Still conducting the research." Draco gathered the necessary information from Harry's more than willing lips.

The door swung open.

"Ok I've got it all worked....UGH!" 

Harry's eyes flew to where Ron was entering the room, but his mouth was still obeying Draco.

Ron stopped walking, as if he'd hit an invisible wall, rolls of parchment falling to the floor. 

Harry and Draco, flushed and tousled, stared back at him. Harry blushed, and started to push away, but Draco only tightened his grip, grinning at Ron. 

"Wait your turn, Weasley." 

Ron's jaw clamped shut, and Harry saw the colour moving slowly up Ron's neck, heading for his face and ears. Harry was trying not to laugh as he whispered to Draco.

"Down, boy."

Draco tossed his hair and shot Harry a mock-wounded glare. "Spoil my fun, will you?" 

"Only since it looks like we may have broken Ron. That, and we have work to do."

"Oh very well." Draco released Harry, straightened his robes, and started picking up the escaping parchment rolls. He handed them over to a very speechless Ron. "Peace offering?"

Ron, to his credit, seemed, to Harry, to be doing a good job of coming to grips with the situation, tucking the returned papers carefully under his arm. His momentary anger had turned into utter embarrassment, as Ron looked down at the floor. "Ok, give me a second to forget what I just saw, and then I have some plans to show you two. 

Draco looked at Harry, then gave Ron a nod. "Your terms are acceptable, Weasley." 

Ron turned his attention to Draco's desk, rolling out three poster-sized parchments, one on top of the other.

"Ok, now these, obviously, are the floor plans to the castle." Ron stopped for a second to bite on his lower lip. Harry and Draco watched as he pulled a few chess pieces out of his pocket before continuing. "We are here." He placed a Knight, a King, and a Bishop in the potions classroom on the map. Upon seeing the pieces, Harry let go a laugh he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

Ron had "decorated" the chess pieces to represent each of them. The Knight had been painted maroon, save for a gold letter "R" halfway down on both sides to represent the famous Weasley jumpers, and Harry's King bore a lightning shaped red scar on his crown. 

Draco's Bishop had a little black cape tied around it and small red fangs drawn where Harry guessed Ron thought a mouth might be. 

Draco picked up his chess counterpart, turning it between his fingers. "Cute, Weasley."

Harry and Ron were smirking like first years.

"This all has a purpose, I take it? Draco waved his hand dramatically over the desk.

Ron cleared his throat, wiped off the grin, and continued. "Yeah. One of us will be positioned in front of the hospital wing entrance." He pulled a Queen out of his pocket and placed it on the map.

Harry clued in. "Hermione?" He pointed at the new chess piece, void of decoration.

Ron blushed. "She wouldn't let me dress it up."

Draco shook his head. "Disturbing." He walked up to Ron. "So tell me when do we get to the part where all hell breaks loose and you charge in to save us all, sword and wand drawn, on the back of a Norwegian Ridgeback?"

Harry could almost hear Draco's disappointment as the skilled insult slid off the smiling Ron. 

"Could you see me with a Dragon? Merlin, that would be awesome!" His voice bubbled with excitement.

Harry smiled as Draco tried again. "I'll bet you've been dreaming of one all your life, most likely have a name picked out already, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I'd name him after you, Malfoy."

Draco looked like he had just received a hex to the chest. "What? You'd name it after...."

"Yeah, He'd be a grand, showy thing named...Pouf." 

Ron, howling with laughter, took off for the door before Draco recovered from the shock.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: I went a bit nuts on the vocabulary in this chapter, you may want to have an on-line dictionary on hand to get all of the jokes. Sorry about that! ;)

~*~

"See why we no longer encourage inbreeding?" Draco was pointing in the direction of the door Ron had recently fled out of.

Ron poked his head back into the room. "I heard that, Malfoy!" 

Draco ignored him, turning to face Harry. His voice was one notch louder than the distance between them required. "Yes, quite sad really, they come out with big heads and later grow up all hobbledehoyish."

"I'm a wot?" Ron made a face as he strolled back into the room.

"Can we get back to the plan sometime today?" Harry said, concealing a smile. He found nothing more amusing than setting Ron and Draco loose on each other, but the nagging sense of duty was pulling him back to what they had yet to do. He placed his palms flat against the map, turning to ask Ron to continue with the plan.

The door crashed open.

Startled by the noise, Harry accidentally knocked all the chess pieces over. Ginny burst into the room, wand drawn, advancing on the human versions.

"Why didn't someone tell me about Sarah Caliga?" 

"Again, with the wand." Draco drawled lazily.

She turned her anger on him. "I'm not in the mood, Malfoy!" Her voice was steady, low, and silenced Draco instantly.

Ron stepped protectively in front of Harry, who simultaneously had stepped protectively in front of Draco, creating a strange sort of conga line.

"Ginny, calm down. Put that away and tell us what you're on about." Ron reached out, but she slapped his hands away.

"What _I'm_ on about?" Her voice was instantly painful, but Ron held his ground, nodding silently. "I'm on about the fact that I was stuck doing baby-sitting duty up in the hospital wing, and no one had the decency, UNTIL NOW, to tell me what was going on, Ronald Weasley!" She shrieked, throwing her hands in the air, imitating her mother perfectly.

"GINEVRA!" Ron shot back, losing his patience.

Harry took a step back, and collided with the body behind him. He leaned back slightly as Draco reached out on either side of him to grasp Harry's hands.

"I think the dragonfly is going to combust." Draco whispered, giving Harry’s hands a quick squeeze.

Harry tilted his head back toward Draco, but kept his attention locked on the sibling's verbal duel. "No, Weasley women are indestructible, trust me." He returned Draco's squeeze.

Ginny was only a fraction shorter than Ron, and Harry watched in awe as she interrogated her brother with skill. "Tell me, Ron, where was I most of last year?"

"What?" Ron shouted, his face burning red. "What does that have to do with..." He suddenly gasped. “Oh." His eyes grew wide, then quickly darted away from her glare. She moved in closer, still using a firm tone, but a lower volume this time.

"Well, Ron? Where was I?" She smiled in a 'I'm right, and you know it' sort of way.

"Ireland." Ron mumbled.

Draco's hands fell away, and Harry risked a glance over his shoulder. Judging by his shocked expression, Draco seemed to be putting all the pieces together. 

"Well, at least I know your brain hasn't completely gone soft." Ginny tapped Ron's forehead with her wand. He made a face, but no movement to stop her. "And what was I doing there?"

Ron, now looking very uncomfortable, mumbled something under his breath.

Ginny tilted his chin up with the tip of her wand until they were staring at each other. "What was that, Ronnie?" She beamed, victorious.

"Umm...fighting…vampires." He answered, glaring daggers.

"Very good, Ron." She teasing pinched both his cheeks roughly, and there was something that sounded like "G'off" coming from him, as he stepped out of her reach.

Harry stared, open-mouthed at his friend.

"Vampires?" Draco's voice sounded higher than usual. "Information that could have been very useful, Weasley." He eyed Ron, stepping out from behind Harry.

"There was too much happening, I just forgot to mention...I didn't even..." Ron apologetically lowered his head and his volume. He was looking like he would give anything for a large rock to crawl under.

Harry looked at Ginny, witnessing something an only child didn't see very often. The fire in her eyes seemed to indicate that only _she_ was allowed to yell at Ron.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." She watched Ron for a reaction as she protected him. Harry shook his head, baffled at the display.

Ron held up a hand. "S'ok, Ginny. You're both right. I should have remembered. Well, maybe now we can fill in the blanks for each other."

"Ron's right." Harry took control of the floor, while Draco made a face at Ron. "Ginny, did Hermione fill you in on what we know?" He sat on the edge of Draco's desk, motioning for everyone to take a seat.

"I think so. I have a few things to tell you that might help, but first I have a question for Draco."

Instead of taking a seat at one of the student desks, Draco sat down beside Harry, facing the two Weasleys.

"All right then, go on, Dragonfly." Draco regally waved his had for her to continue.

"Hermione told me Sarah was..." She seemed to be searching for a word. "...interested in you. Did you stop to think why?"

Draco snorted, and Harry held his breath. "Are you blind? Isn't it obvious?" He stood up, presenting himself in all his elegant glory.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

Harry's hand came up to cover his mouth, unable to stop the smile that appeared. He watched as Ginny approached Draco, taking her time as she appraised him.

"Oh yes, very impressive." She patronizingly patted him on the head, and Harry could almost feel how much Draco wanted to reach for his wand. 

There was a loud 'bang'.

The others turned to see Ron laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Ginny and Harry were there in a second, righting the desk he had been sitting on and pulling him to his feet. Ron was trying to control himself, but every time he looked at Draco, a new round of laughter would start. 

Draco's wand was out before anyone could notice. "Silencio!"

It looked as if Ron was colourfully cursing Draco, but there was no sound beyond his heavy breathing and foot stomping.

Draco outwardly remained calm as he lowered his voice to speak directly to Ron. "Perhaps I should tell your sister how you pay off your library fines."

The silent verbal attack stopped abruptly. Ron seemed to now be sputtering, but the thrashing had stopped. 

'Here we go again.' Harry thought, as Draco sat smirking beside him.

"Blackmail won't work, Malfoy." Ginny said, matter-of-factly, placing a hand firmly on Ron's shoulder.

Ron sat up straight and sneered back at Draco.

Harry studied Ginny. He knew what was coming and decided to watch Draco carefully. 

"Hermione already told me everything." She declared proudly.

The colour drained from Ron's face, only to be replaced with a fresh batch, seconds later.

She patted Ron's shoulder as he slouched lower and lower. "Don't worry, Ron, I already know. Girls are very different from boys when it comes to sharing personal matters." 

She waved her wand over his head, reversing the silencing charm. Not surprisingly, Ron had nothing to say.

Ginny continued. "So," She turned her attention back to Draco and Harry. "Hermione said your research has consisted of 'Hogwarts, a History', and talking to the portrait. Am I right?" The three men nodded. "So you know the story up to when she moved in with the colony in Galway, the binding ritual, and making a nasty pact with the forces of evil for a child?" 

"Yeah, that about covers it." Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Oh, we also know the baby stealing and parent killing part." Ron muttered, running the back of his hand absentmindedly over the desk top.

"Glad you brought that up. Five points to Ron!" Ginny said, mussing up his hair. Ron allowed a slight smile to appear.

The Sorting Hat's voice suddenly bellowed through the room. "Qualified teachers _only_ may award or deduct house points! 

All four of the room's inhabitants froze, but their eyes searched for the source as the voice continued.

"...and I don't believe we have a house of 'Ron', unless I slept slightly longer than I intended to." It added, much softer this time, as if thinking to itself.

"Um...sorry." Ginny offered, but it seemed the hat had said its piece, since there was no reply.

Ginny blushed a pale pink. "I've been scolded, by a hat."

"Better than by Snape." Harry teased.

Draco shot him a warning glare, while thinking out loud. "I didn't know the hat could use the intercom charm." 

Harry turned to watch him, and noticed Draco's eyes growing wide. "What? What is it?" He asked, slight panic in his tone.

Draco glanced quickly over at the Weasleys, then moved to whisper in Harry's ear that was farthest away from them. "I wonder what else it hears."

"What do you mean?" Harry pulled back slightly, but Draco moved with him, lips close to Harry's ear. "Remember when the vampire scolded you for 'seducing' me?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, there are no portraits in here, and none in our room, so how does she know about what we do to each other anywhere but in the hallways? What if the hat is listening to us, then feeding her information." Draco had finished his comment, but his lips stood guard close to the back of Harry's ear, not wanting to retreat just yet.

Harry started to ponder the problem while enjoying the nearness of Draco. He suddenly let out a sound that was something between a cry and a moan as he felt sharp teeth sink into his ear lobe.

He pulled his body away quickly, hand flying up to check for blood, eyes searching Draco's face for an explanation. Draco smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry, love, couldn't help myself. Forgive me?" Harry stiffened as Draco advanced again, but was relieved to feel a light kiss where Draco had just left his mark. Harry relaxed and forgave.

Draco's hand slid off his lap, across Harry's, headed north, and came to rest on a flushed cheek while his lips continued the unfinished nuzzling along Harry's jaw line. Harry had completely forgotten about the other two people in the room, or that they had anything even remotely important to do.

"Well, moving on." Ginny clapped her hands together, snapping Harry reluctantly back into reality. Draco exhaled on a frustrated groan and dropped his head, defeated, on Harry's shoulder. Harry thought he heard a soft growl.

"Okay, here's what I know." Ginny moved to the chalkboard and pulled out her wand once again. "Creta!" The tip transformed into chalk, and she proceeded to draw what looked like a country landscape with two groups of stick people on either side. 

"Are all Weasleys predisposed to visual aids?" Draco looked from the chalk drawing down to his cape-wearing bishop.

Ron blushed, scooping up the chess pieces, and shoving them back into his pocket. Ginny was doing a convincing job of ignoring them both.

"Here are our two groups." She tapped her wand in the middle of the clutter of stick people with fangs on the left. "Vampires and..." The chalk wand pointed to the other group. "Villagers." She coughed on a bit of chalk dust that spouted from the tip of her wand, miming to Ron that she needed a drink.

Ron waved his wand erratically. "Tea for four." It was clear that Ron and his wand had worked out a version of short-hand when it came to spells. The tea appeared on top of the maps that still covered Draco's desk. Ginny grabbed for a cup, took a long pull, and cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Moving on." She returned her empty cup to the desktop, wiping up a bit of tea that had splashed onto the map, slightly smudging the door to the hospital wing.

"So, about 18 years ago, Sarah devises her baby stealing, parent killing plan, and keeps it going until some of the villagers notice that members of their families have gone missing. They slightly outnumbered the vampires, but didn't have the means to make a huge dent in the population if they were to attack. I think Sarah was able to acquire about six children. She cared for them as humans until they reached a safe age to be 'turned'...I think about eight years, when they had strong enough permanent teeth to feed with."

Ron held his stomach, moaning slightly. Ginny rolled her eyes and returned to the drawing.

"One woman, Meidh..." 

She wrote it on the board, and Harry noticed that it didn't look anything like it sounded. "Mee-ya?" Harry asked, trying to repeat the pronunciation. 

Ginny nodded. "It's Gaelic. I believe it means 'balance'." She turned back to the board.

"Since when do you speak Gaelic?" Ron asked.

Ginny blushed fiercely. "I, uh, picked it up when I lived in the village last year. It's amazing what you can learn when immersed in another culture..or..."

"...Or trying to land a bloke?" Ron asked with suspicion. "What's his name, Gin?"

She spun to face him. Harry noticed her ears were now glowing just below her short pixie hair. "I didn't say _anything_ about a bloke!" She snapped at Ron.

Draco suddenly clapped his hands twice in excitement. "Splendid! Dragonfly's got herself a girlfriend! You must bring her over for tea. Right, Harry?" 

"Um..." Harry ventured, not really knowing what was happening. 'Didn't she say she was single, just this morning?' He asked himself.

"What? No! Wait!" Ginny held her hands up to silence all the budding theories. "Alright, Fine. There _was_ someone last year, but there _isn't_ now." 

Draco grinned, Harry was confused, and Ron was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can we PLEASE just all agree to talk about this...later?" Ginny pleaded.

Harry and Draco nodded respectfully. Ron looked like he was in a wordless battle with himself. After a moment of silent seething, he threw his hands up in surrender, thumped back down onto the desk and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Bloody unfair, Gin. You can know all my secrets, but I can't even ask..."

"Later, Ron. I promise." 

Harry watched, impressed, as she expertly calmed her brother with a few simple words and a smile. He heard Draco cough, preparing to speak. Harry lightly bumped him in the ribs, stopping what he was sure would have been a snide remark from the ever-attentive Slytherin.

Something bubbled softly in a jar on the back shelf. Everyone turned to look for a moment, then Ginny took control once again.

"Anyway, let's get back to the woman I was talking about. As the story goes, she had narrowly escaped with her life, but had lost her daughter to Sarah while the other vampires fed on her husband." 

Harry stood up to stretch for a moment, still listening to Ginny, when the sight of a slightly green Ron caught his attention.

"Oh honestly, Ron." Ginny caught sight of him as well. In an instant, she had replaced the normal tip of her wand, and was flicking it at Ron's tea cup. "Valetudo." She pushed the cup at Ron. "Here, drink this." Ron made a face, and pulled back slightly. "Oh don't be a baby, Ron! It's just tea, with a spell to steady your stomach." Ron took the cup from her and drank it in one gulp.

"Sorry, it's just that I like vampires even less than spiders." He shrugged and set down his cup.

Ginny smiled warmly at him. "I forgot. I'm sorry, Ron."

Draco snorted and received another jab from Harry. "Prod me again, Potter, and you will witness my recidivism." He warned icily.

Harry knew he was bluffing, but flashes of Draco's behaviour during their school days played like a movie in Harry's mind. He decided to keep his elbows to himself rather than risking a run in with his former enemy.

"So." Ginny returned to her lesson. "She told the village that the other babies, some of their kin, were still alive and being kept with the woman who performed the binding ritual. They decided to form a rescue party to save the children, but were unsuccessful."

"Brave woman." Ron said softly. Ginny nodded.

"And very angry." She sat down beside Ron.

"You've met her?" Harry asked, sounding rather surprised.

"Yeah." Ginny rubbed her hand over her forehead, closing her eyes.

"I just assumed she died in the rescue attempt." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny shook he head. "No. She even went back a third time." 

"She's touched. Doesn't know when to give up, does she?" Draco muttered to himself, tapping a finger on his temple.

Ginny sat up straight, drawing their attention once more. "Now this is the part you won't believe." She paused, looking like she was regretting her last statement.

"Well, go on, then!" Ron impatiently waved an arm.

Ginny stood and began to wander between the desks. "She waited for the perfect moment to get revenge, but Sarah was always too well guarded by her 'children' for any plan to be successful. One day, Meidh heard about Sarah's bargain to bear a child of her own. Rumour had it that Sarah became fiercely protective of her unborn child, and sent all the others away from her to wait until the baby was born."

All three men listened attentively, while Ginny continued to pace. 

"Meidh bribed, blackmailed and threatened anyone she could to gain information on when the baby would be born. She waited until it was time, then took her revenge."

"She's the one who killed Sarah." Harry's voice sounded dry. Ginny gave one nod in Harry's direction. 

"She told me, without any emotion, how she ran a metal wand through the heart of the vampire, took the baby, and returned to the village to raise her new daughter."

"Let me venture a guess here." Draco spoke, reaching out for Harry's hand. "She named the vampire's child after her own dead daughter?"

Ron went white.

"Rebecca." Harry whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, at least we know she wasn't raised by that insane vampire woman." Ron offered, breaking the silence that had hung over the room for the last few moments.

"No, luckily she was instead raised by 'insane revenge' woman. Much better." Draco sent Ron one of his friendliest sneers.

Harry turned his head away to conceal a smile.

"She was a good mother to Becky, I saw her myself." Ginny said calmly, not disguising her cool glare in Draco's direction very convincingly. "She raised her daughter to hate vampires, but under the circumstances, wouldn't you have done the same?" Ginny watched him, intently.

Draco thought for a moment, then met Ginny's gaze, speaking softly. "I don't imagine the village would have been very welcoming to the idea of the daughter of a vampire growing up amongst their children, regardless of who the 'step family' might be."

Ginny softened her expression, eyeing Draco with something that looked to Harry like mild admiration. "You're right. They lived outside the village, about a twenty minute walk east. There are a few people out there who support and protect Meidh and Becky, but the villagers only let them come into town once a month to buy supplies, and be on their way again."

Ron shifted on his desk. "Nice way to treat the person who saved their ruddy village." He shook his head looking down at his shoes.

"They'd willingly welcome Meidh back, but Draco's right about Rebecca. The people in the village see her as some sort of...portent."

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny with puzzled expressions.

"A nasty omen." Draco translated for them. They both nodded their thanks.

All of a sudden, the image of Rebecca studying in the library leapt to the front of Harry's thoughts. "Why is she so advanced in her studies? I wouldn't think they'd allow her to go to school in the village."

"Meidh and the Teaghlach take turns teaching her at home." 

Ron mimicked Ginny's pronunciation. "Teaghlach? What's _that_ Gaelic for, Gin?"

She self-consciously cupped a hand over one of her reddening ears. "The family." She whispered to the stone floor. "That's what Meidh's followers call themselves."

"Ginny..." Harry stood and walked over to her. "Did you recognize Rebecca in the library today?" Ginny nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell us anything then?" Harry asked softly. 

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. Harry could almost feel the energy she was putting into organizing her thoughts. She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes.

"Honestly, I think I was just really shocked when I walked into the library and she was there behind that mountain of books at your old table."

Harry smiled. "I know that feeling. When I saw her sitting there, I could have sworn it was Hermione somehow transported back to our first year." Harry was momentarily distracted by Draco and Ron nodding. 'It just figures.' Harry thought. 'The only thing we all agree on.'

"Truth is, Harry..." Ginny looked away from him. "...I talked to her, used her name, and all she did was greet me politely, and go back to studying." 

Draco was now on his feet, moving towards the rows of jars behind his desk. "Sounds like any other Ravenclaw student."

"True." Ginny said, ignoring the bait. "But last year I had spent a good deal of time with her and her mum in the village, went to the market with them, I even braided her hair one day when I was over for tea. She _knew_ me." She frowned in concentration. "I thought that maybe she wanted her privacy while at school, or didn't want too many people to know about her past..." She looked intently at Harry." "...but I was sure that wasn't all of it."

Harry was starting to get the big picture. "The memory loss. She didn't recognize you."

Ginny nodded. "It seemed that way, and it really bothered me. I was late meeting Hermione in her study because I was wandering around the library trying to figure out why Rebecca didn't know who I was."

Harry listened closely, and watched as Ginny played absentmindedly with a silver ring on her left index finger. "After that, there really didn't seem to be any time. You were there with Hermione..." She smiled at Harry. "...then there was the whole 'I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Malfoy' moment." She waved her hand over to Draco's side of the room. 

He looked up from locating the bubbling jar, grinned and bowed elegantly.

"Wish I would have been there to see that." Ron giggled. "Hermione said you threw a wobbly." 

Draco lifted an eyebrow as Harry held his breath. Ginny walked swiftly, hands on hips, up to her brother, whose smile seemed to be rapidly vanishing. "I already apologized to Draco and Harry for my behaviour, as if it were any of _your_ business, Ronald! And I'm sure YOU took the news so much better than I did." Ron gulped and flushed slightly. "Didn't he, Harry?"

Harry felt Draco slide up next to him, begging for a bit of revenge. Ron was visibly squirming. It was strange to feel both the urge to torment and defend at the same time, but pleading looks from both Ginny and Draco, made Harry's decision an easy one.

"Ron? Oh yeah, Gin, he was a real gentleman about the whole thing." Harry flashed Ron a waggish grin.

Ginny beamed, as if she knew what was coming. "Really? Tell me all about it!" She sat down at Harry's feet like a small child at story time, grinning brightly.

"Well." Harry placed his hands on his knees, bending closer to Ginny. "He started off by not speaking to me for an entire month."

"That's only because..." Ron struggled to defend himself, but Ginny cut him off.

"Ron, shhh. Harry's telling it." She gave him that look that siblings perfect through years of taunting each other.

Draco wrapped his left arm around Harry. "After that came a lovely pound cake." He smiled down at Ginny, wanting to share the 'storytelling spotlight' with Harry.

She winced. "Didn't happen to be made by any of my brothers, did it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Draco pretended to forget their names. "It was the matching ones." He started laughing as he glanced over at Harry. 

"Yeah." Harry was trying not to laugh. "Hermione figured it out after many hours of me singing in Italian, badly."

"Oh, the Opera Pound Cake? That's a nasty one." Ginny shook her head at Ron, who was now crossing his arms, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. "Getting Fred and George involved? Ron, you didn't!" Ginny tried on her best shocked face.

"He certainly did." Draco interjected. 

Harry, now thoroughly enjoying himself, turned his mouth toward Draco's ear. "Tell her about the flowers." He whisper-laughed.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget about the flowers!" Draco's voice collided with a very red and bothered Ron who was twirling his wand, now glaring at all three of them.

"Ron sent you flowers?" She asked Draco, eyes getting wider by the second.

"Indeed. He wanted to make me think that Harry was breaking up with me." Draco rolled his eyes. 

Harry knew Draco was thinking something along the lines of 'No one dumps a Malfoy', but he kept his thoughts to himself. 

Draco bent closer to Ginny. "He even sent sweet Hedwig with a note." He shook his head, tutting at Ron. 

"What did it say?" She whispered with excitement.

Harry took over, in a grand voice. "My Dearest Malfoy,"

"Hmmm, I had no idea Harry was so formal, but I kept reading, none the less." Draco added.

Ginny watched the play unfold as Ron, utterly embarrassed, gazed longingly at the door.

As if sensing his intent, both Draco and Harry simultaneously ordered "LOCK!" The door slammed and clicked. Ginny clapped, as Ron slouched lower.

Harry resumed the re-enactment, quoting from memory. "My Dearest Malfoy, I no longer fancy your arse off, and want to end whatever this is that we have going. I have come to my senses and realize that you are still the mighty git you always were." 

Harry stopped to catch his breath, as Draco flung a hand over his heart in mock anguish.

"Ron, how could you have thought Draco was going to fall for that?" Ginny threw the words back over her shoulder, not wanting to look away from the couple in front of her.

"Was worth a try." Ron mumbled under his breath, but Harry noticed that he was smirking a little, starting to see some of the ridiculousness of the situation. Ginny started to stand up.

"Wait, there's a bit more, Gin." Harry winked at Draco. Ginny settled back in, ready for the second act.

"Oh, right. I see a bit more of the note on the bottom of the page. Harry, love?" He stepped aside, giving Harry center stage to continue.

Harry was finding it hard to control the urge to laugh that started when he thought about the last lines, but he tried valiantly, anyway.

"P.S. Please accept this gift as I give you the boot. Get stuffed! No longer yours, Potter."

Ginny let go of her knees and fell back onto the floor in a severe laughing fit. Draco stepped over her to kiss away the few tears of laugher that were rolling down Harry's cheeks, grinning with pride. Ron was laughing softly despite himself, and nodded once to Harry as they shared a smile over Draco's shoulder.

"Want to know the best part, Ginny?" Ron's voice from the back corner made everyone pause what they were doing.

She tried to slow her breathing as she spun around on the floor to look at Ron. "I don't know if I can handle any more!" She wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand.

"Malfoy returned my note." Ron smirked as Draco pulled his attention away from Harry looking over his shoulder at Ron.

"Oh, that's right." Harry spun Draco around so that Ginny could see when he delivered the line Harry was waiting for. He weaved his arms from the back, through the thick folds of Draco's robes. Draco settled back against Harry, warmly smiling.

Harry was mildly shocked when Draco nodded to Ron. "Tell her what it said. I want to hear you say it." 

Ginny, startled, looked up at Malfoy, then across the room to Ron. He was blushing terribly, but he stood, took a deep breath, and declared in his best impression of the 'Malfoy drawl'.

"My Dear Weasel, Is that the best you've got, Sunshine?"

There was a round of applause from Draco and Ginny. Harry's hands were clasped like a seat belt around Draco, so he shouted his praise for the performance. Ron took a deep bow. When the giggles from Ginny died down slightly, Draco continued.

"I was still confused by the mention of the gift, since Hedwig had only come with the letter."

Ron groaned, and Harry watched him, smiling.

"About an hour later, I found out that he had sent one hundred dead black roses each tied with a black ribbon." He told an enraptured Ginny. "Now, what dear Ronald didn't know, was that I was staying in town with Harry, so he sent them all to the manor." 

Harry and Ginny made eye contact before she burst out into another laughing fit. She couldn't stop laughing as she wrapped her arms across her chest. "Draco, stop! My ribs are hurting." The tears came rolling down her face, but she didn't do anything to stop them.

Draco tucked a bit of hair behind his ear, smiling down at her. "Yes, well..." He fixed his eyes on Ron. "My mother didn't quite see the humour in it."

Ginny stopped laughing and looked over at Harry, worry in her eyes. "She knows about you two?" She was out of breath, panting out her words.

Harry released Draco, and reached for her hand. "She didn't then, but she does now. It's a long story, but since Lucius' arrest, she's been hinting to Draco about joining our side, but it wasn't safe to let anyone know. She's been keeping our secret to herself, just in case there's anyone who still might want either one of us dead." He walked back over to Draco, brushing his fingers on the back of Draco's hand.

Draco looked down at Harry's hand, and turned his own to firmly grasp it. "The 'new' dark forces apparently believe her too weak to be of any use. The remaining Death Eaters largely ignore Malfoy Manor these days."

Ron gulped. "Whaddya mean, 'new dark forces'?" 

Ginny stared at Draco, slowly getting to her feet, all traces of amusement draining away from her eyes.

Harry shivered as she approached. Her eyes shifted from Draco to Harry. "I don't want to judge either of you, but it seems there are quite a few things you never told us." Ron moved up behind her, watching Harry and Draco closely.

Harry took a deep breath, carefully preparing his answer. 

"You're right, Dragonfly." Draco started before Harry had a chance to speak. "The 'new' activity seems to be limited to rumours at the present, but regardless, I'm sorry we kept that information to ourselves."

Draco's admission and apology took everyone by surprise, including Harry, who quietly coughed on the air that was stuck in his throat. Ron and Ginny gasped quietly, then quickly composed themselves.

Draco continued. "Granger has already figured out a few things, but Harry and I are going to tell her everything tonight."

"Dinner." She whispered, eyes growing wide. 

Draco nodded.

"We are?" Harry asked Draco, somehow managing to choke out the words.

Draco nodded once. "Yes we are, love." He ran his free hand over Harry's jaw line, smiling softly. "Remember what I said this morning in the library about secrets?" His words seemed to be only for Harry, but Ron spoke up first.

"They make a bloody mess out of everything?" 

Draco dropped his hand, Ginny spun to face him. 

"What?" Ron looked as shocked as Draco and Ginny.

"Ron, that's exactly what Draco said, but you weren't even there!" Ginny threw her hands in the air.

"Well, that was lucky then, eh?" Ron did two steps of a little jig, while the rest of them shook their heads and chuckled.

Harry rubbed his forehead, and thought, 'what are the odds?'

Draco raised his hand, motioning for everyone to calm down. "We'd like you two to join us when we talk to Hermione."

Harry nodded immediately. 

"That way, we won't have to tell the story three times, and we may be able to pool all the annoying questions into a few that are properly thought out." He teased them, smiling playfully.

Harry was distracted by a familiar screech coming from down the hall. "Unlock and open!" Harry ordered. The door obeyed as Hedwig soared into the room, landing on Harry's outstretched arm. "Good to see you too." Harry whispered as she nuzzled her soft head against his cheek.

Ginny and Ron clucked their hellos to her while she hopped onto the desk, and presented Harry with a piece of parchment tied to her leg. 

"Oh!" Ginny's sudden gasp made Harry jump, and Hedwig hoot a scolding note in her direction. "Harry, I forgot to tell you. I borrowed Hedwig just after Rebecca fainted this morning. That letter is probably for me."

Harry placed the unopened note in her hand. 

Draco clicked his tongue, and Hedwig bounded up to his shoulder and started nipping playfully at his ear.

Ron snorted in surprise. "She doesn't do that with anyone but Harry!"

Draco looked up at Ron, while feeding Hedwig several treats from his pocket. "We understand each other."

Harry's heart melted at the sweet picture they made. Hedwig would finish the treat, cooing lightly into Draco's ear. When she had waited long enough, she would bump the top of her head into Draco's chin until he surrendered another treat. He never denied her, even when she covered him with crumbs. 'He lets her get away with anything.' Harry smiled, lost in his thoughts.

Draco ran the back of his hand over her soft feathers. "She is the most beautiful of her kind here at Hogwarts, so naturally, we have that in common." Draco flashed a dazzling smile, and Harry could tell he was loving the mimed gagging reaction from Ron.

It took Harry awhile to register that Ginny had been out of the conversation for the last few minutes. She was reading the letter slowly, her fingers were bone white against the dusty paper. 

Harry moved instinctively as Ginny started to sway. Ron was there a split second later, helping Harry pull her to a chair. Draco sent Hedwig to perch on top of the shelves, and poured a fresh cup of tea for Ginny.

Harry took the cup from him. "Thanks." He knelt in front of Ginny. "Here, Gin. Drink this first, then tell us what's wrong."

Her left hand, still holding the note, fell limply to her side. She let Harry place the cup in her right hand as it shook with the new weight. Ron was pacing just behind Harry, trying to get a look at the paper, but the words were pressed against the side of Ginny's leg. She took a slow sip of tea, then pushed the cup back toward Harry.

She looked as if she was getting ready to tell them what had upset her, but instead, she threw her head back violently and filled the room with an anguished wail. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Harry looked from Ron to Draco, not really knowing what to do. Suddenly her head came forward and she stared wildly at Harry. 

"What is it, Ginny?" Draco crouched down beside her, but his arm reached out to steady Harry who had started to shake.

She took a deep breath. 

"When everything started happening today, and after all that Hermione told me about how Becky just turned up here at Hogwarts..." She took a shallow breath. "...I sent Hedwig with a note to her village, in case she had been kidnapped, and they had been looking all this time for her." 

More tears flowed from her eyes, but her voice was becoming stronger, and she was stubbornly trying to control her rapid breaths. "There's something else I forgot to tell you before. Ever since Rebecca's birth, something strange has been happening to the vampire colony."

"What?" Ron Joined Harry and Draco, kneeling by Ginny's left side.

"They've been getting sick, slowly dying off." She wiped her free hand quickly across her eyes.

"I thought they were immune to sickness and death of that kind." Harry looked up at her to check his information.

"Right, Harry." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. "They've turned many people into vampires like themselves, and the new members of the colony are strong. However, all who were loyal to Sarah, before Rebecca was born, continue to lose strength, forcing them to rely on the healthy recruits."

Ginny was slowly coming back to herself. She took another long breath, and then reached out for Ron's hand, gripping it tightly.

"About 2 years ago, they got this idea that the dark powers must have been mourning the loss of both Sarah and the child. The vampires now believe that if Rebecca is returned to them, the curse will be lifted, and their strength will return."

"They've been trying to get her for two years." Ron mumbled out his conclusion, then looked up at Ginny. "That's why your team was sent over there." 

Ginny nodded, silently. "The villagers didn't have enough resources to fight them alone, so we drove the colony into the hills, depleted some of their numbers, and thought that was the end of it. We came home in December."

"When do we get the good news?" Draco asked, softly.

"I'm afraid you don't." Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes once more as she passed the note to Harry.

He studied her face for a moment, looked down at the letter, and spoke slowly.

"It's addressed to Reannagg," Harry looked back up to Ginny. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as if the word was painful.

"It means Red Star." She started shaking again as Ron stroked her hand. "That's what they call me."

Harry felt Draco's hand rest on his arm, as he started reading again. 

"Several good men were lost on our mission to deliver Rebecca to the safety of the wizard school in England. We did not know until this moment if they had succeeded, since none returned after leaving months ago. Shortly after you left, allies of the colony arrived by the hundreds, and took over the village. Most were killed or turned. Some of us were being held prisoner, but now that your letter is in their hands, and the child has been located, we will not be of any further use to them. Their leader, Lothan, asked me to write this letter. They will come for her and the wand, soon. He vows that they will go peacefully if you give them what they want."

Draco reached to steady Harry's hand as it shook the paper out of focus. Harry shoved the letter closer to Draco, not able to read any further. 

Draco swallowed, then slowly read the last few lines. 

"I know you will want to protect her, but so many have been lost. Her mother, our leader, is dead. The rest of us will soon be a memory. The fight is over."

Draco flipped the parchment over, but there were no more words. He let it fall from his fingers as the room slowly filled with a painful silence.

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

Ron slowly got to his feet. "All right then," 

Harry watched him pull nervously at the bottom of his shirt, but walked with purpose over to Draco's desk. He stood behind it, pressing his palms firmly on the map. 

"We need a plan." Ron said quietly to himself, lightly tapping his fingers, one at a time, against the soft parchment.

A few moments before, Ginny had collapsed onto her lap, hiding in the crooks of her elbows, her forearms and hands draped over the back of her head. Harry's right hand lightly rested on Ginny's leg, and his left arm was wrapped around Draco, who had slumped onto his side after finishing the letter. 

Harry knew that this was the time for doing something brave, time to take charge, but he couldn't find enough energy or desire to move. He settled for letting Ron take the lead for the moment. It had always bothered Harry that no one ever gave Ron enough credit for his gift of strategy. It was yet another side of his friend that not many saw, but Harry respected.

"All right. See what you think of this." Harry could see Ron's worry for Ginny as he watched her shaking body, but to his credit, he held his emotions and tried to shift focus.

"Malfoy." Ron called, rolling up his sleeves. Draco looked up at Harry who gave him a weak smile, then turned his eyes to Ron. "We need to call another meeting. Can you make the announcement again?" Ron asked, studying the map once more.

Draco pulled himself up, running his hands down the now wrinkled, dusty fabric of his robes, frowning. "What would you like me to say?" He asked Ron quietly, reaching for his wand.

"Oh, tell them we'll meet in the lounge again." He placed a finger in the center of the teacher's lounge on the map, and thought out loud to himself. "We need about twenty minutes to get everything ready, and let Hermione know." He trailed off, Draco still watching him. He suddenly looked up to meet Draco's stare. "Tell them we will meet within a half hour."

Draco nodded and touched his wand to his throat, beginning the announcement. Harry took notice of the way he was using a calm, pleasant tone, the way he always did when he had bad news to deliver.

Ginny shifted in her chair. Harry reached up to touch her arm, feeling the heat of her skin through her sleeve. 

"All right, Gin?" Harry whispered. He felt her body rise and fall, as she took a few deep breaths. Her arms unfurled, landing on Harry's shoulders.

"No." She admitted softly, slowly looking up at Harry. Her face was blotchy and flushed, her eyes bloodshot and angry. "Because of my stupidity, people are dead, Harry...and now Hogwarts is in danger." She choked out the words as her head fell forward again.

Harry had no idea what he could say to make this moment any easier for her, but he was willing to try. He pulled himself up onto his knees, Ginny's arms sliding off his shoulders, falling limp at her sides.

"Ginny, we..." Harry started, but Ron cut in before he could finish collecting his thoughts.

"Gin, I'm sorry about your friends, but there's nothing we can do from here to save them now. I don't know how much time we have." He looked back down to the map, tracing a finger from the potions classroom up to the Hospital wing. "But I think we still have a chance to save Becky and the school." 

Harry caught a glimpse of Draco nodding out of the corner of his eye, and was even more shocked to see Ginny copy the same action. She sat up sharply, swallowing hard, drying her eyes with a damp sleeve for the last time.

"You're right, Ron." She helped pull Harry to his feet. "Where should we start?"

Harry watched, dumbfounded, as Ginny removed her long coat, throwing it over her chair. She was wearing tan dragon hide trousers that were fitted to perfection, matching boots, and a tight green/grey cotton shirt under a tan wool vest.

Draco enviously surveyed the dragon hide, and let out a low whistle. Ron and Harry's attention was focused lower, on something else entirely. Riding low on her hips sat a brown leather belt that held a dagger with an ornate handle on the right, and a holder for her wand on the left.

"The latest in vampire hunting fashions?" Draco smiled.

She tapped the dagger. "Old habits." She returned a thin smile. 

"Right." Ron rolled the maps up, tucking them under his arm as he walked toward the door. "Let's go, then." He waved his arm for them to follow, and they fell in behind him without question, without knowing what would happen before the night was over.

He paused as they reached the door frame. "Harry," He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to grab his attention. "Me and Ginny'll get everything ready for the meeting, and try to figure out a plan 'A', and maybe a plan 'B', if it looks like we might need one." Harry nodded.

He then pointed down the hallway. "You and Malfoy go get Hermione...and Rebecca, if she's up to it." Harry gave him a nod. "Good. Oh!...and Malfoy..." Draco silently turned to face him. 

"Why don't you stop and have a chat with that Sarah vampire woman?" Draco quickly looked at Harry, a sour expression appeared on his face. 

"Just in case." Ron grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

"In case of what?" Draco asked, pointedly.

Harry picked up the answer. "Just in case she might tell you anything else that might be useful?" 

"Exactly." Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"One moment." Draco held up one hand to pause the conversation, while the other was rubbing his forehead. "I think some of us are forgetting that she is still one biscuit short of a tea party." 

Ginny shook her head. "No. You're right, Malfoy." 

"A nutter." Ron agreed. 

Harry suddenly realized that everyone was looking at him. "Oh, yes, mad." Harry added quickly.

"Good. Then why do you think anything she tells us would be of any possible use, or even remotely true?" Draco's words echoed against the stone walls and bounced away.

Harry didn't have an answer, and it seemed, from the silence that followed, that no one else did either. After what seemed an eternity, Ron shrugged. "Well, you got more out of her than the rest of us, and she seems to fancy you...former Slytherin and all..." He suddenly spun and clapped Ginny on the back. "Right, let's go." He looked quickly at Harry and Draco. "You have twenty minutes."  
He attempted a weak smile. "Good luck, lads."

Harry felt as if he were the victim of a stunning curse of some sort as he watched Ron and Ginny stride away from them. 'Twenty minutes?' Harry thought, as he felt Draco pull him by the elbow in the opposite direction. 'Draco's right. What can we find out from a demonic, deranged, ex-Slytherin seductress vampire in twenty minutes?' The jealousy seemed to be creeping back in before he could do anything about it.

"I don't know what Weasley expects us to find out from that treacherous femme fatale." Draco said to the dim passageway in front of them.

Harry stopped walking, eyes wide with shock. Draco searched his face.

"Harry, what is it?" He placed his warm hands on Harry's shoulders.

"What if she's been jumping into other portraits of herself and telling her followers how to find us? They must have another picture of her...somewhere." 

Draco rolled his eyes, looking quite annoyed, but finished on a smile. "Silly me to think there couldn't be any more bad news today." He lightly kissed Harry's forehead. "Are you all right, you look like I just turned you down for the Halloween ball." 

Harry sighed and shifted his stance. "Draco, I'm being serious."

"So am I, you look dreadful."

Harry took a deep breath and tried again. "Just listen to me. What if..." 

"Too many 'what ifs', love. Time is ticking against us, so let's find out what we can, and panic later." His smile seemed to calm Harry, slightly. "Good plan?" Draco watched Harry intently until he nodded in agreement.

"All right, then." He hurriedly began an attempt at smoothing Harry's messy hair. "Can't take you to meet my girlfriend looking like that, now can I?" 

"Any more time spent with you, and I'll be heading into battle with a comb instead of a wand." Harry narrowed his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth, but allowed a feeble smile to escape. Draco brushed his lips quickly over each of Harry's eye lids before gasping and pulling back suddenly. 

"Almost left someone behind." He gave a short, sharp whistle, and called back down the hallway. "Strength in numbers! Let's go, my girl!"

A faint screech sounded somewhere in the back of the potions classroom, and it was only a few seconds before they heard the swish of feathers and witnessed the large white owl turn sideways as she swooped out the door, and into the hallway, closing the distance quickly. 

When she had settled onto Draco's shoulder, playfully pulling a few strands of his hair through her beak, she turned to squeak a quick greeting to Harry, who patted her head.

'What a strange family we make.' Harry thought to himself. He felt the familiar tug at his elbow again as they started up the back stairs that led to the Hospital wing.

 

~*~

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back." Sarah purred, running long silver fingernails down the invisible barrier that separated her from Draco. She pouted and fixed her dark eyes on him. 

Harry had decided to summon his invisibility cloak so he could watch the interaction between them without having to hide around the corner. Now that they had more information, Harry liked her even less, and stubbornly refused to allow Draco to leave his sight. Draco stood about three paces back from the painting, looking like royalty with Hedwig still perched on his right shoulder. Harry completed the triangle, standing on Draco's left.

"Number five. Patience is for the lower classes." Draco purred back, now wearing his best seductive smile, sending both shivers of excitement and fear to run around on Harry's skin.

Sarah tilted her head to one side, giving Draco all of her evil attention as he continued.

"Number four. A Slytherin should never have to wait for what they desire." The vampire closed her eyes and smiled as if Draco's words were soft, beautiful music. "My apologies for not returning sooner."

She rubbed her pale hands together, and grinned. "You know of the code? I thought the Headmaster would have put an end to our fun, long ago." She hissed.

Harry had no idea what they were talking about.

"He tried," Draco's eyes narrowed. "But regardless, we teach the code to every first year Slytherin shortly after the sorting, on their first night in the dungeons. It sets the right mood for the rest of the year. Don't you agree?" He purred.

Harry shivered again. He hadn't seen this side of Draco in a very long time, and was beginning to wonder how much of it was acting.

She nodded vigorously, and crouched at the front of the portrait, pushing her skirts to settle around her on the floor. "Number Three. Pure blood far outweighs a pure heart." She held up three slender fingers, winking at Draco.

"Naturally." Draco took his time with the word. "Pity they never tell the other houses."

Hedwig made soft clicking noises as she rubbed her head against Draco's chin. He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching up to scratch her neck.

The Vampire's expression turned to anger, as she raised an accusing finger at Hedwig. "It's your PET!" She spit out the word. "Isn't it?" Draco opened his eyes quickly.

Harry took a step closer to Draco, not knowing what had caused the eruption of anger from the unstable portrait. Draco brushed the back of his hand over his left hip, the gesture they had agreed upon before they had arrived. This one meant that Draco was fine, and a tug on his robes meant he was in trouble. Harry stood his ground.

"What are you on about?" Draco's voice was devoid of any emotion, but Hedwig indignantly squawked back at her.

"Your Gryffindor! He's an Animagus?"

"No." Draco pointed to his shoulder. "This is a very intelligent owl, not a wizard." 

"Owls owned by Slytherins don't behave that way." She placed her hands on the floor in front of her, and pushed her body forward, examining the increasingly nervous owl. 

"But it does belong to _him_ , doesn't it?" She sceptically surveyed Hedwig, who was starting to calm down after some whispered words, and a treat from Draco.

"She does." His voice was smooth and soothing. Draco's neck was becoming slightly pink, but Harry still marvelled at his complete control. 

Sarah stood once more, twirling a finger around a long dark ringlet. "Take a piece of him wherever you go, ssssssssweet Draco?"

"Number two. Strength in numbers." Draco answered with a beautiful smile.

"That doesn't apply to Gryffindor trophy-boys, or their owls!" She was pointing again, but this time Hedwig ignored her. "Slytherins only!"

Harry was having a hard time staying quiet. Every time she spoke, his brain would turn her voice into the annoying sound of branches scraping on a window. He was beginning to think it was time to put an end to this conversation.

"Does it apply to portraits?" Draco tilted his head down, looking up at her through his lashes.

Harry held his breath. 'This is it.' He thought. Harry watched the vampire's scowl evolve into a sharp grin once more.

"Mmmmm. My Dragon has a question for me?" She settled back into her large chair, licking an index finger.

Harry smiled in awe from under the cape, softly breathing again. The "code" seemed to have been Draco's clever way to gain her trust. Harry made a mental note never to doubt him again.

"Yes." Draco paused. "You're considerably famous." He chose his words carefully. "I gather you have room to stretch your 'legs' if you ever tired of this musty hall?"

"When my children call to me, I go to them." She cryptically answered. She turned her lonely gaze to the hospital wing entrance. "Soon we'll all go home together."

Draco was quiet for a moment. Sarah began pacing in front of her chair, her dress making a dull swishing sound as she turned each time. She now looked like someone who had fallen into a deep and instant depression. 

"I could bring her to you." Draco whispered, taking a step forward, eyes fixed on hers. "I know you want to see her."

Harry jabbed a finger into Draco's side, but Draco only swayed slightly, covering his discomfort by appearing to shift his weight.

"And in return?" She slowly ran her hand over the red velvet arms of the chair. She had turned her head again to look at the doors.

"I want to know when your children are coming, and how many." Draco stated, as if he was planning to invite them for tea. 

Harry nearly choked.

She nodded once, and Draco mirrored her. 

Her voice became strong and seemed, all of a sudden, to be amplified from the frame. "A Slytherin bond..." She pulled a dagger out that had been concealed somewhere in the chair, cut the tip of her finger, beckoning to Draco to walk forward.

Harry watched Draco's hand brush once more against his robes to signal that everything was fine, but Harry wasn't so sure he could let this go any further.

"...is an unbending covenant." Draco recited, bending to pick up a small shard of mirror off of the floor, as Hedwig struggled to keep her balance. He cut the tip of his finger in the same manner as Sarah, and raised it to meet hers against the painting.

Harry made a scraping sound with his shoes as he stepped forward to grab Draco. He froze and watched in horror as Sarah's eyes searched the hallway. Hedwig located the sound and took off from Draco's shoulder, managing to land on an invisible Harry.

"Intruder!" Sarah screamed. Her voice vibrating dust off the stone walls.

There was no time to react as Draco vanished from where he stood, and reappeared beside Sarah in the portrait.

The door to the Hospital wing flew open. Hermione, wand in hand was at Harry's side in an instant, seemingly not at all phased by the sight of Hedwig sitting in mid-air. Harry struggled to pull the cloak off his head, while Hedwig took off for a sturdier perch.

The vampire hissed, barring her teeth at Harry. "He's no longer yours, Gryffindor!" She threw her head back, grabbed a dazed Draco by the shoulders, and moaned with pleasure as her teeth sank with a sick sound into the base of his neck. 

Hermione screamed. 

Harry stopped breathing. 

Sarah pressed Draco's limp body closer to hers and lifted her head up for a moment to glare at Harry. Draco's blood covered her mouth and ran down her chin and neck, glowing off her white skin. 

Harry ached for Draco. He felt utterly helpless and sick as she sneered back at him.

She turned her attention back to Draco. "Sweet Dragon." She called softly.

Draco groaned.

"Tell your Gryffindor of our Slytherin code...number one..."

His head fell back, but she propped it up. "Tell him!" She demanded, licking at a steady stream of blood that was springing out of the fresh wound.

"Attack first." He whispered, then passed out.

~*~


	14. Chapter 14

"Give him back, NOW!" Hermione, face flushed with anger, screamed at the bloodstained witch.

Sarah, apparently finished with Draco for the moment, pushed him forcefully away. He collapsed against the chair looking like he might be violently ill at any moment. His head and neck were supported awkwardly by the arm of the chair, unable to bear the weight by himself any longer.

"We have made a promise to each other." She pointed a bony finger at the rueful, fading figure in her chair. "I will keep my word, and he _WILL_ KEEP HIS!" She moved, with renewed interest, back over to her prey. "Now, leave us!" She hissed at Hermione, then turned, making sure Harry was watching as she licked Draco's blood from her lips.

Time had no meaning for Harry. He watched in silent rage as the evil woman climbed into the chair, straddling Draco, almost hiding him in the folds of her black dress. She pulled a wand from her bodice and touched the tip to Draco's wound. 

"Waste not." She said in a high, singsong voice. The bleeding stopped immediately.

"Sorting Hat!" Hermione yelled at the ceiling. "Find Professor Snape!".

"The Professor is on his way to the lounge, and is just now passing the kitchens." The Sorting Hat's voice seemed to be coming from directly above them.

Harry could feel his hands closing into fists, the cold sweat running down the back of his neck, and the near unbearable pain in his chest. His knees refused to hold him up any longer. He hit the floor, unwilling to stop the violent wave of seizures crashing through his body, but succeeded in keeping his eyes fixed on the two figures in the chair. 

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Suddenly, a blanket of numbness covered Harry, and the convulsions slowed. He felt the spell creep through every muscle, leaving only his eyes under his failing control. 

Hermione's words echoed faintly in the hall, and into the back of Harry's mind, but he no longer cared about his useless body, or the cold radiating off the stone beneath him.

Draco's eyes were opening.

Hermione dropped to her knees beside him. "I'm so sorry, Harry." She ran her hand quickly over his face, but he felt nothing. "I don't want to leave you like this, but I have to get help." 

He heard her words, but refused to look away from the sick movie that was playing out in front of him. The vampire's face was buried somewhere in Draco's chest, slowly removing his robes with her teeth. 

Harry tried to yell, but the thought died reluctantly, when none of his muscles responded to his simple command. He could hear Hedwig making low mournful cooing noises from her new residence on top of the picture frame, as Hermione's footsteps trailed off in the direction of the Hospital wing doors.

Draco blinked several times, his head resting on Sarah's bony shoulder. He looked as if he was slowly waking from a very bad dream after being heavily drugged.

Harry felt a small bit of relief when their eyes finally met. Draco slowly reached his pale hand out to Harry, in a feeble attempt to be back at his side once more.

Tears spilled from both their eyes as Harry willed every fibre of his body to respond in kind, but he remained pitifully petrified. 

Sorrowful understanding passed between them, as they closed their wet eyes in defeat. 

~*~

"...but both their fingers are cut, so maybe a blood bond of some sort?" Hermione asked, sounding quite winded.

Harry reluctantly swam back to consciousness at the sound of nearing footsteps and his friend's worried voice.

"Hmm. That is one possibility, Miss Granger." Snape answered, sounding mildly annoyed.

Harry was momentarily perplexed as to why he was hearing Snape, until his memory played back the moment when Hermione had questioned the hat about the professor's whereabouts. This was her solution, her definition of 'help'. Harry silently prayed that her choice had been the right one.

"I have never heard of one being used with a portrait, though." Hermione sounded as if she were searching her mental library under "B" for "Blood Curses and Bonds".

Harry started to remember why he was lying in the hallway, opened his eyes, and began frantically searching for Draco. He found him still occupying the throne-like chair, crumpled, discarded, and unconscious. Harry found it hard to swallow, and a dull pang of loss and uselessness burned somewhere in his chest.

'Please just be asleep.' Harry wordlessly chanted, until he saw the unmistakable rise and fall Draco's ragged breathing.

His robes had been pushed behind him, his shirt torn and open far enough so that it was resting just below his shoulders on either side. Red welts covered his skin, seeming to be most plentiful at the base of his neck and across his collar bone. 

The vampire was nowhere in sight.

The footsteps and voices had grown steadily louder until they ground to an abrupt halt directly behind Harry. 

"Why is Potter on the floor?" 

"He was going into shock, so I..." Hermione started to explain, but Snape cut in, mid-sentence.

"Pet-rificus?" Snape asked sharply, pausing in the middle of the word, making it sound very serious. 

"He was shaking!" Hermione responded in the tone she always used when she felt someone was questioning her motives.

"Cured that, didn't you?" Snape mumbled patronizingly under his breath. 

Hermione tried defending her actions. "It was only going to be until I came back with you." Her words started picking up steam and volume. "He was so upset, and wasn't in any condition to come with me. I didn't know what else to do, so I did the only thing I could think of to keep him from doing anything..." She paused as she searched for the right word. "Harry-ish." 

Harry wished they would just shut up, undo the spell, and get a rescue plan together before Sarah came back.

"Well, you've managed to leave Potter unable to defend himself, and young Malfoy's wand is lying in the middle of the hallway. If someone had wanted to do any harm, you would have given them a great advantage."

"You don't understand!" Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. Harry could tell she was doing her best to control her temper as she started again. "He wouldn't have been able to defend himself or anyone else while Draco was in danger." 

"And just why is that, Miss Granger?"

"Well..." She took a deep breath. "I know 'I' would find it hard to control my actions if my..." She paused herself, sighed, and tried again. "He doesn't like to be separated from Draco because Harry is in...I mean, Draco is his...they're..." 

Harry inwardly winced, knowing what she was trying say. 

"Close?" 

The word coming off Snape's lips made Harry want to shudder, if he could have. He guessed Snape must have found out about them earlier today from Draco's actions at the end of the staff meeting. 'Yes', Harry forced his memory back a few hours. 'he'd been watching us then.'

She quickly inhaled with a squeak, and Harry caught a glimpse of one of her flailing arms out of the corner of his eye. She could be quite dramatic sometimes.

"Hmm. Yes, I know." Snape took his time with the words, as if speaking to a child. Harry found it odd that Snape sounded both repulsed and fascinated as he spoke.

"Mister Malfoy has been annoyingly persistent for months, in seeking my advice concerning the ritual he wishes to partake in with Potter this evening, but it would seem those plans may have to be put on hold, indefinitely."

"What ritual?" Harry thought, but it was Hermione who spoke.

"Hmm, I would have thought he would have come to you for research as well, but with you being Muggle born, I see now why he chose me. GREAT MERLIN!" 

Hermione didn't have time to respond as Snape suddenly, stepping over Harry, grabbed the picture frame with his shaking hands. 

'Finally!' Harry's thoughts screamed. 'You see him, now stop wasting time!'

"You didn't tell me he was in this state." Snape almost sounded concerned for Draco.

She gasped so quickly there was a faint squeaking sound. "He's worse now than when I left." She whispered.

"Mister Malfoy." Snape kept his voice low, Harry thought, to avoid alerting the vacant vampire. There was no response. "Draco." The soft whispered tone made the name sound rare and sacred. "Get up, boy." Snape tried commanding the waxen figure in the chair.

Harry's view was blocked by Snape's robes, but he could hear something begin to stir. His eyes filled with tears once more, and he felt the need to keep reassuring himself that Draco was still alive. 

He knew either Hermione or Snape would remember that he was still lying on the floor and release him eventually, but they were taking their 'bloody time', and Harry could feel his body cry out in a desperate desire to move.

Before Harry could finish his silent rant, Hedwig left her portrait perch, and landed on Harry's chest. She jutted her head toward Snape and began a long string of nasty sounding squawks.

He turned sharply, black robes fanning out over Harry, making her hop backwards until she nearly tumbled off the back of Harry's right shoulder. The slight stumble only resulted in a fresh batch of cranky hooting.

'Good girl.' Harry praised her in his mind. She immediately stopped scolding Snape, and bumped her head softly against his chin, making the same sweet, soft sounds she did with Draco. 'She couldn't have heard me?' 

Harry didn't have time to complete his thought as control of his body was returned to him in a cold shower of aches and too many other sensations all at once. Snape lowered his wand.

"Welcome back, Professor Potter." Snape began to drawl.

"Harry." The voice behind Snape was barely a whisper, but it registered at 'school intercom' volume to someone who had been listening almost an hour to hear it.

Hermione helped Harry to his feet, blubbering her apology. Snape seemed to waiting for thanks, but Harry ignored them both.

Draco stumbled out of the chair, trying to cover his exposed skin, and instantly crumpled to the floor.

Harry tried to hide his panic. He moved his face as close to the portrait as he could without smudging the paint, and did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Draco." Harry hissed his favourite name softly, sweetly. A weak smile appeared on Draco's lips, and Harry could feel the other two in the hallway watching in awed silence. 

"I rather hoped we'd be in a more private setting, with me perhaps a little less oil-based, but I'll take that voice when I can get it." 

He sounded weak, but it was enough to subdue the shaking that was planning a return attack on Harry. He felt warmth spread through him, and attempted a tired smile of relief in return. "You just rest, we'll find a way to get you out." 

Draco nodded. "I accept." He laid his head on a small step of the chair's landing. "Harry, why were you on the floor?" He whispered.

"Temporarily paralysed at the hand of Miss Granger." Snape sounded as if he were reading out grounds for detention. 

Harry reached for one of the hands covering Hermione's red face, and squeezed it in gratitude as he spoke to Draco. "I wasn't taking your vanishing or the 'watching you being attacked' parts very well, so Hermione was protecting me...from myself."

Draco grinned as he tried to sit up. "Clever girl." Hermione's blush deepened. "Ten points to Griffind..." He gave up the sentence to a coughing fit, then returned his head to the wooden step. Harry paled, turning to Hermione.

"We've got to think of some way to get him out. He's getting worse." 

"We will." Hermione squeezed Harry's hand in return, and offered a reassuring smile.

Draco moaned quietly, trying to shift his body into a more comfortable position on the hard portrait floor.

"Don't move." Harry commanded, a bit more firm than he'd intended. 

"Bossy, bossy." Draco teased. Hermione covered her mouth to hide a grin as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Considering you don't have a wand," Snape looked over Harry's shoulder to Draco. "proceeding may be slightly difficult."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Wait!" Hermione's cry made Snape shudder. "You do have a wand!" She ran up to the portrait, whispering to Draco. "I saw you put it in your left inside robe pocket after I gave it to you."

Draco slid his hand along the inside lining. "It's here." He pulled the metal wand free of his pocket. The three in the hallway all took a step back. "Should I be concerned at all that it's glowing?"

The wand was now a brilliant white. Harry was wondering how Sarah could have missed finding it during her explorations of Draco's clothing, but then when the image returned to him, he decided he'd better find time to fume about that later. 

Draco tried a few simple spells, but the wand remained useless, glowing with energy, but none of it seemed willing to respond for him. 

"Maybe I should go get the Headmaster." Hermione suggested after a few more minutes of failed spells from both within the portrait, and their efforts from the hall.

"Too late." Sarah sang, appearing directly behind Draco.

Anger washed over Harry faster than his stomach was ready for. He watched Draco hastily slip the wand under a fold of cloth before Sarah noticed what he was hiding. The vampire knelt behind him, bending close, humming as her lips slid up the only virgin strip of skin left on his neck 

"Saving this bit for later, my love." She whispered, running her tongue along the ridge of Draco's ear. He shivered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Her eyes flicked up to meet Harry's, as she cradled Draco's weak body. "Mine." The hissing buzz of the word collided with all three of the hallway inhabitants. Harry's eyes grew wide as he recognized the older form of snake language she was now spitting at him. Hermione reached out to steady him, with a firm grip on Harry's upper arm.

"I didn't know you were a Parselmouth. Interesting." Snape's dry, almost bored tone was enough to make Sarah forget Harry for the moment, and turn her attention to the unmistakable dark form of Snape.

"Ssssseverus!" Her head lowered in a respectful nod.

"Witch." Snape returned the odd greeting. Hermione glared at them both. 

The vampire pulled Draco up into a half-sitting position against her chest, turning his ear to her mouth, as she settled back on her knees. "This is a wise, powerful man, Dragon. You would do well to follow him."

"He already does." Snape's voice dropped to a smooth growl, almost a purr. 

If Harry hadn't been so furious, he might have taken a moment to notice that Snape was using the same strategy and tone of voice that Draco had attempted before ending up in the painting.

"Still..." She ran a sharp finger down Draco's exposed chest. "..he only finished second in marks by the end of our seventh year, so perhaps you would do better to follow me." 

"I had impossible competition." Snape forced out, through clenched teeth and lips that were trying to maintain something between a sneer and a smile.

"Bring her to me?" Sarah asked Snape, wrapping one arm around Draco to keep him from falling over, and pointing with her free hand to the Hospital wing doors again.

"Miss Granger tells me you've already made a Slytherin bond with young Malfoy regarding that very issue." 

Hermione nodded, vigorously.

"Perhaps. But I know _you_ can do what I ask." She fluttered dark eyelashes at Snape who only responded by folding his arms across his chest. "As pretty as this little dragon is..." She ran her fingers roughly through his blood-splattered hair. "...he seems in no condition to carry out his promise." The tender expression on her face, instantly turned into something that looked like shadow on marble.

She gave Draco a hard shove. He rolled off her knees, groaning as he hit the portrait floor, landing mere inches from Harry, but still painfully separated by the canvas.

Harry seethed with anger as the wall torches suddenly flared. Time was running out.

"Release the boy, and we will begin negotiations." Snape demanded, flatly.

"NO!" She screamed, resulting in a raised eyebrow and a scowl from Snape. Hermione moved toward Harry, until their shoulders touched. He glanced at her quickly as she reached down to grasp his hand. Whatever happened next, they would be stronger together.

Sarah stood, walked to the chair, and snatched up the dagger. "Now that I have audience with the leader, there is no need to keep the follower."

Harry was beyond panic, speech, and movement, as Draco reached for the only weapon he had left.

"Attack first!" 

Draco's surprisingly strong voice was no match for the scream that poured out of Sarah once she found the source of the blinding light. She wildly threw the dagger, making the high chair-back her next victim. 

If the wand had glowed when Draco held it before, it was now outdoing itself with a good impression of a lighthouse. He was momentarily stunned by the drastic change.

"Draco! The wall!" Hermione screamed over Sarah's anguished din, pointing frantically at the front of the portrait. The surface pulsed, and the colours rippled, starting to blur. 

Sarah continued to shriek at the sight of the wand, stumbling sideways, covering her eyes as an equally bright light shot out from her chest, forcing her to fall back into the velvet chair. 

Draco, using the last of his strength, sunk the metal wand into the invisible wall, cutting a long vertical gash from his eye level to the bottom of the portrait. 

Snape was swearing somewhere in the distance, but Harry and Hermione ignored him, keeping their eyes forward. 

Waiting.

As if in slow motion, Draco closed his eyes, swayed briefly, and began to fall forward.   
The wand slipped from his fingers, clattered on the floor, and rolled until it hit the toe of Harry's shoe. 

It was all the proof he needed. Harry dragged Hermione into position.

"Impedio!" Snape bellowed, aiming his wand at the painting. 

Draco landed heavily on two extremely relieved Gryffindors as Snape's spell repaired the torn canvas.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused Snape to turn, wand still drawn, toward a very pale and out of breath Ginny. Reacting instantly, she drew her wand with her left hand, while pilfering Snape's with her right. Snape took a moment to realize two wands were now pointing directly at his chest.

"Impressive." Snape drawled, breathing rather hard, himself. As the half-compliment registered in Ginny's brain, her face slowly turned a soft pink. "Had to join in the fun, Miss Weasley?" Surprise and annoyance mixed with the sneer on his lips. 

Ginny winced, spinning his wand, so that the base was being presented back to him. "Sorry, Professor." She smiled and shrugged in apology. "When all of you were late, Ron started the meeting and sent me to check if everything was all right."

Hermione tugged at Harry's robes. He looked away from Draco only long enough to see Ginny returning the wand, and Snape surveying her trousers with great interest.

"Hermione." Harry whispered. "Go to the meeting. We'll need everyone prepared. Tell Ginny what happened on your way there." 

She took in a breath to reply, but stopped when she saw Harry look away, running his hand gently over the cold skin of Draco's cheek. "I have to make sure he's going to be all right before I join you."

"Of course, Harry." She rubbed both of her thumbs across the soft skin under his eyes, chasing away the few tears that had escaped.

"I'll see them to the Hospital wing, then be along shortly." Snape addressed Ginny, giving a nod in the direction of Harry and Draco. 

"Thank you. I'll pass on the message." Ginny put away her wand and looped her thumbs over the top of her leather belt. Waiting for Hermione and Harry to say their goodbyes, she began unconsciously drumming her fingers on the soft dragon hide covering her hips.

Harry turned to give her more information for Ron before they left, but lost his thought at the sight of Snape's narrow eyes studiously following the movement of Ginny's light tapping.

"Take your time, Harry." Hermione patted him on the shoulder, gave him a soft smile, and started to rise.

She gasped as Draco grabbed her wrist, lightly. "Wait. Tell them that three hundred are coming." Hermione sunk back onto her knees, eyes wide with shock.

"What did he say?" Snape and Ginny said in unison, walking over to the huddled group on the floor.

"Three hundred." Hermione sputtered, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Ginny leaned closer to Snape, sending her words directly to his ear. "Professor, I think we could stand against three hundred." She pulled back to look at him. "I have an idea, but it requires a bit of planning from all of us, and some information from you about the dark arts." She reached down to pick up the metal wand that had stopped glowing shortly after hitting the floor. She held it out to Snape, waiting for him to take it.

"This is the wand that killed her." Ginny pointed to the portrait, where a very angry, but quite badly shaken vampire, huddled in the corner of the chair. Snape was still staring apprehensively at the object Ginny was pushing toward him. "It could be a powerful weapon against her followers, if we could find out what it can do." Snape nodded, but still refused to touch it.

Losing her patience, Ginny pulled his arm away from his side, placed the wand against his palm, and helped him close his fingers around it. Snape exhaled with a low frustrated growl, reluctantly tucking the wand into his robe pocket. 

"Help me sit up, Harry." Draco released Hermione, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and slid onto his lap. His head was back in its favourite spot, just between Harry's neck and shoulder. Draco pressed against him with the little strength he had left. Harry held him close and kissed Draco's hair and forehead, not caring that they had an audience. 

"There'll be no way of fixing my hair, once you're done mussing it." Draco gently scolded, eyes filling with tears. Harry pressed the side of his face into Draco's hair, and gave his heart permission to start beating again.

There was another growl from Snape as Hedwig landed on his shoulder, clicking happily now that she had a better view of her favourite couple on the floor. "Infernal Owl." He hissed, but made no move to shoo her away. Hermione had to turn her head to hide the grin that was fighting to surface.

"Draco?" Ginny's voice was steady, but soft. She stepped into his line of sight. "Did Sarah say 'when' they would get here?"

He took a slow, uneven breath. "She wasn't very forthcoming with how much time we have, but she did mention that everything will be finished before sunrise."

"That makes sense." Ginny wrung her hands. "Then, we'll make the most of the time we have left. Ready?" She reached a hand out to Hermione, pulling her to her feet. She nodded, following close behind as Ginny turned to leave.

Snape raised his palm to them, blocking the way. "She 'could' be lying. Suppose there are more than three hundred?" He spoke what Harry had been thinking.

"Let's just hope Ron has a Plan B figured out." Ginny gave him a wink. Snape dropped his hand, and his jaw, letting the girls brush past him.

Harry was already on his feet, Draco still in his arms. He walked as fast as possible under Draco's weight, into the Hospital wing, as Snape held the doors for them.

"You soon will have no choice but to OBEY ME!" The doors closed softly, as Sarah's angry voice echoed around the empty hallway, and out one of the open windows.

~*~


	15. Chapter 15

Draco groaned his discomfort as Harry placed him, as gently as he could, onto the bed furthest away from the door. Snape was in the opposite corner, talking at in whispers to Poppy Pomfrey, who flung her hands up in frustration momentarily, then made a beeline for Harry.

"Whatever she says, Harry, I don't want you to leave." Draco made his request clear to the rest of the room by speaking as loud as he could manage.

Harry nodded and finished tucking a fresh blanket around Draco who looked pale enough to pass for an apparition. Draco impulsively reached out and held both of Harry's hands tightly.

Harry silently ran through all the questions he wanted to ask. Madame Pomfrey was only a few paces away, but in the short time it took her to reach them, Harry had sunk to a new level of anxiety. His thoughts were on the hundreds of students in the castle, dozens of faculty and staff, several friends, one new enemy, her three hundred followers, and Draco.

Mostly Draco. 

Hedwig, abandoning Snape's shoulder, took up residence on the top of the metal bed frame, above Draco's head, and just to the right of Harry. She fluffed up her feathers impressively for them.

"Don't worry, Professor Malfoy." Pomfrey surveyed them with a mixture of concern and pride. "He never obeyed me in the past..." She tipped her head at Harry. "...so why should he start now? He may stay." She patted the top of Draco's hand.

Draco smiled politely through his violent shivering. Harry blushed slightly, although he was feeling more annoyed than embarrassed. 

"Finally, an ally in regards to your stubbornness." Draco whispered, winking at Harry, allowing him to add another blanket.

"Maybe he believes himself above obedience?" Snape said, making eye contact with Draco. "In fact..." Snape continued, sliding his way to the foot of the bed. "He seems to only listen to you, Mister Malfoy..." Smiling, Draco rested his head back on the welcome softness of the pillow, while Madame Pomfrey busied around him with healing spells, pricking his finger to identify blood type. "...and perhaps Miss Granger."

"Still in the room!" Harry waved an arm to verify his presence. He tried pretending to be offended, but Draco lightly kissing his fingers distracted him, pleasantly. 

Pomfrey sighed sweetly, watching them, hands clasped in front of her, as if she were preparing to pray, or sing. "Well then, have you two finally decided to drop the 'just friends' story?" She raised both eyebrows at them while summoning a few bags of blood from somewhere in the next room. "I never would have seen it coming, judging from your behaviour as students."

"I'm sure this line of questioning has something to do with your job of healing our newest potions professor, Poppy?" Snape said, dryly.

She quickly shot him a nasty look and returned her attention and wand back to curing Draco's injuries. The welts on his neck and collarbone started to shrink and fade, as well as the nasty scratches on his chest.

Harry blushed again. "Um..." He kept his voice low as he spoke to her. "Are you saying everyone already...knows?"

"Well, most of the staff." She cleaned the wound on Draco's neck. "We all placed bets and tried to determine when you would make the happy announcement."

Snape spoke up from beside the window he had wandered over to. "I placed my wager on today, since I had inside information from Mister Malfoy, regarding..." Snape was cut off by a cold glare from Draco, and an attached cough that sounded to Harry something like, "Secret!" 

"Hmm...that would explain why Granger didn't know anything about it either." Snape mumbled, not quietly enough, to himself. Harry's head shot up to look at him, then snapped around in the other direction in time to catch the tail end of a scowl that Draco was throwing in Snape's direction.

"What don't Hermione and I know about?" Harry bent close to the bed, whispering in Draco's ear. Draco turned his head slightly and whispered back with a purr he knew Harry loved.

"Say my name again, Harry. Like you did when I was in the portrait." His eyelashes brushed the tip of Harry's ear. "In my favourite language?" Harry took a second to process the soft words, then suddenly pulled back.

"I know what you're doing." Harry smiled warmly, running a thumb over Draco's cheek bone. "Don't change the subject." 

Draco sighed in defeat. "Prat. Very well." He took a breath, looked squarely at Harry, and reached for the warm hand on his cheek. 

Madame Pomfrey was annoyingly clinging to Draco's other arm, wiping circles on one spot with a ball of cotton.

His shivering had subsided, but Harry noticed Draco's hands were beginning to shake again. "Harry, later tonight, I had planned on..." They both noticed something shiny moving close to Draco's right arm. Harry noticed Madame Pomfrey preparing a needle for the blood transfer.

"Wait!" Draco yelled as loud as his weakened form would allow, pulling his arm out of her grasp. Harry stood up instantly reaching for his wand, not really knowing why. Harry wasn't sure what for, but he was going to be prepared. 

"Who's blood is that?" Draco demanded, pointing at the full bags hovering around Poppy's head.

Harry released a frustrated sigh, returned his wand, and rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter whose it is, you need it." Harry ran his right hand over Draco's forehead moving slowly back to smooth over his hair. Draco's eyes were wide with panic. He scooted closer to Harry, trying to put as much distance between himself and Pomfrey's needle as possible.

"It certainly _does_ matter!" Draco snapped, rather sharply. Both he and Snape glared at Harry as if he had just suggested abolishing the four Houses.

"Enough!" Madame Pomfrey nearly shouted at Draco. "It's HIS blood." She pointed to a very surprised Harry. 

No one spoke for a moment, so Hedwig hooted her opinion from the bedpost, and was quickly shushed by Snape.

"I didn't think you would mind." She went on, softer this time. Draco turned his shocked expression back to Harry, searching his face. "Besides..." She reached for Draco's arm again. "You two seem to be a matched pair, right down to your blood type." She showed them the label on the bag. It clearly read: 'Donated by H. Potter.' There were some official looking numbers, a date, and Harry's blood type in bold letters.

"Charming." Snape said, flatly.

"Sure you wouldn't prefer Slytherin blood?" Harry teased, pulling Draco's head to rest against his chest, as Draco moved even closer.

He shuddered in Harry's arms. " _We_ don't donate blood." He smiled up at Harry. "I suppose 'yours' will have to do."

Harry snorted. "You Slytherins live a life of sacrifice and danger!" He paused for effect. "Every time you're injured, you run the risk of receiving..." He dramatically swooped his arm up, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. "IMPURE BLOOD!"

Snape interjected. "That is why, Mister Potter, we teach young Slytherins the Code, and instruct them on how to outsmart their opponents by..." Snape's lesson on the warping of young minds was interrupted by Harry.

"...running away?" Harry caught a smirk from Polly, and started to laugh out loud."

"Indeed." Snape growled, eyes narrowing.

Draco flinched as the needle broke through his skin. "This is just so..." He made a sour face. "There must be a way to do this with magic, surely?" 

"You've never had a needle before?" Harry asked, not really surprised after Draco's 'We don't donate blood' comment.

Madame Pomfrey tried to explain as Draco shook his head. 

"It's not very common among magical folk, except to extract and transfer blood. You can use a wand to heal, but it's just not possible to acquire blood that way. There always has to be another instrument used, like a knife or a needle." 

She kept him occupied with conversation as Harry's blood flowed down the clear tube, and began running through Draco's veins. "For example, when you made the blood bond with the vampire, did you cut your finger with magic?" Draco shook his head again. "Exactly. You want blood, you have to get it the old fashioned way, the Muggle way."

Both Snape and Draco looked as if they had just snogged a bar of soap, both grimacing, but remaining silent.

Draco braved a glance down at his arm. "Strange process, if you ask me." He experimentally squeezed his hand into a fist a few times, then looked up at Harry with a strange, calm expression. "How long have you been doing this?"

Harry looked puzzled. "What? Giving blood?" Draco nodded. "Since my first Christmas here." He looked over at Madame Pomfrey, who seemed to be staring at the space under the bed. "The first time, I did it because Dumbledore asked me to, but after that, it sort of became a strange Christmas tradition for Madame Pomfrey and I." Poppy looked up, nodded, and then shared a polite smile with Harry.

Draco ran his fingers softly over the inside of Harry's wrist, instantly capturing his full attention. "I thought Dumbledore would have forbidden you from giving blood, but I'm rather glad now that he didn't. I'm feeling 'much' better." A faint playful smile, conjured only for Harry, slowly appeared on his lips.

Harry was done for.

Not caring that anyone else was in the room, Draco's left hand slid up the fabric that covered Harry's chest, wrapped around the back of his neck, and slowly pulled him into a tender kiss that quickly changed into something much more urgent. Harry didn't even have time to blush. He needed Draco more than he needed air at the moment. 

He planted a hand gently on Draco's hip to balance himself, while the other entwined the fingers in his grasp. All his thoughts were on getting as close as he could without hindering Draco's recovery. He suddenly realized that it was _his_ blood slowly strengthening the man he adored, and that Draco would always have a part of him. His heart gave a dull 'thud' somewhere deep in his chest. 

Snape and Madame Pomfrey coughed at the same time, as if on cue.

Harry and Draco froze, eyes suddenly open, instantly remembering where they were. One more quick press of the lips, and they were two again, the cool air separating them.

Harry found time to blush.

He took a quick glance around the room and found Snape by the window, not paying them any attention. Poppy had her back to them as well, keeping herself busy while they composed themselves.

"You may have brought to light a very valid point, Mister Malfoy." Snape said, staring out the window.

"Of course I have." Draco said, automatically. "What was it?"

"Potter's blood." He turned around, and started walking back to his abandoned space near the end of the bed. "Have you never thought it strange, that our former Headmaster would allow the...draining?" He asked Harry with a look of disinterest.

"What's so strange about it? It's my blood to give." Harry asked, not really understanding how it was any of Snape's business.

Draco gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "Well, love, let's think about the late Dark Lord for a moment." Madame Pomfrey shivered, but Draco ignored her. "If he knew there were bags of 'Harry blood' here on hand, then back in fourth year, he might have just ordered your blood to be stolen, performed his ritual, come back to human form in secret, and have avoided that nasty public abduction of you and that unfortunate Hufflepuff boy..." Draco closed his eyes momentarily, as if trying to remember something more. "What was his name again?"

"Cedric." Harry offered.

"Diggory! Right, had it on the tip of my tongue." Draco raised his right hand in victory, nearly dislodging the tube protruding from it. Madame Pomfrey tutted at him and placed his arm firmly back down on the bed.

Harry nodded, a dark expression shadowed his recent glow. "I hadn't thought about that, but Voldemort would have come to kill me eventually, anyway."

Madame Pomfrey shifted uncomfortably, and started fussing with cleaning charms to remove the blood from Draco's hair. She sighed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Your blood was protected, Harry, by Dumbledore." 

Harry watched her closely. He couldn't remember her ever using his first name before. She formed a strained smile. 

"Even when you first came to live here at Hogwarts, The Headmaster knew danger would find you eventually, so he asked me to keep some of your blood on hand, in case you were ever injured."

Harry stared at her, blankly.

"...and for experimentation." Snape added, sounding bored with the conversation. "Just about ready to proceed to the meeting, Mister Potter?" He began a grand turn toward the door.

"What? No. Wait!" His arm flew up in a halting gesture. "What do you mean 'experimentation'?" Harry had walked the three steps that separated himself from Snape.

Snape sighed, then took in a breath and began. "Many of us were under the impression that your blood contained some magical properties, but after rigorous testing, it appears what you have, is just blood." Snape said, sounding slightly put-out at Harry. He looked over Harry's shoulder, sending an exasperated look to Draco. "Why did you have to fall in love with a Gryffindor? Could you not have picked someone from our own house?"

"He almost was." Draco informed him, proudly. "The Hat told him Slytherin would lead him on the path to greatness." He raised an eyebrow in an effort to convince him. "Seems Gryffindor led him down the path of impulse bravery." He smirked, making him look several years younger. 

Harry glanced back over his shoulder, giving Draco a 'Oh, you're VERY funny' look. The colour had come back to Draco cheeks, and Harry was too impressed by the recovery progress to scold him properly.

"Hmmm..." Snape let his eyes inspect Harry from head to toe. "Are you sure he's the one you want to..."

Harry didn't know who to look at. The conversation seemed to be moving through him, or as if he were no longer in the room.

"Yes, Severus." Draco said firmly, cutting him off, and leaving no room for argument.  
Harry knew that tone all too well, and whatever Snape had been planning to say, Harry knew it would never reach his ears, so he turned back to Draco.

"Very well." Snape was now sounding suspiciously like someone in a tweed suit who had just closed a deal. "I will support your decision." Snape placed his right hand over the Slytherin pin that was fastened on his robes, just above his heart.

Harry's eyes grew wide. 

It looked to him as if Snape had just made a small bow toward the bed. Harry turned just in time to see Draco smiling and mirroring Snape with a seated bow of his own. 'What was _that_ all about?' He silently screamed to himself. Harry had been out of the loop too many times today, and it was going to stop now. He wasn't angry, but it was bothering him enough that something needed to be said.

"What are you keeping from me?" Harry asked Draco, trying to keep his voice low and steady. 

The smile slid from Draco's face, a look of concern replaced it. "Harry, come here. Severus, can you and Madame Pomfrey give us a moment?"

Harry silently made his way to Draco's side, feeling anxious all of a sudden. Draco looked incredibly serious now, and Harry was beginning to question and regret his boldness. 

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but nodded once instead, catching Poppy under the elbow, steering her toward the doors. To Harry's surprise, she wasn't even attempting to make any excuses to stay. When they were nearly to the hallway, Snape turned and very uncharacteristically, gave a smile that looked very sincere.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter." 

The doors closed quickly.

"What for?" Harry's question bounced off the heavy oak, never to reach the hallway.

When he turned back to the bed, Draco stared at him intently, drew his wand with his left hand, and aimed the tip at Harry's heart.

Harry laughed at the serious look on Draco's face. "What are you doing?"

"How much do you trust me, Harry?" Draco's smooth, deliberate words filled the now empty room.

Harry took in the situation. He tried to think of a thousand reasons why Draco might be pointing a wand in his direction, but none of them were making any form of sense. He tried to read the blank expression staring back at him, and had even less success with that strategy. Finally, Harry did the only thing he could think of. 

He took a step forward. 

The wand pressed against him uncomfortably, but he kept his eyes focused on Draco.

"I thought as much." Draco sighed with relief pulling the wand away and laying it beside him. "I would never tell Snape, but in moments like this, I praise the Hat for not placing you in Slytherin." He regarded Harry with pride.

"Why?" Harry wasn't sure what just happened, but he was trying to pay attention to the best of his ability.

"Well, we might have had another outcome, that's all, and I'm quite happy with your very obvious Gryffindor choice." Draco was now almost giddy. Harry smiled, despite himself, and tried to figure out if he had just been insulted or not.

"It's strange to hold my wand in my left hand." Draco turned his hand over, studying both sides, as if he had only recently discovered it.

Harry glanced down to Draco's right arm, regarding the tube that was still distributing his blood. Draco must have noticed, because Harry now felt a light touch on his own hand, and the mood in the room changed, almost audibly.

"There have been a few things that have come up recently, and I know I haven't been forthcoming about any of them."

Harry sat down on the side of the bed, while Draco shifted to make room for him. "I thought we agreed not to keep secrets from each other." Harry whispered, staring down at the sheets.

"I had my reasons, but I know that's not any consolation. I'm sorry, love." His thumb rubbed lightly over the back of Harry's hand. "Please believe me. " Draco matched the soft level of Harry's voice.

Harry nodded, but remained content to keep his head down, now studying their clasped hands. "I'm guessing that you sent Snape and Pomfrey away so you could tell me?" From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco nod. "Should I be worried?" He could feel Draco's eyes on him, and felt a light squeeze from his hand.

"No need whatsoever." Draco reassured him.

Draco's tone of voice caused his heart to stumble. The three simple words washed over Harry, and he could feel the weight of worry lighten drastically. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

"I have a few things to tell you, and something important to ask." In the few seconds that Harry had closed his eyes, Draco had moved his body closer, resting his cheek on Harry's shoulder, soft blonde hair brushing against his neck."

"Mmm.." Harry took a deep breath, trying to inhale the moment. "Anything." He almost didn't make enough noise to be heard.

"I tried to tell you before Pomfrey's blood-letting device startled me." Draco teased, tentatively.

Harry could tell when he was stalling.

"The needle. Yeah, I know." Harry closed his eyes again, preparing to listen. "Tell me now." He whispered, gently.

Draco took a deep breath. "When my mother found out about us, and confronted me, she asked outright if I loved you." He brought Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed it once, lightly. "We had only been together for a month, so I told her all about you instead of having to answer. I avoided her question beautifully, describing all the things I adored about you, all your annoying habits, and about your plethora of _un_ -Slytherin-like qualities that I find annoying in public, but secretly adore."

Harry smiled, pulling Draco's arm closer around him. "What did she say to that?"

"Desperately smitten! I knew it!" Draco's warmth left Harry's shoulder for a moment while he did an impression of his mother.

Harry chuckled softly. "Was she upset?"

"No, she was right, and she knew it." Draco tucked his head back under Harry's chin.

Harry swallowed, hard, not really finding a good reason for the action. 

Draco continued. "It took me a little longer before I agreed with her."

Harry pulled away, and turned to face him. "What are you saying?" Harry watched Draco closely, unintentionally holding his breath.

"I'm saying that I've loved you, Harry..." Draco tilted his chin down slightly to look him squarely in the eyes, smiling like it was his birthday. "...ever since you cornered me in that damn classroom last year and demanded to know whose side I was on." "Do you realize that even when we were enemies I always found you, taunted you, followed you, and started all our fights?" He said, proudly smiling at Harry.

Harry watched him, quite puzzled. "What does starting fights have to do with anything?" He was struggling to keep up with Draco's confession, because the word 'adored' kept repeating over and over in his head.

"Everything! Ten years I kept finding you, then one day, _you_ found me." Draco looped his hand around Harry's neck once more, pulling him into a kiss to rival the one they shared when Snape and Pomfrey had been looking on. "Mmmm you clueless, stubborn...mmm...beautiful..."   
Harry shivered at his words and tried to pull him closer, but Draco pushed back, slowly, still wanting to complete his thought. He was ridiculously out of breath, but he continued, noticing Harry's disappointment when they pulled apart. 

"It threw my whole shallow world out the window. It was as if the fates were getting ready to give me good a swift kick, well, that's if I believed in that sort of thing." He tossed his hair. Harry reached out to tuck a blonde lock smoothly behind Draco's now flushed ear. 

He was praying that time would stop so he could digest everything Draco was trying to say. Every word seemed to fly past Harry, trailing little streaks of colour as they landed on the other side of the room.

Draco grabbed him by the shoulders, ignoring the pull of the tube in his arm. "Truth is, Harry, you made a mess of my life. I lost all of my friends, most of my family, plenty of respect...and I wouldn't change a moment of it." 

Harry felt like his stomach had flipped over. He reached forward again, cupping the side of Draco's face in the palm of his hand. Draco leaned into it, closing his eyes. 

"I love you too." Harry whispered. 

Draco's eyes flew open. 

Harry figured it was his turn to grab the spotlight. "There were a million reasons not to, but it was so obvious, even my friends could see it, so I surrendered and stopped denying it months ago." He smiled as he savoured Draco's reaction.

Draco turned his head, pressing a few firm kisses into Harry's palm. "Harry?" He looked up. Harry was already watching.

"When Sarah took me into the portrait..."

Harry's heart sank instantly, and he was backing up before he had fully comprehended his actions. "I don't want to talk about that right now." 

Draco opened his mouth to protest.

"No." This time it was Harry who took Draco firmly by the shoulders. "I just got you back, and I'd rather not spend our time together talking about..." He paused when he felt Draco's palm press against the middle of his chest.

When Draco spoke, he was gentle, but also made it clear he would put his foot down if there was a need to do so. "We need to talk about this now, love, because your answer will have influence over what I want to ask you."

Harry was too tired to play games with him, and was not in the mood to be treated like a child. "FINE!" Draco pulled his hand away at Harry's explosion. 

"When she took you, I was lost. I couldn't get to you, I couldn't think...or breathe." His volume increased. "I shook so much that Hermione had to paralyse me so I wouldn't be a danger to myself or anyone else!" He was quickly turning red from a mix of anger, frustration, and embarrassment. "Remember that? I was useless!" Harry was practically shouting at Draco. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." Draco stated, with conviction.

Harry stared, dumbfounded. "Yes?" He sputtered.

"Come here." Draco shifted to the edge of the bed, patting the space beside him.

Harry slowly inched back toward him, ashamed of his own behaviour, and confused by Draco's reaction. "I'm sorry." Draco wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist, and curled against him. 

"I felt the same." Draco's voice swam around Harry, calming him. "I never thought that being separated from you would be more painful than this." He sat up for a moment, guiding Harry's hand over the jagged bite mark that would never fade. "...but being too weak to get back to you, was worse than..." He paused, inhaling slowly. "...than anything I've ever felt before." 

The hand that was still tracing Draco's scar, started to shake. Draco took hold of it again, looking up at Harry. "And now that you've given me this..." He looked once more at the blood flowing into his arm. "...I can't think of anything else to give you, except my word as a Malfoy that I am willing put up with you for the rest of my life, if you will have me." He looked up at Harry.

Harry's shaking slowly spread to his arms and legs. All the blood rushed away from his face as he comprehended Draco's words. He always hoped that he would respond this sort of declaration with confidence or at least something other than doubt and panic. 

No such luck.

Draco pulled himself onto his knees. With Harry standing in front of him, they were at matched height. 

"Do you accept?" Draco whispered shakily, biting on his bottom lip. Harry could tell that he was just as nervous, even though he knew that Malfoys were trained from birth to conceal their feelings. Harry would put money down that if he wanted to, Draco could walk through fire and still look chilled.

He squeezed Draco's hand, leaning in close to brush his lips against the fresh scar on his neck. "Is that your question?"

Draco nodded, concentrating on breathing, distracted greatly by Harry's closeness.

"Are you sure? We've only been together for five months, Draco. Forever is a long time." Harry straightened up, and noticed Draco's eyes were now wide with excitement. 

"That's the whole blasted point!" He dropped Harry's hand to gesture wildly. "Would it be worth it if there wasn't a risk? With our luck, 'forever' could also only be a day! It's a gamble, Harry, that's what I'm..."

"I accept." Harry whispered.

"...listen, Harry. I want this, I do. I know at times I can be a pain in the...what?" Draco froze, but his eyes darted to meet Harry's.

Harry grinned. "Yes."

Draco just stared at Harry for a few seconds, biting at his lip again. His expression slowly changed, reflecting an emotion Harry couldn't read. Suddenly, Draco let his head fall forward down to his chest.

Harry, afraid that he said the wrong thing, placed his hands on Draco's trembling shoulders. He had found strength from somewhere to stop his own shaking, and now concentrated fully on Draco, pulling him to rest in his favourite spot on Harry's shoulder. 

Hedwig's cooing was the only sound in the room except for a ragged breath or two from Draco, who was falling apart as Harry held him. He stroked Draco's hair, and tried the only thing that had always worked to cheer him up in the past, sarcasm.

"I don't know who you are, but give me back my pompous boyfriend, and stop blubbering on my new robes." Harry playfully scolded him.

Draco choked a short laugh against Harry's soggy shoulder. 

Since it appeared to be working, Harry decided to keep going. "I don't have time for this. I'll have you know that I'm a very respected Quidditch coach and the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures." Harry turned his head to kiss Draco's hair.

Draco lifted his head. His eyes were slightly red, but he was grinning as he dried his cheeks with a sleeve. "Although you have yet to log even one hour as coach, and have so far only taught one class, correct?"

He kissed Draco quickly and pulled back. "Correct." They laughed together for a moment before Draco took a deep breath and reached for his wand. He placed his wand carefully in his right hand, and started undoing Harry's robes with his left.

Harry raised both eyebrows. "What are you doing?" His eyes darted instinctively to the doors. "Do I have to remind you who's out in the hallway waiting for me to go to the damn meeting?"

"Let him wait. This is important. Take off your shirt, Harry." 

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist, hindering his robe shedding efforts. "Why?"

Draco tilted his head again, and Harry knew he was in trouble. "Do you trust me, Harry James Potter?" 

A little cartoon white flag raised itself somewhere in Harry's heart, as he released Draco's hand. "I'm letting you know right now, that cute little line isn't going to work every time you want something." Harry warned, removing his shirt as he spoke. 

"We'll see." Draco smirked, winking at him. Harry stood beside the bed, still wondering why he was now shirtless. Draco seemed to sense his question.

"I wanted to do this weeks ago, Harry." He placed his palm flat against Harry's warm skin over his heart. "Like Snape said, I had planned on today anyway, but I had a much more romantic location in mind, with a lot more wine than we have at our disposal at the moment. Harry looked down at the hand on his chest, then back up at Draco, still not comprehending what was happening. He decided to talk himself through what he could remember of this subject.

"When I was lying in the hallway, Snape mentioned to Hermione that you went to see him about a ritual. Is that what we're doing now?" Harry asked, trying to put all the pieces together. 

Draco nodded, beaming at Harry. "Clever boy." He raised his wand arm, taking care not to hinder the blood tube. "It's a spell that takes the essence of the two people who recite it, and forms who they both are into a unique image and mark that will be worn by the couple until both of their deaths."

"Like a brand?" Harry asked.

"A what?"

"Never mind." Harry smiled. "I'm ready. What do I have to do?"

Draco smiled back. "Nothing. I'll do it first for you, and then you'll repeat it for me." Harry nodded.

Draco pressed his hand harder into Harry's chest, waved his wand smoothly, and uttered the spell. "Aeternus Eternus" Draco's voice echoed around the room, and Hedwig hopped to attention from where she had fallen asleep. "Eternal. Everlasting. Without end!"

Harry cried out in pain as Draco's hand turned red hot like glowing coals, burning his skin. He wrapped his hands around Draco's wrist and pulled, but it was as if the hand were anchored to his chest. Draco's eyes were panicked and he was cursing Snape under his breath.

In an instant, it was over, Draco's hand fell free, and Harry staggered backwards a few steps. Harry stopped moving when he saw the look on Draco's face.

"Are you all right? Gods, Harry, It's beautiful." It was all he could manage to say.

Harry glanced down. He _had_ been branded, but the pain was fading quickly. He looked down, and was suddenly very proud to be wearing Draco's mark. He ran over to a mirror to get a closer look. Draco called him back.

"Your turn. I wrote down everything, you just have to read it, and I'll share your mark."

Harry shook his head. "You're not fully recovered, Draco, I don't want to hurt you." He smiled and ran his hand through Draco's hair. "We can do yours later." Harry turned to go back to the mirror.

Draco grabbed his hand, crushing it to his chest that was still bare from when Sarah had ripped his shirt and robes. "Harry, listen to me. The spell has to be recited twice within the hour, or your mark will fade." He held on to Harry's wrist. "You know Snape and Pomfrey would never have left the room if they thought I was in any danger, right?"

He waited for Harry to nod before he continued. "They knew what I intended to do, well Snape did, anyway, and I imagine he's explaining it to Poppy right now, after hearing all the screaming." He raised an eyebrow, and Harry let out a little laugh, wincing slightly when Draco ran his fingers tenderly over Harry's fresh tattoo.

He looked up. "This shows the world that you're mine." His smile turned into something that now looked surprisingly tender for a Slytherin to be producing. "Let me return the favour." Draco purred.

Harry had no choice to but to reach for the bit of parchment Draco was handing him and get his wand ready. After a minute of screaming, and a shared kiss of joy and relief, an identical mark to Harry's, stood out like a carnival in the dark against Draco's pale skin. It _was_ beautiful, Harry couldn't deny it. Draco sank down onto the bed, pulling Harry to sit beside him.

"I've also been studying what all the symbols mean. That was the hard part, really, there were thousands to memorize."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "You couldn't have just brought the book or something?" Draco shot him a playful warning glance.

"Do you want to know what it means, or not?"

Harry wiped the smirk away. "Yes, sorry, go on." He placed a hand on Draco's knee, waiting patiently.

Harry studied the mark on Draco's chest. Working his way from the outside in, he started with the border. It looked to him like a thick silver ring, with all the other symbols protected inside of it. In the center was a stalky gold-coloured creature with several snakelike heads. Curled up against a leg on the right side of the beast, was a red fox with one eye open, and a small black cross pattern on the fur between his ears. A large sword with a green-tinted blade crossed at a diagonal behind the two creatures, spanning the diameter of the ring. The rest of the background was plain black.

"The silver ring is a symbol of peace, trust and fidelity..." Draco traced the ring on Harry's chest, making him shiver. "The Hydra, I assume, is you." He smiled, tapping his finger lightly on the many-headed beast in the center. "It represents the defeat of a powerful opponent, and the colour seems to suggest that you can be trusted." He kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry placed a finger on the other creature. "I suppose you're the fox?" He smirked at Draco.

"Naturally." Draco tossed his head regally, blushing slightly. "The fox is someone who uses any means at hand, including wit, to get out of a tight situation."

Harry laughed. "Defiantly you. What about the colour?" 

"No doubt connected to nobility." He smirked.

"No doubt." Harry chuckled again. "There's a cross on your head. What does that mean?"

"It means I may be a bit possessive and protective when it comes to you." He reached for Harry's hand. Harry gave a squeeze. "The black behind us, symbolizes past grief. The sword means that all battles will be fought with honour, and the green blade tells me that we will be loyal to each other."

Harry moved close to Draco, whispering in his ear. "I didn't need the green blade to tell me that." He kissed the soft hair he loved.

Draco tucked his head in-between Harry's neck and shoulder, humming softly. Harry closed his eyes and held him close. Silence surrounded them.

"That was so beautiful!" A young girl's voice came from somewhere behind Harry.

Their eyes flew open as Harry leapt off the bed, reaching frantically for his shirt. "Rebecca!" His eyes darted to an open door in the far corner of the room, where Hatch was trying his best to keep his eyes and pink face turned towards the floor.

Harry quickly swung his attention back to Rebecca when she started talking again. "I'm so happy for you, Professor Malfoy, Harry." She smiled sweetly at the both of them, not seeming to be phased in the least by the fact that they were both half naked. "I've never seen a wedding before."

Harry forgot his embarrassment momentarily, spinning to face Draco. "A _what_?" He choked out the question.

Draco simply nodded, trying to match Rebecca's innocent smile, while raising an eyebrow.

~*~

 

meanings of the colours and symbols found here: [here](http://www.digiserve.com/heraldry/symbols.htm)


	16. Chapter 16

Harry, wide-eyed and still fumbling with his shirt buttons, looked back to Rebecca. "Um... Could you give Professor Malfoy and I just a few more minutes to...talk?" He could feel his ears burning as she politely nodded, turning to walk back to the open door where Hatch was standing guard. 

It seemed to Harry, that it was taking her a lifetime to cross that small distance. He spun back around, preparing to ask Draco a few choice questions when a soft, unsteady voice came from the boy at the back of the room. "Congratulations Harry, and to you, P- Professor Malfoy."

Harry glanced back over his shoulder. The boy still looked rather terrified of Draco, but Harry could see he was trying his best to make eye contact, although his face turned a deeper shade of pink when the Potions Professor smiled warmly back at him.

"Thank you, Hutch." Draco beamed.

"Hatch." Harry quickly corrected, sending an apologetic smile to the boy.

"Oh, yes, Hatch. Nice to see Ravenclaw is still teaching proper etiquette." He said to the slightly bewildered students, still making no effort to cover his bare chest.

Harry didn't even want to pretend he understood what was happening, but he gave Hatch and Becky a quick nod of thanks before they closed the door to her private room. 

"Sweet children." Draco mumbled to himself, pulling the rumpled blankets back over his legs, letting himself fall back onto the soft bed, and waiting pillow.

Harry planted a hand on either side of the bed, leaning toward the now reclining Draco, lowering his voice to a panicked whisper. "The ritual...the whole thing...does that mean we're really..." Harry snapped upright suddenly. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"I said that they are sweet children, for Ravenclaws." Draco hummed, closing his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like children?" Harry asked pointedly

"When have I ever said that?" Draco wrinkled up his nose, the way he always did while trying to fall asleep and talk at the same time.

"Last night, just after we unpacked." Harry searched his brain for the exact wording Draco had used. "You said 'Harry, I don't know why I let Severus talk me into accepting this position.'" Harry was secretly impressed with his rather good Draco impression. "And then you said, 'He _knows_ that I hate children.'" Harry recited his proof. 

"Oh, that." He said, nonplussed. "Well, it would seem that I'm in a better mood today, or right now at least." A smirk emerged while he opened one eye to catch Harry's reaction.

Harry couldn't help but smile back, slowly shaking his head in surrender. "I want to talk to you about all of this..."

"Hmmm...yes. Come here, love." Draco, still lying on his back, moved over, making just enough room on the hospital bed for Harry to curl up on his left side. Harry pulled the blankets up around Draco, placing his head down on a pale shoulder. 

Experimentally, he pressed his scar into the fresh pink bite mark on Draco's neck, to see how it would feel. Draco inhaled sharply, then settled, pressing his cheek into the mop of black hair.

Harry exhaled, releasing warm breath over the new mark above Draco's heart, causing him to shiver. Savouring Draco's reaction, Harry pressed his body closer, left arm sliding to rest against the cool skin of Draco's chest, hand grasping a handful of warm blanket, content to stay there forever. It felt like home. 

All the questions he had wanted to ask, slipped from his mind as he sank into the warm sheets below him.

Draco, eyes closed tight, managed a soft whisper. "Harry?" 

"Mmm?" Harry answered, starting to fall victim to the warmth and comfort of the bed. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what kind of bonding ritual I was asking you to participate in." His arm came up around Harry's shoulders, holding him close.

"Sss'okay..." Harry mumbled. 

They were silent for a few minutes. Harry knew he should be running to the meeting, knew that Snape was probably growing impatient in the hallway, but he wasn't going to allow anyone to pull him from Draco's side, just yet, if ever.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard the change in Draco's heartbeat, and felt the hitch in his breathing. "Are you all right?" He lifted his head, noticing tears in Draco's eyes once more. He reached up to brush away a few that had escaped to pool just under his bottom lashes.

"Hey..." Harry said, gently. He pushed himself up on his elbow. "What's wrong?" 

Draco swallowed and took a slow breath, trying to regain his composure. "Do you regret this, Harry?" His voice was rough and shaky, as he reached his fingers around to touch Harry's mark through the light fabric of his shirt. 

Harry felt a slight prick of pain, and the heat that still radiated from where Draco's hand had burned him. True, the whole idea of marriage shocked him, and he had never really given any thought to it before now. What mattered most, was that they were willing to commit to each other, and meant it. 'Does it really matter what name people give to what we have?' He silently asked himself. 

Draco was attentively staring at him, waiting for an answer. Before replying, Harry placed his palm flat against Draco's mark, and they both closed their eyes for a moment. 

He suddenly realized the risk Draco was taking in publicly becoming his partner. There were the Death Eaters who already assumed Draco had been a spy, and worse, possibly the one responsible for turning the war, who would gladly volunteer to hunt him down. Then there were the few school friends Draco still had. Harry was sure they would turn on him once they caught wind of who he had chosen to bond with. Finally, there were the Parents of Draco's Slytherin students who would, no doubt, loudly voice their complaints once the word had spread.

Draco wasn't a fool. Harry knew that he would have already thought about all possible risk, and what he stood to lose, but he ultimately chose a life with Harry by his side, regardless. Harry inwardly kicked himself for ever having any doubts.

Smiling warmly, he moved his hand to tilt Draco's chin, so that they were looking directly at each other.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. How much do you trust me?" Harry softly asked, continuing to tilt Draco's chin up until it had reached the perfect position, displaying the wet skin around his eyes.

Harry pulled back and watched as Draco quietly sighed with relief, keeping his eyes shut tight as the tears evacuated down his hair line, hid behind his ears, and finally melted into the pillow.

"Much more than all logic tells me I should." He gave a short laugh and covered Harry's hand with his own.

"Good." He bent down, gently kissing the path of Draco's tears. "...because I have no regrets." Harry curled up beside him again and traced a finger down the tube still attached to his arm. "I do have a question for you, though, if you're not too busy." Harry teased, lightening the mood.

Draco choked out another short laugh. "I suppose I could fit you in to my schedule. What do you want? I don't have all day." Draco said with a bored tone, imitating Snape, perfectly.

Harry chuckled. "So what happens now? Do we need someone to publicly declare that we're married, or bonded, or whatever? Are there papers to sign?"

Draco lifted his head. "Harry, are you speaking in Muggle again?"

"What's wrong with my question?" He tilted his head up to see Draco's disgusted expression.

"Why don't we put your 'fine' question on hold for a moment, and you answer one for me?" Harry groaned impatiently, while Draco patted him on the head like a small child. "Now, how many Wizarding weddings have you attended in your eleven years among us?"

Harry searched his memory and came up blank. "None." He answered Draco, sounding a bit surprised by his answer. 

"Exactly. The ritual is intended to be a private...'ceremony', if you want to call it that, then you can celebrate publicly, later, if you feel the need to leave the bedroom...after about a week or so." He smiled devilishly, running a finger up and down Harry's left arm.

"Mmmm... but my Parents had a wedding. I have pictures." Harry traced a finger along the edge of the blanket.

"Yes, well, think about this. Why would your parents have wanted to have a Muggle wedding?"

Harry thought for a moment before the reason leapt into his mind. "My mum's family are Muggles."

"Yes, very common in mixed unions, so I hear." Draco sighed. "Now back to our union." He playfully slapped the fleshy part of Harry's upper arm. 

"You hit like a girl." Harry chuckled.

"Hmm." Draco answered, not playing into the obvious bait. "Severus informed me that some Muggles choose not to make their marriage rituals a public affair, or often travel to tropical countries to form their bond away from prying eyes, so it shouldn't be too much of a stretch for you to grasp this concept. Besides, would you have wanted everyone to witness what we just did?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Good point. It would have been strange to be shirtless and screaming in front of a crowd."

"Wise lad." He smirked, turning his head slightly, to kiss Harry's forehead through the mussed fringe.

~*~ 

The door creaked open as Madame Pomfrey poked her head into the room. Harry sat up, reaching for Draco's hand.

"Is it done?" She asked, her voice high and curious.

"Yes. Please come in." Draco answered, sitting up, beaming, beside Harry.

"Oooooh!" She came at them, smiling, like Mrs. Weasley after a long absence, arms outstretched and making Harry jump to his feet. "Let's have a look, then!" She commanded, happily.

Harry looked confused for a moment, until Draco pushed his ruined shirt to the side, causing Poppy to gasp with delight. "Oh!" She moved to inspect Draco's mark from the right side of the bed, while Harry stood guard on the left, still feeling a bit odd with the whole situation. 

Snape swept through the door, as Madame Pomfrey kissed Draco on each cheek in congratulations, then repeated her actions on a stunned Harry. "I'm thrilled for you both, but that's quite enough excitement for now." She winked at Harry, then began fussing with the near-empty blood bag hovering in mid-air, and replaced it with a fresh batch. "Get some rest, Professor Malfoy." Draco settled back onto the bed, obediently. "If what Professor Snape has been telling me is true, you'll need your strength as soon as possible."

"Quite done, are you?" Snape asked, impatiently, glaring at Harry.

"Severus, come have a look!" Draco waved him over, as Snape pushed past Harry to examine the mark.

"Hmm...quite an advanced design...the signs are complementary...hmmm...what do we have here?" Snape mumbled to himself. 

Draco inhaled sharply when a long finger lightly touched his chest, sliding down, following the image of the green blade, pausing at the base. Snape then looked at Draco, an odd inquisitive expression crossing his face. Draco gave him a glowing smile, nodding twice. Harry held his breath, not wanting to disturb the strange, sacred silence.

"It appears as if you've made a sound choice, Draco. Well done." Snape whispered through apparent shock, his voice only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

Harry suddenly let out the breath had been holding, as Snape's strange praise rang in his ears. They both turned their attention to him for a moment, making him feel very uncomfortable. 

Next, as if rehearsed, Harry watched Draco close his eyes, and tilt his head back slowly, as if offering it to Snape. There was something so beautiful about the movement, that Harry didn't notice he was staring, open-mouthed. 

Snape cupped Draco's face in his hands and placed his lips on the smooth forehead. He held them there for a few silent seconds, before leisurely pulling back, smiling down at him. Harry was caught up in the strange scene, feeling slightly jealous. He could almost feel the distressing fatherly love pouring off of Snape, making Harry's stomach lurch uncomfortably, and settling only when he saw the relief and gratitude in Draco's smile. Harry's mind suddenly swam with flashes, disturbing images of Snape in several different 'father in law' tableaux.

Harry was pulled back into reality by the sound of Draco's voice.

"Thank you, Severus. Now do Harry." Draco proudly pointed to Harry who instinctively moved up the side of the bed as Snape sighed, turned, and advanced on him. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco give a reassuring nod, but it wasn't helping to calm him at all. He began to shake slightly as Snape reached out to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt, that had been hurriedly done up all wrong. 

"What are you doing?" Harry squeaked, eyes wide, his hands flying up to grab both of Snape's.

"Collecting evidence, Mr. Potter." Snape sighed in frustration. Harry left his hands where they were, well aware that Snape intended to remove the shirt if he let go. Snape held his position, looking over Harry's shoulder at Draco. "Not a very convincing show of Gryffindor bravery, is it?" Snape curled his lip. Harry could almost feel him inwardly laughing at his own bad joke.

He felt a hand brush against his leg. "It's okay, Harry, Show him our mark." Draco's calm voice begged Harry to trust him. 

Harry took a deep breath, dropping his hands to his sides as Snape worked his way through the remaining buttons, pushing the shirt open, sliding the left side over Harry's shoulder.

Harry slowly reached down for the hand near his leg, stretching as far as he could, without looking, until he felt Draco's warm fingers slide up to meet his. "Our marks are the same, why does he want to see mine?" He whispered down and behind him, to Draco.

"Proof, Potter." Snape whispered, somewhere near his left ear. "Wouldn't want me to lose the wager, now would you?" Harry remained still and silent, as if Snape could only see him if he moved. "After all, I need to offer my congratulations. It's tradition." He sank back into his 'teaching voice'. 

Harry picked the wrong moment to look back at his former Potions Professor. He found his head trapped between two surprisingly strong hands, and Snape's face insanely too close. Without warning, he felt the cool lips touch his forehead, and wasn't able to avoid inhaling the eucalyptus scent that always surrounded the man. Harry tensed and they both shuddered at the strange touch. When he was done, Snape pulled back quickly. Harry tried taking a step back, but found that his face was still captive.

"Did Draco tell you the meaning behind the green blade, Potter?" Snape asked him flatly, the excitement in his uncharacteristically bright eyes betraying his cool exterior. Harry nodded, but found the simple action quite a chore with Snape's hands, clamped vice-like, on either side of his head.

"Many people perform the ritual intending to emulate what that symbol represents, but it is extremely uncommon to find the green blade physically included in the mark of a first union, almost unheard of." Snape slapped Harry's right cheek lightly, twice, before releasing him. "Don't mess this up, Potter." Snape cautioned, with a strange smirk, then started walking back toward the hallway doors.

"I believe that means 'good luck'." Draco whispered, giving Harry's hand a firm squeeze. 

One of the heavy doors opened quickly, just missing the end of Snape's nose. 

Ginny strode into the room, her face turned down, reading a piece of parchment. "Harry, we really need you to...OOH!" She hit Snape with full force, sending them both dangerously off balance, falling together to the floor, knocking over the small sign-in table on their way down. Snape took the brunt of the fall, landing hard on his back with Ginny on top of most of his torso, and the hospital wing sign-in book face down and open across his face. 

Ginny's slippery trousers caused her legs to slide to either side of Snape's, pinning him in a unique thigh and dragon hide hold. The rest of her body was laying flat against him, elbows and forearms on his chest. She tilted the book slightly to peer under it. "Are you okay, Professor?"

Harry couldn't see Snape's expression, but whatever it was, it made Ginny blush and scramble to her feet, offering a hand to Snape.

Not able to hold it in any longer, Harry, Draco and Madame Pomfrey burst into a chorus of laughter that took several minutes to control. Another door creaked open, and two curious heads peeked around the frame.

"One hell of an entrance, Dragonfly!" Draco greeted her, trying to keep a straight face, as Harry motioned for the students in the corner to give them a few more minutes. Ginny was now quite red, but recovered gracefully, giving Draco and Harry a shrug and a wink. 

Snape had his back to them, vigorously brushing the dust off his robes, muttering something about clumsy, perplexing, Gryffindors.

"Draco!" Ginny squealed, as if seeing him for the first time, her loud gasp making everyone jump. She ran toward the bed, hugging him tightly. "So glad you're all right. Everyone is worried sick."

"Oh, I'm sure." Draco rolled his eyes, sharing a grin with Harry.

"Well, I was." She blushed, grabbing Harry's hand. "Hermione sent me to tell...WHAT IS THAT?" She stared at Draco's chest for a moment, then flew her worn, freckled fingers to push away the fabric that partially covered Harry's mark. "You're...both of you...where was...WHEN?" She threw up her hands when it was clear her vocabulary wasn't functioning properly.

"About ten minutes ago, Gin." He smiled at her, then turned to look at Draco. "Just sort of 'happened', but Draco has been planning for a while now." His thumb ran over the back of Draco's hand. As Ginny registered the gesture, tears gathered in her huge eyes. 

"Well then..." She whispered. "Only one thing to do." She barely got the words out as tears started running down her dusty cheeks. 

Harry and Draco stared at her, wondering if this was her way of expressing joy, or if she was upset by the whole idea of their union.

"What is it, Gin? You okay?" Harry asked softly, reaching out to brush away a tear or two. She grabbed his hand before he had a chance, pressing his palm over her heart, pushed toward him quickly, and gently kissed his mark.

Snape and Poppy inhaled sharply, as Draco stared, dumbfounded, at Ginny. Harry could tell she was trying to ignore their reactions, but his own curiosity got the better of him. He looked directly at Ginny.

"Ginny, what's going on?" He placed a hand on her strong shoulder, it shook under his touch. She closed her eyes, remaining silent. Another hand appeared on her left shoulder, shocking Harry momentarily, not having noticed Snape standing so close behind her.

"Would you allow me, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked, in a tone Harry had never heard before. The voice smoothed over the sobs that Ginny was now making, and warmed the air around them. She silently nodded.

Over her shoulder, Snape regarded Harry with an expression that fell somewhere between distress and tolerance. "When congratulating two people who have formed a union, there are matters of formality and protocol." Snape let the words roll of his lips clearly, as if Harry were still a student, and needed to jot this down for later revision. "Single women place two kisses on both sides of the face, as demonstrated by Poppy earlier." Harry looked over, as she nodded in agreement. Snape continued. "Single men, on the forehead, the same as the manner with which I congratulated the both of you." He paused for a breath.

Harry looked, this time at Draco who was nodding slowly, still staring at Ginny.

"Kissing the mark itself, is a special honour, shared only by individuals..." His hand moved from her shoulder, and began pulling her shirt and vest down and to the left, until a mark became visible against her pale skin. "...who already wear a mark of their own." Snape glanced down at Ginny's black and white design, then released her clothing, lesson finished. 

Harry broke the silence first. "Why is there no colour?" He whispered, staring at the bit of shirt that covered her mark again. He knew in a split second, that he had said the wrong thing. 

Ginny's right hand quickly covered her twitching lips, trying to hide some of the emotion, as Poppy made a short, high sound from somewhere behind him. Snape closed his eyes, and shook his head. Harry guessed that meant he was again ignorant about the details of wizard unions. He looked to his partner for help, but Draco was reaching for Ginny's left hand.

"I'm very sorry." Draco said softly, offering his words to her. "Do you want me to tell Harry?"

She shook her head, wiped her tears, and swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths before speaking. "You know that the mark won't fade unless both partners die, right?" She asked Harry, eyes red from tears and from rough hands rubbing them dry. Harry nodded. "When one dies before the other, the mark remains, but the colour fades." She swallowed again, lowering her eyes.

Harry felt something deep within him, turn cold and uncomfortable. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know you were... and that your partner is..." Harry stopped himself before he actually said the word 'dead', but his silence seemed to do more damage than the word itself might have. 

Ginny started to shake again, as Snape's hands steadied her shoulders from behind. He began turning her toward the hallway, whispering something softly into her ear. She suddenly froze, quickly turning back to face Draco. "I wish you every happiness." She exhaled softly, looking between him and Harry. "You're lucky to have each other." She said, before kissing Draco's mark, and squeezing his hand. Her wet eyes flashed up to meet Harry's.

Snape interrupted the moment. "We'll meet you in the hallway, Potter. Get dressed, and bring the students. You have two minutes." Snape was already steering Ginny away from them, one hand pressed flat against her lower back. He looked over his shoulder, waiting for Harry to nod before leaving the room.

Harry stood there, not doing any of the things that Snape had asked him to. His thoughts were on Ginny. 

"She'll tell you when she's ready, love." Draco kissed the back of Harry's hand. He always seemed to know what Harry needed to hear. 

"What happens if she falls in love with someone later, and wants to form a union with them?" He ran his fingers through Draco's hair. It always helped him think.

"I honestly don't know, Harry, I've never seen a widow that young before. How old is she, again?"

"Twenty." Harry looked at the floor.

"Hmm... With older witches and wizards, the colourless mark will shrink, and move somewhere else, the inside of their arm, or around a finger, as a reminder. The new mark will take it's rightful place over the heart."

Harry tried to stare through the door. "We just assumed...but why did she keep it a secret?"

"Could have been anything, really, war times, someone much younger, older, someone her family might not have approved of, but I'd only be guessing. We'll talk about this later. Snape will be livid if you're not out of here soon, young man." Draco gave Harry's hand a final squeeze.

Harry nodded, bending to kiss Draco's hair. "You'll be okay?"

Draco nodded sincerely, then his expression changed drastically. "Go, now. I tire of your mothering." Draco playfully scolded, pointing at the door. "I have a mighty protector, and don't require your presence any longer." He winked, clicking his tongue, as Hedwig bounced from the bed frame to his shoulder, pulling bits of blonde hair through her beak. Harry laughed and ruffled them both. 'Strange family, indeed.' He thought.

Once they heard their names being called, it only took the two students a few seconds to reach Harry's side, both asking several questions at once.

"We have to get going, but I'll tell you what I can on the way to the meeting, all right?" Harry managed a smile as they nodded in unison.

"Professor?" Draco called, trying to reach under his bed for something. "Perhaps Miss Rebecca would like to try on the special cloak, while you walk down the hall?" Harry walked back to the bed, bending close to whisper to Draco. 

"Good thinking. Last thing I want is another scene with Sarah. Thanks." Harry felt Draco nudge the fabric into his hands.

"Be careful, love." Draco whispered back, stroking one of Harry's fingers, lightly.

A reassuring smile spread across Harry's lips. "I will." He walked back to the waiting Ravenclaws. "Put this on, Rebecca." 

She eyed it suspiciously.

Harry dropped down on one knee. "It will make you invisible." He confessed. She studied it closer as he continued. "After what happened in the Library this morning, I don't want people stopping us along the way, and bothering you with questions." He looked back at Draco, who gave him a nod. 

"All right." She smiled at Harry, wrapping the cloak around her until she completely disappeared. Hatch stared, wide-eyed.

"Let's go, then." Harry ushered them out the door, turning one last time to look at Draco. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I just hope Ron has a plan worked out by now." 

"Splendid. All of our fates lay in the hands of a Weasley." Draco mumbled, as Harry walked through the door, smiling. "...and Harry?"

He looked over his shoulder before the door closed. "Yeah?"

"Come back with food. I'm starving." He smirked scandalously, while Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. 

The heavy door swung shut, separating them, once again.

~*~


	17. Chapter 17

~*~

Ginny crouched down. "Where's Rebecca?" She whispered to Hatch, who was indexing his eyes to the space beside him, tilting his head to help.

"Harry thought it would get us to the meeting faster if I wore this." Rebecca's disembodied whispers made Ginny grin. 

Harry watched her smile, hoping it would help the sad ache he felt for her loss. Involuntarily, he rubbed his right hand over the tender part of his chest, not wanting to think about how his sanity would shatter if the colour ever faded from his new mark.

"It was a very good idea." Ginny reached out to poke the air beside Hatch, causing a soft giggle from Rebecca. "Wait here for a second?" Ginny looked to Hatch, who nodded.

Ginny stood, smoothing her hands over the front of her slick trousers, took a breath, then grabbed Snape and Harry, each by an elbow, leading them over to the window. With puzzled expressions, they both stared back at her.

"I want what you saw in there..." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder to the door. "...to be kept a secret, is that understood?" Ginny asked, her voice still bearing a trace of sadness. The two men nodded silently. "I want to tell my family soon..." Snape raised a doubtful eyebrow. Ginny softly defended herself. "I will, but there are more important things to consider right now, okay?" Snape gave one respectful nod of comprehension. She suddenly smiled quite convincingly. "Thanks. OK, let's go." She clapped her hands and walked back to collect the children, leaving Snape and Harry in a mild state of shock.

Snape turned to Harry. "What about you, Potter?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry had started to think about Ginny's colourless mark again, when Snape's voice pulled him back to attention. 

"Do you plan to keep your union secret as well?" He asked, impatiently.

"Oh." Harry hadn't really given it much thought. "Well...you, Madame Pomfrey, Ginny and the students..." He pointed to Hatch and the empty space beside him. "...all know, so I figured everyone would soon find out anyway." Harry shrugged. 

"But is that your wish?" Snape pressed, waiting for Harry's reply.

Harry paused for a few seconds, looking out the window. "I'd like Draco to be with me when everyone found out." He could see Snape nodding out of the corner of his eye. "Then when all the 'congratulation kissing' starts, he'd at least be there to control the crowd." Harry smiled, despite himself. He couldn't be sure, but he thought, for a split second, that he saw the corners of Snape's mouth curl up slightly. 

Harry suddenly felt there must be something very wrong about having a civil conversation about his wedding, with Snape, of all people. "But if we kept it a secret, you wouldn't win the wager." Harry quickly added, tensing for a less then civil reaction. 

"No matter." Snape said, flatly. Harry's eyes opened so wide, his eyebrows were completely hidden under his messy fringe. "I am a very patient man, Potter. When the declaration is made, Poppy will be my witness, and I will win, regardless." Harry, realizing his mouth was hanging open, closed it with a snap. "I will have a word with the others." Snape informed Harry, rather politely, and left to join Ginny.

Harry still felt grounded to the spot, as he watched the small group disappear around the corner, noticing that Snape was whispering to Ginny and Hatch as they walked. He started to follow them when he heard the voice that caused his body to shudder.

"Where is she, Severusss?" Sarah's shriek echoed down the halls.

"Silence, witch!" Snape's strong voice spat back in reply. Harry heard Hatch inhale sharply.   
Harry flew around the corner in time to see Ginny and Snape, wands drawn, standing protectively in front of Hatch, who's right arm was stretched out beside him. Harry looked to the portrait on the wall. Sarah was glaring viciously back at him, but had quickly moved behind the large chair, using it like a shield. 

Her long fingers wrapped around the edge of dark wood as her eyes searched the hallway. "I don't see the delicious Dragon. Is he dead?" She spoke slowly to Harry in Parseltongue, a sick smile spreading across her face.

"What's she saying, Harry?" Ginny raised her voice and her wand, not taking her eyes off Sarah.

Harry answered in English. "No, he's quite alive. You took his blood, so I gave him mine." 

She spat on the floor of the portrait in disgust, as if her mouth had suddenly filled with acid. Harry waited until she looked back at him before speaking, his voice and eyes steady and cold. 

"You failed."

"Perhapssss, but my children will _not_ fail. They're coming!" She raised her arms, eerily, a triumphant smile surfaced on her lips.

Rebecca gasped. 

At the small sound, everyone held their breath.

"She's hidden!" Sarah's eyes blazed. "Let me see her!" Sarah commanded, hollow eyes searching the hall.

Snape took a step forward. "You will waste no more of our time! You've spread enough venom." Snape uttered a silencing spell over the portrait, but the swishing sound of the invisibility cloak hitting the stone floor, caused everyone to turn.

Rebecca was watching in fascinated horror, as the Vampire, baring her teeth, stepped from the safety of the chair-back. She stared silently at Rebecca with an expression that looked like a mixture of sadness and pride. She started to say something, until she noticed the silent effects of the charm. Changing her approach, she tapped the inside of her arm, then pointed at the young girl.

Harry stepped closer to Rebecca, as her hand moved quickly to the place where she knew the tattoo marked her skin. Her eyes were wide with questions, and then shifted to a look of reluctant understanding.

Ginny acted, sliding her hand quickly into Snape's inside robe pocket, and removed the metal wand. "Remember this?" She waved it threateningly. Sarah scurried back against the chair, trying to get behind it once more.

Ginny's victorious glare changed quickly as the wand pulled itself from her grip and flew into Rebecca's outstretched hand. Her face was set, and unreadable, but hatred was evident in her young eyes.

A brilliant flash of light, like a million Muggle cameras going off all at once, shot cannon-like, out of the glowing tip, blinding them all for a few seconds. Harry smelled something burning, and started to panic.

As his eyes adjusted, he did a head count, and then searched the portrait. Everything looked the same except Sarah had vanished, and the chair and floor were now covered with a thin layer of dust.

"Ashes." Snape shook his head in amazement, turning around to look at Rebecca. "It produces sunlight." He said in awe, quietly. "Very interesting."

Harry turned as well. Rebecca, pale as a marble statue, kept looking from the wand to Ginny, who had landed on her knees in-between the startled girl and Hatch.

"Becky..." Ginny tentatively reached out to touch her shoulder. 

Harry winced, remembering the last time he had tried to touch Rebecca while she held the wand.   
Ginny must have felt something as well, since she pulled her hand back sharply. Rebecca, understanding, dropped the wand and stepped into Ginny's arms, tears running freely down her face. 

Ginny spoke softly as Snape moved closer to them both. "Rebecca, do you know who that woman was?"

Rebecca nodded. "That was the vampire my mum killed when I was just a baby. That's our wand." A small finger pointed to the floor, where the sharp piece of metal lay, seemingly harmless. "Ginny..." Becky traced a small hand across Ginny's freckled cheek. "I remember...everything." All the colour seemed to vanish from her own normally pink cheeks, and she swayed slightly, looking completely exhausted. Ginny caught her as she fainted, and stood with the small girl wrapped in her arms.

Harry noticed that Snape looked rather impressed when Ginny lifted Rebecca with little effort. 

Ginny did a small half-turn, coming face to face with Snape. "Well, Professor." She looked to the empty portrait, then down at the still child in her arms. "What should we do?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't remove her from the Hospital wing just yet." Snape regarded Ginny for, what Harry thought, seemed a moment too long.

"Yeah, I think the wand took some of her strength." Harry jumped awkwardly into the conversation.

"Do you, Potter?" Snape hissed. "What a brilliant deduction." His words gave Harry a verbal slap in the face as he took Rebecca easily from Ginny's arms. "Come, boy." He boomed at Hatch. "Open the doors." 

Hatch, taken aback at being suddenly addressed, sprung into action, picked up the cloak, and hurried back around the corner.

Snape turned to Ginny, keeping his voice low. "I'll place her in Poppy's care for now, and return to question her in an hour or two. If her memory has indeed returned, perhaps she can aid in our efforts." Ginny walked up to him, nodded silently, and brushed away a dark strand of hair that had fallen across Rebecca's face. 

For the second time in only a few minutes, Harry felt as if he was wearing the invisibility cloak, since neither Snape or Ginny seemed to notice he was there at all. _He_ was paying attention, though. 

Harry noticed the slight colour that had taken up residence along the top of Snape's collar, the pale fingers that ghosted over the dagger hanging from Ginny's hips, and the creepy way they both seemed to be breathing in unison.

~*~

"Harry! Glad you're here, mate!" All eyes turned to the door as Ron bounded toward him, clapping him firmly on the back. Harry returned the gesture while Ron took their close proximity as a good opportunity to ask a question. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hermione told us what happened. How is he?" Ron asked, with genuine concern.

Harry pulled back, just a bit, so that he could look at his friend. "It was bad, but Pomfrey insists he'll be up and around in no time." He answered, matching Ron's volume, thanking him with a warm smile. 

Ron's face lit up slightly, then quickly settled into a calm, controlled expression. "Pity." He tried, but couldn't help the grin that pushed it's way out.

Harry quietly laughed. "She gave him some of my blood, so he's lost his 'pure' status, temporarily."

"Brilliant!" Ron clapped both hands on Harry's shoulders, then pulled him in close again. "Still, Hermione said you were a mess, man, so I'm glad he's all right." 

Harry surprised him with a hug, but Ron responded after only a beat.

They pulled apart at the same time, and Harry took a good look around the room. Everyone seemed to be divided up into various small groups, and every eye was on him. He could even feel Ginny and Snape staring behind him. Ron took control.

"Okay, Harry and I are going to bring each other up to speed on the whole situation. You lot keep up the planning, and we'll come to you shortly."

There was a group nod, then a muddle of voices, as everyone carried on what they were doing. Harry found it rather odd that he still wanted to search the room for Draco, even though he knew he wouldn't find what he was looking for. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly remembered that Ron was standing beside him.

"Give you the tour, then?" Ron asked, proudly, surveying his troops. Harry nodded, following Ron, as Snape and Ginny headed for the small raised area at the back. Ron walked toward the first 'station', pausing to ask Harry a question. "Any news from your end?" 

Harry quickly turned to Ron. "Sorry, what?" He asked, reminding himself to keep his thoughts out of the Hospital wing. 

"Anything else happen that we should know about?" Ron rephrased his question, giving Harry a strange look. 

"Oh." He searched his mind for something relevant. "Well, Rebecca just burned Sarah Caliga to a crisp with her wand." Harry offered, dying to tell Ron about his union with Draco.

"Really?" Ron asked, leaning forward, eyes wide. Harry nodded. "The metal wand?"

"Yeah, Snape thinks it projects sunlight." Harry mimicked the wand movement.

"Would have liked to see that." Ron grumbled at his misfortune. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll see plenty before the night's out." Harry added, darkly. Ron nodded. "So, where should we start?" Harry asked, his stomach growling an urgent request.

Ron laughed. "Well, first things first." He reached over to a plate of sandwiches sitting on the table to his right, chose one, and flung it at Harry. "Here, eat as we go."

Harry caught it with barely a glance, losing only a bit of lettuce "Thanks. All I've managed today is a bit of cheese, a slice of bread, and a few grapes from your lunch basket." He smiled, as the wonderful image of feeding Draco most of the grapes, invaded his thoughts. "Oh, could you send someone up with food for Draco? He mentioned being hungry as well." Harry laughed softly.

"Well, if I have to." Ron teased, waving Dobby over, and relaying the order. The elf squealed with delight, scooped up a few sandwiches, and was gone instantly.

Ron looked back to Harry. "Well, eat up then, and I'll show you what we've come up with." He turned to the table on his right. The three people huddled around it looked up as Harry took his place beside Ron, inhaling his sandwich as politely as possible. 

"Welcome back, Professor Potter." McGonagall greeted him with a uneasy smile. "How is Professor Malfoy?" She kept her voice low, and respectful. 

Harry felt himself blush slightly, and hoped his body would soon get over the giddiness he felt, every time someone mentioned Draco. He swallowed a bit of sandwich before speaking. "He's much stronger, thank you." He inwardly kicked himself for his very 'partner-like' response, then he reminded himself that she probably already knew about them. "He wants to join us when Madame Pomfrey gives him the go." He smiled politely. 

"Excellent. We could certainly use him." Her voice a little louder now. The others nodded, as Harry took note of who else was at the table. Professor Sprout sat opposite him and Ron, on the other side of the small square table, and Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, stood across from Minerva, just to the left of Harry. 

Harry was thrilled that Mr. Weasley was the newly appointed Headmaster, after Hogwarts had been without someone permanent in the position for almost eleven months. Professor McGonagall had taken over as Acting Headmistress after Dumbledore had un-dramatically and peacefully passed on in his sleep, about a week after Harry and Hermione were rescued. Harry missed him painfully, but knew it was time, and was thankful that it wasn't at the hand of an enemy. 

Harry remembered being surprised by the thousands of wizards that made a pilgrimage to Hogwarts to pay their respects, even though the war was still newly over, and the countryside far from safe. Dumbledore had left Harry a new wand, with one of Fawkes ' tail feathers at the core. It was his last gift to Harry, a new beginning. It still made Harry shiver to think about Dumbledore somehow knowing that his wand would be destroyed in the final battle. He couldn't help but think of his late Headmaster, as he looked across at the very different, red-haired replacement.

As much as Harry loved Arthur, he thought Minerva would have been the perfect successor to Dumbledore, but the old-fashioned, all male board of governors preferred to have a man in the position, regardless of his experience. To his credit, Mr.Weasley had only accepted the position on the grounds that Professor McGonagall be named 'Head Professor', that they be paid equally, and that she fully agree to his appointment. He was also the first Headmaster not to reside at Hogwarts. He walked to Hogsmeade every evening, apparated home, and then back in the next day. Professor McGonagall had full governing rights until he returned to the school each morning. Harry thought they made a great team. 

She tapped her wand on the table, and a miniature model of the castle and grounds appeared in the middle. "Here's what we have already put in motion." She said, shortly, pushing her square glasses back up her long nose. "The gates have been closed, the school owls are ready with fire ant bombs..."

"Fire ants work on vampires?" Ron asked, looking up at his father.

"Well, they'll annoy almost anyone, so figured it was worth a try. Hungry, bitey little things, aren't they?" Mr. Weasley piped up, grinning widely, while Professor Sprout nodded. "Welcome, Harry." Mr.Weasley reached across the table to shake Harry's hand.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry answered, looking closely at the 'staff table version' of Hogwarts. 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "As I was saying..." She gained their attention again, using her wand to point at each part of the model. "Gates, ant bombs, Animagus scouts in the Forbidden Forest, and Professor Sprout has suggested hanging garlic on all the dormitory entrances."

Professor Sprout shifted on her wooden stool. "Yes, I've heard Muggle stories of garlic being a suitable repellent for vampires." She beamed around her puffy cheeks.

Harry felt someone press up behind him, and turned to see Ginny shaking her head. "Sorry, Professor." Ginny wedged between Harry and Ron, leaning an elbow on each of their shoulders. "I haven't been successful with it, but I _have_ found that garlic is a suitable repellent for male Muggles on the pull." She winked at Harry, who chuckled quietly.

"Ginny!" Ron scolded, turning slightly pink, as their father laughed along with Harry.

"What _have_ you found to be successful methods, Miss Weasley?" Professor Sprout asked, looking only slightly disappointed.

Ginny started counting on her fingers. "Oh. Sharp bits of wood through the heart, removal of the head..."

"Sunlight." Snape cut her off, his low smooth tone rolling over Harry's other shoulder, as he appeared at the table between Harry and the new Headmaster.

Ginny dipped her head, to look at Snape around, then under Harry's chin. Harry suddenly had a bizarre image of himself as an oak tree, and Snape and Ginny as two very strange squirrels playing around his trunk. He shook his head firmly.

"All right then, Harry?" Ron asked, concern showing on his face.

"Yeah, Ron, thanks." Harry tried to focus, as he watched Professor Sprout scratch her head.

"I don't even have to consult the almanac to know there is a zero percent chance of sunlight this evening." Professor Sprout offered, as Harry heard Snape softly growl.

"Well, it just so happens, young Rebecca Stonebridge of Ravenclaw has a metal wand that is able to propel sunlight from the tip. The wand seemed to respond to the portrait vampire, even without it's owner, although it had optimum results within the hand of the girl." He informed them, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean, Professor?" McGonagall asked, pointedly. "The wand kills Vampires?" She adjusted her glasses again as Ginny presented the wand for closer inspection.

"More efficiently than any method I've seen." Snape said, sounding impressed, even for him.

"Well then..." Mr. Weasley started, accidentally knocking flat the Forbidden Forest with the large bell sleeve of his robe. "Oh dear. Sorry, Minerva." He flushed slightly, as Harry lifted a hand to cover his smirk. "Seems as if the wand is our best line of defence. What year is she in, this Rebecca?" He asked Snape.

Ginny left her spot between Harry and Ron, and took up new residence between Snape, and her father. "Out of the question. Find another way." Her father seemed rather stunned by her reaction.

"What's the matter, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked before the question rolled off anyone else's' lips. Harry, however, already knew.

"The wand pulls energy from the user." Harry answered, receiving a grateful look from Ginny. "We just saw Rebecca use the wand on the portrait in the hallway. She only held it for about ten seconds, but she was too weak to stand afterwards." The faces around the table slowly registered what Harry was saying. 

"If we allow her to use it on three hundred real vampires..." Ginny continued, addressing the silent crowd.

"In theory, she would not survive." Snape finished quietly, looking closely at Ginny.

"I see." Mr. Weasley said, sounding slightly defeated. "Well, then. We will just have to return our efforts to strengthening the existing concealment charms on the castle, continue creating false paths from Hogsmeade, and further reinforce the gates." He finished, nodding, wiping his hands as if they were covered in dust.

Harry looked at the miniature wall around the small castle. "Will the gates hold against three hundred?"

"Perhaps not." Minerva said, shortly. "That is why we must have other 'tricks' up our sleeves." She winked at Harry, and pushed out her stool to stand. She turned and faced the remaining tables. "Attention! Check-in time. All tables, report!" One person from each table started to make their way over.

"Dad...er...Headmaster?" Ron corrected himself after a disproving glance from Professor McGonagall. "I need to talk to Harry for a minute. We'll be right back." Mr. Weasley nodded, and returned to the table discussion.

Harry started to follow Ron when they both noticed a small house elf tug on Ron's trousers. The elf was saying something quietly to Ron, so Harry decided to wait until whatever message it had, was delivered.

"Those are very flattering trousers, Miss Weasley." Snape drawled softly, using the smooth tone Harry had heard him perform in the hospital wing, when Ginny had been crying. Harry thought he might have been the only one who had heard him, since no one else was looking up, and they all appeared to be quite busy with planning and reporting. Ginny, however, was standing right behind him. Harry knew she had definitely heard Snape's strange compliment.

"Thank you." She answered politely, and changed the subject. "Um...I have to check in with Hermione, please excuse me." Harry thought she sounded a bit uneasy.

"Hide from a Peruvian Firedrake, if I'm not mistaken?" Snape spoke even softer, warming his voice with low tones Harry was positive couldn't exist without magical influence. Ginny took a step back until Harry could feel the heat radiating off her skin, through the robes on his back. He stood his ground, just in case she needed him.

She nodded. "A gift from my brother. Are you flirting with me, Professor?" She inquired, her voice straight forward and steady. Harry prayed Snape would choose his words carefully.

"I am a Slytherin, Ginevra..." Snape slowly rolled the words around, making them sound like music.

Still, Harry thought her name sounded very wrong sliding off Snape's rough tongue. He saw a pale hand move out of the corner of his eye, and watched as it wrapped around Ginny's slender arm.

"I have no need for anything so common as flirting." He paused, as Ginny inhaled quickly. "We simply take what we want." Snape stated, in what Harry thought must be the most seductive voice he possessed. Harry silently gave the Professor some house points for being so forward, considering Ginny's father, brother, and Harry were all within reach of his long Slytherin neck.

"Not today." She said without emotion. "You've got nerve though. I'll give you that." She gently pried his fingers, one by one, off of her arm, and pulled away, backing right into Harry.

"Oh! Sorry Harry. I'll be back after I spend a penny." She announced to the table, demonstrating the result of growing up with five brothers. Snape sunk back at the sudden attention of the group. Ginny's red face gave away more than her calm exterior could hide. She whispered to Harry. "I've never been in this room before today. Which way to the loo?" 

Harry pointed out a green door to the right, as Snape glared at him from over her shoulder. She thanked Harry and pushed past Ron, who had just finished with the elf, as Snape spun in the opposite direction, robes billowing out around him, swishing magnificently.

"Sorry about the elf." Ron rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He wanted to know where I kept...what is it, Harry?" Ron stopped. Harry was staring after Snape.

"Er...nothing, really. It's just that Snape and Ginny are acting a bit...strange, don't you think?"

"Oh I know! They fight as much as you and Malfoy used to..." Ron looked right at Harry and paled. "Wait, do you think?...No! I've already got one Slytherin in the family, sort of." He wrinkled up his forehead and scrubbed it with the bottom of his fist, as if erasing the thought.

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry Ron, I may just be seeing things. Had quite a day." He changed the subject quickly.

Ron looked a bit more relieved. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. It's not like we don't have worse to worry about." He led Harry to an open bit of floor by the exit. "I wanted to ask you about the metal wand." He said, once they were out of earshot. 

"Sure." Harry nodded, prompting Ron to continue.

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets. "Are you sure she's dead?"

"Sarah?" Ron nodded. "Yeah, well, pretty sure. I couldn't see for a minute, but there were ashes everywhere..." Harry looked up, trying to remember as much information as he could. "And Snape was the one who figured out the whole sunlight thing."

Ron nodded. "Do you think the wand would still work if Rebecca was close, but someone else held it?"

Harry bit on his lip, mulling over the question. "I've been thinking about something like that, but I still keep wondering if it only works on paintings, or if we could successfully use it on real vampires." Harry tossed out the question, surprised when someone behind him answered.

"Hmm...should do, if Rebecca is in danger." Hermione walked up on his left side, an open book in her hand. "I'm just not sure if it will protect just her, or the lot of us." She placed a finger on the second paragraph, then looked up at Harry. "How's Draco?" She asked, giving him her full attention.

"Much better." A goofy smile appeared on his face, and Ron couldn't help but start smiling along with his best friend. "In fact..." Harry knew he had already wasted quite a bit of time in the Hospital wing, and there was still a battle to plan, but with his two closest friends beside him, he suddenly had a hard time containing his joy. "I want to show you two something. Come outside for a second?" 

Apparently, his bright smile and strange suggestion took them by surprise, but they obediently followed as Harry led them back into the hallway. Once the door closed behind them, they did even more staring as Harry started to unbutton his shirt.

"Harry?" Ron asked, tentatively.

"Yeah?" Harry answered, working on the second button from the top. 

"Can't you change your shirt without me and Hermione here to help?" Ron asked, looking quite puzzled.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, Ron, I can, but I'm not changing clothes, I'm showing you this." He finished with the buttons, pulling his shirt open enough for his two friends to see the result of his recent bond with Draco.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Harry!" She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in for a closer look. "This is a...you and he?...Well, I suppose this means...wow!" She finished by wrapping him in a firm hug and kissing both his flushed cheeks. 

"Thanks Hermione." He looked at her closely. "You're...not mad?"

She shook her head. "I knew he loved you, Harry. Sort of told me so this morning, in his own Slytherin way." She shared a smile with him, then returned to Ron's side, holding tight to his left hand. Ron extended his right hand to Harry, gave it a firm shake, and then pulled him in for a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"I'm still getting used to all the kissing." Harry blushed again.

"From us or the blonde git?" Ron smiled, mischievously, as Harry playfully punched him in the arm.

Hermione did her best to look put-out. "You mean you didn't tell us first? Who else knows?"

"Oh, not too many, just the few who happened to be in the room. Umm...Poppy, Ginny, Rebecca, Hatch...and Snape."

"Snape knew before we did? I bet the ferret loved that." Ron's voice was getting louder.

"Shush, Ron. He's like a father to Draco." Hermione tried to put on her most supportive face, while Ron looked as if he had been emotionally scarred for life.

"Yeah, he was the third to kiss me, after Draco and Poppy. There's a story I won't be repeating too many times." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Glad I didn't see that." Ron said, with a sour expression. "Braver man than I, mate." He clapped Harry on the side of his arm. Harry smiled at Ron, who was now staring at the tattoo. "Right nice design on that, Harry." Ron pointed. "I'm guessing Malfoy's the fox, then?" He asked, both eyebrows raised.

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Figures." Ron smiled. "Did it hurt?" He raised his eyes and waited for Harry to answer.

Harry couldn't control the grin that escaped. "You'll find out soon enough, if you ever get around to asking her." Harry's smile brightened, as he nodded in Hermione's direction. Ron's eyes flew wide open, turning to look at Hermione, who was wearing a similar shocked expression. 

Ron's face changed to a different shade of pink with every word, but he did manage to spill out the sentence. "Umm...well, I was gonna try to ask you anyway, so...how 'bout it, 'Mione?" He blurted out, squeezing her hand.

"Very romantic, Ron." Harry teased, in the flattest tone he could muster through his wide grin.

"Hush, you." Hermione scolded Harry, playfully. She reached for Ron's other hand, stepping directly in front of him. She looked very calm, if not slightly flushed, herself. "I thought I heard you ask something, but I'm not quite sure. Could you ask me again?" She tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

Ron swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Umm...Hermione...er...Hermione..." Ron exhaled sharply. "All this time, and I have no idea of your middle name." He said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Jane" Harry offered, as Hermione smiled at both of them.

"How'd you know that, Harry?" Ron wrinkled up his forehead.

"I told him last year, when we were locked in that room. Talking helped pass the time." Hermione answered, turning her full attention back to Ron. "Go on, then." She said softly, giving him a nod. 

After another deep breath, Ron continued, slightly flustered. "Hermione Jane Granger, could you stand to marry a Weasley...ummm...me specifically?" If it were possible, Ron flushed an even deeper colour of red. "Merlin's donkey, I'm bad at this!" Ron cried his confession to the ceiling.

There was a second of silence before Harry burst out into laughter, clapping his hands. "That was beautiful!" Ron smiled, sheepishly. "So, what's your answer, Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to suppress the huge smile on his face.

She moved closer to Ron. "Yes, I would love to marry a Weasley..." She smiled up at Ron. "You, in particular." She poked a finger against his chest, tears streaking her cheeks as her smile widened, uncovering her perfect teeth.

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the top of her fingers lightly. "Thank you." He whispered, and bent to kiss her properly. Harry's heart kicked him firmly. He had never felt so proud. 

A familiar screech, and approaching footsteps, caught Harry's attention. Ron and Hermione pulled apart and stared down the hall. Hedwig appeared first, landing solidly on Harry's outstretched arm, chirping painfully into his ear. 

"What is it? Pipe down a minute!" Harry tried to cover the ear closest to Hedwig, but only managed to chase the heavy bird farther down his arm, still squawking, the footsteps long forgotten.

"What's she on about?" Ron asked, searching his pockets in vain for a treat to quiet her down. 

Hedwig suddenly stopped the racket, and took off back down the hall. All at once, Harry gasped, eyes wide, and ran after her. "Something must have happened to Draco!" He yelled, as his friends followed.

"Harry!" Draco flew around the corner, almost causing them to collide. Harry clasped his shoulders, hurriedly inspecting Draco for further injury. Draco seemed to have noticed the panic in his eyes. "I'm fine," He touched Harry's cheek, as Ron and Hermione arrived, slightly out of breath. "I'm fine, Harry." Draco repeated, when the worry failed to remove itself from Harry's face. Hedwig settled herself on an unused sconce on the wall.

"Then what's happened, why were you running?" Harry left his hands were they were, and took a step closer.

Draco looked at Ron and Hermione, then back to Harry, his face now set and focused. "They're coming, now...the vampires. I'm guessing we have about twenty minutes before they arrive at the gates."

Harry listened carefully to the calm words, but Draco's eyes betrayed his voice, and he shook under Harry's hands. Draco was still wearing his torn shirt and robes. Harry pulled him close, with no protest.

Ron walked forward. "How do you know?" His voice cracked slightly. 

"Sarah." Draco panted. "She said the army apparated to Hogsmeade, and she's told them the way from there."

Hermione gasped on a high pitch. "We have to warn the staff!" She turned and ran back toward the lounge.

"Right." Ron nodded. "Hedwig, get the Sorting Hat." She obeyed instantly, as Ron made his way back down the hallway, following Hermione.

"But we killed her." Harry whispered. "I saw it."

Draco nodded, weakly. "You did a good bit of damage, but she's still far from dead." He took a shallow breath. "I think she must have entered another portrait before you could destroy her completely. Crafty bitch." Draco finished, his chest heaving rapidly. He slumped against his partner, allowing Harry to support most of his weight. "Can I sit down for a moment?" He went limp in Harry's arms, slipping down slightly.

"Not yet, love. Come with me. You can rest in the lounge." Harry gently shook Draco's shoulders, but panicked when his head rolled back without support, revealing blue lips against too-white skin. Draco's chest was still.

"Draco? No! God, no!" It was all Harry could think of to scream before a wave of crippling fear stole his voice. The silence that followed, ripped his heart in two.

~*~


	18. Chapter 18

No one was coming.

Draco's limp body was becoming difficult to manage, so Harry slid him carefully down to the stone floor, one hand tenderly supporting his pale neck. The blue lips parted, and Harry took it as a sign of what to do next. He pressed his mouth down hard, emptying all of his breath and silent prayers into his lifeless partner.

Nothing. 

Harry's breath caught in his throat, the moment he noticed the altered tattoo on Draco's still chest. It looked like it had already been there for many years, the colours dull and fading.

Acting on instinct, Harry quickly, but gently, placed Draco's head on the floor and mimicked a pushing, pumping movement with his hands palm down over Draco's heart. He had seen it on the telly, administered to Muggles who had stopped breathing, and Harry silently prayed that he was doing it right, or that someone would turn up to help him. It felt like an eternity as he repeated the pushing and slow breaths, face wet with tears, until he felt dangerously close to passing out. 

The door to the teacher's lounge banged open somewhere down the hall. "Help!" Harry pleaded with the empty echoes, so out of breath that he didn't get the volume he was expecting. It didn't seem to make much difference, since Harry could hear a single set of footsteps approaching. It appeared that whomever it was had certainly heard him

From his short attempt at CPR, Harry's face and neck were incredibly flushed and he was breathing heavily, sweat covering his forehead. He made an attempt with his wand to revive Draco. "Enervate!" 

Still nothing.

He slammed his wand into the floor out of a mix of frustration and exhaustion. He reached for Draco's pale hand. The skin was wet, covered with a cold sweat, fingers like ice. Harry searched his mind for another spell that might cause Draco's heart to start beating again, but he had either forgotten it, in his light-headed and slightly dizzy state, or may have never have learned one. Too much time had gone by, and he was now in a full state of panic.

The cold hand he was holding began to move as the footsteps, and their owner, arrived in front of him. There was no time for Harry to look up, since the rest of Draco's body started a series of convulsions. 

"Potter, can you not..." Snape's reprimand was cut off by a sudden cry from Harry.

"He's breathing!" Harry exhaled with relief, ignoring the tears that ran off his chin, dripping down onto Draco's twitching face. "His lips..." Harry whispered, reaching out shaking fingers to touch them, his heart both aching and rejoicing as he watched the blue fade, and the pink return. "Draco." Harry said, so soft it almost sounded like a sigh.

Snape sank to his knees, opposite Harry. "What's happened to him? Poison?"

Harry shook his head, not taking his eyes off Draco, who was beginning to cough. "Don't know. He ran all the way from the hospital wing..." Harry struggled to control his breathing. "...told us Sarah was alive and that the vampires..." Harry noticed Snape's eyes were fixed on the fading mark on Draco's chest.

Snape cut him off. "Yes, yes. No time, Potter. We must move him now." Snape looked down the hallway that led to the teacher's lounge, then turned to study the other direction, as if trying to determine the best course of action.

Harry was about to ask where they should take him, when Draco, eyes still closed, choked on his breath again. Harry quickly tried to pull him up into a half-sitting position against his chest. 

"Have I missed the battle?" Draco asked weakly, the last word fuelling a coughing fit.

Harry, unable to talk, closed his wet eyes, and pressed a grateful kiss onto Draco's forehead, pulling him close. 'Don't ever leave me like that again!' Harry tried to say, but the words stuck stubbornly in his throat, so he just pulled Draco closer, rocking them slowly, hoping the message was received.

"Try not to speak, Mister Malfoy. You must save your strength." Snape gently ordered him. He reached out to touch Draco, but Harry's eyes flashed out a warning, his arms automatically wrapping tighter, hindering Snape's advance. Snape paused for a moment, apparently baffled by Harry's protective stance. "Harry..." Snape started again, attempting a soothing tone. "You know I only have his best interest in mind, and you're not in any shape to give him the help he needs." 

The nasty glare in Harry's eyes faded, but he still clung to Draco's shivering body. "Did you just call me Harry?" He asked, dazedly, as Snape rolled his eyes. Harry was indeed exhausted, and experiencing the tiring effects of reviving Draco, so he had no choice but to listen to Snape's words, loosening his grip slightly. 

Harry felt a hand softly pressing against his chest, causing him to inhale a shaky breath. Looking down, relief flooded his eyes as he caught sight of bright colours flowing back into the pattern above Draco's heart. 

Draco looked up into slightly panicked eyes. "It's okay, Harry. Let him help me." He lightly brushed a few tears from Harry's flushed cheeks. Harry's eyes squeezed shut at the touch, causing several more wet lines to appear. "If you keep saving my life with Muggle tactics, I'll never be able to show my face around decent wizards again." He coughed out the sentence while Harry nodded, understanding their unique style of communication. Draco's left hand moved to grasp Snape's neck, and Harry let his partner's body roll into Severus' waiting arms.

~*~

Snape placed Draco carefully down on a long sofa once they had reached the lounge. Harry fell to his knees, continuing to check if Draco was indeed still breathing. Snape and Ginny formed a wall between Draco and the rest of the advancing staff. The commotion was deafening.

"Just a case of overexertion." Snape informed the inquisitive crowd. "Professor Malfoy ran to bring us the urgent information we have now, putting too much strain on his heart after an already physically taxing day." Snape informed, as if reading off Hogwarts rules to first year students. He turned to gaze down at Draco. "A heart unworthy of the Malfoy temple." He shook his head, mumbling so low, that only Harry and Draco caught the faint words.

"Madame Pomfrey is on her way..." Ginny took over, while Snape moved back to her side, glaring out at the staff and selected students that had just arrived. "But we don't have much time, so I suggest we quickly sort out our plan, and prepare for battle. Understood?" She raised both eyebrows at the end of the question, and sounded more like Snape than Harry thought was humanly possible of a Weasley. There were a few nods of understanding, and several blank and questioning faces, but no one was fool enough to challenge the determined redhead, or the tall, stern professor on her left. 

Except one.

Harry looked up through the space in-between dragon hide and black robes, to see Filch raising his hand. 

"Mister Filch." Snape said harshly. "We don't have time..." Snape started, annoyance evident in his tone. 

Filch pointed a bony, stained finger at Draco. "But look at his chest, Professor!" His voice sounded like old bed springs. "The vampire witch has marked him as her own!" He cried out. There was a melodramatic, collective gasp. 

Snape exhaled, rolling his eyes again, the second time in as many minutes.

"It's not her mark..." Draco's smooth voice meandered around Harry, through Snape and Ginny, and reached the crowd with amazing clarity. He squeezed Harry's hand and whispered. "Show them who I belong to." He proceeded to melt Harry's insides with a sweet grin.

Harry wasn't sure this was the time or place for their 'announcement', but at an insistent nod from Draco, he knew there was no point in protesting. He hurriedly opened two buttons on his shirt, then turned to the silent waiting group, pulling the thin fabric aside to reveal the twin mark to Draco's.

Snape, Slytherin to the last, claimed his prize. "Witness that this is a public declaration of the union between Professors Potter and Malfoy." There was a uncertain spattering of applause, a squeal of glee from Professor Sprout, and a loud thump as Filch gurgled and fainted. Snape ignored the distractions and continued. "First, you will hold all congratulations until a later time. Second, all staff will settle their wagers with me before the weekend if you do not perish in this evening's battle."

~*~

"All right, then." Ron's voice brought everyone back to the present. He was standing on the landing at the back of the room, pressing his hands once more into the maps on the table. Everyone turned to face him. "The fastest way from Hogsmeade to the castle, is to come directly across the lake." He traced a finger across the map, then looked up. "Ginny?" 

She turned back to the couch. "Draco, are you sure Sarah said the vampires were apparating to Hogsmeade?" 

Draco nodded. "I had to remove a silencing charm for her to properly scream at me, but I'm positive that's what I heard." Harry helped him sit up a bit more, covered him with a tartan throw, and listened intently.

"That's great news!" Ginny punched a hand in the air, while a puzzled murmuring broke out around the room. 

Harry lifted his head to meet Ginny's eyes, speaking slowly. "Does that mean she's sending the old ones: the vampires who are dying?" He scrunched up his forehead, continuing the thought as Ginny nodded. "The only way they could apparate is if they had been of age and passed the exam before they became vampires."

"Right. It's illegal otherwise, and the Ministry can track unregistered apparators." Ginny said, crossing the room to take another look at the map.

Ron tapped a finger near the sketched castle gates. "I don't know if that's good news or not." He said, keeping his eyes on the map.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mr. Weasley asked. "It gives us a great advantage if we only have to deal with an army of three hundred sickly vampires." Several heads nodded around him, as Dobby struggled to pull an unconscious Filch away from the middle of the floor.

"Mobilicorpus!" Snape commanded, seemingly annoyed at the distracting house elf. Filch floated safely into the corner by the door.

Harry, still holding Draco's hand, stood up. "No, I agree with Ron. She wouldn't send them unless she had a back-up plan."

"Strength in numbers." Draco whispered, sharing a knowing look with Severus.

"Right." Harry took a few steps away from the couch and started pacing. "So there's got to be something we haven't thought about, something we're missing." 

"I'm afraid we're out of time for any more planning, gentleman." McGonagall said curtly. "Now is the time for action." 

Ron clapped his hands together. "Right, Professor. Well, let's put into place what we've got." He took a careful look around the room. "D.A. members!" 

At Ron's call, a group of very young-looking sixth and seventh year students stepped forward. Harry counted thirty willing volunteers, but being back at school for only a day, they were certain to be pitifully out of practise, and more than a little shocked to be facing a battle so early in the year.

Ginny had been named as leader of the D.A. and had kept the group active after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. She then passed the torch to Dennis Creevey who held the position for two years. Now the first non-Gryffindor, a tall sixth year Hufflepuff named Livian Sims, stood in front of Ron, ready to lead her team. Harry noticed she was trying to use the flowing robes to hide her shaking hands.

Ron asked the D.A. to divide into seven teams of four or five students each. He sent four teams to guard each one of the House dormitories, sent a group to patrol the third floor, and another to the seventh. The last team, he sent to guard the hospital wing to keep an eye on Rebecca and the singed portrait. 

"Make a stop at the Room of Requirement if you feel you need any other weapons." He smiled encouragingly at them. "Wands up, now." Thirty wands snapped up in front of their owner's faces, in the salute that had been established by Harry, Ron and Hermione before leaving the D.A. themselves. Ron returned the gesture, bowing low, as the nervous but determined group marched out to murmurs of encouragement from the staff.

"I do wish we had more time." Minerva clasped her thin hands together, looking up at the new Headmaster. "I feel uneasy about the younger students being so spread out. We might have moved them all to the great hall, or the safety of the dungeons."

"You're right, Professor." Ginny agreed, taking her eyes off the map for a moment. "They'd be stronger together."

"Yes, certainly." Mr. Weasley nodded vigorously. "Ron, should we take the time to move them now?"

Ron and Harry both shook their heads. "The D.A. is only meant to be a back-up plan. I'm expecting we should be able to keep this fight well away from the castle." Ron said, sounding so confident, Harry found himself almost convinced.

The door swung open, knocking into and trapping a floating Filch behind it. Hermione charged into the room, three medium-sized wooden boxes trailing behind her. "I've got every drop I could find, Professor." she said to Snape, who nodded, and helped her organize the cases.

"Everyone line up behind Miss Granger, now." Snape's voice commanded, as everyone hurried to follow his order.

Harry, who had been understandably distracted with an unconscious Draco in the hallway during the time Hermione had been ordered to the potions storage room, had no idea what was happening now. Ginny, apparently sensing his confusion, walked up beside him and attempted an explanation. 

"Last year I had an idea about a subtle weapon that might be useful in battle against the vampires." She confided. Harry listened intently, but kept his eyes on the bizarre sight that was Snape. 

Severus removed a large bottle containing a thick black liquid out of the first case, poured some of the contents into a silver goblet, and began serving the first person in line, Hermione. Her lips closed over the shiny edge, while Snape continued tilting the cup, giving her a very liberal dose of whatever it was.

"So I asked Hermione to help me with some research involving potions--" Ginny continued, following Harry's gaze. "...but she could only get so far without some help of her own." Harry saw her forming a smile out of the corner of his eye as she watched Severus refill the goblet. "She told me the new potions Professor always seemed to have 'other engagements'..." Ginny raised her eyebrows at a blushing Harry. "...so she asked Snape." 

Harry decided to turn the conversation back to the 'weapon' Ron was now drinking. "The black stuff, what is it?" Harry asked, as the strange ritual continued in front of them. About half of the staff had now taken their 'medicine' from Snape. Professor Wormalley, the new Charms instructor, closed her eyes in silent reflection as the cup was raised to her lips. 

Ginny leaned close, placing her hand on Harry's arm. "It's just a simple potion, really. If we happen to get captured, or are bitten in the course of the battle, it makes our blood taste...um, bad, sour, but it won't hurt us at all. It might give us a few seconds while they're distracted to either attack them, or kill ourselves before they have the chance to turn us." Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him down into line behind the Headmaster. She kept talking as Harry followed, nodding. "Hermione owled me last week to say that there was enough of the potion ready to send over to Ireland. That's the other reason I came here today, besides a visit with Hermione, and a chance to see you, Ron and Dad." She patted his arm, then turned to accept the potion being raised slowly to her lips, fixing her eyes on Snape as she drank.

Harry's attention was drawn to Minerva, who was announcing that the house elves had been sent with enough of the remaining potion for the seven DA teams, and the rest of the students.

Harry suddenly found himself standing in front of Snape, with no one left behind him. Ron had already started giving orders to the rest of the groups around the room. "How long until it starts working?" Harry asked. When he didn't reach for the goblet, Snape looked impatiently at him, then swished his way over to the sofa, gently offering the cup to Draco, who drank leisurely. 

When he had finished drinking, Draco examined the shabby appearance of his torn clothing, and snappishly sent Dobby to bring him some suitable clothes. Harry smiled, pleased that he seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. 

"I did the research on myself, Potter, and discovered that activation was apparent after approximately thirty minutes." came Snape's delayed answer.

Giving a single nod, Harry closed the distance between them, reluctantly took the cup, and drank. The potion was surprisingly non-repulsive, tasting like liquorice root and molasses. "Let's hope that's fast enough." Harry said to himself, feeling the thick liquid slowly coating his throat.

~*~

They walked in silence out the front doors, making their way to the gates, Hedwig soaring dutifully down to join them. Not a vampire in sight. Once everyone had taken their positions, she dropped the Hat into Ron's waiting hands.

"Harry, you first." Ron said, holding the Sorting Hat out in front of him. 

Harry noticed that Ron kept taking quick glances over at the unsettlingly silent Dark Forest. "Sword." Harry spoke clearly as the group watched him. Godric Griffyndor's weapon of choice appeared in the opening, and Harry pulled it free. It felt familiar in his hand, and yet incredibly lighter then when he had last held it. Albus had long ago found the matching belt and sheath, and given it to Harry for safe keeping. It looked strange and empty around Harry's hips until the added sword made everything complete. He quickly searched his thoughts for whatever else he might need. "Marauder's Map." It also appeared, and he tucked it securely into his robe pocket. "Just in case." he said to Hermione when she gave him a questioning look.

He suddenly thought of the one they had left alone in the staff lounge. Everyone, including Draco, had agreed that he was in no shape to join the battle, but Harry had an annoyingly anxious feeling about leaving him with only minimum protection. When they had said their quick goodbyes, Draco started by hurriedly shooing Harry out the door in a very Malfoy-like fashion.

"Go on now, brave Gryffindor, save the school." He kissed Harry's hand, then pointed to the door.

Harry stood his ground, keeping his expression serious. "I want to move you to the Hospital wing. There's no protection..."

"No time, luv." Draco interrupted. "...besides, I've already spent quite enough time in there today, and don't want another reason to be anywhere near that portrait." He winked at Harry. "I'll be fine. Now just return my feathered bodyguard to me when her duties are complete, and I'll have all the protection I could possibly stand." He finished, jabbing one pale finger into the plush of the sofa cushion.

Harry's expression softened as he knelt in front of the couch. "Fine, but you'd better be here when I come back, Slytherin." He took both of Draco's hands in his own.

"Quite the demand, Gryffindor, but you have yet to give me any incentive." Draco stretched out on the couch slowly, while his tongue wet a tempting path along his bottom lip. 

Harry got the message.

He slowly moved forward, as if to leave Draco with a warm kiss, but suddenly altered his course, finding a peach-soft ear with his lips. 

"How's this for incentive, you spoiled...arrogant...delicious...intoxicating..." Harry took his time with each word as they slid off his Parsel-lips, making every hair on Draco's body stand on end. The few people still left in the room, stopped what they were doing and stared when they felt and heard the thick hiss coating the air around them.

Draco, eyes shut tight and head thrown back, clutched fistfuls of Harry's cloak as his entire frame shook. After a moment, and a few shallow breaths, his head fell forward onto its rightful place on Harry's shoulder. "Need I remind you I have a heart condition?" He spoke into the fabric, as Harry laughed, pulling him close.

Draco regained enough strength to kiss his favourite Parselmouth. "Mmm...so glad I had the good sense to trick you into marrying me." He pressed his palm over Harry's heart, grinning like a love-struck teenager.

Snape huffed from somewhere behind them. "Newlyweds."

~*~

"Are you done then, Harry? Harry?" Ron's face came into focus.

Harry blinked, feeling the flush still on his cheeks. "Sorry. Done what?" He stared blankly back at Ron.

There was a collective sigh from the group. "With the Hat, man!" Ron gave it a little shake to help Harry's memory along.

"Oh. Umm..." Harry, his thoughts still very much on his partner, tried to think of what Draco might pull out of the hat to aid him in battle. A flutter of a smile appeared, then he spoke clearly to the Hat. "Comb!" Harry commanded, much to the puzzlement of the rest of the staff. Harry retrieved a very expensive looking comb, recognizing it immediately. 'Draco's', he laughed to himself. 

Ron scrunched up his face and shrugged, finally deciding to pass the Hat to McGonagall next, who pulled out a very large rope net, and a warmer hat for herself, equipped with flaps to cover her ears. Harry pulled the comb through his hair, and Professor Sprout gave a low whistle of approval. 

"Hedwig!" Harry called. She glided down to his outstretched arm. When she had stopped moving about, Harry whispered his instructions. "Take care of him...and yourself." She cooed softly, rubbing the top of her head into the hand running over her feathers. "...and give him this?" She tilted her head to see what he was holding, then closed one claw awkwardly around the silver comb.

"Good girl." Harry quickly kissed her beak, and released her back into the night.

~*~

When everyone had claimed what they needed from the Sorting Hat, and were clear regarding their individual roles, they grew quiet again. After a lengthy silence, and much nervous staring at the emptiness beyond the gates, Harry could feel the tension within the group mounting, making him think that Draco might have had been tricked, or been fed the wrong information. Sarah seemed capable, and certainly potty enough to send them all trotting off into a trap. Ginny was pacing in front of him, twirling her wand with her right hand, and gripping the handle of her dagger with the left. They all felt that something was very wrong.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Hermione said quietly, breaking the silence as she reached for Ron's hand.

She was answered by a chorus of "Me either", "Neither do I" and a few grunts that seemed to portray the same idea. 

Harry nodded without comment, so busy with his own paranoia, that his ears almost didn't register the familiar creaking and groaning sounds of the Whomping Willow off in the distance. But there could be no ignoring, or disguising, the sound of one of it's twisted boughs pounding into the ground, or the earthquake that always followed.

Minerva gasped.

"The tunnels!" Ron cried. 

Harry paled, instantly regretting leaving the students alone in the castle to defend themselves. He grabbed the map from his pocket. "Lumos!" It only took him a moment to notice that every secret passage to the castle, even the ones that were impassable due to cave-ins, were filled with several black dots. Above each cluster, red lettering appeared.

Intruder.

Harry swore so loud, a few people backed away from where they had crowded around him in hopes of getting their answers from the map. He quickly extinguished his wand, and scanned the darkness, the silence had been instantly replaced with a chaotic noise that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. The Willow was causing enough tremors to tell Harry that none of the 'intruders' in that area had any idea that they would have to battle a tree, or how to silence it. The alarm rose up from the Forbidden Forest, and there was also some sort of commotion down by the lake. Harry felt Ron walk up beside him. They quickly looked at each other and clasped hands. "Be careful, Ron." Harry said, knowing that they would probably have to split up to stand a chance under these new circumstances. 

Ron nodded. "You too, Harry." He pulled away and began shouting orders to the group. 

"My team to the Willow—uh, Harry's and Ginny's teams back to the castle. The Headmaster's team will stay here at the gate. WANDS UP!"

"STAY ALIVE!" came the unison cry, as they divided and prepared to fight.

There was no time for proper goodbyes.

~*~

Still cursing the fact that he didn't have his broom, and admitting it was too late to summon one, Harry ran for the castle, silently offering up prayers for the safety of those inside. Most of his and Ginny's team members were managing to stay close on his heels, but there were a few of the older staff who wouldn't be able to keep up this pace for long.

Harry was both relieved and terrified by the fact that there were D.A. teams patrolling the floors that had entrances to two of the operational tunnels. The teams were small though, only four or five students to...well, Harry didn't know how many would be coming through each tunnel, but if the map was any indication, it was more than the students could handle.

Harry knew the castle had ways of protecting itself and the students inside, but it was almost impossible to predict how the building would react to an invasion. Harry didn't have to wait long for the answer. When they finally reached the front steps, the doors flung themselves open, releasing the echoes of distant shouting within and a burst of warm, humid air. 

The bodies arriving behind him stopped short, while the last to arrive failed to stop, bumping the front line forward into the entrance way. They stood, dumbfounded at the sight before them. 

"Great Four Founders." Snape whispered. "Accio school brooms!"

"Yeah, looks like we'll be needing those." Harry said, not able to pull his eyes from the scene.

"Perhaps some Gilly Weed?" asked Professor Sprout, shaking her head at the state of the room.

About two paces from where Harry stood, there was a large pool of clear blue water, surrounded by every tropical plant he had ever seen, and a few he was sure that the castle had made up, since the colour combinations were so bizarre. Across the room, where the main staircase used to be, was a towering waterfall. He heard soft swearing from Ginny as her eyes followed his above the wall of water. Every staircase connected to each floor had turned to face the center of the room. Water rushed from the corridors, and down the staircases, feeding the falls, and the pool below it.

The pool and plants blocked off everything on the main floor, leaving the showering stairs as the only way in, and it seemed unlikely that anyone would be successful at scaling the falls to reach them. It was a beautiful diversion, and kept most of the students protected, but the DA members would also be trapped and possibly fighting knee deep in water.

Snape's call for the brooms had been a display of brilliant quick thinking.

"Here they come. Watch your heads now." Someone shouted from the back, as a swarm of brooms hovered above them and stopped, slowly descending at a command from Snape.

~*~

"Ginny?" Harry called, above the sound of the rushing water and the murmuring staff members. "Take your team to the seventh floor. There's a secret tunnel behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. If you can spare anyone, it would be a good idea to send a small group to check on the three tower dormitories." 

Ginny nodded. "Harry, do you know if the Room of Requirement can be used for a holding cell?" She asked, removing her warm vest in the tropical room, hanging it on a nearby pink shrub. 

"It should, but if not, it'll at least give you some rope or a cage to use after you've stunned or injured them." Harry answered, as he chose a ratty-looking but hearty broom from the ones remaining.

Ginny quickly gathered her group and reminded them of the most effective ways to kill or capture vampires as they got themselves sorted on their brooms. Harry was stunned by the woman she had become. If Ginny was afraid, she wasn't showing it. She led her team with confidence, giving them the strength they needed, and trying to remove the panic instincts that could get them all killed.

Harry could feel someone standing close behind him. "Quite impressive." Snape said, appearing to mind read Harry's recent musings about Ginny.

Ignoring Snape's inappropriate digression, Harry's thoughts started to fly about in his head, sorting themselves quickly into a strategy he could use. "I'm going to break my team up a bit. I want most of you to head to the other tunnel entrance behind the humped-back witch on the third floor. I want you three to check on Slytherin House, and then get Draco out of the staff room..." Harry pointed randomly into the crowd, picking his three 'volunteers'. Harry turned to Snape. "Professor, I'd like you to join me in the hospital wing." Snape nodded as everyone mounted their brooms. "Let's go!"

As they took off, Harry silently hoped that there were no wards over the water that would inhibit their brooms, or anymore unexpected 'surprises' from the castle. His fears were quickly put to rest as he watched the teams take off easily. He kicked off and flew at breakneck speed, Snape trailing slightly behind and to his left. 'I hope we're not too late.' Harry repeated to himself, as they made their way to the hospital wing, and to Rebecca.

~*~


	19. Chapter 19

It took them longer to get to the hospital wing than Harry ever imagined. The castle was constantly moving. The corridor that should have taken them there was blocked by a newly erected brick wall upon turning the first corner. If not for Harry's flying skills and quick reflexes, Snape would have been flattened into a greasy stain and a few splinters. 

They tried the passageway that led up the back stairs, but the stone steps had been replaced with nasty looking stalagmites and stalactites sticking up and pointing down at strange angles. Snape suggested that Harry try to climb up, but they thought better of that plan when several spikes shivered and came spearing down from the sound of their voices alone. 

Then Harry remembered the map.

The images of the passageways and stairwells kept changing on the page to make allowances for the castle's new 'renovations', but the rooms remained stationary. Harry kept one hand on his borrowed broom, face buried in the parchment, while Snape pulled out in front, letting Harry navigate them through the temperamental labyrinth. 

It was a shame, Harry thought, that the castle couldn't sense their motives and see it's way clear to letting them through and keeping the intruders out. At least they had the map. The other teams would be lucky if they arrived anywhere close to the location they had been sent to protect. Harry felt an uneasy stirring in the pit of his stomach.

He silently cursed himself for forgetting to guard the tunnels. His inner voice began jabbing at his heart with a sharp stick. 'Oh no, you couldn't put your precious love life on hold to protect the students...no, your mind was on getting _married_!' it said mercilessly. "Oh shut up." Harry said bitterly to the next new dead end. Snape gave him a nasty look.

They quickly discovered that the map was showing them the right way, but was effected by some sort of time delay. If a wall moved somewhere in the castle, it took the map about four minutes to adjust, and then display the changes. Several times they had rushed to an opening, only to find another obstacle that was not yet displayed on the map. They quickly figured out that no amount of swearing at the walls or mumbled curses directed at the map resulted in getting any closer to their destination. 

When they were nearly there, Snape grumbled something to Harry about finding it strange that with all the shouts and sounds of battle echoing through the hallways, they had yet to come across even one other person, animal, or ghost since leaving the main hall. Harry agreed that it was slightly unnerving, but considering the size of the castle, and the annoying way it kept shifting, it wasn't all that surprising. He rather thought it was better to be alone and slightly lost, than being completely lost and fighting their way through swarms of vampires, although elsewhere in the castle, he could hear others who were doing just that. Harry said another silent prayer, then pushed the thought aside with renewed focus on their task.

~*~

Snape scanned the infirmary doors for any spells. Finding none, he pulled on the nearest handle, but found it an awkward task on a broom, hindered further by the weight of the knee-deep light blue water that covered the stone floor. Snape drew his wand, made a graceful swish and touched the tip to the solid oak door. 

"Patefacio!" The door rattled, but refused the opening charm that soaked through it. "The blasted water is obstructing the spell." Snape swore.

Harry nodded, then looked over at Severus. "Looks like we'll have to do this the Muggle way." He finished tucking the map back into his robes and jumped off his broom, instantly soaking his shoes, socks and a good portion of his trousers.

"Stupid boy!" Snape spat, startling Harry. 

"What?" Harry snapped back. 

"Suppose the water had been hexed!" He pointed an accusing finger at the tranquil warm water. "Mark my words. You will _never_ become a full Auror with your continued blatant disregard for..."

Harry raised his hand, tilting his head toward the doors. "Shhh! I think I hear something." He lied, wading closer to the entrance, his broom following obediently. 

"Impervious." Snape whispered, dismounting his broom as well.

Harry turned around the moment his brain registered that there should have been a splash. He watched as the water retreated from where Snape had landed, almost as if it were allergic to him.

"Brilliant." Harry pointed his wand at his own feet and repeated the waterproofing spell, feeling the water pulling away from him, until even his socks were dry once more. Snape rolled his eyes and wrapped his long fingers around the handle one of the double doors.

"Are you ready, Potter?" Snape lowered his voice, and cast a shielding spell around both of them.

"Wait. Do we have a plan?" Harry asked, transferring his wand to his right hand and reaching for the second door.

Snape shook his head. "No. Good luck." With a silent nod, they pulled the doors open, wands ready.

They were met with darkness.

The dim light from the torches in the hallway danced on the surface of the water but made little difference to the blackness inside the room. It was impossible to make out any shapes or see signs of movement. Snape took a step forward, whispering to his wand.

"Candeo Aqua." 

Soft blue light trickled out of the end of Snape's wand and dripped into the water beside him. Harry was suddenly reminded of the many times he had watched Dudley and Aunt Petunia paint Easter eggs. A single drop of colouring in a glass of water, slowly spreading out until all the liquid turned the same colour as the dye. A similar picture was happening in front of him now, except with blue shimmering light. 

The surface of the water around Snape began to glow softly, spreading out in all directions until it surrounded Harry as well. It crept to the edge of the walls and then forward, transforming the dark liquid in its path. They watched as the room came into view, subtly exposing the hidden occupants.

A cloaked figure stood in the center. The soft light from the water only reaching halfway up his body, almost deliberately refusing to betray his identity. "So nice of you to remember our distaste for bright light." He said, quietly.

"It was not done for your comfort, I assure you." Snape said, in the voice he often used while asking for the salt at the head table.

"I see." The stranger took two slow steps toward them, creating gentle ripples that fled from him in every direction. 

They still couldn't see his face.

Harry was fighting the urge to light his wand, but Snape caught his attention with a subtle finger wag at his side, silently begging his patience. Harry obeyed, reluctantly, scanning the room to take in the few details he _could_ see.

There were two other cloaked figures on either side of, and quite a far distance behind, the man in front of him. As far as Harry could tell, they were staying put for now. He couldn't see anyone else, but felt several more pairs of eyes, all trained on the two of them. His skin crawled.

Remembering a slice of Auror training, Harry focused every bit of energy and inner magic he could muster, and simply tried listening to the room with heightened awareness. He tried to tune into every sound within, counting each soft slosh of water that kissed the walls, any rustle of fabric, and every breath.

Harry focused on the breathing. His, Snape's...and there was one other.

Harry's concentration ground to a halt. It had to be Rebecca.

The man continued. "We do not wish any harm to come to this...this..." One long arm gestured to indicate the room.

"Infirmary?" Snape offered, his anger slowly starting to surface.

He twisted around, disturbing the water once again. "School."

"Yes, and it comes with students, professors, books and everything!" Harry snapped. He raised his wand. "Show yourself!"

The cloaked man laughed out loud, while Harry quickly whispered his findings to Snape.

The laugher stopped abruptly. 

"What are you saying? What did you tell him, boy?" The calm smooth voice changed instantly to venom.

"He says you appear to be in possession of a hostage." Snape drawled, a trademark Slytherin smirk slowly spreading across his lips. He seemed to rather enjoy having the upper hand.

Harry could almost feel the anger that poured off the partially hidden man. The stranger forced his next words through clenched teeth. 

"We'll return him when we have The Raven."

Harry's mouth was moving before either his brain or Snape could stop him. "Him?" Harry asked, his voice sounding higher than a moment ago. "Who's The Raven?"

"Varen, the child!" The raw voice cut through Harry, causing him to shiver.

Harry shot a confused look over at Snape who looked as shocked as he felt. Forcing himself to remember who had been in the hospital wing before the meeting. He pulled up images of Snape and Hatch rushing her through the doors, Draco was there, and Madame Pomfrey. 

The laughter started again. Harry paled.

"Don't know who we've acquired? Hmm...can't see in the dark after all, can you, boy?" He let out a soft chuckle. "I was quite at a loss myself, since I had it on good word that she was in this very room, but we only found this."

"Lumos!" A new voice whispered in the corner.

Harry inhaled sharply as a hospital bed, the one Draco had occupied earlier, was illuminated.   
He had to blink a few times to convince his mind what he was seeing was the truth. 

Draco, dressed for a Scottish battle, complete with kilt, loose fitting white cotton shirt and black boots, lay gagged, and tied to the bed frame. He was awake, eyes frantically searching the room.

"As it happens..." The man continued in an icy tone. "...Our beautiful Mother was quite intent on seeing him again." He pointed to the bed. "Seems he has yet to fulfil a blood promise made with her." 

Harry's mouth dropped open, his thoughts swirling again as he wondered if this was all his fault. After all, he had begged Draco to leave the lounge for the safety of the hospital wing. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself enough to check if Draco was all right. As far as Harry could tell, he didn't seem to have any new injuries. 

"Now I believe we will discuss a trade." The cold voice rolled toward them.

Snape answered immediately. "No trade." 

"What?" Harry whisper-spat at Snape, who's expression was controlled and unreadable. Draco met his eyes and he felt the warm connection calm him slightly.

Snape took a step forward. "After your impatient Witch made lunch of him--" His long finger pointed to the base of his neck. "He ceased to be any of our concern. She's tainted him."

Harry, still searching for an answer in Draco's pleading eyes, tried to control his breathing and figure out what Snape was up to. Bluffing could pay off in this situation, but he would rather not be forced into gambling with his partner's life, again.

"Inspect him!" The man in the center of the room ordered.

The Wizard who had cast 'Lumos' obeyed, grabbing a handful of blonde hair and pulling back to expose Draco's recently healed bite mark. 

"Someone has indeed bitten him, my Lord." 

"Very well then, we'll take him with us. He's quite striking." The tone of the leader's voice caused Harry to shiver.

The man released his hold, and began a soft incantation in a language Harry didn't know. Draco's hands and feet were still bound, but the gag, and the ropes that held him to the bed began to fall away silently.

Harry tightened the grip on his wand, white knuckles appeared on the other fisted hand as well.

The man in front of them, turned back to face Snape. "Give us the child and we will leave peacefully." He commanded, point-blank.

Snape cleared his throat. "We do not make it a practise to surrender our students to dead armies who randomly ask; although there are a few third years I would not mind parting with."

Harry shook his head at the comment and glanced around, wondering just how many they were outnumbered by.

"Last chance for a peaceful negotiation." The man's voice now had quite an impatient edge to it.

Harry faced him, trying to stare where he figured a face might be. "Not interested." He stated, trying to sound determined and not terrified. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape nod slowly.

"Your bluff is pitiful. I can feel the nauseating amount you both care for him, especially you." He hissed. Harry clenched his teeth as the words seemed to crawl inside his skin, burning as they travelled. "...but your attempt is far from convincing." The vampire paused for a moment, then boldly turned away from them. "Cathal?" 

"Yes, Lord Lothan." Came the obedient response from the figure behind and to the right.

"Kindly add this pretty young man to our army." He softly ordered, gesturing at Draco.

"Yes, my Lord."

Draco's eyes squeezed shut as his head was again tugged violently back. There was movement around his bed, as four cloaked figures, hoods up, moved forward to hold down his thrashing body.

"Ugh!" Harry couldn't stop the brief noise that escaped as Snape grabbed hold of his shaking hand, leaning close in the commotion.

"Patience! Remember the potion." He hurriedly whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and pulled back, taking a few deep breaths as he watched five vampires touching what was his. He fruitlessly wished he were an animagus, something sleek and powerful, capable of doing more than simply watching harm come to those he loved.

The one who had been called Cathal, laughed softly at Draco's attempt to pull away, but quickly lost his patience by the time he reached the bed.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco's body fell heavily back down on the bed, instantly still. The others stepped respectfully away. 

Harry's stomach turned to stone. 

The vampire pulled back the hood of his cloak, looking at Draco with lust-filled eyes, licking his lips as he moved closer. He paused half an inch away from Draco's skin, and inhaled deeply. 

"Pity I had to use that spell, since you won't be able to make noise when I enter you...or fight back. I rather enjoy playing with my food." He traced a pale finger over Draco's lips, and then licked it. "But since we seem to be short on time..." He closed the distance between them completely, licking and sucking at the scar on his neck, moaning loudly, long black hair falling forward onto Draco's cheek.

Harry's right arm hung limply at his side, wand tip dragging in the water. Twice today he had seen this scene play out. This felt far worse, since he knew he would have to allow Draco to be bitten if the fractured plan forming in his head was going to work.

Cathal pulled back suddenly, face in a scowl, searching the darkness until his eyes met Harry's. 

"He's yours, isn't he?" He hissed, turning Draco's head, with a hand on the back of his neck, to present Harry with a better view.

Harry was incapable of speech, his eyes fixed on the tears Draco couldn't blink away. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, and realized for the first time how panicked he must look if even Snape was trying to soothe him.

"What does it matter?" Lothan snapped at his servant, losing patience. "Get on with it!"

Cathal tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, wincing slightly at the scolding. "Yes, my Lord." His eyes never left Harry's.

"He reeks of you." He whispered bitterly. Without so much as a warning, he bared his teeth, and sank them into his prey. 

A quiet murmur of approval echoed around and above them.

"Patience, Potter." Snape repeated, tightening his grip as Harry seethed.

"Get ready, Professor." Harry whispered, barely recognizing his own voice. It sounded rough and far too old. Snape's hand fell away.

The sound of retching put a stop to the feeding. Harry's wand vibrated in anticipation of a strike.

"He tastes putrid!" Cathal spat in disgust. Draco's own blood spattered in a strange pattern over his formerly-clean white laced shirt.

Lothan's aggravated voice cut through the gagging noises. "Enough! Make him drink. NOW!" 

The servant wore an expression of abrupt loathing, but obeyed quickly, using the back of his hand to swiftly wipe the offensive potion-tainted blood from his lips. Turning his wrist over, Cathal bit deep, causing blood to leave thick trails down his own pale arm. He looked up at Harry once more before moving the fresh wound toward Draco's frozen lips.

Snape thrust his arm at the nearest wall. "INCENDIO!" 

The room seemed to explode with flame from every sconce and chandelier, igniting several vampires who instantly found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Screams from the center chandelier grabbed Harry's attention. The vampires who had been hiding there, began to fall before anyone but himself could utter another spell.

"Relashio." He whispered through clenched teeth, stirring the surface of the water with the tip of his wand.

The water below Harry's wand began bubbling instantly. He felt a flicker of satisfaction as their burning bodies splashed into the boiling water. He knew it wouldn't kill them, but was more than happy to be causing at least some degree of pain. It would have to hold him until proper revenge could be arranged.

Snape was attempting to disarm the intruders who were either burning, boiling, or caught off guard in the sudden change of tempo. He had summoned and destroyed almost a dozen wands by Harry's last count. Lothan seemed to anticipate their attack, and had levitated himself to just above the water's surface. Muttering a soft incantation, he aimed his newly transfigured bullwhip-wand at Harry, and struck.

The shielding spell around Harry dissolved suddenly, and he felt the sharp sting across his left eye and cheek before he ever heard the warning 'crack'. 

His skin felt like it was burning all down his left side. He guessed some sort of poison from the whip was making a new home for itself through the cut on his face. Out of his rapidly failing, watery and blurry right eye, he saw Snape moving toward him, worry mixed with anger etched on his furrowed brow. Harry was going to fall, he could feel it. He hoped to at least be able to keep hold of his wand, but he wasn't entirely sure.

He caught only a glimpse of Draco, eyes closed and red-faced, as if trying to break out of paralysis by sheer will alone. His shirt was soiled with his blood and sweat, and splattered with water from the boiling floor. Harry gave his drowsy mind a stern talking-to for casting such a dangerous spell. He and Snape had been protected by the water-repelling charm, but Draco wasn't so lucky. Red marks appeared wherever the scalding liquid splashed and landed on the exposed skin of his legs, hands and face. It looked painful, but he would only have to put up with it for a little bit longer.

What calmed Harry now, as his knees gave out and the water jumped aside to avoid him, was Draco's mouth. There was no trace of blood at all, his lips were pink and clean. There was a good chance the vampire hadn't succeeded in making him drink. Harry's cloudy thoughts swam with both joy and poison, and he was no longer strong enough to stay vertical. Before Snape could catch the fabric of Harry's robes, he fell backward, glasses sliding off his face, embracing the welcoming sleep that seduced his suddenly very heavy body. 

~*~

"Blast! Potter, wake up!" 

Harry felt like he was underwater, only dry. The harsh voice tried to wade through the thick, sticky cotton that seemed to be the sole inhabitant of his skull. His head and left shoulder were throbbing painfully, and he could only manage a few short, sharp breaths. 

"Where's your wand? Damn it, Potter! AH! GET OFF ME, YOU ABHORRENT, REPULSIVE..."

When Harry finally opened his right eye and tried to focus, Snape, with a young vampire clawing and clinging to his back, was half-kneeling on his chest. That, and the added weight of Snape's new 'friend', was Harry's reasoning behind why he was finding it insanely hard to breathe. Snape's elbow flew back into the vampire's nose, successfully freeing himself with a grunt. Harry pushed a hand forward onto Snape's chest, managing a little freedom for himself, and taking a much needed breath.

"About time you came back to life, Potter!" Relief flickered briefly in the professor's eyes, before flooding with anger again. "Find your wand!" He ordered, while trying to avoid a blindness spell that came from somewhere behind them.

Harry could feel the telltale shape of his wand sandwiched between his back and the stone floor. He tried moving quickly to retrieve it, but his head still felt too heavy to support. His glasses were nowhere in sight. Managing a half-roll, he wrapped his fingers around the familiar holly and aimed as steadily as he could, over Snape's shoulder.

"Incarcerous!" Harry yelled as best as his dry throat would allow. 

Ropes flew out from the tip of the wand, wrapping up the intended target, two nearby vampires, and a seething Snape. 

"Sorry, I can't see." Harry explained with a shrug.

He quickly muttered another spell and the ropes released Snape before the vampires could get their bearings. He helped Severus to his feet and they fell into position, back to back, wands extended. 

Harry's breath burned painfully in his lungs and he tried desperately to focus his vision.

There was no one left to fight. The vampires that had landed in the water were still boiling, and didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. Harry noticed that Snape had bound them with ropes and had left them bobbing in the water. 

"Damn! He's gone." Snape swore, wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

Harry dabbed a sleeve to his still-bleeding cut. "Lothan? You didn't get him?" He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

"No, Potter, I couldn't fit him into my schedule. I was too busy fighting thirty vampires _alone_ while YOU took a nap!"

"What?" Harry bit back. "I wasn't napping!" Harry wiped again at the blood running down his face.

Snape rolled his eyes, exhaled and aimed his wand at Harry's face.

"Medicor."

Harry raised his wand instinctively, but wasn't fast enough to counter a curse he didn't know. Surprisingly, what hit him felt wonderful. Harry blinked a few times, noticing the vision in his right eye clearing, his head was feeling lighter, the dizziness vanished, and it seemed the blood had stopped dripping from the cut across his face.

"I realize that. Seems you were poisoned by something on that whip of his." Snape said softly. "You are most fortunate that holly repels poisons, or you'd be in far worse shape." Harry looked down at his wand, amazed. "I'm not going to attempt healing your eye. I fear it's quite beyond my knowledge of healing spells with something so delicate, but at least the bleeding has stopped."

"Um, thanks." Harry was almost speechless.

Returning the favour, he gently placed his hand on Severus' neck. There were several fresh bite marks, scratches, and strange burns that he guessed were from spells. Snape flinched, but stilled almost immediately.

"Sano." Harry whispered. Snape's neck was instantly healed.

"Much better, thank you." Snape looked like it had hurt to say. "Shall we attend to your 'husband' now?" He tipped his head toward where Draco still lay, unable to move.

Harry took off before the sentence was completed. Snape reversed the freezing spell on Draco and calmed the boiling water by the time Harry reached the bed.

~*~

Draco opened his eyes only a second before Harry's mouth was locked on his own. Relief and joy flowed between them, shaking fingers blindly finding each other, until Harry broke away to search the face he'd just ravaged. His dark hair fell forward, covering his damaged eye.

Snape busied himself by piling the captives in the corner with his wand, not seeming to care that most were under water.

"Miss me, did you?" Draco purred, grinning, voice scratchy, but strong.

Harry ignored the humour, his face set with worry and guilt. "I'm so sorry I had to let him bite you...and the burns...the water...it was all my fault." An unsteady hand traced down Draco's jaw. "Are you okay?" 

"No." Draco answered quickly as Harry paled. "My new shirt is ruined. Blood is impossible to get out once it's mixed with hot water!" 

"What?" Harry asked, slightly dazed.

Draco dropped the act, squeezing Harry's free hand. "I'm fine Harry, really." His voice soothing his panicked partner. "Don't worry, love. It probably looks worse than it is." He added, when Harry's eyes darted to the new wounds on the neck he knew intimately.

"I was just worried. You've been though so much today." Harry tried on a warm smile to convince himself to calm down.

"Not to worry." Draco reached into a hidden pocket in his kilt. "Someone cared enough to send my lucky comb. I was ready for battle." He waved the silver object, grinning. "Although I wish you would have thought to use it." He clicked his tongue, disapprovingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I did use it, mum, but I've been a bit busy, fighting vampires and saving my husband, to check on what state it's in now." He bent down to kiss the smirking lips in front of him.

Harry felt the tip of a wand jab into his shoulder. 

"Reunion accomplished. Move aside, Potter."

Harry smiled, still pressing into Draco's lips. He blushed as he thought of how many times he had kissed Draco today while forgetting Snape was in the room. 

"Let the man heal me, already." Draco whispered, playfully. Harry reluctantly pulled back, carefully keeping his left side turned away.

"Did you see Rebecca or Hatch?" Harry asked, as Severus closed the bite wound and cast a healing charm over Draco's fresh bruises.

"I sealed them both in that room a few seconds before our guests arrived." Draco pointed in the direction of the private room Becky had been in for most of the day, but the door was missing, and only the wall remained. "I thought if I had to stay in the castle, I might be of some use here since I knew they'd be coming for her." 

Harry made the mistake of turning to look at the wall, wondering if the children were all right.

"Gods, Harry!" Draco's shocked cry caused Harry to jump. "Your eye, it's...it's sliced!" 

His hand flew up instinctively to the cut, in a too-late effort at hiding it. "I'll be fine. Snape stopped the bleeding for now, but it's too risky to heal the eye without Poppy." Harry reached down and took hold of Draco's hand in an attempt to change the subject. "How'd you make it through the maze?" He lowered his voice, dropping down on one knee to be level with his partner. Draco gently brushed Harry's long fringe aside to have a better look at the mark left by the whip, and inhaled sharply, shaking his head.

"Well, the castle didn't see fit to go insane until after the vampires broke in, apparently. By the time I got here, the halls were just starting to fill with water, and some of the walls started to..." Draco closed his eyes at the memory.

"Yes, we know." Snape said, sounding slightly irritated. "Infernal hindrances." He added under his breath.

Draco looked up at the grimacing professor. "What's was all that about anyway?"

"Hogwarts way of protecting itself and the students, I'm assuming, although it didn't do anything so drastic when the Death Eaters came last year." Snape inspected his fingernails.

"No...but I remember the stairs wouldn't stay still long enough for us to get anywhere. Pansy was beyond pissed off." Draco gave a weak chuckle.

Harry's thoughts were still on the two students behind the wall. "Are there windows in that room?" He pointed.

"I don't believe so." Snape answered, picking up his train of thought.

"Is that the safest place for her to be?" 

Snape walked to the wall, and pressed a bloodstained hand to the rough stone. "I suppose so, for now." 

Draco stood up, pulling Harry with him. "So what do we do next? Is it safe to leave them and help the others?"

"We stay here and fight. If she is the prize, more will come." Snape answered calmly, Harry nodded, and all colour left Draco's face.

There was a faint crackling in the air, and all three men raised their heads simultaneously.

"Castrum Mobilivallum!"

Hermione's voice, via the school intercom charm, filled the castle, echoing off every surface.

Silence followed.

It was one moment, and it was forever.

Suddenly the noise was deafening. All at once, the castle was righting itself, at Hermione's command.

"Clever girl." Snape growled over the racket. "She's either saved us, or killed us."

~*~


	20. Chapter 20

Credit: To the movie Willow, for the use of Black Root. :)

~*~

The water that had flooded most of the castle was almost completely absorbed back into the cracks in the ancient stone by the time Ginny’s team had reached the hospital wing. The moment she caught sight of Harry, she turned and shouted at full volume back down the hallway.

“You two!” She gestured at two people Harry couldn’t see. “Bring back Madam Pomfrey. Harry’s injured!” 

Harry tried too late to whisper an ‘I’m fine, Ginny,’ as several eyes suddenly turned to stare at the swollen gash across the entire left side of his face. It wasn’t completely uncomfortable having just Draco fuss over him, but the promise of a room full of close friends, fellow teachers and a few near-strangers was another story. ‘It’s not as if I’m the only one with an injury.’ Harry muttered to himself.

Draco and Severus, who had apparently been expecting another attack, were belatedly lowering their wands, as Ginny swept her eyes around the room, surveying the damage. “Wow.” She said when she spotted the unconscious captives piled in the corner. “Been busy?” A weary smile brightened her face slightly. Harry returned the smile and took a moment to assess the condition of the other team members. They looked exhausted, as if they had already been through more than one battle. Nearly all were bleeding from various scratches and bites and a few were limping forward in pairs for support. 

Ginny was sporting a ripped shirt with an ugly diagonal purple bruise that ran from somewhere under the fabric across her collarbone, and ended on her right shoulder. Despite the large tear, the abused cloth still managed to hide the colourless design over her heart. When she noticed most of the room staring at her, she moved her fingers up slowly to cover her injury. 

“I’m all right.” She mumbled. “It hurts, but I don’t think there’s any serious damage.” She put on a half-smile and ran her other hand quickly through her damp, matted hair.

“How did you acquire this injury?” Snape asked, walking toward her. 

The rest of her team wandered further into the room, collapsing wearily onto any chair or bed that wasn’t already occupied or scorched to the springs.

Ginny looked up at Snape and began an explanation. “It happened pretty quickly, actually. I followed a vampire into the kitchens, and then the walls started to move. I ran around the corner, and there she was, ready with a table leg.” She mimed a perfect two-handed swing in the air, demonstrating on an unflinching Snape how she had been hit. 

He nodded, unfazed by the performance, and moved two steps closer to inspect her bruise. He hummed in a way that reminded Harry of how Muggle doctors always sounded on the telly. “Hmm…yes. Appears to still be bleeding.” Snape deduced.

All eyes were now glued to the center of the room as Snape touched the tip of his wand to Ginny’s exposed and beaten skin, pressing the palm of his other hand into the small of her back to keep her from moving. She winced at the touch of the wand, but kept the rest of her body still, holding her breath.

“Medicorminuo." Snape whispered to her collarbone. 

Spreading out from where the wand touched, the angry colour faded until the pale freckled chest and shoulder were fully healed. Again, Harry had the feeling that he was intruding on something that should be private. There was something about the two figures in the middle of the room, locked in a non-competitive staring game, that made him feel very uncomfortable. He had seen Snape’s unsettling focus and persistence before, but to witness it directed at a Ginny all day was not something he wanted to deal with at the moment. 

Harry took a quick look around the room. Everyone was doing their best to look occupied with other things, but Ginny and Snape were still very much the main attraction. He felt Draco lean in beside him.

“Quite the show, considering he could have healed her from here.” Draco whispered, lightly coughing to hide a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and she really seems to be fighting him off.” 

“Hmm, right you are.” Draco effortlessly wove his fingers with Harry’s. He continued to keep his voice low, so only Harry would hear. “A Snape and a Weasley...well, it certainly wouldn’t be the strangest thing I’ve seen today.” 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you!” Harry snuck a quick look, grinning. “Ron finally proposed.” Harry tried to imagine what Ron would do if he was there to witness any of what was going on with Ginny and Snape at the moment.

Draco chuckled softly. “Did you tell him you’re already taken?” Harry almost laughed out loud, but managed to contain it with some effort.

“Lucky for me, Hermione answered first, so I’m off the hook, thankfully.” Harry teased back.

“...and off the market.” Draco said sweetly into Harry’s ear. Harry let his eyelids fall for a moment at the welcomed contact. “I’m bored, Harry.” Draco pressed in closer. “Let’s go to our room for an hour.” He purred, blowing lightly to heighten the temptation. “Entertain me.”

Harry shivered and gave Draco’s hand a slow squeeze. “Later, I promise.” He snuck another look at his husband, who shot him a sexy pout. “By the way,” Harry’s eyes wandered lower to the pleated fabric. “I think you need to wear that outfit more often.”

Draco smirked and stood up straight, making the kilt sink just a bit lower around his hips. Harry swallowed. An hour away from the battle was sounding more and more like a very good idea to him. Draco made sure he had Harry’s full attention as he slowly slid a pale hand up the new crisp white shirt he had recently conjured for himself. When his hand finally made its way up his neck and over the perfect chin, Draco playfully traced the tip of a long finger across his bottom lip.

“My sweet Harry has a kink for kilts.” Draco quietly teased, unable to hide his smile as Harry’s cheeks turned rosy. “Well, well.” He drawled seductively. “That is very useful information.”

Before Harry could answer, or control the colour in his burning cheeks, Snape turned abruptly and looked at him, and then back to Ginny, who had started breathing again. Snape kept watching her as he spoke.

“Second Gryffindor I’ve healed today. Perhaps I’ve missed my calling.” He drew out each word, as if trying to pull a reaction from her. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Ginny simply nodded politely, lowering her head, as Snape let the hand on her back fall away. She took one step backwards before he lowered his wand.

She turned to Harry and pointed at his wound. “Lothan?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. He got away from us, though.” 

Draco mumbled something nasty-sounding behind him about vampires that Harry couldn’t quite make out.

~*~

“Harry!” Hermione yelled, between ragged breaths. She bolted into the room, a bursting and tattered book bag flung over her right shoulder. Her clothes were filthy and soaked through. “Where’s the map? Oh my goodness, Harry, your eye!” She shrieked. Harry silently wished he had a hood to hide under. Hermione made a move to touch his face, but he quickly blocked her advance. 

“I’m fine.” He said with a gentle warning. “I have the map. What’s wrong? Are you all right?” He passed his wand temporarily to Draco as he dug in his filthy robes for the parchment.

Hermione nodded and panted out the words with one hand over her chest and a pained expression. “I’m all right...but...library is ruined. Too much water...it was everywhere...and I couldn’t..." She stopped mid-thought and pointed her other hand behind her to the door. "They’re all heading outside!"

Ginny stepped forward. “The students? Are they being evacuated?” 

Hermione shook her head and tried to catch her breath. “No, the students are…” She shook her head again. “No. It’s the vampires. They’re leaving! All of them!” She turned her panicked eyes on Harry. “Is Rebecca safe?”

His fingers fumbled as he hurriedly tried to open the map. “She’s with Hatch in the far room.” He assured her.

“Are you sure?" She tapped her finger hard on the map, nearly knocking it out of Harry’s hands. 

Draco gave Harry his wand back and turned to speak to Hermione.

“I sealed the wall about a minute before I was ambushed. Lothan said that Sarah had told him Rebecca was here. They seemed quite put-out when I was the only one in the room.” 

Ginny spoke up. “On our way up here, I noticed the portrait was missing. If they removed Sarah, it may mean that they’re retreating.” She said, her voice sounding hopeful.

Harry rapidly replayed the events of the last hour in his head. With all of the commotion in the castle and running about with Snape, he hadn’t noticed the absence of bitter taunting from the hallway. He closed his eyes for a second to search his memory further, but couldn’t recall if Sarah had been there or not, but his churning uneasiness told him she must have been removed before they opened the doors to face Lothan. 

“Pay attention!” Hermione’s frustrated yell caused Harry to drop his wand, open his eyes, and take a step back. Draco and Ginny both looked as if she had managed to slap them at the same time. Hermione was staring wildly at Draco. “Did you go in to see her after they left here?”

Draco answered her sharply. “No, not yet. We only had time for a quick round of healing spells before we heard you messing about with the walls. Right after that, Dragonfly turned up.” He nodded toward Ginny.

Hermione picked up Harry’s wand and thrust it toward the parchment. “Find her on the map, Harry!”

Taking a deep breath, he touched his wand to the paper. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He chanced a brief glance at Hermione, but her wild eyes were unnerving him slightly. He looked back down at the parchment as the castle became visible in his hands.

He stared in disbelief at the outline of the hospital wing. They were all listed in the main area. Harry felt his stomach twist painfully as he read the only name in the adjoining room. The lone label read ‘Hatchester Greyson.’ 

Harry looked back up at Hermione. “Hatch is alone.” The room was painfully silent for a moment before Harry spun around. “Draco, open the wall!”

“Finite Incantatum!” Draco’s command bounced around the silent room, broken only by the harsh sound of grinding stone. As soon as the temporary barrier was removed, Hatch fell forward through the opening. His arms were stretched out in front of him as if he had been looking for a way out against that very spot. Harry ran and caught him by the back of his robes just before the inevitable impact with the floor. He quickly moved the startled student against the wall and sat down beside him.

“You’ve been attacked!” Hatch rasped out, wide-eyed, lifting a trembling arm as far as it would go, to point at Harry’s eye.

Harry sighed in frustrated surrender. “I’ll tell you all about it later. First, are you all right?”

Hatch took a quick look down his body, and then back up at Harry, nodding. “I think so.” He coughed on the last word. “Tired.”

Ginny knelt down in front of them. “Sounds like you’re losing your voice.”

Hatch lowered his eyes, staring at the folds of his robes. “I was screaming for a while. I thought someone might hear me.”

Harry caught a guilty shift from Draco out of the corner of his eye.

“I cast a silencing spell on the wall to protect you, but forgot to remove it. I apologise.” Draco confessed, looking genuinely sorry.

Hatch’s jaw fell open at hearing the apology, but he somehow nodded politely after a gentle tap from Harry.

“Enough of this.” Snape barked. “What happened to Miss Stonebridge?” He glared at the boy from over Draco’s shoulder.

Hatch’s eyes suddenly shifted upward until he was locked in a gaze with Severus’. If possible, Harry thought Hatch’s shivering had jumped up a notch.

“She’s...she’s gone, professor.” He managed a raspy whisper.

“Brilliant deduction.” Snape snapped. He grabbed the map out of Harry’s left hand and pointed his wand at the worn parchment. “Invenio, Rebecca Stonebridge!” He commanded.

Hatch stuttered out a better answer, gripping a handful of Harry’s robes. “She went out a gap between the wall and ceiling. She’s an animagus, Harry...” Hatch squeezed his eyes shut as if it would recall the memory. “...a...she's a...black bird.”

“She’s also no longer in the castle! Blast!” Snape threw the map violently back at a startled Harry. Hatch’s eyes quickly opened again. “Wait. Animagus? She’s in first year! That is _not_ possible!” Snape’s voice had reached an uncomfortable level. 

Hatch swallowed, and then attempted speech once more. “She said she was born that way, but only just remembered.” Ginny and Draco had to lean in to hear him.

“A raven! I knew it!” Hermione’s muffled cry came from somewhere behind Ginny. She was on her knees digging through her book bag that looked as if it had been hit with one too many singeing curses. “Yes!” She flipped at lightning speed through a fragile book with a water-swollen and damaged cover. "It’s all right here in ‘Chapter Four. Dark Magic: Pacts, Bonds, and Bartering’." Her eyes were bright as she looked up at Harry. “I think I know why the vampires are sick.”

“Ah yes, I suspected as much.” Snape drawled, sounding impressed. “Well done, Miss Granger.”

“What?” Harry asked, looking over at Draco to see if he was catching any of this, but he was too busy reaching over Hermione’s shoulder for the mouldy book. 

Ginny helped Hermione to her feet as Snape continued. “It seems...” He paused, looking for a moment at Harry. “...she may have been born to kill them." He shook his head. "The Dark forces have a rather nasty sense of humour.”

“Rebecca drains their power just by being alive. I've been thinking about that since Dragonfly mentioned the ailing followers.” Draco voiced his opinion, his eyes skimming down the page. Harry watched Snape and Hermione nod in agreement. “Sarah was fool enough to demand a child, so they gave her a tainted gift. Quite impressive, actually.” He finished, looking up as Ginny paled and inhaled sharply.

“They know." She swallowed, glancing over to Harry. "Somehow they know.” She started pacing, then just as suddenly, stopped. She spun back to face Snape, wearing a horrified expression as understanding finally dawned. “They didn’t come to bring her home, they came to kill her!”

“So what do we do now?" Harry asked, trying to digest all the new information and speculation. "How do we find her if she’s flown off?” He noticed Hatch silently watching from the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Well..." Ginny started, looking like she had calmed down slightly. “I think we might have some time. They call her Varen and The Raven because that’s what Sarah calls her. I don’t think they know the Animagus part...yet.”

Snape adjusted the many wands in his pockets. “Are you certain?” He asked, pausing to give her his full attention. Draco snapped the book shut and handed it back to Hermione.

“No, but this is the first I’ve heard of it, and I lived in that village for a year. I have a feeling it was Rebecca’s secret.”

“It is.” Hatch’s scratchy voice grabbed everyone’s attention. “She said I was the first person she ever told.” He pulled absentmindedly at his fingers while they all watched him. “Her mum didn’t even know.” 

Before anyone could question him further, a nasty retching noise caused everyone to turn and stare at a seventh year Hufflepuff D.A. member who had his head buried in a waste bin. Snape huffed and walked toward him, but kept a respectable distance.

“And how are you feeling Mister Wallace?” Snape hissed at him, tilting his chin just slightly toward the ceiling.

The boy looked up slowly, but didn’t seem to have enough control over his body to risk an answer. He was balancing the small bin on his knees, hugging it to his chest. Harry winced at the greenish-blue tinge of the student’s skin.

“You wouldn’t, by chance, happen to be allergic to Blackroot?” Snape asked, maintaining his unimpressed composure. The student nodded his head slowly, and then quickly turned back once again to the bin.

“I see.” Snape took his time with the two words while crossing his arms. “You may be reacting to the potion we gave you earlier.” He turned around and started back across the room. “Clear a bed, and give him some water with equal parts pine sugar and mint!” He shouted to no one in particular, flinging a strand of dark hair over his shoulder. “That will hold his stomach until Madame Pomfrey has been located.” Harry was surprised to see three or four people jump to attention, ready to carry out Snape’s orders. 

As if on cue, Madame Pomfrey marched into the room, the two messengers trailing close behind. It took only a second for her face to go from flushed pink to a full-blown violent red as she took in the state of the room.

“And just _what_ have you done to MY INFIRMARY?” 

~*~

Within minutes, those still able to fight were scrambling or flying down the newly righted stairs toward the main entrance. Two members of the D.A. had been ordered to stay behind with Madame Pomfrey to set up a temporary treatment center in the Great Hall, since the security of the hospital wing had been breached.

She had made quite the fuss over Harry when Draco dragged him to the front of the line and demanded that she ‘do something’ to save the damaged left eye. Harry had given up insisting that he was ‘fine’ after what seemed to him like the millionth time, and allowed her to clean and temporarily cover the wound until after the vampires had been dealt with. 

The soft fabric patch felt strange and rather itchy against the sticky skin beneath it. Harry’s split eyelid had been spelled open to prevent blinking, adding yet another discomfort, as the patch rubbed against the drying, useless eye. There was nothing she could give him for the pain that wouldn’t result in drowsiness, so he stubbornly tried to ignore the throbbing by turning his attention to more important things. As much as he was trying to stay positive, his mind was quickly turning to sour thoughts about what this newest injury would mean to his future as an Auror. Draco reached over to arrange Harry’s sweat-dampened fringe to cover the new ‘accessory’.

“It’s only temporary.” Draco whispered, as if reading his dark thoughts. “She’ll find a way to heal it.” 

"And what if she doesn’t?" Harry’s darkening mood was evident in his tone of voice. The last thing he wanted was to have yet another physical mark for people to gawk at and pity him for. He felt two cool hands press against his cheeks. He looked up into Draco’s bright, perfect eyes.

“We’ll manage.” He said, rubbing small circles over Harry’s temples. “We’ve been through much worse today, and it hasn’t stopped us yet, has it?” Draco displayed a warm smile that he never wore in public and waited silently while Harry let the words sink in. 

They _had_ been through much worse. Twice that evening he had almost lost Draco. It broke his heart to think how he was selfishly mourning one insignificant eye, when he should be reflecting on all the precious things he still had. He smiled back.   
“We _will_ manage.” Harry confirmed while Draco nodded and pulled him in for a hurried kiss as Hermione approached.

She stopped on the step just above the one they were standing on and grabbed a startled Draco by the shoulders.

“I never did congratulate you properly, Draco.” She said hurriedly as she placed a soft kiss on each of his cheeks. “Harry is a fortunate man.” She pulled back and smiled at Draco’s slight blush.

Draco inhaled deeply. “So is the Weas…Ronald.” Draco corrected himself quickly. “Harry’s just told me. Congratulations.” It was Hermione’s turn to blush, her eyes widening.

“What? Oh. Yes. Well, thank you, Draco.” She said politely.

Harry watched them both, breaking out into a wide grin despite being exhausted and mildly confused by their civil behaviour.

After the moment of pleasant shock had worn off, Hermione continued. “Oh. I almost forgot!” She turned back to Draco. “Snape needs you to get the blinding dust from your office, and then meet him in the owlery. He said something about the wards, but then he stormed off down the hall and I didn’t catch everything.”

Draco stomped once and swore. Harry and Hermione stared back blankly at him.

"I forgot to add him this morning." Draco explained. When the staring continued, he rolled his eyes at the pair of them. “I was going to adjust the wards to allow him entrance. Right now they only drop on my command. He can’t enter his old rooms." He changed his expression to something softer and looked at Harry. “I have to go. Be careful.” Harry nodded as Draco kissed him softly on the forehead.

“You too.” Harry whispered.

Draco winked and spun around a bit too quickly, causing his kilt to billow. Harry chuckled quietly, but couldn’t ignore the tightness that was building in his chest as he watched Draco walk away.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Why don’t you go ahead downstairs and get everyone organized. I’ll get the rest of my team from the library and meet you in a few minutes, all right?”

“Yeah, all right.” 

She touched his arm. “He’ll be fine, Harry. Don’t worry.”

He knew she was right, but the gnawing worry somewhere in the distance kept building. Another gentle squeeze made him realize he was still staring off in the direction Draco had gone.

“Or...” She glanced quickly down the hallway. “You could make sure he gets there safely, and then join us.” She smiled softly as her other hand came up to touch his cheek. “I know that look. Go find him, Harry.”

Harry let out a breath he didn’t remember holding as relief washed over him. 

“Thanks Hermione.” He shook his head, grinning with disbelief. “It’s scary how well you know me.” The hug he gave her was slightly awkward since he was already taking a few steps away. “I won’t be long.” 

“Ten minutes, Harry, and then I’m sending someone after you.” She called back as Harry was already sliding down the nearest banister. 

~*~

He was panting by the time he entered the dungeons, but stopped suddenly, holding his breath at the sight that greeted him. The corridor was littered with school robes, wands, books, cloaks, broken bits of furniture...and blood. Harry pulled out his wand and moved forward slowly.

“Draco?” He called out, well aware that he was still a good distance from the office. There was a soft scraping noise from the gritty stone floor behind him, and he began to turn, cursing himself for not being more careful. Before Harry could react, he felt his wand being ripped out of his grip as his throat was caught in the crook of an elbow, drawing him in hard against the body behind him.

“Liquidus!” The vampire’s unfamiliar voice commanded.

It was the strangest feeling Harry had ever experienced. It was vaguely similar to when Lockhart had attempted to heal him in second year, except this time Harry was sure he still had most of his bones. This felt as if every muscle in his body had liquefied or turned to jelly. If it wasn’t for the strong arm around his neck, he was sure he would have slid to the floor, unable to hold himself up. He choked as the arm tightened around his throat. 

“Now what do we have here?” The vampire asked, tossing the wand away, and turning his attention back to Harry.

Harry felt panic sink in as he struggled to speak, but his body refused to obey. A rough finger trailed over the slice of his wound not covered by the patch. Harry nearly passed out from the flash of pain that pulsed out from behind his eye.

“Well, well. Looks like you’ve already met Lord Lothan. You must be strong to have fought the poison so quickly. I’ve seen it fell giants.” His finger moved to the soft skin just under Harry’s good eye. “It is a shame he had to damage such beautiful eyes, but then again, it is not up to me to predict the ways of the Master.” The vampire wore a dreamy expression.

Harry willed his right eye to close, and to his relief and shock, it obeyed. He couldn’t, however stop the single tear that escaped down the side of his limp face. He didn’t want to give up, but couldn’t think of any way he was going to defend himself without the use of his voice or body. 

He prayed that the vampire would just make it quick. ‘At least’ he thought to himself ‘Draco will remember how happy we were today and remember that I love him.’

The vampire tapped on Harry’s closed lid. “Oh, now, let’s not play shy. I’m being most hospitable, am I not?” He pulled at the skin until Harry had no choice but to open his eye once again. The vampire dragged one hand through Harry’s hair, and then closed it into a fist. His head was forced back until he was looking, upside down, at descending fangs.

Another man suddenly stepped forward from the shadows about twenty paces in front of them, wearing the same hooded cloak as the vampire that held Harry. “I wouldn’t bother biting him. They’ve all taken a potion that makes their blood taste foul to us.” The new occupant drawled and bowed low. 

Harry’s heart leapt at the sound of the smooth, familiar voice.

“Is that so, brother?” The vampire studied the new arrival. “Perhaps I should test that theory.” He challenged, lowering his head to sniff at the dry blood around Harry’s eye.

“You can do what you wish. However, I feel I should warn you. Death seems to avoid this one.” The cloaked man took a few steps closer, his face still hidden. “It’s extremely annoying.” 

“But then again..." The vampire let go of Harry’s hair long enough to prod at the cut again. Harry felt sick to his stomach as the vampire spoke to him. ”...you survived the poison of the whip. Perhaps there is another reason for your strength.” He purred at Harry, leaning closer to study his face. His gaze paused over Harry’s oldest scar. “Who holds claim to you if death does not?”

“I do!”

As if in slow motion, Draco crossed his arms over his chest, plunged his hands into the cloak and removed two wands, pointing them directly at the vampire.

“You will now kindly get the _hell_ away from my husband!”

~*~


	21. Chapter 21

The shocked vampire loosened his grip just enough that Harry slipped free. Without any muscle control, his body collapsed as gravity continued to show him who was in charge. There was nothing Harry could do to slow his heavy head as it smacked solidly against the stone floor, his eyes watering from the pain.

In an instant, Draco was disarming and shooting ropes at the vampire with one wand and pointing the other at Harry, trying spell after spell to undo the damage. Nothing was working. The bound vampire laughed bitterly.

“Undo the curse!” Draco spat.

The vampire shook his head.

Draco lowered his voice and spoke clearly between heavy breaths. “Reverse it, or I won’t kill you before your master finds out that you’ve failed.”

The vampire stopped laughing and smirked maliciously at Draco. “I can see why Master Lothan seems to have taken a liking to you, young one...” He said softy and then winked “...and why he sent me to retrieve you.”

Harry’s chest was painfully tight. He was utterly helpless and useless to Draco. He tried calling Hedwig in his mind, but gave up after only a few attempts. 

Draco steadied the wand in his right hand, and took a slight step back. 

The vampire tilted his head and let his eyes run full over Draco. A dull pink/grey tongue trailed along his lips before he spoke again. “It’s a shame one so beautiful is fighting against us when it’s so clear where you belong.”

Draco choked out a short laugh. “Really? Well, take a good look.” He turned his shoulder a fraction toward the vampire and tilted his head to the side, exposing the fading scars on his neck. “These will be a memory by morning, and so will you. I could have joined _your_ side twice tonight, forced or otherwise, but it didn’t happen that way. My place is here, with him.” He finished with a strong voice, indicating Harry’s crumpled form with the wand in his other hand.

“Your foolish words mean nothing. If I fail, another will come for you.” 

His words hung in the damp air of the dungeons until Draco kicked his boot forcefully into the wall, letting out a cry of frustration Harry had never heard before.

“This is _not_ a negotiation!” Draco snarled, his face losing all colour. He advanced on the vampire, his right hand suddenly pressing the tip of his own wand into the man’s temple. He shoved the other wand back into the vampire’s hand, closing his own around it and aimed for Harry. Before the man could speak, Draco’s voice rang out. 

“Imperio!” 

Draco screwed his face up against the power pouring through him. “Reverse the spell! NOW!”

Harry’s vision swam and his heart sank as Draco uttered the ‘unforgivable’ word. 

As the vampire screamed out the counter curse, Harry suddenly became aware of an odd swelling in his limbs and thrilled as he felt his control slowly returning. He couldn't, however, control the coughing that started as soon as he tried to move, making the pain in his head throb even more than it had when he hit the stone.

Draco rendered their unwanted guest unconscious and immediately burned the vampire’s wand. He dropped to his knees, carefully rolling Harry onto his back. “Harry..." Draco whispered, out of breath from his fight.

Harry felt warm hands cradling the back of his head and tried to focus on the smooth, soothing sound of Draco’s faraway voice. He was suddenly so tired, and considered taking a nap until the pain faded a bit.

“Harry?” 

Dim light and faint colours swam in front of Harry’s good eye for a moment, but blackness felt so much safer, warmer. Combined with the softness of Draco’s lap and the rhythmic drumming in his brain, it seemed as if his body had decided to go on holiday, leaving only his ears in charge.

“Oh, gods, no. Open your eyes, Potter!” 

Harry was suddenly back in the bright hospital wing, curled up beside Draco. He reached out and traced the new tattoo on his husband’s warm chest. The colours were vibrant. He wanted to stay there forever, re-living that one perfect memory for a thousand years. He couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of it. Everything was as it should be. They were safe, together, one.

“Enervate!” 

Harry winced in pain as the vision shattered and the long shadows of the corridor pressed in again. Draco was leaning over him, blotchy-faced and wand in hand, wet strands of hair falling into his panicked eyes.

“That’s it, love." Draco gently coaxed. "Come back to me.” 

Harry blinked a few times and tried to focus. “I’m here.” His throat was dry and the words came out with quite a rasp. He swallowed and tried again. “What hit me?” 

Draco squeezed his shoulders. “The floor.” He said, relief evident through his tight expression. 

“Oh.” It was the best Harry could manage along with a half-smile.

Draco brushed his lips against Harry’s ear and whispered. “Listen, we’ve got to move now. There’ll be more of them coming.” He raised his head and looked down the corridor.

“I know.” Harry rolled his head to the side. He felt a wave of queasiness wash over him and suddenly felt ice cold. It must have showed on his face because Draco paled at the sight of him.

“Harry!” He inhaled sharply. “You’re bleeding again.” His soft fingers came in contact with the crushed and bloodied cheekbone. Harry flinched and started to pull away.

“Ow...yeah, I think I broke something.” He mumbled. 

“Well, you do have a knack for it today.” Draco shook his head, grinning faintly.

With a flick of his wand, the right side of Harry’s face returned to normal and the drowsiness and chill lessened.

“Better?” Draco asked, stretching out his arm to retrieve Harry’s wand from the corner.

“Yeah, thanks.” He studied Draco’s appearance for a moment. “Where did you find this cloak?” He asked, shifting his tingling legs.

“When I got to the door, it was lying by the entrance, so I confiscated it, and went around the back way, just in case there were any students still trapped, or any unwanted guests.”

Harry inwardly kicked himself. “I wish I’d have thought of that. I was so careless.”

Draco smiled and kissed the corner of Harry’s frown. “Isn’t that what heroes do? They rush in and save the day without thought to their own safety?”

“That sounds like me. All of the rushing, none of the thinking.” He gave a light chuckle. “And it looks like I need to brush up on the ‘saving’ bit as well.”

Draco smirked, rubbing the dust off Harry’s face. “I’m sure you would have managed it once you had done being a jellyfish.”

Harry smiled up at him. “That was a hell of a rescue.” 

“Liked that, did you? Well, let’s hope we don’t need a repeat performance.” 

The colour that had been fighting to return, suddenly drained from Harry’s face as he started to remember exactly what Draco had done to save him.

“Draco, I’m...I’m so sorry.” 

“Yes, yes. Now sit up a bit.” He caught Harry under the arms and pulled him into a full sitting position. “Can you walk?”

Harry lifted a sluggish arm to touch Draco’s knee, grabbing his attention. “Draco, wait. You...Imperio.” He whispered. “If I hadn’t been...” 

“Shh." Draco cut him off with a soft kiss. "Enough of that, it’s done.” He whispered back against Harry’s damp hair.

Harry shifted to see him better. “But you’ll get in trouble with the Ministry, they’ll..."

“Thank me for saving Harry Potter once again?” He grinned and tossed his hair. “Yes, I imagine they will.”

“Wait...” Harry looked at Draco with something that resembled awe. “They’ll send Aurors, won’t they?”

“When a suspected Death Eater throws an Unforgivable in a school? Certainly.” Draco winked. He swept Harry’s matted fringe out of his eyes and helped him to his feet.

“Brilliant!” Harry relaxed slightly and tried to steady himself on wobbly legs, leaning on Draco for support.

“Naturally." Draco said matter-of-factly. "Now, walk, jelly boy.” 

~*~ 

“That’s far enough, Malfoy!” Called a rough voice from behind them. Draco whipped around so fast, wand at the ready, that it took Harry’s spinning head a moment to register the hunched and severe form of Mad-Eye Moody, mirroring Draco’s wand-out stance.   
Before any of them could make a move, there was a sharp, short yelp from a woman followed by a thump, a clatter of a wand, and an “Ompf” that Harry knew belonged to Ron. Harry and Draco peered around opposite sides of Mad-Eye to see Tonks laid out across the stunned and bound vampire with a very flushed Ron on her back, trying to reach for their dropped wands while struggling to get up.

“Bloody hell, what a mess down here!” Ron voiced as he took in the ruin around them, trying to hide his embarrassment. “All right, Harry? Ferret?” He grinned tentatively.

Harry smiled, happy to see that apart from a few scorch marks and scratches, Ron appeared to be all in one piece. “Not bad, just getting my legs under me again. I was hit with something that turned my muscles to...well, it felt a bit like...sponge...I think. You?”

“All right.” He grunted out, trying to get his footing. “It took a while, but we got the swarm that came through the Willow warded up in two of the empty greenhouses. When that was done, we came in through the back to meet the other teams. Someone was going on about another group of vampires leaving out the front, and Hermione was pitching a fit about you two not returning just about the time the Aurors flooed in with a letter saying that Draco had cast Imperio...or something.” He took a breath and managed to stand without hurting Tonks. He reached out a hand to help her up.

“I did.” Draco offered, blandly. 

Tonks lifted her head and gazed up at the boys, giggling. “Yeah, it doesn’t matter that we’ve landed in the middle of a battle because you’re under arrest, Mr Malfoy.” Tonks squished her eyes tight, and then suddenly was wearing Umbridge’s face. 

Draco winced.

She tried on her best sickly-sweet Umbridge voice. “Don’t move, cousin.” Another scrunch and she was back to herself again, unable to control her laughter. “Hey, Harry.”

“Hi, Tonks.” Harry greeted, trying to hide a snicker. He pulled back slightly from Draco, testing the strength of his returned muscles. When his knees didn't buckle, he considered it a good sign.

Moody growled and rolled his good eye, keeping his magical one fixed on Draco.

Draco gave Tonks a nod and a smile. “Sorry about leaving that vampire at the bottom of the stairs.” His smile grew. “Where _are_ my manners?”

Tonks laughed, running a hand through her short black hair frosted with silver. “No worries, I would have tripped over him in an open field.” She winked.

Moody fixed both eyes on Draco. “So this vampire would be the victim of the Unforgivable curse, Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco asked a question of his own. “Are you aware that the school is overrun with many more just like him?”

Tonks peeked out from behind Moody and answered. “Well, we ran into Ron, Hermione and Ginny upstairs. They gave us the short version.” 

Ron snorted. “Short for Hermione, anyway.”

“She also felt it important to give us an update on all your injuries, Harry.” Tonks added with a grin.

Moody sniffed loudly. “Are we going to be hearing an excuse for using the Imperius curse in this school?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Have you not been taking notes?”

“It was the only way he could reverse the curse the vampire threw at me!” Harry sprang to Draco’s defence a bit louder than he’d intended.

Moody turned his glare on Harry. “And why would _Lucius Malfoy’s son_ want to protect _you_?” He asked slowly, shuffling closer.

Ron spoke up before Harry or Draco could open their mouths to answer the paranoid old man. “Because they’re bound to each other. You know, married.”

Silence fell like a sack of flour leaving Ron’s words buried somewhere underneath.

Moody froze. “Not possible.” He spit.

“I take that to mean you didn’t bring a gift?” Draco drawled, pulling his loose shirt aside displaying the proof.

The four men suddenly jumped as Tonks ran forward, squealing and covering Harry and Draco in a flurry of kisses and hugs. 

Ron shook his head and nudged the unconscious vampire with the toe of his shoe. “Women.” He muttered

Within a few short moments, Moody had recovered enough to reach out and grab Harry’s shirt for a look of his own. Draco’s arm flew out to stop him. He made sure both Moody’s eyes were locked with his. “Don’t. Touch. Him.” 

“I’m getting my own proof, Malfoy.” Mad-Eye pushed out his words through clenched teeth.

Harry reached out and stroked Draco’s fingers. “It’s okay.” He said softly. “If we get this cleared up quickly, we can get back to everyone else.”

Draco nodded, releasing his grip on Moody, but continued to eye him with as much suspicion as the Auror was shooting back. 

“Can’t you just see through his shirt? That’s your party trick, isn’t it?” Draco raised both eyebrows in challenge.

“Of course I can, don't be ignorant, boy.” He grunted, while going back to work on Harry’s shirt buttons. When he saw what he was looking for, he licked one battered finger and rubbed it vigorously across Harry’s tattoo.

“Ow! Hey, that’s a bit tender still!” Harry squeaked. 

Moody made a disappointed sound somewhere in the back of his throat. “It’s not coming off!” He tried rubbing again, but Draco slapped his hand away.

“Enough!” 

Harry could tell Draco was quickly losing patience with the battle-scarred man.

Moody trained an eye on each of them. “Why have you done something so foolish, Potter?”

Harry felt the blood rising in his face, but its source was anger, not embarrassment. When his words came, he knew they sounded severe. “Better to bind myself to someone I love, than live the rest of my days alone, unstable, and constantly looking over my shoulder.”

Moody gave him a cold smile in return. “Your _love_ is an illusion, Potter. Nothing more.” He spat back. Both his eyes flicked to Draco, then settled again on Harry. He lowered his voice. “That good in bed, is he?”

Draco’s wand hand twitched as Harry took a sharp breath, ready to tear another jagged strip off of the bitter Auror, but Tonks beat him to it. She walked over to Moody, Ron following closely, and gave his arm a smack.

“We don’t have time for this.” 

Harry was sure that Moody was trying to burn her with a look out of his real eye, but she didn’t stand down.

She lowered her voice when she next spoke to Moody, but Harry heard her clearly. “You’ve known about them for months, so why the song and dance now? Let it go, we’re wasting time.” 

Ron coughed. “You knew?” He asked, both eyebrows disappearing into his fringe.

Tonks turned red and avoided eye contact. Moody ignored the shocked looks from Harry and Draco. “Not about this, I didn’t.” He growled and poked a finger into the center of Harry’s mark, causing him to wince again.

“Are you deaf as well as ugly? What did I just tell you about touching him?” Draco batted the finger away and narrowed his eyes in warning. “We did the ritual this evening, and have several witnesses to verify.” 

Harry nodded silently, but his thoughts now focused on how the Ministry must have had them under surveillance since he started dating Draco. He couldn’t believe how much it stung to know that all their private moments had most likely been quite the topic of conversation among the Aurors. 

Tonks sent him an apologetic glance, as if reading his thoughts, while Ron silently shook his head in disbelief, just behind her.

The old man slowly backed up and lowered his wand. Harry noticed the tip was still pointed up and at Draco. “Fine, but it was still a foolish thing to do in the middle of a crisis, boy.” 

“What's foolish is to be hanging around down here.” Ron offered. Harry sent him a thin smile in thanks for shifting Moody’s focus.

The old man pulled his cloak tighter around himself with his free hand and stomped off up the stairs calling for the rest to follow. Tonks shrugged at Draco in apology and tripped on the landing.

“He’s off my list for Christmas tea.” Draco whispered, trying to lighten the mood while Harry continued to silently fume.

“He’s off his rocker, more like.” Ron whispered into Harry’s other ear. 

He understood what they were trying to do, but he was having a hard time putting this new information behind him. His life had always been in the headlines, but now that the ‘War’ was over, he’d hoped, at least for a while, that he and Draco would be granted a somewhat normal life. Now that he knew the group he had been training to join had been spying on him because of his involvement with a ‘Malfoy’, he was starting to reconsider his future, again. Then another thought struck him. What if it hadn’t been the Ministry? He felt sick as he considered if the members of Order would ever invade his privacy if they believed they had good reason. His heart sank further as he realised he already knew the answer.

Draco stopped suddenly, knocking Harry’s thoughts back into the stairwell. “Wait. Accio Blinding Powder!” He twisted around and reached out his hand. A few seconds later a small leather bag landed in his palm and he stored it quickly in an inner robe pocket. “Can’t go back to Snape empty-handed, can I?”

Harry hummed his agreement absently, concentrating on clearing his mind for the rest of the battle. He almost jumped when a hand slid into his robes and snaked behind his back.

"I can read you like a book, Potter." Draco, instantly very close, whispered against the shell of Harry's ear. He pulled back for a moment, nodding up the stairs to indicate Mad-Eye. "Forget him."

Harry swallowed. "I know, it's just...they've been spying on us!" He silently swore at himself again for the childish way his words poured out.

Draco looked at him with sad eyes. "What did you expect, Harry?" 

"Privacy…I don’t know, some respect?" Harry muttered, lowering his eyes. "Not this." He added in a whisper.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh, but Harry knew it wasn't directed at him. He lifted a finger under Harry's chin until their eyes met again. "Did you really think they'd stop now, after years of following you, monitoring your every breath? Someone would be out a job, and it would on your head, Potter." 

Harry choked out a feeble laugh, still stewing, but temporarily satisfied with a wider perspective. 'How does he always know what to say to distract me?' Harry asked himself, just as Draco moved in to cause another distraction with his lips, pulling the both of them clumsily up the stairs.

 

~*~ 

The entrance hall was filled with the bulk of the remaining teams. Harry did a rough head count as he noticed Ron was moving up to his left side. 

“Pomfrey’s got about ten people in the great hall.” He offered. 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Any dead?” He turned to face Ron who was looking at the stone floor.

“Um...Professor Sprout got hit with that whip.” His finger pointed in the direction of Harry’s eye, but he still didn’t look up. “She’s not as strong as she used to be, so no one knows if she can fight the poison.”

Harry started to chew on his bottom lip. “Anyone else?” He asked, not really wanting to know the answer now.

Ron lifted his head and looked over Harry’s shoulder at Draco. “Corrine Carmichael.”

Draco nodded at the familiar name. “Seventh year, Slytherin. What happened?”

“Hit with a stunning curse from one side and fire balls from the other.” Ron shook his head. “Imagine burning and not able to move. Poor girl.” His guilty eyes found Harry’s. “It took a few minutes before the rest of her team knew what was going on and then they had to figure out how to help her.” He took a breath. “They were ambushed on the seventh floor.”

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. “There’s nothing you could have done, Ron. You were outside. It would have been better to keep them out of this fight, but it just didn’t happen that way.”

“But the tunnels...that _was_ my fault.” 

“We’re all to blame for that oversight.” Draco added, quietly. "Those of us who knew of their existence, anyway."

Harry nodded once. “He’s right. Don’t blame yourself, Ron.”

Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment, Hedwig let out a cry of welcome, soaring down the main stairs, following the curve of the banister. Close on her tail was a black bird with jagged throat feathers and a sharp wedged tail. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a strange look on Draco’s face and a movement of his arm. Harry responded quickly once he realized that Draco thought Hedwig might be in danger.

“She’s okay. I think that’s Rebecca.”

Several people looked as if they had come to the same conclusion. Apparently Hermione and Ginny had been able to get the bulk of the story out to everyone.

Hedwig hooted happily once she had greeted Harry and transferred onto Draco’s shoulder.

“I’ll have to set you a curfew if you continue to run off whenever I need you.” Draco whispered, smoothing down the feathers on her head. Her response was a few affectionate bumps to his chin. “That’s my girl.”

Harry ran a hand down her back one more time just to make sure she was all right, but his eyes were set on the raven.

The black bird landed in front of Hermione and bounced once before a faint snap rang out and Rebecca was suddenly occupying the same spot. Hermione’s mouth hung open for a second before she knelt down and took the young girl into her arms. Harry watched the silent tears roll down her cheeks.

“Becky!” She pulled back to look at Rebecca before crushing the young girl against her chest once more. “I’ve been so worried. Are you all right?”

Harry was suddenly struck again by their similarities. Along with having the same kind of hair and colouring, Becky even chewed on the corner of her bottom lip exactly the way Hermione did when she was thinking or worried.

“I’m all right, but there’s something I have to do, and we don’t have a lot of time.” Her eyes met Harry’s for a spilt second, and then darted away.

A series of loud curses hit the main doors from the outside. Everyone raised their eyes, but no one moved. The silence that followed made Harry’s stomach turn over.

Ron spoke first. “If they marched outside a minute ago, why do they all suddenly want back in?”

“Strength in numbers. They’re regrouping.” Draco said, still staring at the large doors.

Hermione’s voice shook and she squeezed Rebecca tighter. “And because they don’t yet have what they came for...”

Rebecca brushed her small hand over Hermione’s impossible frizz. “I can remember again. I know what I have to do.” 

Hermione locked her gaze on Rebecca and shook her head. “It’ll kill you if you use it. Just stay here with us. We can hide you.”

Ginny moved behind Hermione and silently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Rebecca tried to smile, but Harry saw the fear just beneath. She took a breath. “There might be a way, but I don’t know everything yet. I have to ask. I tried once before but I didn’t understand the message before I passed out.”

“Who do you have to ask?” Tonks spoke up from beside Draco, looking concerned.

“The castle.” Hatch said in a weak voice, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

Rebecca turned and gave him a warm smile, nodding.

Mad-Eye clapped his hands together to claim the floor. “Would someone care to explain all this?” He gestured to the strange scene in the middle of the room.

Harry and Draco watched in awe as Hatch got to his feet and ignored the disgruntled Auror.

“That’s what the wand was trying to do in the library...” Hatch was thinking out loud as Rebecca’s eyes filled with relief. “It was connecting with the magic in the castle!” Hatch looked as if he was utterly surprised at the worlds that were coming out.

“I think so, yes.” She nodded again as Moody snorted.

“Brilliant!” Ron said. “Maybe the castle can somehow protect her while using the wand to wipe the lot of em.” He finished, pointing at the doors.

Moody stepped forward. “Will someone _else_ please tell me why we’re letting a child...” He pointed directly at Rebecca. “...direct this battle?” 

“Because...”

All heads turned as Snape swept around the corner and into the entrance hall. 

He continued, black robes swirling with every step forward. “...she has a weapon that will rid us of the vampires. However, it drains her strength, and the results are not the same if someone else uses it.”

He came to a stop inches in front of Mad-Eye's crooked nose. “Good evening, Alastor. How nice of you to join us.”

~*~


	22. Chapter 22

Snape spun away from a snarling Moody, and pulled open the left side of his robe. “I believe, Miss Stonebridge,” He aimed his palm at his pocket until the silver wand levitated free and floated a fraction away from his skin. “…that this belongs to you.” 

His arm pushed forward, and sent the wand flying across the room to Rebecca. She caught it with her right hand and spun toward the stone wall like a compass needle finding north.

“Here we go.” Draco whispered to Harry as Moody snorted his objection and shuffled to see around Snape.

Hermione took a step toward the young girl and squeaked out something that could have been “Wait!” but a sudden low rumble and vibrations from the stones below their feet halted any other comments.

A stream of soft white light from the wand touched the wall and crawled along the space between the stones, creeping outwards, following the jagged patterns in every direction.

Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut as her other hand came up to wrap around the glowing wand. 

“All right, then, what did we miss?” Arthur Weasley’s bright voice cut the tension as he arrived with Minerva and two members of their team on brooms. 

Harry noted, relieved, that they all seemed to be in fairly good shape. The Headmaster’s broom was releasing a bit of smoke from the bristles, and Minerva’s hat was slightly askew, but that seemed to be the worst of the damage.

Arthur landed near the base of the stairs as Ron and Ginny moved to greet him. Harry was busy watching them when he felt a presence to his right.

“What has happened to your eye, Professor Potter?” Minerva manoeuvred up beside him, dismounted, and made a move to lift Harry’s eye patch.

Harry flinched, but in the next instant, he was suddenly looking at Draco’s back. Draco had stepped in front of him to block Minerva’s intentions, snatching up her advancing hand in his own. Hedwig steadied herself on his shoulder and chirped a few times at McGonagall.

Draco smiled warmly. “So nice to see you unharmed, Professor.” 

Harry peered around Draco’s right shoulder and sent Minerva an apologetic smile. “He’s a little protective right now. I got hit with a poisonous whip awhile back…” He pointed at his patch. “…and we just had some trouble in the dungeons.”

“Nonsense, I was simply…” Draco attempted in defence.

She cut him off before his excuse was uttered. “Enough said, gentlemen.” She gave a wink to Harry, quickly returning her gaze to Draco. “General concern only, Professor Malfoy, no harm intended.” She patted his hand and Draco smiled, shrugged and released it. “Glad to see you back on your feet.” She quickly swept her eyes over his Scottish battle attire and gave an approving nod. “And well dressed for the occasion.”

“Of course.” He answered with a toss of blonde hair before Harry jabbed a finger in his ribs. “I mean, thank you, Professor.” 

He shot a warning glare at Harry as Minerva removed her hat and walked over to greet Tonks. 

“And as for you, dear girl…” Draco reached around to give Hedwig’s neck a bit of a scratch. She gave a soft hoot and puffed out her feathers, proudly. “You need to find somewhere safe to be while Harry and I go fight some nasty vampires, understood?”

She affectionately bumped his chin, sent a farewell screech to Harry, and took off toward the Great Hall.

“You there!” Mad-Eye growled at two seventh year D.A. members. “Go to the Astronomy Tower and set off a signal that can be seen from the village. Any other Aurors in the area will know what it means.”

Harry watched them turn to leave, without question. 

“Green sparks!” The old man yelled after them.

Harry looked at Draco who was shaking his head in disbelief at the paranoid Auror.

“Um…Gin?” Harry walked over to the stairs and tried politely to grab her attention. She looked up from the conversation she was having with her father.

“Can vampires see through a disillusionment charm?” He asked, tilting his head toward Rebecca.

She frowned. “You could try it, but that wand sticks out like Hagrid in a sea of firsties.”

“Good point.” Ron added, pulling a hand through his hair. “She’ll need some sort of a guard around her, then.”

He immediately began to organize the ranks, sending a few to surround Rebecca, including Moody who looked ready to spit coals.

“I will not take direction from you, boy!”

“You’ve got a better plan then?” Ron baited, lifting his left eyebrow.

Harry was impressed. It seemed as if Ron truly was making progress with his temper, although Harry didn’t need any more eyebrow-raisers in his life at the moment.

Moody’s magical eye spun three hundred and sixty degrees as he sputtered in Ron’s direction.

“To your post then, Alastor.” Snape said with a faint trace of a smirk as Mad-Eye clomped over to the newly formed guard surrounding the small girl now whispering in Gaelic as the light from the wand increased.

Harry heard a swish of robes moving to his right. Snape looked over his head and spoke directly to Draco. “Did you manage to liberate…”

Before the thought was completed, Draco was removing a small pouch from his robe pocket. “Blinding powder.” He reached in front of Harry and placed it firmly in Snape’s palm.

“Well done.”

Harry was sure he saw another small smirk, but it vanished as soon as it surfaced. Snape suddenly spun to face him, wearing a sharp look. 

“Ask Weasley for a head count. I need to know if all able bodies are accounted for.”

Harry caught Ron’s attention and was back with the answer within a few minutes.

“He says there are about five able bodies assisting Poppy in the Great Hall, twenty in there all together. Ten D.A. members are missing, but he hopes that they have positioned themselves in the Dormitories to protect the students. That leaves two in the tower, and the rest of us are here…oh, he also thinks Filch may still be floating in the Staff Lounge.”

Severus nodded. “Ah, yes.” He pulled the bit of string off of the bundle in his hand and nodded to Draco. “If you would, Professor Malfoy.” He opened the sides of the cloth, revealing a small pile of gold-coloured sand. “Perhaps for only the ears in _this_ room, Draco.” He added.

“Certainly.” He reached for his wand and held the tip to his throat.

Jealousy. Harry knew it was all unfounded, but his mind inconveniently took him there whenever Severus and Draco displayed seemingly telepathic communication. It shouldn’t have bothered him, since he had a similar connection with Hermione and Ron, but it always made him feel as if he’d been the last one to catch the joke, or the poor soul caught standing alone after one of the Professors had called partners back in his school days.

Draco’s amplified voice rang out around them. “On my mark you will all close your eyes, take a deep breath, and hold it for fifteen seconds.” He gave Harry a ‘trust us’ wink, and watched for the signal from Severus.

A second before Draco yelled “Now!” causing Harry to squeeze his eyes shut, he saw Snape raise his hand and lower his head, as if to blow all the powder away.

Fifteen seconds didn’t sound like a long time, but instantly blind, unable to breath and left with only the sound of spell-blasts from the vampires outside, was not the most comforting feeling. He tried to sharpen his focus, but instead reached out to his left until his fingers brushed the rough wool of Draco’s kilt. He followed it up to a ready hand that closed around his and gave a squeeze.

He relaxed as much as was possible.

There was a collective gasp around the room when Draco’s voice finally broke the silence. 

Harry opened his eyes and tried to analyse the scene before him.

It was the strangest sight. 

Everyone stood frozen, staring at each other, and for good reason. The room was shimmering. Every surface and stunned player was covered in a thin layer of fine glitter-dust. It reminded him, for some reason, of the year Aunt Petunia had decided to dress the Christmas tree completely in the colour gold to impress the neighbours. When the light hit the shiny garlands and ornaments, the room shone.

This scene, however, was beyond anything that Aunt Petunia could manage. Harry stood in awe.

Draco ended the intercom spell and turned to Harry. His eyes grew wide.

“Even with that patch, you’re a sight, Potter.” Draco’s gaze turned predatory.

“You too.” Harry swallowed. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the light dancing off the gold dust clinging to Draco’s hair. They just watched each other for a few minutes while the world moved on around them.

Snape cleared his throat, interrupting their silent admiration. Throughout the room, others were making their own observations. Ron was looking at the sparkling staircases when a “woah” escaped his lips.

Tonks broke out into a fit of giggles at a scowling, shiny Moody, then promptly shuttered out a string of sneezes that caused her ears to change shape every time. Snape joined Alastor, sending Tonks a nasty frown of his own, as her beagle ears changed into a small set of antlers.

“You were told to hold your breath, woman.” 

“Sorry.” She panted, slowly gaining control of her breathing and righting her ears. 

Harry almost choked on a laugh when he caught another glimpse of Mad-Eye’s disgusted expression as he surveyed the stunning sight around him. 

“I don’t believe the old bastard is having a good time. Poor sod.” Draco whispered.

Harry’s stomach tightened. “Serves him right. I can’t believe he’s been spying…”

“Let it go, Harry.” Draco moved his thumb slowly over the back of Harry’s hand.

Harry gave a grunt in response.

“What’s this do then, Severus?” Arthur asked, surveying his glittering robes. 

Snape shifted his gaze. “It’s for your own protection, Headmaster.” 

He looked up at Snape with a friendly smile. “Well, it’s very pretty, isn’t it?”

Harry could guess that Severus was just as tired as he was, and that always meant the man would have a thinned out temper. He watched as Snape gritted his teeth and tried not to answer.

Ginny gave a short laugh and smiled at her Father. “Um, yes, but I imagine it works because vampires are sensitive to light.”

Snape gave a fraction of a nod as she continued.

“When they look at us, the whole room, really, with all the reflection of light off the gold, it’ll be like staring into the sun.” She brushed some dust off the handle of her dagger and caught Snape’s look, as he exhaled and shifted his stance next to Harry. 

He was almost sure he knew what was going on in Snape’s head, but couldn’t be positive without a well directed question or two, or a quick look into the former Potion Master’s mind. He shuddered.

Harry had mastered Legilimeancy with Hermione’s help and permission when they had been trapped in their cell for a month. In the end, a relatively patient partner had made all the difference.

He had never been one to invade someone’s privacy, intentionally, and the last thing he wanted to do was start poking around in Snape’s mind seconds before a battle broke out, but he was itching to uncover what was going on with the strange looks he kept sharing with Ginny.

“Brilliant.” Ron exclaimed. 

Harry shook his head and tried to focus. His face still ached, and the rest of his body was starting to feel the late hour.

“That _is_ the point, Mr Weasley.” Snape sounded bored.

Ron shrugged and turned to Harry. “So, are we ready, then?” He snuck a quick look over at Rebecca. Another spell exploded on the other side of the main doors. Harry’s focus returned instantly.

“This all smells like a trap to me.” Moody’s statement was accompanied by a few groans from around the room. 

“Of course it’s a trap!” Snape growled back. “Do you think they all trotted out the main doors without reason? There are many ways into the castle, most of which they have already found!”

“Precisely. That is why we need to give this more thought, Severus.” He spit out Snape’s name like something sour from his flask. 

“If we don’t fight…” Snape stormed up to him, his voice growing louder with every word. “…what’s to keep them from turning their interest and hunger on Hogsmeade and simply return for the girl tomorrow evening?”

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. Harry felt shocked by the thought as well. Other people were in danger. They had to end this tonight.

Ginny had now moved to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. “If we work quickly, the blinding powder will give us quite an advantage.” Hermione bit her lip and nodded silently. “Becky?” The young girl broke focus and looked shakily up at Ginny. “Did you find out…”

Ginny didn’t have time to finish her questions as Rebecca suddenly began to shake, her hair falling out of its loose bun, feathers falling to the floor. Hermione reached out, but Ginny held her back.

“Wait, something’s changed.”

Everyone watched, helpless as the glowing light retreated from the walls and looked as if it was being sucked back into the wand. Becky clenched her teeth as her breaths became rapid. 

“Borrowing…magic…” She grunted out the two words as the last remaining strands of light vanished from the wall and the wand returned to its normal silver shine. She looked fit to fall over, when a quick-moving Hatch steadied her.

Harry, and a few others, couldn’t stop mirroring the expression on Rebecca’s face as she smiled wearily at the now-blushing boy. 

“Miss Stonebridge?” Snape’s voice sliced through the odd silence.

“I know what went wrong upstairs.” Her small voice carried, even above the noise coming from outside. “Remember how we thought that I passed out because the wand was draining my magic?” She stood on her own and looked back at Snape. 

“And you’re saying that’s not what happened?” He asked, tilting his chin down.

“Right. It pulls _in_ too much power, not the other way around.”

“Of course.” Hermione said. “It steals the energy from the vampire and gives it to the holder of the wand…to give them more power to protect their family and servants in time of battle.” She recited the last part in her ‘librarian’ voice. 

Rebecca nodded. “But I’m not big enough to hold all that power, so the castle says I need help.”

“How can we help?” Tonks asked her softly.

“The castle will store the power for me, but I need a chain of people to transport the energy back into the walls.” She explained, sounding like a tiny professor.

“Like a grounding wire.” Harry said to himself, but Hermione had heard and was now sharing a look of agreement with him.

Becky tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “The castle gave me some protective magic, so it will make a tight ward around me and the people in my chain, as long as the last person in line is touching the wall.”

Hermione stepped away from Ron and Ginny. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked Rebecca, reaching for the hand that wasn’t holding the wand and squeezing tightly. “It’s a terrible risk.” Her voice broke as the girl fell into her arms. The room grew quiet as they all watched Hermione hold her tightly.

Rebecca pulled her face out of Hermione’s apron and looked up, smiling slightly. “But it’s the right thing to do, and I want to help.”

Hermione pressed her lips together and gave a strained smile. Harry’s heart broke for the both of them.

“Well then, that’s decided.” McGonagall said, brushing her hand quickly across her eyes and replacing her glasses. “Shall I open the doors?”

Tonks raised her hand. “Wait. If we form a chain, even with the aid of the ward, we won’t exactly have use of our hands. It’s not like we could break contact to counter a hex, or throw a curse to protect someone else.”

“Right. Then we’ll need to decide who’s in the chain, and have a few others stand as their guard. Will that work?” Ron asked, as the murmurs broke out around the group.

Hermione, Hatch, Arthur, Karol Simpson of the D.A. and her classmate, Anthony Jarvis, volunteered for the chain. Minerva and Mad-Eye were appointed as their guard.

Ron tapped Harry’s shoulder. “Listen, Harry…” He pulled them slightly away from Draco. “Can you fight? I mean with your eye in that state, and no glasses on the other one?” He finished, looking sincerely uncomfortable.

Harry didn’t have the heart to feel insulted. “Snape cleared up this one.” He pointed to his right eye, as Ron tried to hide a look of shock. “I guess I do have a blind side now, but I’m fighting, Ron.”

“Yeah,” He smiled, obviously relieved. “I’ll watch your left, then?”

“Thanks.” 

They shared a quick hug and a firm clap on the back before pulling apart.

“Embracing another man, and with me standing right here. Shameful.” Draco’s smooth voice made Harry shiver as Ron rolled his eyes. 

“Funny, Malfoy.” His smile faded quickly as if he had just remembered something unpleasant. “And you…” He swallowed. “How are you, um…how’s your…”

Draco looked puzzled for a moment, and then his eyes grew wide. “Are you inquiring about my health, Weasley?”

Harry watched in awe. There was no doubt in his mind why Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. 

“Er…yeah. Don’t throw anything out of place, I just want to know if you’re well enough to fight. It was…well, when you collapsed earlier…”

Draco’s face softened, as he laid an arm across Harry’s shoulder. “I’m stronger now, thank you.”

Harry almost choked on his surprise. Ron looked in the same condition as Harry as his eyebrows disappeared into his fringe, and his mouth fell open.

“That means I’ll fight, Weasley.” Draco added, a bit sharply.

“Oh, yeah, that’s great. All right, then. I think we’re ready.” He looked quickly around the room before facing them again. “I’ll just make sure everyone’s in place.” He nodded once and then moved across the room to where his father stood, trying to round up the school brooms into a corner.

Draco brushed his fingers against Harry’s wrist. “How are you feeling, really?”

The truth was, Harry was worried, and he figured Draco might be as well. The grey eyes held more detectable concern then he’d ever seen there before. Harry’s thoughts headed down dark trails once more as he swallowed and stared back at his husband.

Husband. It was still a strange concept, and yet one he was warming quickly to. He only hoped that the day of their wedding wouldn’t also lead to a funeral. They had both come through some very close calls in the span of only a few hours, and as much as Harry wanted the school to be protected, and Rebecca to be safe, he didn’t know how much more he had to give.

“I’m knackered, sore and hungry. You?”

“Oh, splendid. I’m going to try for a yet another scar tonight.” His long shaky fingers came up to search out the sealed-over wounds on his neck. “Perhaps they give a prize after the third bite.” He teased, but his smile seemed stiff. He looked quietly at Harry for a moment, and then moved his mouth close to Harry’s ear. “My blasted hands won’t stop shaking.”

Harry tucked his wand away and took up both Draco’s hands in his. “Are you sure you want to fight?” He tried to hide the worry that was eating him.

“Don’t think you can leave me behind again, Potter.” He mock-snapped, wearing a half-weary expression. “No one else I’d deem worthy to fight beside, even though you’re a little worse for the wear at the moment.” Without warning, Harry was pulled into a firm hug as Draco pressed a hurried kiss into his hair. “Don’t die.” He whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and held tight until he felt Draco pulling back to look at him. “You either.” He said softly, moving in for a quick kiss. A sharp cough stopped him cold.

“There are _children_ in the room.” Severus announced in a strange almost singsong voice.

Draco released Harry and narrowed his eyes to display his annoyance. “There _certainly_ are.” 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at Snape’s look of mock-disgust. When his expression suddenly snapped back into something resembling calm and calculating, and his eyes fixed on someone coming up behind them, Harry had a good idea of who it might be.

“I just wanted to say…” Ginny started, looking down at the floor as she approached. “…I know there’s nothing I can do about it now, but I’m sorry this all had to happen.” 

All of a sudden, her gaze was fixed on Harry. “And I’m sorry about your eye, Harry.”

“S’all right, Gin.” She gave him a quick hug, and then took a few steps back as her fingers absently started to play with her ruined shirt.

Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him when Snape’s wand hand came up without warning.

“Reparo.” Ginny’s hand fell away as the shirt mended itself.

“Thanks.” She shared a brief look with Severus, and then walked back to the group surrounding Rebecca.

“Never a dull moment, is there?” Draco teased, taking a good long look at Snape, smirking only enough for Harry to catch.

Harry followed with a small smirk of his own as he made his decision. He stepped up between Severus and Draco, and whispered only loud enough for them to hear. “White chocolate with almonds.”

Severus sighed. “I’m not familiar with your codes, Potter.”

“Well, I’ve seen what Slytherins call courting, but Gryffindors get to know each other first.” Harry kept his voice light and calm as the two men sputtered on other side of him. “Maybe a nice gift might get her attention more than that declaration of dominance I saw you display in the Staff Room.”

Snape was practically spitting. “What are you saying?”

Draco had recovered quickly and from the expression of delight on his face, he seemed to know where Harry was heading.

“I believe if you wish to catch a Dragonfly, Severus, you may require white chocolate with almonds.” Draco whispered. Harry nodded in agreement.

“What makes you think that you can…I have _never_!”

Harry moved closer and tried his best to imitate Snape’s voice as he paraphrased. “Slytherins take what we want, Ginevra.”

Snape paled.

Draco pressed in behind Harry. “It’s evident to anyone even paying even minimal attention, that you fancy her. Personally, I only fancy her trousers.” He grinned, playfully.

Harry tilted his head back slightly. “I’ll get you a pair; I know where she got them.”

“Oh, family connections, how nice. This bonding is beginning to pay off already.”

“Enough!” Snape hissed in warning. His lips were pressed thin and were beginning to turn white in complete contrast with the red splotches covering his face, and what little they could see of his neck.

“Wands ready!” Ron called out from the middle of the room.

Harry was reacting before his mind had adapted to the sudden change. He spaced himself between Ron and Draco, wand already out.

“When I open the doors…” Minerva spoke up. “I want the front line to duck down. I’ll be throwing the net over your heads.”

There were murmurs of agreement and the energy level in the room kicked up a notch. Harry took one last look over the glimmering room and inhaled deeply to center himself. The teasing from only a few moments ago seemed so far away as his stomach clenched, dreading the inevitable fight waiting for them on the other side of the doors.

He had no idea what was going to happen, no guarantee any of their plans were going to work. He hated having too much time to think, because his mind would always race toward the worst outcome and distract him from the present.

When the room had grown silent again, Ron raised his wand-hand high, and gave the signal to Minerva.

Harry blew out his breath as the heavy doors swung open with a low groan.

 

~*~


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: Well, Only one more chapter left! I can't believe you have all hung in with me this long. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me. I have the best friends, readers and stalkers in all of fandom! *grin* Thank you all for your encouragement and patience. I owe you all so much.

_The Raven is a contrary spirit. On one side, Raven represents the profane, the devil, evil spirits, the trickster and thief, war and destruction, death and doom, the void. Yet she also represents deep magic, the mystery of the unknown, death and transformation, creation, healing, wisdom, protection, and prophecy._

Symbolism of the Raven: Paraphrase adapted from The Coven of the Raven’s Eye

~*~

Before the doors were fully open, the first line of vampires were shrieking at the scene before them, trying to hide their faces behind hands, arms, robes and even each other. Minerva circled her wand above her head and then thrust her arm forward.

"Everriculum!"

The giant net she had pulled from the Sorting Hat earlier that evening shot out from her wand and grazed over the heads of the kneeling group in front of her. The brief moment of distraction was all that was needed to capture about twenty flailing vampires in the twist of netting that was much stronger than it looked. Just to be safe, Harry tracked the net with his wand. Minerva sent the bundle of vampires soaring safely up to a corner of the ceiling where it bobbed about almost comically.

An unfamiliar voice yelled something to the rest of the vampires about 'eye shields', just as Harry was sending 'Expelliarmus' at the catch of the day high above him. When the wands started to rain down, he inwardly kicked himself for not using another spell that would have kept the weapons from being recovered by the wrong side. He managed to summon a few, but the handful of wands suddenly become a moot point as cries broke out from every corner.

The world slowed down as Harry took in the sight.

The shock of the blinding powder had only bought them a few seconds. Hoards of cloaked figures poured through the front doors into the entrance hall, all wearing some sort of black shiny strips across their eyes, not looking at all bothered anymore about the brightness of the room. 

To his left, Ron was yelling 'Not yet!' at Moody who growled the order to Hermione, whose shaking hand was hovering inches from the wall. Minerva and Tonks had moved in front of Rebecca and were doing their best to keep her from sight. Fear was evident on all their faces except Mad-Eye's. He seemed to be silently throwing daggers of disdain at Ron with one eye, and aiming his wand over his shoulder at the intruders with the other.

A shrill whistle, slicing through the clamour of the room, momentarily stole everyone's attention and focused it on Ginny, who was slowly lowering two fingers from her lips and smirking dangerously. Harry watched the stunned room for a reaction, some result for Ginny's action, but nothing happened. In fact, the vampires were quickly coming to the same conclusion, recovering their fighting stances. 

Then Harry heard it, a high-pitched screech to mimic the one Ginny had just made. She nodded her head towards the doors and several of their attackers turned to follow her gaze as well.

Owls. All that the school had to offer. They made an impressive backdrop to the night as they approached in an arrow formation. The attack would have been silent except for that one cry signalling their arrival. They swooped low and began dropping little squirming bundles onto the intruders both inside and outside the castle. By the first cry of "ANTS!" from out on the lawn, the vampires had shaken off their shock enough to start firing stunners and flames at the owls who pulled off some amazing moves, trying to avoid most of what was being thrown at them. Harry's stomach rolled over as he watched a few of the strong birds, who were not quite quick enough, erupt into flames and fall out of the air onto the battle below. He watched for a streak of white feathers among them, but there was no sight of Hedwig, so he turned his attention back to the intruders who were chaotically swatting at their clothes.

The image of hundreds of blood-thirsty vampires trying to chase tiny, hungry fire ants out of their hair and clothing would have been quite comical if Harry's attention hadn't been pulled away by a wayward hex that missed him but collided with Hatch's knee, causing the boy to cry out and fall over. The scream attracted the notice of almost everyone in the room. A Slytherin DA member helped the injured boy down the hall and away from the battle, as Ron deflected the hexes hurled in their direction. Tonks ran to replace Hatch in the chain, her hasty move leaving enough room for Rebecca to be spotted before Moody had hobbled into the vacant space beside Minerva.

"It's the girl!" yelled a tall female vampire with a red wand and black teeth. 

"Ron, the brooms!" Arthur warned, pointing quickly to the dark corner where he had stashed the remaining school brooms. Two vampires, who seemed to have crawled past the bulk of the chaos, were getting to their feet now that their cover was blown.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ron pointed his wand at one of the brooms, instead of the vampire, and yelled, "Portus!" The vampire vanished with a 'pop'.

"Brilliant, Ron! Where'd he go?" Ginny asked from her position on the stairs.

"Dunno. Don't think he'll be back too soon, though," Ron said, deflecting two hexes that skimmed across the floor and bounced toward him.

"Portkey broom! Well done, Ron!" praised Arthur while ducking a streak of bright pink light. Harry quickly disarmed and bound the other vampire who was hissing something nasty in return.

"First spell I could think of." Shrugged Ron.

Harry understood completely. Time to think was fast becoming a luxury of the past.

There didn't appear to be any slowing to the number of bodies who flew, pushed and fought their way through the doors. Smoke and debris clouded his vision and the noise intensified to a harsh symphony of curses, cries and explosions. 

Harry's heart raced as he quickly took count of how many defenders were still standing. They were vastly outnumbered, he'd known that from the kick off, but as more and more of their number were added to the list of 'wounded' in Harry's mind, he knew it was now or never to make a move.

As if someone had heard Harry's silent plea, the clamour of battle seemed to suddenly change in intensity. There was an out of place hush of awe under the din of combat. To his right, Draco swore and took a deliberate step forward and just a bit closer to Harry. He knew before the bodyguards parted in mid air who he would see hovering behind them.

"Halt!" Lothan's silky voice was enough to bring the scene before him to a standstill. In this light, Harry was able to get a better look at the leader.

In the Hospital wing, Lothan had seemed so much more intimidating, taller, more frightening. Now that there was no darkness to hide him, however, Harry found that there was really nothing particularly remarkable about the man except his overly long fingers, his fine cloak, and the fact that he had almost managed to destroy Harry's life in one short evening.

Anger and guilt swirled in Harry's stomach as his thoughts turned to his damaged eye, Ginny's confessions, Rebecca's mother, all the injured in the Great Hall, Hermione's frightened eyes and Draco's new scars. 

In all the years fighting Voldemort, Harry had carried an advantage. He had _known_ his enemy. Now, however, Harry felt tragically unprepared, and that scared him more than the glowing red eyes that haunted his nightmares.

"There really isn't any need for this dispute to continue," Lothan purred, opening his wandless hands out in a gesture of his intent. Harry wasn't fooled, and neither was Draco, if the snort of disbelief from his husband was any indication of his feelings on the subject. 

"We have found what we were looking for." Lothan vanished the shield over his eyes, blinked once, then smiled down at where Rebecca was peeking out from behind Minerva's robes. The Vampire flashed a chilling smile, and then addressed the room once more.

"I admire your loyalty and willingness to fight, but your numbers are depleting, and I'm sure you can see that she will only bring death to all who live within these walls. You are vastly outnumbered."

It was then that Harry scanned the cloaked figures in front of him. True, the vampires who made up the front lines appeared to be healthy, young and strong, but as he focussed his attention farther back in the ranks he noticed a change. Still itching from the fire ant bites, some of the other vampires had lowered their hoods revealing grey-blue skin, maps of veins clearly visible underneath and cloudy, unfocused eyes. Harry inhaled sharply when he noticed the most dramatic difference, no teeth.

They were the dying undead.

"You must need her for some sort of ritual." Draco said calmly. Lothan was removing his long white gloves, not even bothering to glance up.

A warm hand brushed the back of Harry's, but he held still as Draco moved slowly closer.

"And why would you believe that?" Lothan asked, finishing his task, staring once more at Minerva and Moody, perhaps trying to catch another glimpse of the small girl behind them. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Severus take a steady step forward.

"It appears to be very clear that most of your--" Severus paused as his eyes swept over the sickly vampires. "Brethren have been cursed. You'll need Miss Stonebridge to return them— to what they were."

"Or you'd have just killed her and been done with it." Draco added, as Lothan scowled at his army, hissing at them to raise their hoods. The sick vampires reacted as if they had been stung, pulling at their hoods with stunning speed. They needn't have bothered, though. The damage had already been done, their weakness clearly exposed.

Lothan, looking furious, finally swung his head back towards Severus and Draco. There was a moment of recognition, and what looked to Harry like hunger, pooling in Lothan's glassy eyes as they danced over Draco's tight expression. Harry released a growl only Draco could hear and gripped his wand until the feel of it against his palm was almost painful.

"Ah," Lothan said softly, a predatory smile creeping over his lips. "I see my orders to fetch you were not carried out to my satisfaction."

Draco made a sour face at the mention of being 'fetched'. 

"I didn't catch their names, but we left a few of your errand boys in the dungeons. They had pitiful manners."

"Are you sure you don't wish to join us? You've already been marked by our Mistress and Cathal. If I were to add my mark, you would be most honoured and rise quickly in the ranks. Your debt would then be repaid, of course."

"There's only one mark I'm keeping from tonight. These pitiful punctures mean nothing." He gestured one hand toward his bite marks. "And as far as the bond between that barking Mistress of yours and myself, it was broken when she felt the need to kidnap me and mistake me for lunch."

Lothan's expression turned from seductive to terrifying in the blink of an eye. "The bond stands! You agreed to produce the girl, so do it now, or we'll take both of you!"

"They're not going anywhere!" Harry spit out before his brain had given him permission.

The tension was broken by a sudden 'bang' coming from somewhere outside. A second later the night sky was glowing green, fading back into darkness almost as fast as it came.

"Alastor, is that--" Minerva said in a panicked whisper.

"No. S'all right. Green sparks," he answered loudly.

Obviously Moody had wanted everyone to hear, or perhaps, Harry thought with a lopsided grin, Mad-Eye had lost his hearing along with a few of his marbles over the years and couldn't tell a whisper from normal conversation level any more.

"Calling for help, are you? And who do you think is awake at this hour? Even the tasty drunks at the pub know to hobble home before now."

Moody shifted his stance. "There are Aurors in the village. They'll see the signal."

"No matter. Our business here will be completed shortly." 

What occurred next, happened in an instant that felt more like an hour.

Ron raised his wand and yelled for everyone to get down and cover their eyes. He then spun toward Hermione as everyone, except the 'chain' and their defenders, dove for the stone floor, casting shielding charms around themselves as they fell. 

"Hermione, NOW!"

Harry felt a sharp tug on his hand as Ron's voice echoed around the ruined entrance hall. The hand that had pulled him to his knees, came up to cover Harry's right eye, but not quite quick enough to block the image of Hermione's trembling fingers finally making contact with the rough wall, or the look of panic on Lothan's taut face.

Draco's hand did almost nothing to block the light that wrapped around them, the heat of it singeing their exposed skin. The screams of the vampires consumed any other thoughts, ripping into Harry's mind, ensuring their place in his future nightmares.

The dead silence that followed was even worse.

~*~

It was like waking up in a pile of Floo powder. The once-glittering room now looked like some giant had used it for a fire pit and had forgotten to clean out the soot. Everyone was stirring, slowly getting to their feet and helping up their neighbours.

Draco pulled Harry up and into a crushing hug before either of them could say anything. When Harry pulled back, Draco was muttering something about ruined outfits and beautiful, stubborn Gryffindors, while running unsteady fingers through Harry's messy hair. Harry knew this would be another moment he would never forget. They were both alive, vampires gone, and it looked as if everyone was accounted for. 

Harry took a quick look around and promptly stopped breathing. 

In the middle of the ash-covered mess, on the exact spot where Rebecca had been, stood a pure-white raven, shifting its weight from foot to foot. The wand was nowhere to be seen. The image of the spotless white feathers against the sooty grey background was out of place, to say the least. He remembered about Rebecca's animagus form, and although the colour had changed, he didn't think there was anyone else it could be. 

"It's safe, you can turn back now," Hermione whispered, lowering herself to her knees in front of the large bird. To everyone's astonishment, the bird looked right at Hermione and shook her head.

"Was that a 'no'?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Let me try," Harry said, getting a brain-wave. "In my class, I call everyone by their surnames. Is that true?" Again, the head shook unmistakeably.

"You're a true man of Science, Potter." Snape said, sounding already bored with the situation.

Ginny moved up on Harry's left. "Maybe she _can't_ change back." The Raven gave a squawk and hopped over to Ginny, bobbing its head rapidly and stamping down the ash beneath it.

"It seems as if that is our answer." Minerva said, her voice sounding rough and tired.

"Wait a mo! You know how Harry can speak to snakes?" Ron started brightly, but Moody was already shaking his head, ready to interrupt.

"Parseltongue wouldn't do us any good here, Weasley." Moody barked as Rebecca continued to scratch in the dusty vampire remains with her sharp feet.

"I beg to differ." Draco purred into Harry's ear, causing him to jump. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. It's obvious Harry wouldn't be—what I mean, is do we have anyone who can speak—'bird'?" He raised his eyebrows and waited for an answer. 

It came from an expected source.

The white raven was now screeching, making enough of a racket that everyone crowed around to see what she was on about. There in the ash, she had scratched out a name.

Hatch.

~*~

They moved as one towards the Great Hall, Rebecca in the air just above them. Madam Pomfrey gave a little squeak of panic, hand flying to her heart as they poured into the room, taking no notice of the helpers trying to shush the new arrivals.

"Hatch?" Ginny called out as all eyes scanned the conjured beds and their occupants for the student.

"Here!"

He was in one of the smaller beds that were arranged in the shape of a square in the center of the room. There were a few mumbled objections from the others trying to sleep as Ron, Ginny and Arthur rearranged the beds to give the group room to gather around the tired boy. Rebecca landed on the end of the bed and chirped a greeting. Hatch held out his hand and she automatically hopped onto the bed and forward until she was within reach of his fingers. She lowered her head as he smoothed down her feathers.

"Wow. You look beautiful," he said to the Raven, as the battle-bruised crowd looked on in shocked silence. The next moment found them all nearly jumping out of their skin.

"Will someone explain to me just why you feel the need to make such a mess and disrupt this hospital? Do you know what time it is? These people need rest! Madam Pomfrey finished her rant, shoving her hands forcefully into her apron pockets. Sheepish looks and muttered apologies were exchanged. She took a good look around the circle, her eyes getting wider with each person they landed on.

"Ask him what you need to, and then it's healing, a bath and bed rest for all of you. No exceptions, Mr Weasley!" She glared at Ron who had opened his mouth to say something, but wisely shut it again. Poppy turned her attention to Harry. 

"As soon as you're done here, I want you to see me about that eye. And bring Mr Malfoy as well. I want to check his heart again." Harry and Draco both nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with the woman. 

In the flurry of the battle, Harry had almost forgotten about his injury. As soon as he thought about it, however, the inevitable happened. He could instantly feel the throbbing and itchiness once more, along with the fear of what he would look like to Draco once he was properly mended. 

He was quickly learning that injuries caused by poisons or magical creatures never healed quite right, and there were the rare occasions when they wouldn't heal at all. Harry knew he was over-reacting, but he had seen what was under the eye patch, and knew that there was no instant fix for what the whip had done to him. He also had a good view of Mad-Eye Moody, and that was all the grim proof he needed.

He silently reminded himself that the whip's poison was intended to be fatal, and he should be happy just to be up and walking at all, but that fact seemed to do little to cheer him up.

What finally brought a smile to his lips was the feel of Draco's hand sliding into his, just below the edge of Hatch's bed, and the sight of the Ravenclaw boy cooing to the white bird-shaped classmate in his lap. He squeezed Draco's hand and shared the smile with him. Before any of them could become too lost in the sweet scene, Hatch raised his head and greeted the group surrounding him.

"The wand, did it work?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. She sat down on the edge of the bed, wiped the ash off her hand as best she could, and joined Hatch in petting Rebecca's feathers. "But it doesn't look like she can turn back into her human form. Can you speak to her?"

Hatch looked down at Rebecca who was encouraging him with a head-nudge to his fingers, sort of the way Fang used to do whenever Harry had stopped petting him. 

"No, but she gave me a message for you." Hermione swallowed as the colour slowly left her face. She touched his hand.

"Will you tell us?" 

After taking a deep breath, the boy looked up again and asked for a cup of tea. Snape snapped his fingers and Dobby popped into existence with an over-burdened tea tray.

"I just wish I could have seen it--the last bit." the boy whispered excitedly, bringing the cup to his lips with both hands.

"I'll show you my memory if you like, but only when Madame Pomfrey says it's all right." Harry offered, giving Hatch a warm smile.

"Really? Thanks, Harry."

Severus cleared his throat. "Let's get back to the task, shall we? It's been a long day." Hatch paled slightly, but nodded. Harry saw Ginny give a swat to Snape's upper arm. 

"Don't scare him," she whispered. Snape's thin lips twitched at the corners.

"It's how I earn my keep, Miss Weasley." 

"Yes, please hurry up with the story, before Professor Snape gives away any more Slytherin secrets," Draco teased through a weary smirk.

Hatch sat himself up and began, "Some of this you might know, but I'll tell you everything she told me just before Professor McGonagall opened the main doors." 

"I figured the castle told her more than she let on," Tonks said, collapsing into a conjured chair. Hatch gave an apologetic shrug. "Let's have it, then." 

"The only thing she didn't tell you was that our protection came with a 'condition'."

Hermione spoke then, her voice shaky, "Dark magic always comes with a price."

Minerva's brow wrinkled in thought. "But the wand was made for protection. It wasn't created from dark magic."

"No, but Rebecca was," Harry said, moving his free hand to rest on Hermione's shoulder. 

Hermione nodded slowly, "I'm guessing because Sarah had nothing to trade for a child, not even a soul, that she made the deal for her baby without fully knowing it would destroy both herself and her entire clan."

"I think so too," Ginny sighed.

"So, the girl, a vampire's child, grows up _human_ , inheriting a weapon for killing vampires, disguised as a family heirloom?" Moody asked, scanning the crowd as several heads nodded silently.

"The castle told her that once the wand started working, she would either die from the force of the vampire energy being drained all at once, or make the permanent change to her Animagus form by unloading most of that power into the walls. That's why I wanted to be in the chain. It was the only way for her to survive."

"I still don't understand why she can't change back." Arthur removed his hat and stifled a yawn.

"The Animagus form is stronger than human. It can take more abuse." Snape supplied.

"She wanted me to tell you not to worry. She's going to live on the White Tower in London, where ravens are protected. She also wanted you to know that you can visit any time." Although he was speaking to all of them, Harry noticed Hatch's eyes never left Hermione.

"Thank you, I will." she said softly, still petting the bird as her hands shook and tears began making clean trails down her dirty cheeks.

Harry moved his mouth close to Draco's ear, "I'll be right back," he whispered, then took Hermione's hand and led her, without a fuss, into the hallway. She fell apart the moment his arms closed around her. She was shaking so hard, Harry wondered if he should find a bench for her before her legs gave out.

"She's trapped like that forever," Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

Harry took the wet face in his hands, pulling her gaze to meet his. "She was never really meant for this world, Hermione. Somehow I think she's always known."

"How can you say that? She's just a child!"

"Children can do amazing things to save the people they love." Harry smiled down at her as she nodded her understanding.

Ron poked his head out the door, a worried expression making him look a lot older, almost like his father after a hard day.

"All right?" Ron asked, approaching slowly. 

Harry nodded, smoothing a hand over Hermione's hair that had come loose sometime during the battle. Placing a soft kiss into the curls, he gave her shoulders one last squeeze.

"I'm going to leave you with this attractive gentleman and check up on the others, all right?" Harry winked, fighting his own desire to break down when he saw how much pain was hiding behind her eyes. Hermione choked on something that was a mix between a laugh and a sob as she rose up to kiss Harry on the cheek, the gratitude unspoken, but clearly evident.

Ron nodded once to Harry, and then took Hermione into his own arms. She clung tightly to him as he whispered words of comfort that Harry couldn't hear.

~*~

When he returned to the Great Hall, he was greeted by the sight of Draco sitting on a bed cooing softly to Hedwig, who was bumping her head against his chin and making sweet little noises of her own.

With a brief kiss for them both, and a sigh of relief, he joined them on the small bed and rested his heavy head on Draco's unoccupied shoulder. 

~*~

[The Tower of London: White tower](http://adventuretravel.about.com/cs/hauntingadventure/a/102603.htm)   
[Additional research on the legends of ravens](http://www.fingalarts.ie/culture_and_heritage.asp)


	24. Chapter 24

Notes: **Amalgam trivia at the end of the chapter.** Well, here it is. This is such a surreal moment. But as I let go of the final chapter of this story, after almost three years in the making, I know there are many hands to catch me. All my love and thanks to each and every one of you.

I would **love** to read your comments and feedback. *glomp*

~*~

Harry awoke to a nudge on the shoulder, and was greeted by impatient grey eyes. He was lying across one of the transfigured Hospital beds, feet still firmly planted on the floor. It was less than comfortable, but Draco's presence was reassuring, or at least it was until he started talking.

"Poppy's ready for us."

Harry's hand came up to cover a yawn. "Yeah, ok," he mumbled, feeling every ache and sting from the battle as he pushed up onto his elbows. He rolled his head toward Draco who seemed to look just as tired and gritty as Harry felt. A few beds over, Ron and Hermione were curled up together asleep, Ron's arm draped protectively over her shoulder. "How long did I sleep?" Draco tucked a few dirty strands of hair behind his ear. 

"Fifteen minutes, love. Feeling refreshed?" he teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and fell back down to the bed. From her perch on the headboard, Hedwig peered down to better observe her charge, and then begin twittering out her own opinion of the situation.

"Now don't you start." Harry smiled dozily. "Fine, I'm getting up."

"Sit," Poppy commanded. Harry made a noise of objection, but allowed Draco to pull him up by the wrists. 

"The sooner she clears us, the sooner to bed," Draco announced.

Harry thought he saw a hint of a smile from Poppy, but it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. He winced as she lifted the grimy eye patch and the now filthy gauze.

"How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Like I've been hit over the head by a Troll—but nothing too serious," he added the last part when the corners of her mouth formed into a frown. She tutted and fussed for a few more minutes, making a string of non-committal noises that Harry tried to ignore. Once his eye was fully exposed, he could feel the cool air dance over the sensitive skin, feel a bit of tingling from the healing nerves, but still couldn't see anything. She lit her wand tip and had a closer look, but when she asked him to cover his right eye there was nothing for him to report. Close beside him, Draco's breath hitched. Harry tried to turn his head, but Madam Pomfrey had a death-grip on his chin.

"Please stay still, Potter, or I'll end up doing more harm than good."

He muttered a quick apology and tried to remain still, but his attention was focused on Draco's reaction. Poppy shot Draco the 'hold your tongue' glare that Snape often used on him. Draco's fingers tightened around Harry's in lieu of a remark.

"You can't put it right, can you?" Harry asked, the knots tightening in his stomach. Poppy's pressed-thin lips, gave him the answer he knew was coming. Draco's grip on his hand grew almost painful, but he held on, needing the connection.

"I'm sorry, Harry, the damage is too extensive." After a slow breath, her eyes softened. "There are a few options, however." 

"Tell us." Draco's warm fingers continued to press against Harry's, as Poppy's reply floated somewhere off in the distance. 

"You can choose to seal up the injury and cover the area with this." She held up the patch. 

"Or?" Draco asked, sounding like he didn't care much for the first choice.

"Or," she answered, looking directly at Harry, "we could have you fitted for a magical eye. Either way, the old eye needs to be removed. There's really nothing much to save, I'm afraid."

"Oh." It was all Harry could think of to say. He was going to lose his eye regardless, but he wasn't sure if either of the offered options appealed to him. He was far to tired to be making any important decisions. He felt Draco's gaze resting somewhere on their clasped hands. 

"That's it, then? No other alternatives?" Draco's voice shook slightly as he quietly asked the question Harry had been afraid to ask.

She gave a light snort, "Well, there is the Muggle practice of putting in a non-magical artificial eye, but it serves no purpose, and would just irritate the socket, I'm afraid." Harry nodded because it seemed like the proper response, although her words seemed to hit his ears and then bounce away.

He scolded himself for falling back into a dark mood and indulging his self pity. It was only an eye, just another battle scar he would have to wear, but the source of his grieving balanced on the reaction of the man sitting beside him--the man who wouldn't look at him.

Draco was perfect. Harry was a walking memorial.

"The Magical eye then." Draco said suddenly, startling Harry from his thoughts.

"I believe that would be Harry's decision, Professor Malfoy," she said sharply. Harry turned at last to look at his husband. The tone of his voice had sounded rather final, but his expression was soft and reassuring.

Draco moved forward, "Think of your future, Harry, your career, whatever you choose." Harry looked down at their hands, fingers woven together, and then raised his gaze quickly again when Draco's other hand brushed over the sooty mess on Harry's cheek. 

"You'll have sight in that eye again, plus the added advantage of its magical qualities." With the words stuck somewhere in his throat, Harry nodded, trying to form a smile. Draco smirked and lowered his voice, "Not to mention the privilege of being able to see through doors and clothing."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. Like a whispered "Lumos" the room came back to life again, complete with its occupant's soft conversations and snores. A moment later, someone behind curtains coughed loudly, and Harry covered his mouth to muffle the outburst. The release felt good, but a glance at the patch in Poppy's hand gave him a sobering thought. He brushed his thumb along Draco's life-line.

"But will you still—I mean, are you sure?" His good eye flicked over to where Moody was jabbing his wand into a pillow. "It's not going to be very attractive." 

Draco was silent long enough for a lump to start forming in Harry's throat. He looked up slowly, afraid of what Draco's answer would be. Relief rushed through him when Draco smiled warmly and pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"I don't care about that, Potter, it's the best choice."

"Don't base what you know of magical eyes on Alastor," Poppy said in hushed tones. "There are a variety of different styles and levels of function—many advancements have been made. He," she indicated Mad-Eye with a nod, "refuses to upgrade to something more aesthetically pleasing." She flicked her wand and a glossy brochure appeared on Harry's lap.

"Have a look, gentlemen, I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned to leave, but then paused and addressed Harry. "Perhaps you could remove your weapon? I doubt there will be any more need for it tonight." After a quick glance down at Godric's sword, still strapped to Harry's side, she quietly moved down the row to see her other patients.

"Did you even use that?" Draco asked, watching Harry run his fingers over the hilt.

"Old habits. Just feels good to have it close."

"Funny, that's how I feel about you."

Harry laughed quietly and waved his wand once over the sword. It vanished with a quiet snap.

~*~

They flipped through the magical eye brochure together, impressed by the many options available. Harry finally decided on an eye that looked fairly normal. It had all the features of Moody's, but with enhanced night vision and intense magnification capabilities. Draco agreed with the choice, adding a discreet leather patch to the order, so that Harry could cover his new eye in public when he wanted to. When Madam Pomfrey had made her way back to them, Draco handed the pamphlet back to her.

"Number four, iris in green to match Harry's other eye, and this patch…" He tapped his finger on the picture. "Right here."

"Do you agree?" she asked Harry. He nodded. "Very good."

Harry took one last look down at a colourful picture of a rather scary old witch displaying a purple patch covered in rhinestones.

"Will mine spin about and make noise like Moody's"

"Oh, heavens, no! His is the only one I've seen behave that way." She bent close. "He's always had a flair for the dramatics, if you'd like my opinion." She whispered, shaking her head slightly. She straightened again, glancing over Harry's shoulder to where Moody had last been sitting. 

"No, most of the eyes have three hundred and sixty-five degree vision without appearing to have moved an inch. A simple charm takes care of lubrication issues, and should eliminate any noises. You also do not need to remove the patch to have full vision with your new eye." Draco shifted as Poppy finished her explanation.

"Very nice, so when does he get…"

"Right now." Harry swallowed. "You may wish to look away for this procedure, Mr Malfoy."

Poppy's wand was raised and moving quickly before either man could protest, her practiced words guiding them through each procedure. One spell to remove Harry's ruined eye, another wave sterilized the area to prevent infection, next was the lubrication charm she had mentioned before, and with one last swish and 'pop', it was over. Harry felt her cool fingers close around the bottom of his chin, pushing it up a bit. 

"I still can't see anything."

"Hold still one moment longer, I need to repair the eyelid."

A few moments later, his worry seemed to be premature. Once Poppy had uttered the activation charm, Harry's new eye came to life and instantly began sending him a painful amount of information. He gasped in surprise. Closing his eyes automatically did nothing to stop the streaks of light or the speed at which his brain was forced to process the random colours and images.

"It's hurting him! Turn it off!" Draco barked.

"Be quiet, Professor Malfoy! He's going to be fine. He just needs to allow his body to adapt." Her voice softened. "Breathe, Harry. Tell your mind to slow it down. Open your eyes and try to focus on just one thing in the room."

Harry tried.

His eyes were still squeezed shut and he was not looking forward to adding the input from his other eye to the already painful equation, but he had to learn how to control it. A groan escaped his lips as his new eye turned inward, as if it wanted to inspect the inside of Harry's head. The next sound he made was closer to a scream as he opened both eyelids and tried in vain to focus.

"Harry?" Draco clamped down on Harry's arm with both hands. Harry turned his head toward the panicked whisper. "Focus on me," he urged, letting go with one hand to cup Harry's cheek. For an instant, Draco's soft touch acted like a magnet, and Harry's awareness closed in on the combined pull of Draco's smell, voice and fingers. The relieved face of his husband swam into view.

Then someone coughed.

The new magical eye targeted the sound, locking with frightening accuracy on the source of the disturbance.

"Nice eye, Potter," Moody rasped.

Harry, relieved that the room had at least stopped spinning, ignored the old man, and almost smiled at the half-view of a snarling Draco from his real eye.

"Try again, Draco," Poppy gently ordered. Draco stopped scowling at Moody and cupped both hands around Harry's jaw. "Can you see me, love?" This time, Harry found he had no problem turning both eyes and his complete interest back to the tired-looking man beside him.

"About time you gave me your full attention," Draco teased.

"Sorry to hear that you suffer from my neglect." Harry smiled wearily and allowed Draco to pull his face slowly closer.

"Oh, how I've suffered," Draco purred through the sexiest smirk Harry had ever seen. His new eye studied the bottom lip that was almost in reach.

Suddenly there was a piercing beam of light shining against the side of the magical eye. It spun inward in protest. Draco groaned as his hands fell away from Harry's cheeks.

"Excellent progress, Harry," Poppy praised, appearing to be unaware of the nice moment she had just shattered. "How does it feel?"

Harry took a slow breath. "Strange. I can still feel both eyes fighting against each other."

She smiled pleasantly. "Oh, they'll do that for a while, but before you know it, they'll go together like Brandy and chocolate." Draco's stomach rumbled at the suggestion. 

"Now that sounds appetizing."

"Patience, Professor." She held up her index finger in Draco's direction, but continued to talk to Harry. "Now for sleeping, you'll want to turn off your new eye. Just touch your left eyelid and say 'Dormio'. Alastor prefers not to turn his off, but it takes quite a bit of practice to fall asleep while constantly getting visual information."

"Thank you." 

She gave Harry a motherly pat on the cheek while flicking the wand in her other hand. He immediately felt the soft leather patch hiding his newest body part from view. 

"I believe there is one last matter to attend to before you both are free to go," she said, turning her ever-moving wand on Draco and whispering a few spells in quick succession.

Draco choked on a sudden gasp, his hand flying to his chest. Harry sent a worried look to Poppy, but tried to stay calm as Draco's coughing subsided.

"I'm all right," Draco reassured him. He sat up a little straighter and took a deep breath to prove his point. "The tightness is gone." 

"A day of bed-rest, and you should be well enough to frighten the children once more." She tucked her wand away, looking quite weary.

"As it should be." Draco shared a quick smile with Harry before nodding politely at the healer. "Thank you."

Harry was slowly getting to his feet when a strange sensation caused him to pause. Something didn't feel right. He trailed his eyes along the far wall, not really knowing what he was looking for. His new eye zoomed in on the rough stones, then as if slowly moving through water, he was somehow able to see through the wall. The image wasn't sharp, but it was enough to make out three figures moving swiftly to toward the Great Hall from the entryway. 

"Someone's coming!" Harry and Moody shouted in unison.

Everyone who wasn't asleep, or too badly injured, had their wands drawn and raised before the large doors began to move. 

~*~

"Whoa, now! We're friendly!" A tall man in Auror's robes held up an open palm to the room. There was a collective exhale as two other Aurors followed him into the room.

"Wands down!" Moody commanded. "What was the hold-up, Marcus?"

The man who had entered first, the one Mad-Eye was calling Marcus, shrugged his answer. Harry's magical eye suddenly became interested in the two other men. Kingsley Shacklebolt was easy enough to identify with his strong stance and dark skin, but the other man was short, slightly stocky and seemed to be panting. Harry had no idea who he was, but the man in question suddenly threw up his hands and started yelling at Moody.

"Rowena's Ravenclaws, Alastor! Green sparks?" Tonks folded her arms across her chest and took a step closer to Moody. 

"Saw them, though, didn't you?" she asked, challenging the unknown Auror. Harry looked over to see if Draco was following the exchange. Draco shrugged and sat down on the other side of the bed for a better view.

Harry, not sure what to do, nodded to Kingsley in greeting.

Marcus turned his attention to the wizard behind him who was still panting. When he turned back, it was to greet the room with a wide smirk. Kingsley coughed in warning.

"If you'd sent a Patronus, we would have known what was happening sooner." He scanned the room. "Wouldn't have missed all the action." The moment Marcus was finished with his cocky speech, he was nose to nose with Minerva, who was looking livid. He took an unsteady step backward and stumbled into the Auror behind him, who let out a pitiful squeak.

"Do you want to see what fun you've missed? Take a good look around!" Her voice was high, sharp and climbing. She gestured wildly to her left, her fingers trembling. "Professor Sprout has been poisoned, a student burned alive, another was transformed irreversibly, and do not make me report all the minor injuries the rest of us suffered. The school was turned into a battlefield and children stood against vampires! I will _not_ have you glorify what happened here tonight!" Her finger was now pressing firmly into the man's chest. Next, Harry witnessed something he had never seen before.

The Auror dropped his wand.

The man's face turned apple-red, his jaw looking as if it would snap from tension. The light clattering of his weapon on the floor seemed to wake him from his frozen state. He exhaled sharply and summoned his wand back into his open hand.

"I have a question," Draco said with a lazy drawl, strolling up beside Minerva. Harry didn't have a good feeling about this. He could tell when Draco was plotting. "What do green sparks indicate, Auror…"

"Roberts," Kingsley offered. Marcus gritted his teeth and shot a nasty glare to Shacklebolt, who was ignoring him with ease.

"Thank you. Auror Roberts?"

"It indicates danger, usually," He said, eyeing Draco with a look that made Harry's skin crawl. If there was one thing that Draco didn't need, Harry thought, it was another Auror enemy.

Draco pressed on. "And where did you see the sparks?"

"Over the school. I don't see what this…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning there was someone in danger or needing aid at Hogwarts!" The man was practically screaming now. Minerva snorted, shook her head at the man and then walked away, taking a seat by Arthur.

"Sounds like the message was clear enough." Draco was wearing that fake smile that Harry both hated and envied. "Am I right, Auror Shacklebolt?" Draco asked, turning his back to them, hands clasped behind him. He glanced over at Mad-Eye with a conspiratorial expression slowly creeping onto his face.

"Correct, Professor Malfoy."

Harry watched as Moody inclined his head slightly in Draco's direction. It almost looked like a gesture of thanks. If he hadn't been so intently trying to decipher the exchange, Harry would have noticed that the tip of Marcus' wand was pointed at Draco's wrists.

"Incarcerus!" 

But even as the ropes snaked around Draco's arms, something in his calm expression kept Harry from leaping to the rescue. Draco had more friends than enemies in the room. They wouldn't allow it to get out of hand if Auror Roberts tried anything stupid. Minerva, as well as quite a few outraged onlookers, stood up and looked ready for another battle.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" she demanded, slamming her foot down against the stone for emphasis. "He is a Professor at this school!" Many nods and murmurs followed her announcement.

"We have orders to arrest _Professor_ Malfoy for casting Imperius." With a sharp flick of his wand, an official-looking document appeared in mid-air. "I'm sorry to inform you that working at Hogwarts does not put him above the law," he finished with a nasty smirk, almost as good as Draco's. Moody grunted and galumphed his way over to Draco, speaking around him to the still red-faced Auror.

"The curse was used on a vampire who was attempting to kill Malfoy's…" he pushed out the final word, pointing suddenly at Harry. "Husband." He gave his wand a jerky wave and the document burned itself out of existence. "All charges are dropped." The ropes confining Draco slipped off his wrists and fell quietly to the floor.

Harry stared with disbelief as Draco returned the same nod of thanks he had just seen Moody use, moments before.

Kingsley took a step or two away from Marcus. "Congratulations, Professor Potter, Malfoy."

Marcus spun on Kingsley and tense whispers were exchanged between them. Harry took the moment of distraction to tug on Draco's sleeve.

"What was all that about?"

"A mutually beneficial arrangement between the old buzzard and myself. Hold still, Harry." Draco cast a cleaning charm over the both of them, smiling with satisfaction at Harry's improved appearance.

"Care to explain a bit better than that?" Harry half-heartedly swatted away the hand that was trying to smooth over his hair.

"Ah, the young. No patience." He shook his head in mock-disappointment. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're the same age. Tell me."

Draco sighed, moving his lips close to Harry's ear. "He doesn't take me to Azkaban, and I don't tell anyone that he is unable to form a Patronus. And I'm a month older than you, Potter." Harry looked quickly at Moody, and then back to Draco. They were both wearing similar looks of smugness. Harry fought to sort out Draco's words.

"What? But he's an Auror!"

Draco chuckled softly, "With no happy thoughts, apparently."

"That can't be it. I thought I've seen—are you sure?" Harry persisted.

"It's my assumption, but a likely conclusion. Whatever the reason, it means a boost to my position in the public eye, and it also means that you won't have to become a widow of Azkaban." He finished with a soft brush of lips against Harry's temple. Before Harry could respond to Draco's comments, or enjoy the kiss, his magical eye became interested in following Snape, who was now walking up to the small group of Aurors.

"What is the situation on the grounds?" Snape asked, sweeping down the center row of beds.

"You have a Fire Ant infestation," Marcus snapped. Snape ignored him and set his gaze on the remaining men.

The squatty wizard spoke up, "A few stragglers were rounded up and are being detained in Greenhouse number six, along with about twenty or so we found knocked out and bound over by the Willow. There's still a team securing the area around the Black Lake."

"But it's nearly sunrise!" Harry blurted before he felt the warning squeeze of Draco's hand.

"I am relieved to know that the battle has not hampered your ability to tell time, Potter," Snape said, looking irritated with the situation. Harry glared at him and made sure his next words were slow and clear.

"The moment the sun comes up, they'll be killed."

"I'm assuming that would be the main reason for containing them in the greenhouse. Were you on holiday when we practically destroyed a whole clan mere minutes ago?" Harry took a few more steps toward Snape, shaking free of Draco's grasp.

"But that was a battle!" Harry gave up on arguing with Severus and instantly directed his harsh words at the three Aurors on his right. "What's it called when you purposely kill unconscious and unarmed prisoners?" Arthur hobbled past Snape and stopped when he reached Harry's side.

"Murder. Right you are, Harry," Mr Weasley said, his tone sharp. Harry had never heard him use that tone before. It worried him almost as much as the fact that he was questioning the motives of Ministry Aurors outright. He knew most of them, or at least thought he did.

"Orders from the Minister," Kingsley whispered, staring at the stone floor.

"Disgraceful," mumbled Poppy.

"We also found a large broken picture frame on the front steps. Is it of any importance?"

"None whatsoever," Snape answered before anyone else could start in on a long tale about the vampire portrait. Kingsley nodded toward Severus, and then quickly raised his eyes to the rest of the room.

"Good morning, then."

Harry felt Draco press in on his other side, long fingers brushing comfort and an apology against the palm of Harry's hand. Moody coughed again, catching Harry's attention once more.

"Not such a pretty job, is it boy? If I remind you that vampires are already dead, would that help you to sleep with a clear conscience?" the old man asked over his shoulder, clomping his way to the door. He addressed Kingsley, "I think our work is done in here. Let's finish up outside. Like Potter said, sunrise is coming." He gave a nod to Tonks and then left the room. She walked over to Harry and offered her hand.

"An honour fighting with all of you."

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry said, shaking her hand while wearing a sad smile. When the other three Aurors had left the room, Tonks lowered her voice and moved closer. 

"It's not always like this, but now can you see why some of us choose to fight with the Order?" Harry nodded silently, as she slipped from the room, limping slightly. Harry moved into the arm that was coming around his shoulders.

"Perhaps, my Gryffindor, you should go into politics. I know you're burning to stop the corruption."

"No, it's just…"

"I know. Teaching Care of Magical Creatures and coaching Quidditch hardly uses all of the brain you've been given, but there's a freedom in it." Harry lifted his eyes to Draco's and searched for answers.

"Do you think my job here is a waste of time?"

"I believe you love this old pile of bricks, and from what I've just witnessed, you'd last about a day after completing your Auror training. You care, Harry. That's not a great sin. You can do as much good here as you could as an Auror, I suppose. Perhaps something you impart to one of these children will prevent another Dark Lord." Draco added a little pressure to his grip around Harry's shoulder. 

There was a high-pitched screech and a rush of white feathers as Hedwig flew over their heads and took up a new post at the end of Hatch's bed. It looked as if the boy had fallen asleep petting the crow, but was now stretching and yawning. Rebecca bounced up onto his chest and gave him one final bump to his chin with the top of her head.

He smiled down at her. "I'll come see you at Christmas." She cocked her head to look him in the eye, and then nodded once. With a final squawk, and a ruffle of her feathers in Hedwig's direction, she took off for the high windows. Hedwig cooed softly, following the other bird with her large yellow eyes. Draco dropped his arm and made his way over Hatch's bed. Harry took a moment to enjoy the way the kilt slid over the backs of Draco's knees as he walked.

"Go on," Draco whispered to Hedwig, fluffing the feathers at the back of her neck. "See her safely there." Hedwig snapped her beak in agreement and was gone by the time Harry had arrived at Draco's side.

The next few moments played in and out of Harry's foggy, wavering attention. Ginny announced that she was going to make her way home, inviting her father to come with. McGonagall practically pushed them toward the door.

"Go on, Arthur, you need rest as much as the rest of us. I'll have the elves serve breakfast in each House common room until we can move the more severe cases out of the Great Hall and back to the infirmary."

Arthur wearily agreed and offered to cancel lessons for one more day until some of the damage to the castle could be repaired. Ginny smiled and glanced over at a still sleeping Ron and Hermione. She confessed that she had set a silencing charm over the bed they had collapsed upon and announced that she'd come back after a bit of a rest to help Hermione sort out the library. 

Minerva gave a nod, "Very good. I'll ask Alastor to leave a few Aurors to guard the castle while we catch up on some much needed rest. Sleep well." She collected her hat and left the room in a blur of green tartan.

Ginny gestured for Harry and Draco to come closer.

"Remember you asked me to dinner, and said it was time to drop the secrets?" Harry and Draco both nodded. "Do you think we could still do that; all of us?" Draco smiled.

"Certainly. Tomorrow night, after we've done some renovating."

"Good. Sorry about your eye, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek, and then shared a handshake with Draco, looking distractedly over his shoulder toward the door. "See you later."

Snape blocked her exit, holding out a small bundle wrapped in a red cloth. She took it from his hands and unwrapped it without waiting for permission. Her puzzled expression turned into a wary grin once the gift was uncovered.

"White chocolate with almonds," she said over her shoulder, a bit too loud. Harry blushed as Draco tried to contain a laugh. Snape set his face and turned on his teaching voice.

"It will keep you awake until you get home. Wouldn't want you to land at the wrong Floo address, or splinch yourself from exhaustion." 

"Thank you, Professor." She broke off a piece and gave a contented hum as she sucked on the chocolate. Draco brushed a few strands of hair away from Harry's ear.

"Well, now. Seems he's taken our advice. Wise man. Poor Dragonfly."

She broke off another small piece and held it out just in front of Severus' lips. Harry's stomach tightened again as he watched Snape eat the offered chunk right off of her fingers.

"I'll see you in a few hours," she said softly, tucking the remaining treat into a pouch on her belt. She was gone before Severus remembered how to walk.

"Or, perhaps she knows what's she doing after all," Draco observed.

 

~*~

Harry sent Draco back to their room so that he could ask Poppy a few more questions about his eye in private and say a quick good night to Hatch. As he finally stepped up to the door of his room, it swung open, and he was tugged inside. 

"Oh, wait. You're not nearly dishevelled enough for my tastes." Draco dove both hands into Harry's hair, scrunching and rubbing until he had created the desired effect. It was the only time Draco wasn't interested in perfect hair. Harry nearly purred. It felt like heaven on his over-sensitive scalp. The fact that their bodies needed a good long rest popped briefly into Harry's thoughts, but he was quick to tell his brain that he really didn't care at the moment. The fingers eventually slowed and slid down to Harry's jaw. 

"Didn't think you were going to cheat me out of a wedding night, did you, Potter?"

" _Never._ " Harry hissed in Parseltongue, bringing his arms around Draco's lower back to offer support, enjoying the sound rolling over them both. Draco's forehead fell against Harry's, his breaths sharp and shallow, eyes squeezed shut. Harry's new eye looked down through Draco's shirt and studied the bond tattoo with interest.

"Oh, I like that word, what was it?" Draco panted, his breath hot over Harry's skin.

"Never," Harry whispered, moving a finger up to trace the outline of the fox under the fabric of Draco's shirt.

"I thought so." Draco grinned against Harry's nose, leaving kisses along the bridge. "I have a gift." He tilted his head toward the dresser beside them. Harry hadn't noticed yet noticed that Draco had set out two wine glasses, and a few truffles. "It's not quite a feast, but I had so little time to prepare." He selected one of the chocolates and popped it into Harry's mouth.

"Mmm--S'good. Rasbrry?"

"Yes. Such appalling manners you have." Draco licked a bit of chocolate from the corner of Harry's mouth as a glass of wine appeared in the air beside them. Draco guided it to his lips and took a sip before offering the glass to Harry. 

Harry didn't know if it was because he was hungry, or because Draco had an impeccable gift for choosing the right food and wine for any occasion, but he had never tasted anything finer. He snuck a hand into Draco's hair and tugged firmly. He was still humming from the truffle and the rush of the wine on a practically empty stomach, but the sight before him warmed his blood like no other external source.

He moved forward into that expanse of skin, rubbing his cheek from the base to the top of Draco's neck, making it pink with the rough new beard starting to grow. He selfishly wanted to leave his own mark there, as if it would somehow cover the damage done by the fangs that ripped through only hours ago.

"Are you hungry?" he asked shakily. Draco relaxed the muscles in his neck, allowing his head to fall back a little more.

"Ravenous."

Reaching out to his left, Harry picked up a truffle covered in powdered sugar, traced it over the hills and valleys of Draco's throat, and up and over his chin. 

"You really need to try one of these," Harry said, grinning as he suspended the sweet over Draco's lips.

"Bloody tease." Draco lifted his head quickly and snapped the chocolate from the air. 

"Good?"

"Mmm…champagne."

Harry smiled, stole a kiss from powdery-sweet lips and stood straight again, pulling Draco up with him.

"Get into bed, I need to make a quick trip to the bathroom," he said, steering Draco toward their large four poster. He added a little smack on the rump for emphasis. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What? I haven't been all night." 

"Oh, very romantic. I'm positively swept off my feet!" Draco whinged. Harry took hold of him again and hissed Draco's name a few times across his ear. Draco gave a faint whimper and slid through Harry's arms onto the bed. After a few deep breaths, he tried to slide his cool mask back into place, but failed miserably.

"Fine. If you're more than five minutes, I'm calling in someone else who won't keep me waiting." An hourglass appeared beside the bottle of wine. Draco smirked and aimed his wand at his bootlaces. Harry laughed and started for the bathroom. A few steps from the toilet, he stopped and shouted back over his shoulder.

"I wonder if anyone's remembered to revive Filch?"

"Four minutes, Potter."

Harry turned around fully. There was something he didn't want to wait any longer to say. Draco's eyes went wide as Harry re-entered the room and suddenly fell to his knees in front of him. Harry tried to control the emotions that had decided to attack his weary body all at once. The severity of everything that 'could' have happened that day overwhelmed him. Draco reached out just as Harry's chin began to drop.

"Harry, what…" Harry looked up as Draco's fingers curled around his shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered

"You're welcome," Draco said softly, placing a tender kiss on Harry's nose. "Now be a gentleman and tell me what you're thanking me for." He finished with a half-smile. Harry moved his hands up and held tight to Draco's forearms.

"For still being here." 

Draco guided his fingers softly around the back of Harry's ear, the way he always did when he thought Harry was hurting. "Where else would I be, love?" Harry moved into the touch.

"I almost lost you," he whispered, so softly that he wasn't certain that Draco had heard. He felt Draco's lips brush over his forehead.

"Almost and _did_ are two very different things, Harry."

"I-- I just wasn't sure there for a while if we were both going to make it through." Even though he was speaking barely louder than a whisper, the words sounded harsh to his ears.

"I know, but we did. You're stuck with me." Draco kissed the mess of Harry's fringe, and then sat up again, hands falling back down to rest on Harry's shoulders. He cleared his throat and tried to send Harry an impatient glare. "Make your trip to the loo, I'm still waiting." 

Harry picked himself up, and then paused, not really sure if he wanted to leave the room, afraid that he might be part of a dream that would vanish the moment he walked away. Draco must have seen the worry in his eyes. He stood and kissed Harry with all the promise of more to come.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry, I promise. Go."

~*~

Finally seeing himself in the mirror under full light was more of a shock than Harry imagined it would be. The slice from the whip was healing, but the patch failed to cover the entire wound. He would probably always have the diagonal gash that was standing out in an irritated pink colour, making an arrow from the corner of his eye down to his left ear. Some of it extended above the patch into his eyebrow, but that section didn't look as terrible.

It was also annoying to be over-tired and yet still trying to train himself how to deal with his magical eye. It was getting easier, although a far deal away from 'controlled' or comfortable. He could see his new eye in the mirror because the magic was allowing him to do so, but because his right eye was seeing what was really there, he also saw the image of himself with the patch, like adding another layer overtop of an existing picture.

It was a bit more than he wanted to deal with at the moment, so he lifted the patch and whispered a quick "Dormio". The information from the new eye faded, and he was left with his own remaining vision. He gave his hands, face and teeth a quick wash, trying to focus on the impatient Slytherin who was probably naked and pretending to be annoyed by the amount of time Harry had spent in the bathroom. He pushed open the door quietly, an elaborate apology ready on his lips.

The near-full wine glass had moved to the bedside table with the remaining truffles and a single candle. Soft flute music played, and Harry instantly recognised it as Draco's favourite. A warming charm had been cast over the stone floor under his feet and Draco's Scottish attire was folded on the chair by the door. The bed sheets were now decorated in rich, warm earth tones, and the left side of the bed, Harry's side, was open and waiting for him. He glanced over to the other side where Draco was also waiting. 

Harry's heart warmed at the sight of all that pale skin, half-covered by the new bedclothes, Draco's pouty bottom lip, and the slow steady rise and fall of his chest. Harry whispered the spell to turn off the music, blew out the candle and crawled in beside his sleeping Slytherin.

There would be plenty of time for celebration and to review all that had happened in his unbelievably long day, but for the moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to be off his feet, and free to curl around the warm body beside him. 

Everything else could wait.

~*~  
You can reread chapter one if you like - it might mean more (or make more sense) now that you've read the whole fic.). 

A big thank you:  
I really don't know what to say to all of you, but I'll start with 'thank you so much' and go from there. Some of you are new to this fic, some came in somewhere in the middle, some have been waiting for me to 'hurry up and finish already', and a few of you have been there right from the start. I can't begin to even put into words what that means to me. All of your comments, encouragement, suggestions and support have shaped this story and have changed me as a writer. With every chapter, I learned something new about characters, pacing, dialogue, plot, depth, emotion and what it means to be a life-long learner. You have all taught me so much, and I couldn't have done it without you.

Chapter one of Amalgam was the first thing I had ever written that was not a song or a poem. A lot of me is wrapped up in this fic, so I'm both thrilled and sad to see it come to an end. I may write some companion pieces to go with this, because the story does have some unanswered questions, but for now, it will be as it stands. 

So, again, thank you for coming on this journey with me. (and for taking a chance on a PG-13 fic) I hope you enjoyed the world of Amalgam, and feel free to comment or write to me any time. *love to you all*

 

Amalgam facts:

1) First chapter was Posted on Aug 19th, 2003, and was intended to capture the spirit and style of canon. My first choice was to follow JKR and present the story from Harry's POV.  
2) Until chapter 3, I had no outline. Heh.  
3) The outline that I finally made, pretty much went out the window by chapter 6 anyway. Around then, the beautiful in every way, came into my life, and has been my friend and beta ever since.  
4) Sarah Caliga was supposed to be a cameo of sorts for , after she wrote me into one of her fics as Foofy the House Elf! As you know, Amalgam!Sarah took on a life of her own, and became critical to the plot.  
5) When I first created the metal wand, I had no idea what it did. It appeared in my head while I was thinking out Harry's first lesson.  
6) All chapters were reedited in April 2005 because there were a few changes that I had been meaning to make, and some minor details I had to change because of JKR's announcement of the characters middle names and birthdays. I still remember this one instance -- I had spent two days coming up with an amazing middle name for Hermione, and then JKR gives me 'Jane'! What's up with that? (I'm still dealing)  
7) Hatch is loosely based on my former roommate who we call Hitch.  
8) The title: It came to me from Dictionary.com's word of the day in my e-mail. I thought it was a perfect fit for the fic because it really is a blending of so many things, and I really liked the nod to dentistry. It reminded me of Hermione's parents.  
9) Vampires: Those who know me, know I love them. One of the coolest things for me that has come out of this fic was finding other vamp lovers. In April 2004, , and myself, set up for everyone who dreams of more vampires in the HP fandom.  
10) Snape/Ginny – Ok, I truly thought you all would kill me for even thinking such a thing, but the fact that so many readers love this pairing in Amalgam just knocked me right over. It was not planned at all, but when Snape first saw her in those Dragon skin trousers—well, he was done for.


End file.
